School Daze
by General Rage
Summary: GR decides to force the Titans into expierencing how sucky High School really is. No cookie cutters this time around folks, its a whole new TT High School fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be written in a very different way, as you'll soon see. It will switch between script and normal format. This is something I'll be trying with my other stories later as well when the situation call for it.

* * *

School Daze

Chapter 1: Going Back

(In General Rage's Bathtub, our insane Self-Inserted director/mercenary General Rage is having a bubble bath)

GR: Nothing beats a good old bubble bath, especially with my new internet connection I have installed in the wall here.

(Knock on the door)

Sergeant Pain: Dad I'm bored! You've been in there for hours can we take the Hovercraft to the nearest Chuckie Cheese? I wanna work on my lightgun skills

GR: Son I am busy! Daddy has important work in here.

Pain: But I'm so bored!

GR: Fine. (Uses toy claw grabber to slide a game case under the door) Here play GTA: San Andreas for awhile. Go beat up some hookers or something, commit a few drive bys I don't care.

Pain: Fine whatever, I swear though if you don't buy me some new mindless shooters for the 360 I will so not be responsible for my actions.

GR: You commit arson one my time young man and you are not getting my $600 to buy that PS3 of yours when it comes out.

Pain: I was stealing that anyway.

GR: Look just be good and I'll take you to Johnny Rockets later.

Pain: Okay, fine. Just don't be in there too long. I've been pooping in the backyard all day.

(Pain leaves)

GR: Some kids have no respect. Right Blackfire?

(Blackfire pulls head out of water and begins to cough)

Blackfire: God damn it Rage I can't breathe!

GR: Hey its Flip The coin day remember. We flip a coin, whoever wins gets the sexual fantasy of their choice.

Blackfire: But this one is so stupid! Not to mention life threating.

GR: Fine, you can stop. I just wanted to know what it feels like, its enjoyable. Still you got big lungs if you can keep that up for so long.

Blackfire: You learn a lot of things travelling the Galaxy.

(Both lay against each other in the tub)

Blackfire: So what do you say we hook up this internet thing of yours to Youtube and start looking for some music videos staring moi.

GR: Sure, just let me check the fanfiction site for a second. Have to see what the competition is cooking up...and steal ideas for movies.

Blackfire: As always.

(Rage clicks on touch screen to go to Fan fiction site)

GR: Oh god, look at this another stupid Teen Titans in high School fanfic.

Blackfire: Whats the summary?

GR: Teen Titans go to high school and all sorts of nifty and fun stuff happens! Lawlz! Christ when will this cookie cutter crap end?

Blackfire: I take it you didn't like High School?

GR: It was a filth ridden stinking pile of decay. Everyone treated me like dirt and pushed me around like a nerd. Which I was but thats beside the point. I did however find a clean burning energy source in chemistry class that could have exploited. Until Argie Artkins duplicated the formula and got the patent first. (Ominous voice) I got back at him though. Him and that dog of his (Ominous voice ends) So yeah I hated high school.

Blackfire: Well why don't you end the crappy cliche? Do a movie about how sucky high school really is and how bad it is at its worst.

GR: You know Blackie thats a great idea. Its moments like these that remind me why I married you

Blackfire: For my senseless lust for violence and sex in the pursuit of political hegemony?

GR: Yeah pretty much, but also that diabolical mind of yours. Prepare the hovercraft, its time to torment the Titans again! (Slight pause as GR points fist into air) But first sex, Johnny Rockets for Dinner and (Grabs remote for overhanging TV) a movie about cartoon dinosaurs!

(Turns on tv and plays Land Before Time)

Ducky: Its okay Petrie lots of things can't fly, rocks, trees, sticks, Spike.

Blackfire: You think the duck bill dino has a thing the Pterodactly

GR: If she does the mutant dinos she spawns could be a welcome addition to my arsenal.

(Later in Jump City)

(Cyborg on the computer)

Robin: Hey Cy, have you seen Star?

Cy: Not now fearless leader, I'm trying to order super cool new car parts online.

Robin: Don't you have the suped up T-Car downstairs?

Cy: Yes, but with technology moving so fast I have to keep up with the latest car parts on the web. How else can I have all my homies check out my ride whist I cruise for chicks?

Robin: You have homies?

Cy: Yes, unlike you I actually have a life outside of crime fighting.

Robin: Hey I have a life outside of crime fighting. I make muffins for charity.

Cy: Yeah charity for yourself. You keep upgrading the training system more and more. Eventually its going to be immpossible for anyone to complete.

Robin: Well except me, cause I rule.

Cy: Of course you can handle it. Its tailored specifically for your needs, all you do all day is tweak that course so you can't possibly lose! You stick it at level 20 and no one besides you, with your custom made shortcuts, can win

Robin: Don't worry I'm installing a level 21, it will be harder then ever!

Cy: You mean better for you.

Robin: Listen I don't really need to train all that much. Hell I learned all my moves at the skate park. I'm a punk okay and everyone digs punks. They dig me and my uncanny rebellious style of life because I'm young hot male teenager who doesn't play by the rules.

Cy: Ever since you and Star got back from Tokyo and hooked up you've been acting like a total ass just because you "saved" Tokyo single-handly

Robin: Well you guys did help...but who was the one who ripped Brushogun from the ink monster. Me! It was my show, my party, my victory, you guys were just there.

Cy: You are such a prude.

Robin: Perhaps, but I have fangirls, more then you do.

Cy: Only because they all ignore what a jerk you are.

Robin: I'm not a jerk, I just expect overwhelmingly unreachable levels of expertise from all of you. Face it, I'm better then you in everything, so you'll just have to live with it.

Cy: Damn, why couldn't Muramaki put the less-angsty Tim Drake Robin on this show with us instead of the major "Dick" Grayson Robin?

(Muramaki's head pops up on his shoulder)

Muramaki: Because although Tim Drake is a better Robin then Dick Grayson, he's not as hot and we wouldn't have got as many fangirls.

Cy: Get lost (Flicks head off shoulder) You know Robin, one of these days one of us is going to show you up and knock you off your high horse. Then we'll see whose all high and mighty.

Robin: Not gonna happen. Because I'm naturally better and you all have to live with it.

(Star arrives at front door)

Star: Friends! Joyous news! I found the most delightful little creature on my way back to our home. (Pulls small stupid robot from behind her back)

GIR: Who wants Chicken wings?

Robin: What the hell is that?

Star: It is a small and cute little creature of metal. One that we shall cherish forever and ever. Where is Silkie? He must meet his new playmate.

(Slikie crawls over to Starfire)

Starfire: Silkie! I would like you to meet our new Friend.

(Starfire puts GIR down)

GIR: Hi kitty!

(Silkie slinks away as fast he can from GIR)

Robin: Star we can't have another pet...let alone a robot pet.

GIR: Robot? Where?

Star: Oh but please Robin, he was wandering around with nowhere to go. Talking to himself of pigs and giant susages.

GIR: Piggy!

Robin: Star, we don't need another pet in the tower.

Cy: Oh come on man, its just a robot. He's more like weird little thing we keep around for laughs. Like Beastboy.

GIR: (Gir Begins running around the living room)Wheeee! I'm running! I'm Running! WHEEEE!

Cy: See, laughs.

Robin: Well if Starfire wants to keep him that bad and as long as he doesn't wreck anything fine. He can stay.

(GIR latches on to Robin's head)

GIR: YEAH! Thanks giant squirrel man!

Robin: I'm not a squirrel.

GIR: Oh, I didn't know. (Opens head and reaches inside to pull out a taco) Do you want a taco?

Robin: Not really.

GIR: Okay! (Smashes Taco into Robin's face and scurries off)

Robin: (Sarcastic) Well this is gonna be fun.

(Bumblebee and Aqualad come through door with a jitterly Speedy)

Bee: It's okay arrow man, calm down.

Aqualad: Yeah, it wasn't that horrible was it.

Speedy: Yes it was! I feel so used! I'm such a whore! A dirty disgusting whore!

Star: Friends Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy, what is the cause of your distress?

Aqualad: Well you see...Robin you have taco stuff on your face.

GIR: (Shouting over from couch) I made it myself! It has baking soda in it!

(Robin rubs taco off his face)

Robin: Ignore the weird robot thing. Whats up with Speedy?

Aqualad: Its nothing really.

Speedy: I was raped!

Bee: No he wasn't. You see Speedy went out to a local bar last night and got totalley wasted. He apparently picked up a girl with a cat mask on.

Cy: That would be Chesire. I thought she was going out with Red X.

Bee: Well evidently she wanted Speedy here too. Next thing you know this guy take several cocktails and agrees to having sex with her. When he comes too, he's lying in a pool of some kind of substance he can't indentify and Chesire is stradelling him while he's tied to a chair.

Speedy: Oh god the memories are flooding back. Its horrible, horrible!

Aqualad: He's just pissed cause a girl took advantage of him. That and he says he's beginning to remember his last run in with her when back when we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. She apparently sexually molested him when she knocked him out.

Robin: So Chesire is a sadistic whore. Your point?

Bee: The point is Speedy is in shock of it all. He's got this tough guy image going you see and when this happened...well...you get the picture.

Speedy: This is bullcrap. I'm suppose to become Arsenal in the comics, I'm suppose to be a total badass that can fire axe from my bow and s--t. How can I maintain that image when I let a woman rape me! How!

Bee: For the last time, you weren't raped. You got drunk, talked to Chesire, she agreed to sex and you both went off in the car leaving us at the bar.

Aqualad: It was consensual man. Its nothing big.

Speedy: I need to sit down. (Goes over to couch)

Bee: Listen guys, this isn't like Speedy. He's suppose to be a recovering drug addict/self-absorbed jerk. Then when he grows up he becomes a badass hero named Arsenal and kicks major butt. I read it in the DC enclylopedia.

Robin: So why did you bring him here?

Aqualad: He needs sometime away from crime fighting for awhile, so he can back to normal and stoip being OOC. Your city has gotten real quiet lately so we were hoping you could take care of him.

(GIR walks over to Speedy)

GIR: Why your head so big? Why?

Speedy: Its not! I'm just a whore is all! Leave me alone! (Wimpers)

GIR: I know what you need...(Walks over a little ways and comes back with a plastic squeeze piggy) PIGGY! (Squeaks piggy several times)

Speedy: You wanna know whose a pig? Me! I'm a filthy whorish pig!

GIR: You're not a pig silly. Pigs have wings and fly around the planet in search of corn.

Speedy: Pigs don't have wings

GIR: Yes they do, I have pictures! (Holds up can of baked beans)

Speedy: You're weird.

(GIR smashes a Taco in Speedy's face)

GIR: YEAH! Tacos for all!

Robin: We'll look after him I guess.

Bee: Thanks guys.

Aqualad: Mind if we crash here while he gets settled in.

Robin: I guess. Say where's Beastboy and Raven?

Cyborg: Where do you think it was saturday last night.

Robin: Oh right

(In Raven's Room both Beasboy and Raven are lying on Raven's bed)

BB: I'm so glad we stopped the whole S&M thing we had going in Tokyo.

Raven: You enjoyed it.

BB: I lost several brain cells Rae.

Raven: Yes well, my slaps were just another way of saying I love you.

BB: I guess I should also apologise for letting those girls glomp me so much?

Raven: Relax, I forgive you. Besides they're part of the Beastboy fan club I created a few years back.

BB: I have a fan club...that you founded?

Raven: If you're wondering why you don't know this I have my ways of covering my tracks. Lets just say the girls all know exactly who you're sleeping with now. Just be thankful they aren't drooling over Robin.

BB: For once.

Raven: Still those girls got me to thinking

BB: What do you mean?

Raven: Well they're all normal average teenagers that have normal average lives. Have you ever thought about having an average life?

BB: Kinda hard when you consider I'm a green elf.

Raven: True, but have you ever thought about it?

BB: Well at times I suppose. But you know how much I love being a superhero.

Raven: I guess, but seeing those young Japanese school girls got me thinking about how a normal non-super hero life could be. How do you thinmk we would have turned out had our lives been that of normal everyday teens who went to high school together?

(Thoughtful pause)

BB: Probably would have been crap.

Raven: Hmm, I guess that makes sense.

BB: Wanna make out?

Raven: Sure.

(Meanwhile on a hill overlooking Jump City)

GR: Look at them Blackfire, fools, all of them. Completely obilivious to what we have store for them

Blackfire: We stole another top secret invention didn't we?

GR: Yep, this time however far more advanced then the Retro Laser. This time I got a giant hypno-beam! (Unveils giant hypno-beam)

Pain: Awesome hardware.

Blackfire: What's it do?

GR: Here's what's going to happen. The beam is going to shoot out over Jump City planting subliminal hypno messages within everyone's minds. I've preprogramed the beam with the brain patterns of every person in Jump City and all of the members of the Teen Titans, just incase any of them are in town. The beam will fool their minds into thinking specific predisposed and complicated histories that I have programed into the machine. When the beam is finished everyone in Jump City will think they are working at or attending high school!

Pain: Thats incredibly complicated, do you even know how to do half that stuff?

GR: Nope, but I got a lad coat dude to do it for me. He gets paid by the hour though.

Blackfire: Its a good plan and all Rage, but the city still looks like a city not a high school campus.

GR: Oh don't worry. As soon as the beam is activated I shall use another invention I stole to achieve that mission. With a little borrowed inspiration from Control Freak, namely one of his remotes, and some tech know how of the best lab coats and engineers my studio has to offer I was able to create this reality morphing remote! (Unviels relaity remorphing remote, which is basically just a real big Control Freak remote)

Pain: Okay now this is just overly convienent

GR: The remote will warp the surroundings of Jump City to resemble an ordinary High School campus and the town that would most certainly surround it. Soon the Titans will be attending the most hellish place on earth and I'll be recording everybit of it with hidden cameras all over the place.

Pain: This seems like a lot of work just to make a simple movie.

GR: Yes it is somewhat...but I don't care.

Blackfire: So do you have lead character for this story?

GR: Of course, the only hero in this city who is fit to play this role, and according to his John Hancock on this here contract (Holds out contract) he has agreed to play any lead role I assign to him.

Blackfire: That was before you started messing with the Titans and pissing them off.

GR: Relax Blackfire, I know exactly what I'm doing. Beastboy will be my star and he will have to encouter the horrors of a high school from hell. One that will eat at his very soul as it did mine. Activate the machines! Class is in session!

(Hypno-Beam charges and fires over Jump City as the remote zaps at the center of town and a large High School building and surrounding campus emerges.)

A car approaches the front gates of high school campus, its weary passenger sitting in the back as his driver stops the car.

"Here we are boy, Rageworth Academy." The driver says

Stirring from his boredom the young passenger looks out at the window to the school. He watches as the other children walk around the campus carrying their books and preparing for class.

"So this is where I'm staying for a whole year?" The kid asks

"Be happy it isn't military school boy." The driver tells him "Its for your own good."

"You mean for _your_ own good," the child complains "I'm only stuck here because you and my mother don't want to have to worry about putting up with me while you're off enjoying yourselves."

"That may be true, but the fact of the matter is your here and you aren't leaving." The driver told him "You should have thought about this before you decided to get yourself kicked out of all those other high schools."

"Those places were crap, I couldn't stand them."

"That's the problem with you boy." The driver pointed "you never just take action. You run away from all your problems by getting yourself kicked out and getting yourself away from them. Rageworth is different boy. There is no way out. You're here for one whole school year, trapped if you will and out of my hair. If you have a problem in there you'll just have to deal with it."

"Unlike you who just sends his misbehaving problem step-son to a boarding school because he doesn't want him interfering with your soon to be wife."

The driver just eyed him angerily

"Get out of the car."

The kid just picked up his bag and stepped out of the car and onto the campus

"Have fun Garfield!" The driver said as he sped away.

Garfield Logan was happy he didn't have to listen to his step-dad anymore and that he wouldn't have to deal with watching him and his mom tie the knot and enjoy their honeymoon, he wouldn't have to deal with watching his mom cater to the whims of that jerk-off and grow more and more distant from him, but he wasn't happy of where he had ended up. This Rageworth Academy didn't seem very welcoming at all, maybe it was the air, the fact Gar had been thrown out of several high schools by now, the fact he by now could reconize a obviously bad school, or perhaps it was the large white oval shaped object coming towards his face. Before he could figure it out that it was this oval shaped object it hit him square on the nose. The egg shell split open pouring yoke all over Gar's face. As Gar regained his composure and whiped the disgusting goo oiff his face he heard the laughing jeers of what appeared to be guy in a golden football jersey holding yet another egg. He was tall with red hair and very tan as well.

"Hey new face, welcome to paradise!" With that another egg found its way to Gar's face but this time he ducked it. The golden jersey wearing jerk ran off before anything else could happen.

"Great." Gar thought, wiping the rest of the yoke off his face "Two minutes here and I'm already getting targeted by assholes. Bet that jerkwad dad wannabe thinks this place can break me and make me into a subservient little kid he can control when he gets back. Well I'll show him. I'll make it out of this hell hole...somehow."

At this point a voice paraded over the intercom of the school grounds

"Welcome returning and new students of Rageworth Academy, as Prinicipal of this fine establishment allow me all to welcome you to our wonderfully educational insitution where I hope you shall have an enjoyable and richlly filled learning expierience."

Garfield couldn't put his fiinger on it, but something about that voice sounded familar

(Principal office, Rage sits in the principal's chair)

GR: I do so love being the head cheese.

How will Garfield...um...Beastboy survive Rage's High school from hell? Find out when we return.

* * *

In case you were wondering, the golden jersey wearing kid was Atlas...in teenage human form. Freaky huh? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay before I start again, let me explain a little about this story. Its greatly inspired from the upcoming game from Rockstar Games called "Bully" which takes place in a reform school populated by jocks, bullies and preps who control it while the nerd and normal kids are forced to take the punishment they dish out

Also the Titans themselves, the hypno-beam has been preprogrammed with these personalities before hand, so if anyone is acting out of character for the moment its because they have been hypnotized into doing so. Plus thats another thing about AU's in high school, they have a lot of characters who are out of character for the moment. Just remember, its all GR's accurssed Hypnon beam. Besides, Robin was on a jerky high horse when this Fanfic started and through the course of this story he's going to learn a valuable lesson about how he is NOT the greatest hero ever. Also you may be in for a few surprises later on, so don't hold any reservations yet. Remember what we are parodying here, crappy cookie cutter high school AUs. So any OOCness is all part of the hypno-beam which is basically just a parody of AU high school fic in general. Because no Titan would agree to act like a huge teenage stereotype from high school without actually being hypnotized. Once again, we are parodying High School AU fanfics starring the Teen Titans, and characters acting OOC are a part of that parody. Just letting you know.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rageworth Hospitality

Gar hadn't been at Rageworth for five minutes before he recieved most of the school hospitality. After the egg incident he was greeted with a delightful push on the back that landed him on his face. As he got up to the stairs of the building a big kid in a leather jacket knocked his books out of his hands. And before long after that he found himself on his back from rather convienetly placed banana peel. This wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been a rotten banana...that smelled like crap. Probably was rolled around in some too he didn't want to know. However this point was not the time to cry, nopr was it time to get angry, donveying himself as a victim now, so ealier in the school year was a suicidal proposition. Give in now and he'd never get out of this place. Before he could find out the ins and out of this school he would need to first find a place to set his stuff down. His bag was overloaded with all kinds of crap his mother had packed for him. He didn't even know what classes he was taking. All he knew he was suppose to do was take a slip of paper his mom had given him and report to the secretary's head office. He however did not know exactly where that was. Perhaps he could have used some kind of personal tour of some sorts from one of his classmates. However he wasn't prepared to ask any of them after all that had just occured. Especially once he saw a short bald headed kid desperately trying to grab a book being held up in the air by much taller guy with stringy hair that looked like a spider's and sporting a leather jacket.

"No fair scum budger!" The bald kid cried "Give it back!"

"Or what you'll bite my knee caps off or something?" The taller boy replied

"That book has all my computer schematics in there! Give it back!"

"Okay then."

With that the taller boy dropped the book square on the bald kid's head. The tiny little guy just stood there angerily rubbing his head as the leather wearing jerk walked off.

"Yeah you better walk crud snuffer! What a cludgehead."

With that little bald kid walked off in a fit

At least Gar now knew he wasn't the only one with problems in this school. Then again what did he expect. He decided to find someone who was more in the mood for talking then that little bald kid. Strolling through the halls he encountered several acts of the typical high school behaviour from his fellow students. A couple of uptight snobs were making fun of another students second rate uniform although it wasn;t much different from their's. A couple more of those leather wearing guys were spray painting the wall of nearby. They gave a passing glance over to Gar to make sure he knew not to try and something. Eventually he came upon a glasses wearing black kid putting up a poster of himself. "Vote Seymour for President" it said

"Came out pretty well I do say myself." He kid said rather pleased.

Of course his happiness was interrupted when a far more muscle bound group moved in.

"Move it nerd." Said one of them.

Gar recognized the other one, it was the same jersey wearing punk that threw an egg at him.

"What's this Seymour?" The jersey guy asked "You know you're not suppose to vadalise school property with graffiti."

"It is not graffiti, it is a poster." Seymour corrected

"Still cluttering up the walls." Said the other guy.

"I can fix that."

With that Jersey wearing punk tore down Seymour's poster.

"Hey!" Seymour protested before he was grabbed from behind by the other muscle bound jerk. Before Gar knew it the poor kid was being stretched up by his undies and plopped on the ground.

"Next time Seymour obey the rules and keep you nerdiness away from us." The golden jersey guy said walking away

"We rock dude" The other jerk said

"Not as much as you do!"

The both slapped their hand against each other and continued on their way while poor Seymour struggled with his underwear.

"I hate it when they pull up the extra mile." He said

Gar decided to help out the poor kid

"Need a hand?"

"Oh, uh thanks." Seymour obligied "Just um, release the pressure point there okay."

Gar did as Seymour asked and the undies snapped back in place

"Ouch," Seymour screeched "I don't ever get use to the snap back. Those guys always pull way too tight. Normal wedgies always go back to normal these ones just creep up and stay up."

"Who were those jerks?" Gar asked

"The one in the gold jersey is Atlas and his buddy there was Steamroller, at least thats what everyone calls them. Their both on the Football team here and I'm guessing they changed their names to something more tough to fit their personas."

"I know the Atlas guy," Gar said "he splattered egg on his face."

"Just an egg huh?" Seymour asked "Could have been worse it could have been a football, thats what I got when I first arrived."

Gar looked down at the tatered remains of Seymour's presidential poster

"Sorry about your poster uh...Seymour right?"

"That's me," Seymour replied "don't worry though I have plenty more where those came from."

"Good to know."

Gar was glad to see the poor kid wasn;t totally destraught. The again it just meant he was picked on a lot and just tuned it out. The he remembered how lost he was.

"Say I need some help finding the secretary's office." Gar said cutting to the chase

"Just down the hall a little ways." Seymour said pointing

"Thanks" Gar replied

"Don't mention it, welcome to Rageworth." With that Seymour walked off

Gar continued his way on down to the secretary's office and entered to find an old woman with disgrunteled serious face and a hair bun typing away at computer. The name on her desk said Secretary Hive. She didn't seem to notice him. Gar decieded to speak up before he ended up here all day.

"Um hi, I'm sup-"

"Name." She said immediately without looking up

"Garfield Logan"

She quickly pulled open her drawer and pulled out a large amount of papers stapled together and handed it to him.

"Leave your envelope on that stack and just follow the direction to your dorm room."

"Uh thanks...I guess."

"Leave please, you are distracting me from far more important work."

"What exactly?" Gar asked

"You like asking questions," The woman complimented without looking up "that will change soon. Now leave."

"Okay, going." Gar said backing away "Geez what crab."

With that annoying new student gone, Secretary Hive returned to her game of solitaire. But now she had lost her groove and did not know where to put the next set of cards.

"I hate children." She thought

Gar had soon found his room in the boy's corridor of the school. Setting down his stuff he took look around the room. Needless to say the decor was left to be desired, especially since the wallpaper was peeling off and bed's legs had just snapped underneath them when what appeared to be a fly alnded on the foot of it. The desk in the corner had several etching marked in it from previous attendants. The usual crap, "This place sucks" "Rageworth is Hell" This person and such is gay or something and other mindless diatribe. Also were a few pointless rantings and questions about "Who sits here?" and "What are you doing?" even though there was definetly going to be no answer at all and they never would recieve it. Some people had responded and others had just written dumb poems about drug and the like. Gar was happy not to find any disgustuing body part etched into his desk. He had that much to be thankful for. As for his closet, which was not walk in at, it was rather bare and dusty except for a one item of clothing. It appeared to be a school uniform of some kind. Gar pulled it out and looked it over. It had a label on it's hanger that said 'Standard issue, must be worn at all times or severe punishment will insue'

"I feel the love and warmth of this place already." Gar said taking one last look around his crappy little cell...okay so they called it a room, but it didn't feel like a room. Maybe when he cleaned it up a bit it would look like one. Of course in Gar's case it would just mean the room would get messier. At least he had a jacket to wear when it cold which it probably would considering he would be living here all year round.

"Welcome to Rageworth indeed." Gar thought.

(Meanwhile inside the Principal's office)

GR: You got to admit this is a pretty awesome set up we got here.

Blackfire: What's with all the sutffed and dead animals?

GR: Oh those aren't real actually, their just there for decor.

Pain: The vulture is staring at me. Wherever I go his eyes follow.

Blackfire: So how exactly did the Titans get split up?

GR: Well Beastboy is our main character if you will. The other Titans have been catergorized into cliques if you will as well as the villians. I managed to get every last one of them too. Some of them will be forced to re-live their lives as teenagers and others will face the equally painful torment of being a teacher.

Blackfire: Well no one is attending classes at the moment. Look at the security screens their just wandering around like idiots.

GR: They're teenagers Blackfire, its one of the things you can expect from them.

Blackfire: All I'm saying is how exactly are they going to attend classes if they don't know where to go.

GR: Don't worry, I've already set my army of prefects to do my bidding for me.

Blackfire: Prefects?

GR: Yeah, they're basically reprogramed Slade-bots.They are delivering schedules to each student in the school even as we speak. Beastboy's first class is going to be English for the moment. Let us watch his agony commence.

Gar had begun his trek to English class, his first class for the day. Apparently it was with someone named Mr. Mod as the teacher. He was hoping their were at least a few sane adults here. It would be a change from these other kids. As he walked down the hall he saw a large shaggy looking kid grab another kid who was merely walking by him and stuff him in a nearby locker. The shaggy kid kept on walking chuckling to himself, on the way he bumped into to Gar on purpose and push him out of the way. He didn't even stop to make a snide or rude comment he just kept walking. Before he could get his barrings he heard a loud screeching noise coming from nearby.

"Are you trying to make the squad look bad?" Screeched the voice

Gar turned to see that it was a loud and obnoxious Blonde shouting down at a few other girls.

"To think I actually thought any of you could be any good. Mandy, you missed your mark on the pyramid, you were three point five seconds off!"

"Sorry Kitten" Mandy said

"And Gloria you almost bonked over the entire squad with your misplaced pom pom."

"Sorry Kitten" Gloria said

"And Linda what was that kick flip you did back there?"

"I forgot what came next after the somersault."

"You forgot! How stupid are you? We went over it a dozen times! How can you people be so infuriating!"

"We're soory Kitten." All three girls said at the same time

"Whatever." Kitten said waving her hand "Get out of my sight, just being seen with you makes me wish to vomit."

The three girls trudged off while Kitten made her way past Gar who was still watching her. Noticing this Kitten turned to confront him.

"Hey! I see you undressing me with your eyes! Move along or I'll get a prefect."

Gar immedietly took his eyes off Kitten and shuddered. The thought of seeing that girl naked made him cringe. The bitchy cheerleader walked off leaving Gar to keep moving along his way. Only to come face to face with someone much taller then him. Wearing sunglasses and sporting a leather jacket was a spiky haired individual who was already sizing him up.

"So you're the new kid huh?" He asked

"Yes, why is there something wrong?" Gar asked in return

"No nothing, just wanted to introduce myself." The boy said "My name is Grayson, Richard Grayson. But most of my friends just call me Dick."

"Why?" Gar asked

"Because my other nickname doesn't suit me alright." Dick retorted "And before you ask what it is you can forget about it cause there ain't no way I giving you that kind of leverage."

"I suppose that's fair." Gar answered

Dick placed his arm around Gar

"Just to let you know kid," Dick began "I know exactly how you must feel. I was new here once too. New school, no friends, everyone picking on ya. I got past it though and now I'm the coolest guy in school."

"How'd you do that exactly?" Gar asked

"Meh, mostly by being better and tougher then guys who started picking on me. Now I have my own crew. We call ourselves the Nightwings and we rule this school. Maybe some day we can even let you join."

The last thing Gar wanted was to be apart of some inner school gang. plus he hadn't had some run-ins already with his buddies and he didn't have a favourable light of them

"Sounds fun," Gar lied "but I have an aversion to leather jackets. I'm a vegetarian you see."

"Oh thats too bad." Dick laughed "Still I can't just let you walk off without helping you on your way to be becoming respected here. Well not as respected as me, but you get the picture."

"Okay fine," Gar consented "can we at least make this quick I have to get to English class and-"

"This won't take more then a second my good man. Its just a little something I like to call the Rageworth intiation."

"What's that?" Gar asked wearily thinking about what was about to come next

Suddenly Gar was pulled up by the collar thrown head first into a nearby garbage can. The can flipped over spilling its contents on the floor as Gar wiggled around trying to escape. Dick just stood back and laughed

"Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe you actually fell for the whole buddy thing! Ha, ha, enjoy Rageworth kid cause that wasn't even the worst this place has to offer."

And with that Dick left, leaving Gar to struggle with the can. At that point the fact he was in a garbage can wasn't so bad. Sure he now reeked of cafeteria food and something foul had just entered his mouth. The problem was he could get out of the thing. It was apparently stuck right on to him. Gar tried in vain to get thing off him but it was to no avail. Suddenly though the can just lifted it self off and Gar could see again and breathe of course because that thing smelled horrible. He finally looked upon the face of his saviour, a white haired boy wearing a uniform much like his.

"I see you met Dick Grayson." He complimented

"Yeah, I see where he got the name." Gar replied "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," The kid said extending a hand "Call me Mal, fellow dropped off nuisance like you I assume."

Gar's face turned to annoyance

"My step-dad plopped me off on my butt and is now romancing my mom on a honeymoon or something."

"Thought so." Mal replied "What's our name?"

"Garfield Logan." Gar responded "Please don't make any assumptions about the cartoon cat."

"I was actually going to make a President Garfield comment."

"Well both jokes are getting old and fast so could you refrain from them?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Mal apologized bracing his hands up "Listen by now you've probably witnessed your fair share of Rageworth Academy's great hospitality."

"And then some." Gar answered

"Well, I don't do this for most new kids but because I like you I'll let you know something. You'll need friends in this place, trust me I know. Its the only way you can possibly survive. Of course a little help never hurt."

Mal reached into his pocket and pulled out a sling shot.

"What are you Dennis the Menace?" Gar joked

"Hey don't knock it," Mal assured "this thing is vital for surviving out there. The right hit can stop a rampaging jock speeding down the football field...as long as he isn;t wearing a helmet of course."

"That's hard to believe considering you're talking about jocks." Gar said

"Okay so all the jocks are pretty hard headed." Mal admitted "Still capable of feeling pain though. Trust me on this, load it with a peeble and shoot you'll be glad you did."

Gar decided to at least follow Mal's advice. He took the slingshot, even though it just looked like a split piece of wood with a rubber band that really wasn't at all special.

"Well thanks for it anyway." Gar said pocketing it "Although I doubt I'll use it."

"Just keep it hidden okay, they catch with it you'll be in detention for weeks." Mal warned

"Thanks for the tip...I guess." Gar shrugged, if they weren't gonna bother stopping bullies like Dick and Atlas they weren't gonna care about a slingshot. Then again he had been wrong before.

"If you need anything else just ask me okay." Mal said "People like us need to stick together. See ya around Gar." With that Mal was off.

Gar watched as the white haired boy ran down the hall past all the other students, knowing that was probably the only friend he was ever going to have here at the school.

"Better then no friends at all I suppose." Gar thought

"Welcome to English 101 my duckies, you may call me Mr. Mod. They figured I was the only one qualified to teach this course because...well I'm actually English. Anyway let's all..."

Mr. Mod had just realised that there was only one student in his class. A short blonde haired kid who was rather confused as to what was going on.

"Um sir," He said putting up his hand "where is everyone else?"

Mr. Mod just sat down at his desk and began banging his head against it.

"Why does this always freakin' happen?" He cried "Bloody hell this day can't get any worse!"

At that moment a football came careening throguh the window shattering glass everywhere. The ball came to a stop on Gar's desk. Mr. Mod got up and looked out the window.

"Blasted Mr. Games! I'm trying to teach a class!" He shouted "Keep your blasted rugby players away from my windows!"

"Oh shut up Moddy!" A loud voice shouted back "No one cares about your deadbeat little class anyway!"

"At least I'm enriching students instead of teaching them how to cause physical harm to others ya wanker!"

With that another ball went careening through another window.

"Next time will be at your face ya limey ass! Now shut up!"

Mr. Mod just backed away from the window and went to his desk and sat down in a heap

"God I am pathetic! Not only do I once again end up with the only student int he school who actually wants to take my course but my classroom just has to be next to that annoying Mr. Games and his accursed rugby field.

"I believe its football sir." Gar corrected

"Oh just stay quiet would you." Mr. Mod shouted back "I know what you Yanks call it."

Slumped back down at his desk again Mr. Mod began to sulk. Gar however wasn't taking this class just so he could see a pissed off British guy whine to himself. So he approached the desk

"You know sir," Gar began "I don't understand what your complaining about. I mean, you still get paid whether or not people attend the lectures right?"

"That's beside the point ducky," Mr. Mod explained "I've never had students at all! They all assume English is dumb and repetative and boring. Not to mention they're all bloody uncreative little arses."

"Well I'm here, so what's wrong with me?" Gar asked

"I just wanted to teach a large class of students is all. Have a diverse range of children in my classroom for me to mold and shape in my image so when they grow up to be respectful members of society they'll have to thank, especially if I helped crush their over advancing dreams and told them how much they truly blew. You know, every teacher's dream."

"Okay dude," Gar began "I'm here anyway, so I don't really care if you don't want to teach me. But the fact is...well I don't want to just sit in a classroom all day worrying about footballs hitting me while you sulk. Can you at least assign me some books to read...anything."

"Fine, at least you cut to chase and didn't dance around it" Mr. Mod began to rummage around his desk "Here read this, 'Catcher in the Rye' it was the book that nutjob who killed John Lennon liked to read. Just read the first three chapters by tommorow and we can have a reading test on it. By the way duck."

Gar did as he was told and a football came crashing through the window and passed right over his head. He heard a few distant voices in the background.

"Ah you missed!"

"Not fair man, he moved!"

Mr. Mod just shook his head and sighed

"God save me, why did I take this job again? Oh right because it was the only school I could find that wasn't ticked off at me stereotypical English nature. Whatever."

"Uh can I sit at the front of the class and read this?" Gar asked

"Sure, I don't care just let me wallow in my own pathetic misery."

It felt good to be out of that class and away from the flying footballs of death. A second more and Gar might of become even more depressed then Mr. Mod. Still Gar couldn't find too much of a reason to celebrate. He was still stuck here and was still with no friends and even worse still hadn't a clue as to how he was going to make it through this horrid expiernce precisely. at that point he heard a small shriek of a girl as he rounded the corner.

"Leave me alone Mammoth." The girl voice said in a raspy tone

"Why should I? Its not like you have a boyfriend to protect you or anything. Then again i could change that."

"Get the hell away from me."

Gar looked over to the noise as to where it was coming from and saw a girl with purple dyed hair walking away from the same shaggy looking large kid. As the large shaggy boy tried to lay a hand on the girls as she walked on she batted him away.

"Knock it off!" The girl cried

"Nah, I'm enjoying this too much. Besides, I wanna see what girls do when they get angry."

"I'll show you then."

With that the girl kicked the large shaggy looking jerk in the nuts.He grabbed himself briefly but came to his senses and started towering over her.

"Mom said never hit a girl. I think I'll make an exception."

As the girl got in a fighting stance and waited for the shaggy looking guy to advance a can suddenly hit the back of his head. The shaggy teen turned to see Gar holding a slingshot, standing next to a garbage can. He had now loaded the slingshot with what looked like a half eaten banana

"You heard the lady, leave her alone." With that he fired the banana at the shaggy teen's face angering him further

"Come here!" The bully shouted as he advanced on Gar.

"Oh boy what did I just do?" Gar though as the bigger and meaner kid appraoched him. Thinking wuickly Gar used the only tool avaible to him at the time. He grabbed an open locker door and waited for his adversary to approach. When he got in range Gar swung the door at his face. A large clank was heard and when the locker door returned to its closed position there was the shaggy big teenager looking crosseyed before he keeled over on his back.

"And stay down." Gar said triumphantly, then he remembered the girl who the bully had been picking on. She walked over to her as she picked up her book she had apparently trown to the floor.

"You okay?" Gar asked

"I'm fine," she said getting up and turning to him "how about you? You're still alive."

"Apparently yes," Gar admited "I'm still getting over that shock considering who I was up against."

"That was Mammoth," The girl explained pointing to the shaggy teen on the floor "He's one of the local bullies here at Rageworth. First time he;s ever really picked on me for any reason. Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it...uh..." Gar just realised he didn't know her name

"My name is Racheal," The girl told him "but just call me Raven."

"You mean like the bird?" Gar asked

"No, I mean like dog." Raven said sarcastically "Of course the bird."

"No need to be so rude about it." Gar protested "I did just save your life."

"I could have managed by myself," Raven told him "I took woman self-defence classes."

"You could at least be a little grateful." Gar suggested

"Who said I wasn't being grateful?" She asked him "I'm happy you came along while you did and knocked him out. Its nice to see someone actually stand-up for someone for once in this school."

"I know what its like to be picked on," Gar admited "I was just being nice is all."

"Good to know, what's your name anyway?" Raven asked

"Garfield, you can just call me Gar." He answered

"If you think I'm making a cartoon cat joke you can forget it." Raven told him

"Relax I don't want you to make a joke anyway." Gar replied

"Good because I wouldn'ty laugh anyway." Said a new voice behind him

Gar noticed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a tall teenager wearing a jacket and looking at him with angry eyes.

"No fights in the halls young man. As prefect I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

Raven tried to interject

"But Mammoth was trying to attack me! He was just defending me!"

"I don't care." The prefect responded

Gar tried his hand now

"But-"

"Now!" The prefect shouted

With that Gar was lead away from Racheal by the shirt collar. He waved back to her as he left

"Nice meeting you!" He said

"Likewise!" Raven said waving back

As he saw her walk off into the distance Gar didn't seem to mind that he was going to the prinicpal's office. He had at least stood up for someone in need. Besides, she was kinda cute.

* * *

Next, Beastboy and Principal General Rage meet face to face...but does Gar recognize him? 


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and taken the time out to read this story.

Also a congratulations to the folks at Rockstar for releasing the controversial video game "Bully". Jack Thompson and his loser anti-video game activists have failed again. Even better, the game is more about humour and social subject matter then it is violence.

Of course now we must continue the story, let's check in on Gar at the principal's office.

* * *

Chapter 3: School Spirit

Sitting in his chair, rather uneasily, Gar looked across the room to the desk in front of him. It wasn't just the foreboding evil genius shape of the chair across from him that gave him the shivers, it was the larger amount of stuffed animals in the room as well. Gar always liked animals and seeing so many dead ones on display always creeped him out. Of course the real problem for him at the moment was the man sitting in the chair who was refusing to look at him at the moment. His chair was completely turned the other way as Gar heard him flipping through the pages of something. The principal finally turned his chair around and plopped a file in front of Gar. He was wearing a brown suit with a matching red tie. The principal's facial features were rather jaunted an distinct, like Gar had seen this guy somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Allow me to introduce my self." He began "I am Principal Rageworth. My family has been attending and running this facilty since the year it was founded. And like the rest of our students it has turned us all into upstanding members of society. Which what brings you here my boy." Rageworth picked up the file in front of Gar and opened it. "Garfield Logan is it?"

Gar nodded

"You've done quite a few interesting things haven't you?" Rageworth asked as he flipped the pages of the file

"I can explain of them sir, it's not as bad as it looks." Gar assured

"Really, lets look over it all then shall we?" Rageworth flipped to a sheet of paper, pulled it out and began to read it. "Foul Language,"

"Everyoen has a potty mouth sir." Gar explained

"Disrespecting school staff,"

"Only those who gave me lots of homework."

"Vandalism,"

"The toilet was clogged, I was trying to fix it and all I had was a firecracker."

"Desecration of school property,"

"I was expressing my artistic side with a can of spray paint."

"Physical acts of violence."

"Hey, I was always the victim in those fights, they beat up me not the other way around."

Rageworth closed the file and stood up from his chair.

"Logan you'll quite possibly the nastyest boy I have ever encountered."

"I can't be that bad." Gar argued

"That's what they all say my boy." Rageworth said putting his face up to Gar's. "Let me assure you, your adolescent hijinks and tomfoolery days are over Logan. Here at the Academy we do not tolerate violent conduct, unpleseant behaviour or any other nonsense. Not at Rageworth, not on my watch."

Gar began wondering if Rageworth was actually watching his school and was even acknowledging how bad it had become. Of course the answer was no because if he didn't tolerate it there would be no bullies here. But now was not the time to challenge authority.

"Okay sir, I got it." Gar began "No more teenage angst and the like."

"I'm afraid you don't understand boy." Rage worth said with his back turned "Your fight against Mammy Mothrick-"

"You mean Mammoth?" Gar asked

"Yes, him." Rageworth said waving his hand "Whatever you and your fellow students call him doesn't matter. Your actions in the hall were purely unacceptable behaviour."

"But sir," Gar tried to explain "he was picking on a poor girl. Who knows what might of happened if I hadn't-"

"I don't need excuses Logan." Rage pointed at him "You must face the punishment now. You will be helping Mrs. May-Eye in the school kitchen as she prepares the school lunch. You will be done when the lunchbell rings and then you may go about your duties as such. But unless you want a worse punishment next time I suggest you try to act within the school rules." Rageworth pulled a book off his desk and plopped it into Gar's lap. It wouldn't have been so bad if the book wasn't about the weight of a ton.

"This thing is bigger then any of my text books!" Gar protested

"Yes," Rageworth acknowledged "Several chapters listing, rules, sub-rules, regulations, sub-regulations, procedures, sub-procedures, do's and don'ts, lists of those do's and don't and review chapters."

"Review chapters?" Gar said rather surprised

"Yes just incase you forget some of it." Rageworth explained "I'll have you know that I'll be watching you with a proverbial eye Logan, that eye being the school security and prefect student staff of course. If you break just one rule and we find out about it, and we will, your punishment will be even more severe."

"That seems a little unfair." Gar said "It's like you're singling me out."

"Precisely, we have to watch the troublemakers all the time. This is a school Mr. Logan not a democracy."

Gar was still confused by this, it was his first day and it was like he commited a sin standing up to a bully.

"Sir," Gar said moving the book off his lap and onto the side of the chair "with all do respect I think you have bigger problems then me."

"Why do you say that?" Rageworth asked

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Gar said "but this school is full of bullies and maniacs."

Rageworth just seemed to smile at this and chuckle it off

"Nonsense." He said "That's just school spirit! Now off you go Mr. Logan we don't want to keep Mrs. May-Eye waiting."

Gar got up to leave lugging the large book in his arms.

"Oh and boy!" Rageworth called to him as Gar reached the door "That nose of yours, keep it clean."

Gar left without saying a word closing the door behind him.

"Who even says that stuff anymore?" Gar asked himself.

Just then a voice perked up behind him

"You're alive, congrats."

Gar turned to see Raven leaning on the wall next to him.

"Oh hey Raven. Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got out of there okay is all." Raven explained, she then looked down at the book in his hands "I see he gave you the rule book."

"More like huge enclylopedia." Gar commented

"Listen just drop that thing," Raven toild him "its not going to due you any good. Chances are you'll just break a rule anyway. Even if you do memorize it all."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked

"On page 345 it says 'No loittering on any wall at anytime, especially near the principal's office.' Tell me Gar what exactly am I doing right now?"

"Wait a minute," Gar said the idea suddenly clicking in his head "You mean to tell me you know all the rules here?"

"Yep, and only half of them are really enforced." Raven explained "Its says on page 437 that 'Displays of affection with the opposite sex will not be tolerated at any time.' I see people making out everywhere, even the prefects do it."

"So what rules do get enforced?" Gar asked

"Whatever ones the prefects feel like." Raven said lifting herself off the wall. "They have special ties to some of the cliques here at the school and that's what gives them free range to do whatever they want. Principal Rageworth doesn't do anything about it because he doesn't care. He thinks that all the bullying creates strong character and teaches students about the harsh outside world."

"Sounds a little cruel." Gar said

"Its a school of har kinocks Gar." Raven told him

"Okay, that explains why I don't need this." Gar said throwing the book to the side of the room "Now why are you telling me this?"

"Because for the first time in all the years I've been here yoy're the first one who actually ever stood up to one of the bullies before. Well besides me of course, but I can only do so much really."

"You gave Mammoth a quick hit to the balls." Gar reminded her

"True," Raven said smiling lightly "but he's really the least of our problems. Listen, come to the cafeteria at lunchtime and I'll explain everything you'll need to know about this place. I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends as well."

"Uh okay," Gar said "what table do you sit at?"

"I'll wave you over, don't worry." Raven said assuringly "I got to go, see you at lucnh then."

"Okay, its a date." Gar waved jokingly

"Uh no, its not." Raven corrected him

"Then what is it?" Gar asked

"A colective meeting of intrest."

"That a fancy term for date?" Gar asked

Raven shook her head whispered something to herself that sounded like 'boys' and walked off. Gar just smiled, of course that disappeared when he remembered he had to report to the school kitchen.

(Back in the principal's office)

GR: Well that went well, you think he noticed guys?

(Blackfire comes up from under desk)

Blackfire: He didn't say anything so no, I don't think he did notice you were the same sadistic movie director whose been screwing him and his friends lives over for the past year or so.

(Pain pushes himself out of the large desk drawer)

Pain: God you need to dust in there, I thought I had asthma for a second.

GR: Son relax, I'd never let something so terrible happen to you.

Pain: Well next time give me a gas mask or something.

Blackfire: I'm just surprised how well this is all working. I mean, none of the Titans suspect a thing.

GR: True very true. Robin was the easiest to warp because his brain pattern was predictable. Crime, Heroics, Slade, Crime, heroics, Starfire, I'm better then everyone else, Slade, Slade, Slade, blah, blah, blah! God he is so predictable.

Blackfire: I still don't understand why you choose Beastboy to play the part of the everyman for this story.

GR: Because although he has many problems and acts a little dumb at times I believe the kid has potential. Besides Robin is too much of a prick.

Blackfire: Good point.

GR: Let's just get out the old security cam and see where "Gar" is at the moment. (Flicks a button and a small monitor rises from the desk) Ah there he is reporting to the cafeteria as ordered.

(Suddenly something grabs the Camera and starts licking it)

GIR: Tastes like Bacon! (Runs off)

GR: What the...?

Blackfire: Isn't that the stupid robot that came here with that even stupider alien?

GR: GIR! I lost track of him after the Retro-Laser incident. I thought he left Jump City!

Pain: So why is he still a robot?

GR: Because I didn't program his brainwaves into the machine! All things, even Artificial intelligent lifeforms have brainwaves. How elese do you think I got Atlas to think he's a teenage boy?

Pain: So why isn't GIR effected?

GR: His brainwaves were not preprogrammed into the machine, I didn't count on him being here at all. The machine therefore didn't target his branwaves. Now he's stuck in the school I created running around like a dork! And he still looks like a robot!

Blackfire: That's bad right?

GR: Well if the kids see him they may actually remember something of before they were hypnotized, because GIR isn't controlled by thr beam. We must capture and isolate him before he screws us all over.

(GIR scrambles into an airduct)

Blackfire: Looks like he's headed into the ventilation system.

GR: How will we catch him now? The only person small enough to fit in there is... (Looks at Pain)

Pain: Oh hell no.

Gar had arrived at the kitchen and was greeted by Mrs. May-Eye. A fat pudgy woman with warts all over her and the most appauling cook outfit ever. Considering the haior net was too loose and the apron was incredibly messy.

"Hello there Garfield, I was told you were coming to help." Mrs. May-Eye said holding out a wooden spoon. "I'm Mrs. May-Eye and you'll be helping me today."

"What's that smell?" Beastboy asked sniffing the air and recoiling

"That the month meat I have the cuboard." Mrs. May-Eye esplained "I have to use a giant pack of ice to keep it cool cause the fridge isn't working."

"Well that's pretty...uh...creative...I suppose." Gar said, seceretly thinking of how many different ways he could hurl at the moment, thats how bad the smell was

"Alright kiddie, its time to prepare the lunchtime stew." She said "Go fetch me that bunch of ingredients over there."

Gar looked to where she was pointing and was slightly confused

"Uh...Mrs., that's a garbage can." Gar pointed out

"Your point?" Mrs. May-Eye asked

"Well it's just that-"

"Just bring it over!"

Gar did as he was told and dragged the can over to Mrs. May-Eye

"Okay pull something out son." Mrs. May-Eye asked

Gar reached in picked up an empty carton of milk.

"I think this still has milk inside it." Gar said looking inside the carton

"Rinse it out and put the carton in the stew." Mrs. May-Eye asked

Gar was puzzled

"Mrs. that doesn't sound like soemthing you'd put in a stew." Gar told her

"What are you the health inspector now?" Mrs. May-Eye questioned

Gar, nopt being in any position to argue did as he was told. Several more items ended up in the stew, including rotten apple cores, chesse puff bags, a banana peel, and eraser and something Gar could not identify. When Gar asked if any of this was even healthy he was met with the same response from Mrs. May-Eye.

"I dunno."

When Gar finally got away from the crazy Lunch lady at the end of the punishment he went into the cafeteria to find Raven and hopefully find something to eat that was the least bit edible there. The place was packed with hungry students, all giggling and gossiping and trash talking each other. Also a few people we're butting the smaller kids right out of line, some of them to get the best food for themselves, others just so they could talk to their friends. It was rather annoying, especially the same old excuse of them "holding their friend's place in line" considering the 'friend' was sometimes two to three people. The ones who got cut tried to argue, but eventually they just backed away. When Gar finally got his lunch it consisted of an apple, a cookie and of course a tomato sandwhich. Gar was still a vegetarian of course and smelling that rancid meat only made sure he'd dtay that way as long as he was here. Eventually he spotted a hand waving at him and saw the purple-haired girl he was looking for. Raven was sitting at a nearby table with three other boys that Beastboy thought he recognized he sat down at the table beside Raven with his tray.

"Glad you showed up." Raven said

"I had to," Gar replied "after seeing what the lunch lady puts in her stew I felt I should at least come to warn you about it."

"Really?" Raven said looking at her bowl of stew she hadn't touched yet "Its that bad huh?"

"Yep" Gar replied

"What's in it exactly?" Raven asked

"You don't really want to know that." Gar answered.

Raven pushed the bowl away from her.

"Well I've just lost my appetite." She said "Anyway I want to of course introduce you to my other friends."

Raven pointed behind her to three glasses wearing boys with large board game in front of them. Beastboy immedietly recognized one of them as Seymour, the Presidential wannabe he had helped out before. The other one was the Bald head little kid he saw getting picked on in the hall and the last was someone Gar had not met yet. He was a fat red-headed kid with obviously poor hygiene. It was at the point where this one rolled a die and lifted his hand in the air triumphantly

"Hazzah! I get the sword of Drackmere!"

Seymour and the bald headed kid immedietly dropped hteir heads in shame.

"You hang out with nerds?" Gar said turning to Raven with a surprised look

"Yes I'm that desperate for friends in this school." Raven explained "Their the only decent guys I've met so far in this school. Although their respect for woman only stems from the fact that they've never had one."

"Not true Raven," The red-headed kid said "I have lots of wrenches."

"Rioooghht" Raven said sarcastically rolling her eyes back to Gar. "Allow me to introduce them. The big glasses guy is Seymour."

"Yes we've met." Seymour acknowledged holding out his hand

Gar was reluctant to shake it.

"Um dude, did you sneeze in that?" Gar said looking at the wet palm

Seymour pulled the hand back and started wiping it on his chest.

"Oh sorry, sinuses and stuff."

"The short one is Mikron," Raven said "but we just call him Gizmo because none of us know how to spell it. Not even him."

"Hello cludgehead." Gizmo responded

Raven leaned over to Gar

"Don't worry," She said "that just means he likes you."

"What does he call you if he hates you?" Gar asked

"Anything he wants really." Raven explained pointing to the last nerd "And fat boy here is Clarence Fosters."

"Erm Hmm!" Clarence said clearing his throat

"Sorry," Raven said shaking her head "Control Freak. He only repsonds to the name he gave his character in 'Dungeons and Dragons.' I suggest you call him by that name too if you ever want to talk to him."

"Greeting young sir knight." Control Freak said giving a weird hand gesture "Raven has told us many good things about you."

"Specifically how you dealt with Mammoth." Gizmo smiled

"That sounded so cool." Seymour added

"So did you use magic missile or did you summon a troll?" Control Freak asked

"I hit him in the head with a locker." Gar explained

The nerds all nodded quick succession

"Acceptable." Control Freak responded

Gar couldn't believe that these guys had actually managed to stay here and not loose their cool. He would have snapped by now if had been in their situation.

"How are these three still alive?" Gar asked Raven

"Its more or less thanks to me actually," Raven answered "of course I do get help from the only other girl they associate with. Where is she anyway?"

Suddenly stumbling to the table was a young girl with her haired placed inside a pink scrunchy on her head. She had thick glasses on, with lenses like crystals. She dropped to the seat beside Gar with a huff as she began to ramble on an excuse

"Sorry I'm late, the line was real bad today. Its like common moral respect has disapeared completely, not only that but my cold soles are really acting up and I can't seem to-"

"Kole." Raven said sternly haulting the young girl's rant. "Relax okay. You're gonna blow a gasket."

"Right sorry Rae." Kole said before turning to the blonde haired boy beside her. "Well um...whose this?" She asked nervously

"This is the guy I was telling you about in the hall Kole." Raven explained

"Oh...wow." Kole said in amazement "He took down Mammoth? Thats weird because I thought he'd be buffer, or maybe taller, or maybe he'd be tall and buff, or maybe he'd just have some big muscles or-"

"Kole," Raven stopped her "you're rambling again."

"Whoops...sorry." She said calming down.

Raven just shook her head and turned to Gar

"Listen Gar," She started "I can tell you aren't like other kids I've seen come in here. You don't actually want to hurt anyone smaller then you and you aren't looking to beat up those weaker then you."

"Well I sorta belong to the weak and small group." Gar explained "I just have street smarts from all the other schools I got kicked out of."

"The fact is you actually stood up to Mammoth at the risk of your own personal safety. And I admire you for that." Raven said smiling "Its the first time I've seen anyone actually try to stop the bullying here. That's why we need you."

"Huh?" Gar wondered with a confused look

"This school is hell Gar as you can obviously see." Raven pointed out

"This school is full of wild beasts!" Seymour announced

"Its a microcosom for the whole world!" Control Freak added

"And if any of us are going to get out alive were going to have stick together." Raven explained "But we're not leaving this school without showing these bullies that they can't push us around any more."

"So you want to give this school a taste of its own medicine." Gar said sratching his chin

"Precisely." Raven answered "Up till now we've failed miserably because...well...these guys aren't the fighting type."

"Ah!" Gizmo screamed "My pocket protector broke!"

Raven rubbed her forehead in discontent

"And as much as i hate to admit it I'm more brains then I am brawn." Raven confessed "I think you however are exactlly the muscle we need to beat these guys once and for all."

Gar didn't need to think this over, he'd already been handed Rageworth's worst and he wasn't going to let this school bring him down anymore, nor was he going to let other kids have to deal with what he had to face all his life.

"I'm in." Gar said without hesitation

Control Freak was spastic

"Welcome to the guild Sir Gar!" He said shaking his hand obsessively

"Okay, okay I said I'd help!" Gar pleaded "Please stop shaking me, your palm is sweaty!"

"Whoops," Control Freak said pulling his hand away "Sorry."

"Good to have you on board." Raven said "Now lets get aquainted with the opposition." Raven pointed over to a table where there were a bunch of clean dressed up stuck people gossiping. "Those are the preps, the richest kids in the school. They got in here because their parent could afford it and they let everyone else know everyday in more way then one." Raven then pointed over to a table with a bunch of teen dressed in leather and wearing too much hair gel. "Those are the greasers."

"Like the musical?" Gar asked

"Well yeah," Raven acknowledged "but they're more like punks really. They think that because they've been on the bad sides of town that they know more about life then others. They don't admit it but they're just as high on their horse as the preps."

"How so?" Gar asked

"They think that their clothes and tough guy additudes make them cool." Raven explained

Gar just shrugged in aggreance. And noticed Dick was among the group of Greasers.

"I see you're not looking to plesantly at their leader huh?" Raven asked

"Who? Dick?" Gar wondered

"Yes him," Raven restated "real jerk that guy. He likes to overshadow people he thinks he better then and he doesn't like others challenging his autority."

Raven then pointed over to a table of muscle bound kids edgeing each other on in a arm wrestle match.

"Those are the jocks, the big sports fanatics of the school." Raven said "They're all on the football team and they think they deserve everyone's respect because they win us games. So essentially they think they can do whatever they want."

Gar noticed a tall black guy looking over all the other jocks.

"Whose the big guy?" Gar asked

"Oh thats Victor Stone." Raven told him "He's the star quarterback of the team. He doesn't really do much off the field he just hangs out with the others. I've never seen him do anything to another student though. I think he's the good apple in the barrel of bad ones. Not sure though never talked to him."

Raven then pointed at another table with a bunch of differently uniformed girls who all looked like cheerleaders

"Of course that table is where the most popular girls sit. Mainly head cheerleader Kitten Mothington. She's a real bitch that one."

"She keeps sending me crude pictures and notes about how ugly I am." Kole said solemnly

"Dude," Gar said "has she looked in a mirror? You're way easier on the eyes then her."

"Really?" Kole asked reassuringly

"Trust me," Gar affirmed "I want to throw up when I see her."

"She probably just looks in the mirror then to do so." Raven said "Since that's how she keeps her figure. Throwing up, I've seen her practicing sticking her finger down her throat."

Kole had herself a good laugh at that. Gar turned back tot he table and saw another blonde girl, rather thin one, get up from the table and walk away. He caught a glimpse of her face and just couldn't kjeep his eyes off her. Raven flicked his head and he snapped out of it.

"Earth to Planet Garfield, are you there?" Raven asked sarcastically

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Gar said snapping out of it "Uh, who was that last Cheerleader who just left?"

"That was Terra Marakov." Raven said with a slight hint of venom "Second seat next to Kitten as head cheer squad captain."

"Rae doesn't like her because she thinks she's stuck up." Seymour said

"All cheerleaders are stuck up." Raven explained "It doesn't matter. What matter is that we try to make these other cliques in the school heirarchy understand that we are tired of being pushed around and we are not going to take it anymore."

"Our quest for social acceptance begins!" Control Freak announced before getting hit with a spit ball to the back of the head. "Who did that? I'm a level 20 Battlemage! Treat with respect or prepare to defend yourself."

"Sit down Control Freak." Raven said pulling the pudgy nerd back down

"So when do we get started?" Gar asked

"I'm going to come up with some plans tonight." Raven told him "In the meantime just try to get through your classes without getting yourself in too much trouble for today."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise opened up above them as most everyone in the cafeteria covered thier delicate ear drums. An annoyed, high tempered voice started speaking over them.

"Your attention please! All students please stay away from all air duct entrances until further notice! Which may mean next week, next month or even next year, or forever. Just stay away from them okay! To make sure every airduct in the school is being screwed up tight just in case any of you get any bright ideas abotu playing in them. We all remember what happened to little Bobbly Denton when he got too nosy in one of those things last year. So for once can you all just obey the rules...just once." The inrercom screeched dead

"Secretary Hive needs to fix that stinking microphone of hers, its giving us all a headache." Raven protested trying to clean out her ears

"I don't get it." Gar said scratching his chin "Why would they close off all the airducts?"

"Beats me," Raven shrugged "another one of Rageworth's stupid rules no doubt."

(Principal's office)

Pain: Dad I'm not doing this.

GR: Son this is the only airduct I can afford to keep unscrewed. I need you to go in there, find GIR and lure him back to here so we can keep him from blowing our cover.

Pain: I better get a few extra birthday presents for this.

GR: Fine, sure whatever. Its not until next year for the love of god. Now remember your basic survivor skills and don't worry we'll be in contact the whole time. You remebered to charge your miner cap?

Pain: (Annoyed) Yes dad.

GR: Good now go get him son.

(Pain crawls into airduct)

Blackfire: Good luck Pain! Mama's proud of you!

GR: Alright honey, you better get into character and down to the students so you can keep an eye on them for me okay.

Blackfire: No problem Rageikins, It will be just like my days at Tamaranian High School. I was so much more popular then my sister back then...until she let it slip I couldn't fly and she was next in line...bitch.

GR: Just make sure if you see her you don't let her know its you.

Blackfire: Oh relax knowing Starfire she probably got stuck as the ditziest girl in school!

GR: Hmm, well not exactly. Remember that High School is never what it seems.

Next: Pain's hunt for GIR and Gar's next class.


	4. Chapter 4

We had a small problem, apparently the chapter of my other story got mixed up in this story and I have no idea for how long.

Please excuse that, now on to the story. Here we see Mal's little plan he has going and we introduce another friend for Gar to hang out with. Hopefully you'll find it ernjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mal's Pointers

(Ventilation System)

Pain: Why did dad have to make the school decrepid and moldy? God it stinks in here. I swear I better get a raise in my allowance for this bullcrap. (Hears clanky running nearby) What was that? (Peers around corner to see if anything is there, finds nothing) Damn this place is giving me the creeps.

(GIR runs into Pain's backside and both fall over in heap)

GIR: Yay!

Pain: Would you get off me!

(Throws GIR off his back)

GIR: Fishsticks!

Pain: Okay buddy, sorry to tell you this but I can't have you running around the school like a sugar high nutball. You'll ruin my dad parody and make things confusing for the students if they spot you. Even more confusing then the fact we keep switching formats. You understand right?

GIR: (Nods) I really don't.

Pain: (Slaps forehead) How did that alien put up with you? Whatever, it doesn't matter cause you're coming with me.

GIR: Ohh, no fair.

Pain: Listen life isn't fair, that's the whole point. If it was fair then I'd have gotten that railgun I wanted in the store. But dad said I didn't have enough money so I had to buy one off of Blackmarket E-Bay. It was cheap and crappy and fell apart in a few days.

GIR: But I wanna go eat bugs.

Pain: That's nice, you can do that in the principal's office...when we get there. Now come on.

GIR: Okay! But I just wanna do one thing. (Runs off further into ventalation system)

Pain: Obviously he's not coming back. Damn, why didn't I see this coming? Well if that's the way Mr. ADHD-Robo wants to play this game fine. (Pulls out sawn-off shotgun) At least this can't be any worse then having to deal with those rowdy teens below me.

"Welcome to chemistry class students, I am Professor Plasmas and I'll be teaching you for the school year. And if any of you are smelling something that would be me."

Garfield couldn't help but smell it. The professor had either been around his chemicals way too much or he never showered, either way it wasn't plesant. The good news was the class wasn't a total loss, Gar had taken stuff like this before and he knew exactly how to use to his benefit and perhaps help out Raven and her friends at the same time. Chemistry was the easiest way for Gar to make his nuisance causing weapons of several caliburs. Like stink bombs and fire crackers, all you needed was a little chemical know how and the right combination of ingredients. It was like cooking...for pranksters. Of course several other students weren't exactly good at it. One kid got a face full of ash after pulling a vile of chemicals in one basin. The Prof just shook his head.

"Listen," He said "if you don't read the instructions this will just keep happening. And if it doesn't explode you might just end up with a mediocre product. My grandfather worked at Aushwhitz and he..."

The students all stared at him with eyes wide open as the Professor stood there without a sound coming out of his gapping mouth. Pulling on his collar the teacher quickly looked at his watch.

"Oh my look at the time I, uh...have...that thing to get to...and do stuff. Um everyone just the recipes on the board and ignore anything I may have slipped about my family's dark and unsavory past."

With that the prof bolted from the room.

"Great," Gar thought "my Chemistry teacher had family working in the gas chambers. This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

Class finally ended and Gar had a little extra free time to himself. He was hoping to just go to his dorm room and wait for Raven to contact him in the morning. Not so when he ran into Mal again.

"Hey Gar, how's Rageworth treating you so far?" He asked

"Crap." Gar answered simply

"Guessed as much." Mal shrugged "Don't worry, I promised to help you out a little didn't I?"

"I don't really remember you saying that exactly." Gar said

"No matter, I heard you got some use out of the slingshot. Took down Mammoth with a locker door huh?"

"Yeah," Gar admited "I had to, he was picking on this girl I met. Her name's Raven."

"Raven you say?" Mal said crossing his arms

"You know her?" Gar questioned

"We have a history you could say." Mal answered "Come on we have a few things to do. For instance getting a little payback at your welcome party. Follow me."

Gar followed Mal down some halls and they soon found Atlas standing in front of one of the lockers.

"Well there you are." Mal said gesturing to the golden jersey boy "Atlas' locker, you remember him huh? I believe he hit you with an egg."

"You know that how?" Gar asked

"Hey I have my resources."

Atlas trudged down the hall way and up to Gar

"Well if it isn't the new boy. What are you doing here?"

"Does that really matter to you?" Gar asked

"Yes it does, cause you're passing by my locker."

"Like there's anything in there I'd want." Gar gestured back

Atlas poked his finger at Gar's chest

"Watch your mouth kid," Atlas warned "It wouldn't be hard for me to pile drive you straight into the ground if I wanted to you know. Just stay out of my way and maybe you won't get crushed."

With that Atlas pushed his way past the two boys and down the halls. He soon dissapeered behind a corner.

"Okay he's gone," Mal said "let's grab something from his locker."

"What?" Gar said following him to the locker "Are you crazy? The guy's a flipping psycho! And he just saw us near the locker! We'd be killed!"

"Oh have a little backbone Gar" Mal retorted bending down and turning the lock "or do you want to get bullied your whole life?"

"I already have Mal." Gar answered

"Listen," Mal said in a reasonable "you never know when a bully might steal something you want back. Best to know how to get your stolen property back right?"

"I suppose," Gar said "but what the hell could Atlas have that I would want anyway?"

"A football team insignia cap of course." Mal answered "Call it a form of street cred if you will. If you break the lock combination its yours."

Gar sighed and decided to try and learn the skill. Who knows it may come in handy. So Gar turned the knob on the lock carefully in each direction until he finally heard a snap and the lock opened. Gar opened the locker, reached in and took the Atlas' Cap.

"See," Mal said reassuringly "satisfying huh?"

"I'm not going to be wearing it around the football players." Gar explained

"Hm, just be happy you can get back your homework if anyone steals it off you." Mal said leading him away from the locker "Now as for staying out of returning to Rageworth's office like I heard you ended up in before I suggest you know the trick to hiding. Empty locker, trash cans, jumping in them while some jerk is chasing you helps you avoid ending up becoming some prefect's bitch."

"Hiding in lockers and trash bins?" Gar said confused "Is that really going to work."

"Oh please of course it will. Let me show ya."

Mal walked over to a nearby locker and tapped on it a few times.

"He's gone now!"

Out of the locker stumbled a red haired boy in a school uniform. He was shaking and looking around nervously.

"It's been two hours man! Why didn't you come sooner!" He asked Mal

"Sorry I ran into trouble." Mal answered the kid before turning back to Gar "This here is Roy, my other good friend. He's a little bit of a putz."

"I am not." Roy protested back

"Relax Roy!" Mal said putting up his hands "Its just name I've given you. Roy the Putz, sounds nifty huh?"

"No it doesn't Malcom." Roy retorted

"Malcom?" Gar asked confused

"Yes that's my full name." Mal admitted "Malcom Core, happy now. Just call me Mal okay or I swear to god I will kick you the balls or something."

"You're off your meds aren't you Mal?" Roy asked nervously

"Shut it Roy." Mal said quickly before turning back to Gar "Come on, I'll take you out back for a little target practice."

The three boys now stood in front of a broken down school bus at the back of the school.

"This used to be the pride and joy of Rageworth," Mal explained "well until it broke down and crashed into a wall. Rageworth didn't have the heart to sell it for scrap, but he didn't want to cough up the dough to fix it. So he just stuck it back here as a 'historical monument' as he calls it."

"So why am I here again?" Gar asked

"Simple," Mal explained "you're good with a slingshot it seems. However you'll never take down a bully with garbage. I suggest you keep a good supply of tiny little pebbles on you. That way the next time you hit Mammoth it will take him down for sure. Hit out the windows and we'll see how good your aim is."

Gar took aim with the slingshot and fired into the first window. The pebble smashed through sending glass everywhere. Mal looked mildly impressed while Roy just shouted 'woot!' earning him a disearning glance from Mal which quieted him down. Another window exploded on impact from another pebble and this time Mal nodded at Gar's efforts. With a final pebble Gar broke another window. Finally Mal clapped at Gar's efforts

"Well done Gar." Mal said "You could very well survive this school my friend. Better yet..."

"Better yet what?" Gar asked

"Oh no." Roy said shaking his head "Not this again Mal. You do this every year."

"Shut it Roy." Mal shouted back "Think about it Gar. You, me, running the school! We'd have free range over everything, total power, no more bullies, no more prefects bugging us. We'd finally be on top of the food chain!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gar said waving his arms "I never wanted to be incharge here! I just want to get through a year of this crap till my mom comes back."

"Oh come on Gar!" Mal pleaded "All we would have to do is get one of us into the head boy seat! You know get some powerful members of the student community on our side, make some prefects start working for us, get Rageworth to like us, and then we're in!"

"You do this every year Mal and it never works!" Roy told him "Face it! Your additude gets you screwed everytime!"

"What additude?" Mal asked with a angry voice

"That one." Roy said shivering as Mal looked at him angerily.

"Listen those times were different. Now we have some major back-up. Right Gar?"

Gar didn't particular want to take part in this crazy plan, surviving high school was one thing, controlling it was another.

"Sorry Mal," Gar rebutted "I'm not the 'head boy' type."

"Hmm," Mal shrugged "your loss my friend. But hey if you ever change your mind come talk to me. See ya later then. Come on Roy."

Mal started walking away and Roy reluctantly followed. Gar wasn't one to judge people on the outward appearances or how the generally acted. But something just didn't feel right about Mal, he just could put his finger on it.

Later when the sun had gone down, Gar was heading up the boy's dorm when he saw Raven waiting on the steps.

"Hey Gar," She said "thought I'd catch you before you headed in for the day."

"Hey Raven." Gar said as he waved "Got any ideas whilst you were brainstorming?"

"A few actually," she told him "but I'll save it for tommorow in the library. Meet us there in the morning at 8 o'clock sharp okay."

"Sure, I guess." Gar said walking into the dorm. That was before he remembered something. He turned around and looked at Raven as she walked away "Hey Rae!"

"Yeah?" she said turning back to him

"You know a guy called Malcom Core?" He asked

Raven immedietly ran up the steps and looked Gar straight in the eyes

"He talked to you didn't he?" Raven questioned "Please tell me no!"

"Uh," Gar stuttered, thinking he made a mistake "well we didn't talk about you much at all, he just said you had a history."

"History is right." Raven said "That guy is the biggest jerk in school!"

"He just seems a little pent up on some anger management problems to me." Gar rebutted

"You didn't use to date him." Raven retorted

Gar suddenly realized how big a mistake he made

"You guys were...dating?"

"Worst mistake of my entire life." Raven explained

"Sorry to hear that." Gar apologised "I didn't think-"

Raven cut him short

"It's not your fault Gar." She said "Just remember, Malcom is not your friend. Even if you think he is. He's the biggest ass in the history of Rageworth. This isn't an angry Ex-talking Gar this is a girl who knows what he's like. Just do yourself a favour and stay away from him."

"Okay," Gar agreed "I'll keep that in mind"

"Just be careful around him okay." Raven explained "I don't want to see another person get hurt by him."

"Sounds like you're concerned for my well being." Gar said smiling "How sweet of you."

"Don't push it." Raven said frowning "See you tommorow at the library."

With that Raven waved a solem goodbye and Gar watched her run down the path to the girl's dorm. He knew one thing from talking to Raven, his quesy feeling around Mal wasn't just him. He'd be sure to keep to tread lightly around Mal from now on.

"So much for day one," Gar thought "we'll just have to wait to see what tommorow has in store."

(Back in the airducts)

Pain: I've been crawling around for hours in this thing and its almost eleven o'clock or something. Where did that stupid robot go?

(GIR's voice heard in the vent system from unknown source)

GIR: Squirrel man!

Pain: Where did that come from?

GIR: Squirrely Squirrely Squirrely...

Pain: Dear god it's everywhere!

GIR: Squirrely Squirrely Squirrely, tackle baby!

Pain: What the...! (Taclked by GIR as he runs over him)

GIR: Do it again! (Runs off and smacks head against head of vent, then get up) YAY! (Slams head against vent wall again and runs off)

Pain: Nothing is worth this annoying aggravation.

Next Time: Garfield helps the nerds and their bid to stop the bullies from picking on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Update!

Black-Mage: Yes, my hatred for Dick Grayson/Nightwing is obvious. However, I wouldn't say I hate Robin. I like the Tim Drake Robin a hell of a lot better. I'll let the AS Dick Grayson slide a bit, since he isn't Nightwing yet. But he's still a poppous ass so he gets his come-upins throughtout this story.

Let me be frank, Roy is Roy Harper (Aka Speedy) There let's let that one rest

GIR hasn't a brain, probably another reason the hypno beam didn't effect him. although he has displayed a limited form of intelligence. For intstance, he can tell exploding an explosion faster is a bad idea.

My brother's school lunches are different. According to him everything is covered in gravy, I don't know why.

Jell-o was what I always took from my Caf. Only reason I went there.

NERD ALERT!

I have no idea what you said about the smoting and stuff nut I can tell it was nerdy. So whte and nerdy...like me!

Nice plan, but we're trying to keep this rated T for Teen. This stgory is not a columbine simulator that most people have led you to believe. Jack Thompson is a liar!

Acosta-Thanks for the review, and you rule too, I gonna ryhme that with shoe.

Where that came from, I have no clue!

Goddess-High School is insane! The students at mine were basically a zoo! We had dumbasses, Jackasses and the occasional pighead and monkeyfaced Ftard! I can still hear them howling for their misplaced popularity and acting like they knew ow the world worked. Boy we're they losers. I think I saw a former student from there in a ditch. Sucks to be him.

Well Daenotsu here's the update enjoy!

Edit: Spelling, errors thank you Black mage for pointing those out.

* * *

Chapter 5: I am Nerd! Hear me Roar!

Gar had gotten up early and reported to the Library as Raven had told him to. He found her at the table with the Nerds beside her.

"Good to see you Gar." She said "Now sit down and let's get this started. Morning classes are about to begin soon"

Gar took his seat beside Control Freak and listened to Raven's plan

"Okay," Raven started "since we're the least popular students in the school I have come to the conclusion that the only way we can possibly show the other jerks in this school that we are not just going to stand by and let them bully us is to strike back and hard. Of course most of the plan relies on Garfield."

"Great, what do I have to do?" Gar asked

"Simple," She explained "we just have to stand up to them. Unfortunately as you can see none of us are fighting material. So that leaves us with you Gar. All you have to do is help us get back at the bullies or keep them from tormenting us."

"So essentially I do all the hard work while you guys pretty much stay safe and away from it all." Gar complained

"Not entirely," Raven explained "its just for now until a new opportunity presents itself. Mainly if we get a chance to bring the other cliques in this school down a peg. You know, screwing up their bullying routines, giving them a bit of their own medicine, making them doubt their own strength. Right now its all we can do. When we make them see that they can't pick on us anymore then we'll finally be able to strike back at them. We'll start with Mammoth and his fellow muscle bound idiots. Just prove to them that they aren't the strongest of the bunch and we'll get them off our backs. Then we'll focus on the other students. I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"I can't just be the only one standing up to these guys people." Gar exclaimed "You're going to have to at least back me up a little."

"Don't worry," Gizmo assured "I'm working on a few special projects that can help us suceed in our mission. And since we'll have you protecting us somewhat then we'll try and use what little knowledge we know of actually fighting."

"Which is basically not much at all." Seymour told him

"However I have been watching those Rocky films." Control Freak explained "I think I at least know how to throw a punch. Which is better then nothing."

"Okay guys I got your backs," Gar said "just don't cower in a corner when the punches start flying. You'll never be able to get respected among the other students if I'm doing all the work."

"Then its settled." Raven said standing up "We follow Gar's example and make sure that if a bully tries to take us on we don't go without a fight. And if anyone needs something talk to me or Gar and we'll see what we can do about it."

With that the meeting ajourned and everyone dispersed. Control Freak however went right over to Gar as he exited the library.

"Say do you have gym class now Gar?"

"Actually yes I do."

"Same here." Control Freak told him "As do the other nerds"

"So why don't you go with them?" Gar asked

"Everytime I go for Gym class with them we get jumped by Mammoth's goons." He explained "But all they really want is me. They just get caught in the tail wind of the struggle. This time I'm letting them take a different route that way they won't get jumped."

"Let me guess," said Gar "you want me to escort you to gym class."

"Pretty much." Control Freak nodded "Think about it, if Mammoth's boys don't get to beat me up before I get to gym class I'll be on time for the first time in years! And considering how the bullies hate being challanged they'll probably give up the routine altogether and never harrass us on our way to gym again."

"Sounds like a plan." Gar admited "But why the hell do you want to get to gym anyway? Don't you guys suck at athletics?"

"You'll see why when we get there. Come on."

Control Freak and Gar exited the library and made their way across campus.

"The gym is just inside the main building and a ways down the hallway." Control Freak told Gar "We get there and we're good."

At this moment a large burly guy came running around the corner

"Oh goodie! Its that time of the week again!"

Control Freak screamed and hid behind Gar. At this time Gar smelled something weird

"Control Freak," Gar asked "what's that smell?"

"I'm frightened and I have a weak bladder."

"Say no more."

"Step aside kid." The bully claimed

"Sorry ain't gonna happen." Gar said clenching his fists

"Fine," the bully told him "then you can join in on the beat down."

The bully took a swing at Gar but the young blonde boy dodged it and sent a punch to the bully's gut. As he staggered backwards the bully regained his composure and charged again. Gar stepped out of the way just in time for the bully to slam flat on his face.

"Control Freak," He said to his fat nerdy companion "get behind big large and stupid over there when he gets up and get in a crawl position behind him. I have a plan."

"Whatever you say sir," Control Freak said clambering for position "may I suggest that you use magic missile though."

"Just go!"

The bully got back to his feet and ran at Gar again. Gar punched him in the gut once more and the bully stumbled back. He was right up to Control Freak's kneeling body when Gar pushed him over. The bully trip on Control Freak and tumbled onto his back with a thud.

"Mammoth's gonna hear about this." The bully said riving on the ground in pain

Control Freak got up from his position and dusted himself off

"Wow, nice plan Gar."

"Couldn't have done it without you really." Gar explained "Now come on, we need to get out of here before his friends show up."

"Um Gar." Control Freak pointed behind Gar to a group of three similarily strong bullies come at them at full throtle.

"Let's get out of here!" Gar cried

"Run away!" Control Freak shouted frailing his arms

Both boys ran to the front door of the school building and slammed the door.

"Which way tot he gym!" Gar asked hectically

"That way!" Control Freak pointed down the hall

The bullies came through the door just as they were running down the hall. They followed after them but Gar was ready for them. He pulled out his slingshot and took aim at the lead bully. He fired and watched the bully take it in the head. The muscle bound lunatic took a few steps back and shook his head in anger. While he was recovering one of the other bullies ran up to Gar ready to pounce on him. Gar side-stepped away and grabbed the bully by the back of his shirt. While the jerk tried to turn around and grab him, Gar called out to Control Freak.

"Open a locker! Any locker!"

Control Freak did as he was told and opened a nearby locker. Gar swung the bully right into the open door of the locker and Control Freak slammed it shut. Control Freak kicked the locker door in defiance.

"How do you like it huh? Huh?"

"Control Freak look out!" Gar called as another Bully luunged at the poor pucgy nerd. But he ducked at the last second and the bully collided head on with a trash can. Gar ran over and stuck the can right on the Bully's head as he tried to stand up.

"Let's move it dude!" Gar told Control Freak as the nerd got up off the floor.

The two kept running down the hall when suddenly Control Freak stopped running

"Dude!" Gar called back "What are you doing?"

"I need to go!" He said clucthing his "area" and doing the dance. "Like now!"

"You weren't kidding about the bladder thing were you?"

Control Freak ran into the nearest boy bathroom and Gar followed. Running in after them was the bully Gar had hit in the head witht he slinghot before. Now he was maddder then ever. Control Freak locked the door to the stall while he went. Leaving Gar to deal with the bully alone. The bully rushed at him but Gar was quicker and managed to jump out of the way before he could get pounced on. The bully slammed into a vacant stall and ended up tripping into a toilet bowl head first. Gar saw his opportunity and held the bully's head down while he pressed the toilet's lever. The bully screamed as the water began to flush.

"Now you know how it must feel jerk!" Gar told him

Suddenly Gar was rocketed backward out of the stall as the Bully lunged up and turned for him. It looked as if this was the end of the line for Gar, but suddenly there was a thwack and the bully seemed to just collapse in front of him. Standing behind the now downed bully was Control Freak holding a toilet seat cover.

"Whoa! Nice one there dude!" Gar said getting to his feet "You actually pulled that off the toilet?"

"Uh no, it wasn't attached at all actually." Control Freak admitted

"Well god job anyway," Gar said "but let's just get out of here before dumbas here wakes up."

With that it was just short walk down the hall and to the boy's locker room for the gym. The other nerds were delighted to see that Control Freak had actually survived his trek to the gym this time around. He gave Gar most of the credit for it all, but Gar was just glad the plan had worked. No doubt by now those bullies we're telling Mammoth that they had actuallly been beaten and humiliated by a new kid and a nerd.

(Principal's office)

GR: (Holding walkie talkie) So son how are thing?

Pain: (Over Walkie Talkie) The robot is a total idiot. So much so its impossible to catch him. Every chance I get he runs off like a madman. Where's mom?

GR: Downstairs with her sister. Its so nice to see those two bonding. Although its more like physichal loathing between each other with secret looks of wishful death upon one another.

Pain: So where is Aunt Starfire anyway?

GR: On the cheerleading squad of course along with her sister. They need a lot of cheerleaders to keep the jocks spirits up.

Pain: So you placed Starfire on the cheer squad? Why isn't she like...Robin's girlfriend or something.

GR: Life is full of surprises really. As you shall see. Now get back to tracking down that stupid robot before its too late.

Pain: Fine I'm going. But next time you make a school pop out of the ground make it less...disgusting. There's some kind of green substance sticking to the vents and it isn't mold.

GR: Hey, the school is a decript and horrible place from hell. What did you expect?

Pain: Something more sanitary at least. I mean have you even seen these vents? They're filled with more crap then I'd like to look at really. Not to mention the rats and cockroaches. Oh and let's not forget the moronic robot of extreme stupidity I've been charged with finding!

GR: Okay I get it you hate the job. The problem is that while your brain is advanced to the point of maturity you are still a child. Which means you don't have choice in the manner until you turn 18 of course.

Pain: Alright whatever.

GIR: (Over walkie talkie) I like toast!

Pain: What the...! How the hell did you get on this frequency?

GIR: I don't know Mr. Baby Man.

Pain: I demand you get off this frequency now before I come over to wherever it is you are in this school and whoop your metallic little ass!

GIR: Oh don't worry Mr. Man Baby, I know what will cheer you up.

Pain: I'm afraid to ask what it is.

GIR: PIE!

(Sound od pie splating on Pain's face.)

Pain: What the hell? This is no time for pie you stupid moron.

GIR: There's always time for pie! And there never is enough time for it too.

Pain: That's it die you stupid mechanical piece of junk!

(Gun shots heard and GIR screams like crazy)

GIR: WAHHHHAAA!!

Pain: Come back here you!

(Walkie Talkie goes dead)

GR: Well...that was odd.

Mr. Games lined the students up the gym and paraded in front of them like a drill Sergeant. Gar remembered him from English class where he and his football players threw their practice balls at the windows of his classroom. He was a huge bulking man with graining hair and rather loud and boisterous voice.

"Hello losers." He said "Its time to begin your lessons in pain! I am Mr. Games and I'll be teaching you weaklings to become men...by beating those weaker and more pathetic then you."

The nerds all trembled at this statement

"Now," Mr. Games began "its time to start the first game. Australian rules...dodgeball!"

The jocks in the class shouted in happiness...while the Nerds all moaned.

"Not again!" Seymour whinned

"Extreme torture awaits." Gizmo cried

"We'll split the teams up as usual, Jocks versus weaklings." Mr. Games announced "Which also means new kids so Mr. Logan will be with the nerds."

"Dude that's not fair!" Gar complained "At least give us some atlethically able people here!"

"Let me think...NO!" Mr. Games shouted at Gar before pulling up a ball bag and dropping the balls on the ground. However when Gar looked at them closely he noticed they weren't dodgeballs.

"These are basketballs sir." Gar said holding one of them up

"Yes unfortunately the medicine balls gave out last week and these were the hardest balls I could find. And since I can't use you nerd and new kids as tackle dummies for the team anymore I'm stuck teaching them to become sadistic by using dodgeball as a training tactic. Now line up!"

Gar and the other nerds went to one side of the gym while the jocks walked to the other side.

"What is up with thyat guy?" Gar asked Control Freak

"He's one of those teachers here that encourages bullying." He explained "He says it keeps us in line and his players in shape."

"He is a horrible slave driver." Seymour complained

"Why hasn't he been fired?" Gar asked

The nerds just looked at each other and responded in unison

"Rageworth doesn't care." They said

Gar slapped his forehead, he should have known

"What does Principal Rageworth care about?" He asked

"His pension." Gizmo answered

"But this time we got back up. You Gar." Control Freak explained "You're the most atheletic person we have, we now have a chance against them. Beating the jocks at dodgeball would be a serious blow to their egos."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gar thought

Suddenly the whistle blew and the Jocks aimed their balls at the nerd lines. At the head of the line as usual was Atlas with Steamroller on one side and another dude with a dead look in his eyes on the other. In the back was the quaterback Victor Stone, looking pretty unenthusiastic about the whole thing.

"Get your head in the game Vic!" Atlas shouted back

"I already told you I don't like this game." Vic called back

"Fine," Atlas said "be a loser." Atlas then looked to the other jocks "Steamroller take the short one, Cinderblock the guy in the glasses, I'll handle fatty and the new meat."

The game began. Seymour and Gizmo ran for cover while Control Freak and Gar were out in the open. Control Freak took a ball in the chest but he caught it so that meant he was still in. Gar signaled Control Freak to pass it to him and he did. Gar threw the ball as hard as he could back at Atlas. But the jock dodged it and the ball went to the back to gym where Victor Stone saw it picked it up and hit himself with it.

"Oh dear." He said in an enthusiatic way "I have been hit. I am out."

"For christ sake Vic!" Atlas yelled back "Sometimes I think you're a nerd lover!"

The one called Cinderblock threw another ball at Gizmo who just barely ducked under it.

"Ha ya missed Crud snuffer!" Gizmo called back

Suddenly Gizmo took a knock in the chest and was knocked to the back of the gym by the ball.

"Ow!" He whinned

Steamroller waved his arms in the air in victory. Not noticing Gar taking a stance up near the line and throwing the ball straight at him. Steamroller took it right in the face and fell straight on his back. Atlas got mad at this.

"You're going to pay for that!" He shouted back at Gar

The golden jersey wearing kid threw the ball straight at Gar, but he jumped out of the way at the last second. Seymour picked up ball and threw it back at Cinderblock, but the jock caught it in mid air and threw it right back at the nerds. Seymour ran for his life as the ball barely missed him and hit the back opf the gym with deafining thwack.

"Come on you idiots!" Mr. Games shouted from the side lines "If you can't crush a bunch of weak little glasses wearing stringy maggots how can you possibly hope to win in a real game! Do I need to show you how to do a friggin throw!"

Cinderblock shook his head at the teacher and picked up another ball off the floor and threw it head long at Gar. Amazingly Gar caught the ball with his chest, it left him winded but he was still int he game.

"How are we suppose to take out that guy?" Gar wondered "Those friggin eyes of his are completely focused on us."

"But not the ball!" Seymour cried over as he ran up to Gar. "I have an idea." Seymour whispered his plan in Gar's ear and the blond kid got a devilish smile.

"Hey Rocks for brains!" Gar called over to Cinderblock "Heads up!"

Gar threw the ball at Cinderblock but the ball just missed his head. The jock just seemed to chuckle softly under his throat. Then he felt something hit the back of his head and fell over onto his face. He got up off the ground only to see a basketball roll past him. Apparently Gar's throw had hit the back wal and bounced back hitting Cinderblock in back of his head.

"Good shot Sir Gar!" Seymour said giving the tumbs up. Two seconds after that he was hit with a ball and rocketed to the back of the gym. Gar looked over to the Ball's direction and saw a rather angry looking Atlas

"I'm not losing to you new face!" He said to Gar

The basketball came rocketing towards Gar but amazingly Control Freak jumped in front of it and grabbed it in mid-air. He landed with a thud and threw it back to Gar.

"Use Magic Missile! It depletes fifty health!" Control Freak called back

Atlas just stood there laughing at Gar

"Go ahead new kid. Do it! Throw the ball at me. I've never in my life thumbled the ball. I'll just catch it and knock it back at you. With out of the picture I'll finish off tubby here and we can go back to bussiness as usual. Face it, you can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Gar said in defiance as he rushed the line. He held the ball high up in the air and then jumped forwards at the line. Atlas looked up in amazement as the new kid lifted high in the air sticking his tongue like most actual basketball players do. Then Gar released the ball and it slammed right into Atlas' face sending him straight to the ground. Gar landed just before the divide line and smiled

"Slam dunk." He said in triumph

Atlas groaned on the floor along with his comrades while Mr. Games looked on in awe. Victor had a slight smile on his face as well. The nerds had gotten up from the floor as well and looked over at Garfield.

"We...won?" Gizmo said in amazement

"I think we did." Seymour said rubbing his head

"I can't believe it," Control Freak said in astonishment "We actually did it. And all things considered, especially the painful sensation in my right hip from that last catch I have this sudden feeling of euphoria."

The nerds all got up and ran over to Gar cheering. They lifted him up off the ground in admiration...or tried to they fell on the floor in heap from that.

"We still won right?" Gizmo asked "Because this is embarrassing."

Mr. Games blew the whistle and just waved his arms in the air

"Everyone clear out!" He screamed "Class is over!"

"But we still have thirty-" Seymour tried to protest

"NOW!" Mr. Games yelled incredibly loud before the nerds and Gar ran out as fast they could.

They piled out into the hall in their gym uniforms and continued to voice their victory celebrations out there.

"I've never seen Games that mad!" Seymour said

"We really stuck it to all of them that time didn't we?" Gizmo asked

"Sure did and we owe it all to Sir Garfield." Control Freak said gesturing to Gar

"Hey guys," Gar said holding up his hands "really. All I did was throw a few balls. I had pretty much no clue what to do out there."

"At least we survived that game." Seymour said "Usually when we play dodgeball we have to play like three or so rounds before Mr. Games will let us leave."

"Best gym class we've ever had." Gizmo added

At that moment the gym doors opened and out walked Victor Stone with a towel ove rhis head. He walked right up to Gar and extended his hand to him.

"Good game new kid." He said

Gar took the hand and shook it

"Yeah, uh...you too I guess." Gar said reluctantly

"Listen I'm sorry about the basketballs as dodgeballs thing the coach did." Said Vic. Gar though this was odd because he was apparently apoligizing for something that wasn't really his fault. Raven was right, he was a nice guy after all.

"Hey its not your fault man." Gar told him "No need to say anything."

"No really." Vic said shaking his head "I should have said something before this all started. I mean, its not really fair that the teams are split up the way they are, let alone how the coach just uses the hardest object he can find as the ball. Listen, if you have any problems with the other players, come see me. I'll handle them or at least try."

Vic then walked away and down the hall with a very solemn look on his face

"Wow," said Seymour "he never talks to anyone. Let alone new kids."

"He must like you Gar." Control Freak added

"Well at least it's good to know we have someone from the football team on our side." Gar said

As the nerds and Gar walked away from the gym, they swore they could hear voracious yelling from the boy's locker room. It sounded like Mr. Games was straining his vocal cords beyond recognition. Which meant bad news for the other jocks. Gar had a smug smile on his face from this.

(Principal's office)

(GR Playing solitaire on his computer)

GR: Damn, this so friggin dull. I mean aren't principals suppose to have more fun then this? Better find a way to make this interesting. Perhaps I'll cause Mr. Grayson to do somethng rather pointless and unessecary for the plot that makes relatively no sense. Why I don't know. But hey I'm messing with Robin so its all good.

Gar found himself on the steps of the school where Control Freak was waiting for him.

"Yo dude what's up?" Gar asked "I thought you'd be over in the dorm celebrating with Gizmo and Seymour about the dodgeball victory."

"We were," The pudgy nerd admitted "but I got up to go over to locker and check on my character sheets for tonight's D&D game. But the notebook I put them in is gone!"

"Someone actually stole your RPG sheets?" Gar said in astonishment "You're joking right?"

"I am not joking." Control Freak explained in a very serious voice "I never joke when it come to role playing. Someone stole them I'm sure of it."

"Maybe you just dropped them somewhere." Gar reasoned "Did you check lost and found?"

"I did, but they weren't there." He explained "So I went back to the locker to check around again thinking I misplaced them. But when I got there I found a note taped to the door. It said that my sheets were taken and I was never getting them back until I go to Dick Grayson and admit what I did while he pounds me."

"Dick Grayson stole your sheets?" Gar said amazed "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Control Freak explained "I barely even know him! Sure has had his goons beat me down on occasion but I've never really meet him face to face. He just sends out the others to do the dirty work usually. He focuses more on the prep cliques and just likes to deface school property while flonting that young rebel punk image everywhere. He'll only really confront you if you really piss him off."

"Well did you do anything recently that may have ticked him off?" Gar asked

Control Freak thought a little

"I did look over at the cheerleader table once and see that Kori girl I think he's in love with but it was only for like ten seconds really...or maybe thirty."

Gar suddenly realised what was going on

"Dude, Dick thinks you're trying to score with his chick!" Gar explained

"Well I'm a teenage boy how am I suppose to NOT look at hot cheerleaders? I'm only human! I mean you're looking googly eyed at that Terra girl!"

Gar scratched the back of his head in hesitation

"I uh...don't know what you're talking about." Gar tried to hide

"We all saw you doing it Gar." Control Freak pressed

"Okay, okay!" Gar said raising his hands in defeat "You win okay, its alright. Its not your fault I know. It Dicky and his jealousy."

"I need the character sheets back Gar." Control Freak explained "The guys were counting on me to keep them safe. If they find out I lost them to a bunch of punks my reputation as D&D player will be ruined!"

"How am I gonna find the character sheets dude?" Gar asked "They could be anywhere!"

"If you can get one of Dick's friends to talk maybe you can find out where they stashed them. There are several sheets, including Mine, Seymour's, Gizmo's and Raven's."

"Raven plays D&D?" Gar asked surprised

"We got her into it, its what happens when you make friends with nerds." Control Freak explained "There other sheets too that belong to some of our other friends in the school, you need to find them all. With any luck most of them will be in the notebook. So Sir Gar do you except the quest?"

"Fine, fine." Gar said "I will help you and I will find your character sheets. Where can I one of Dicky's Nightwing punks?"

"Check over by the auto shop, they hang out there a lot. Go forth Sir knight and may you succeed where other have all failed."

"Dude stop it with the whole quest thing," Gar told him "its nerding me out over here."

Gar began his "quest" at where Control Freak had suggested. He did find a Nightwinger there apparently smoking. Only place he could do it with some privacy. He was tall gray looking individual with a biker's helmet on. He noticed Gar and got himself in an intimadating stance.

"What do you want kid?" He asked "Ever seen a guy smoke before?"

"No no, nto at all." Gar joked "Kill your lungs it makes no difference to me. The thing is though your boss Dick, he took something that belonged to one of my firends and we kinda need it back."

"What thing?" The grey teen asked "We take lots of things from students, especially today."

"It was one particular thing." Gar said narrowing it down "I believe it was some D&D character sheets if you will."

"Oh those!" The teen said "Yeah I swiped them myself. Had to do it cause Dick said the dude was looking at his girl. Who was I to argue."

"Well can I have them back now?" Gar asked

"Sorry kid, no can do."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear."

Gar at that moment raised his foot and kicked the teen in the shin. The punk jumped off the ground and started clutching his leg in pain hopping around on one foot.

"Now where are the character sheets?" Gar demanded

"You just made a big mistake kid." The grey teen said regaining his composure "Nobody kicks Johnny Rancid and gets away with it!"

"Let's test that theory." Gar said as the punk charged at him with a running fist. Gar dodged it and let the punk pass him by a mile. Johnny turned around and tried to ram Gar once again but Gar ducked the punch and got under Rancid. He grabbed around the stomach and hurtled him to the ground. Gar lifted a fist to Rancid's fist.

"Where are they?" Gar demanded

"Not saying a thing!" Johnny told him

Gar punched Rancid in the mouth and asked the question again

"Where are they?"

"Kiss my ass!" Rancid said again

Gar punched him yet again

"Where are they?"

"God alright fine!" Johnny told him "They're with Fang. He's down at the girl's dorm egging it because that head cheerleader Kitten dumped him again. Now get off me!"

Gar gave the punk a knee to his balls and got off the grey jerk.

"Thanks." Gar said and he ran away to the girl's dorm to find Fang while Johnny writhed on the ground in pain.

Gar found his way to the girl's dorm and looked around outside for Fang. He found the same guy with spider-hair who was picking on Gizmo the day before throwing eggs at the side of the dorm shouting up at one particular window.

"You know what!" He said "I don't care you dumped me! Cause you're just a damn ugly bitch anyway!"

Gar knew this must be Fang so he stepped around the corner to confront him

"Hey!" He shouted over getting the Punk's attention "If you can take second out from egging your former girlfriend's dorm room you have something I want."

"Not now kid!" He said "I'm busy!"

"Just give me back the character sheets Johnny gave you and I'll be on my merry way." Gar assured

Fang was suddenly intrigued

"Johnnny squeeled on me!" He said in anger "Dirty little rat! He gave me those damn sheets in the first place! Asshole!"

"Yeah whatever," Gar said not carrying for this loser's problems "now hand the sheets over okay."

"Piss off!" Fang told him "I don't need to give you the damn sheets."

Fang continued to egg the dorm. With his back turned Gar pulled out the sling shot and sluing a pebble into the side of Fang's face. The punk stopped throwing eggs and turned on Gar.

"You're dead!" He said screaming

Gar ducked under Fang but he was too quick for him to dodge. The punk grabbed him by the back of his shirt and thre him to the ground. He got on top of Gar and tried to lay a punch on him, but Gar kicked him off of him. While Fang was down Gar grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slung him onto the side of the dorm.

"Give me the sheets!" Gar demanded

"Why do you care about whether or not a bunch of stupid geeks get to play some dumbass board game anyway?" Fang said gritting his teeth.

"Maybe its because they can find way to have fun without hurting people and parading around like you're the boss of the place." Gar explained "Now hand them over!"

"Fine!" Fang Said reaching in his back pocket and throwing a notebook he had rolled up inside to the ground "There! Those damn sheets are more trouble then they're worth anyway!"

Gar slammed the punk onto the wall and let go of him. He scooped up the notebook off the ground and started walking away.

"Dick's gonna get you for this kid!" Fang called back as he tried to get off the ground

"Whatever!" Gar called back "Tell him Garfield Logan says hi!"

With that Gar walked back over to the boy's dorm. There he found Control Freak pacing on the front steps. When Gar approached him with a book in hand he was ecstatic. Control Freak probably thanked him a million times as he looked over the book. All the sheets were inside, it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Congratulations Sir Gar." Control Freak said "You have completed the test! I award with a constant mana boost staff with +80 damage and 50 gold coins!"

"Dude, knock it off." Gar told him "A simple thanks is enough. Besides I had a score to settle with Dick's goons anyways."

"Still I should give you something for all the trouble." Control Freak said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash "Here, its like thirty something dollars."

"All this for some character sheets?" Gar said in amazement

"Hey I have plenty of saving in my room." Control Freak said "When you get your money taken daily by bullies and such you have to learn what to hold in your pocket and what not to. I have plenty of cash to spend on comics and other stuff. Mom sends me a twent smackers every week for food and such. I've learnt how to conserve it. So far I have like 600 dollars saved up, most of its for paying my World of Warcraft account anyway."

"Dude I can't just take out forty bucks from you." Gar rold him

"Hey," Control Freak said "you earned it. Better then doing something for nothing trust me. Besides, you need the money too you know."

"I guess," Gar said "Mom only gave me like a fiver to start off with and I think that's all she's sending me for a few weeks. She cares you know, but she's busy at the moment."

"Sorry to hear that." Control Freak said "Just remeber to spend the cash wisely. Now I better put these sheets somewhere safe. See ya Gar."

Control Freak walked into the boy's dorm and Gar pocketed his money.

"Well another good deed done. Better get to my next class then, its almost time for it."

Gar had no idea why he was in art class, but it was on his schedule so what the hell. The teacher here was a sultry french woman named Mrs. Rouge. Who was very freaky actually and Gar didn't like being around her at the moment. Mostly because her tone of voice was a french accent and he couldn't understand a word of it. He did as he was told, use her as a model for his painting. When he was done she looked at and was rather pleased

"Triez Bien Mr. Logan. You've done an excellent job."

"Miss Rogue-" Gar said

"Its MRS. not Miss."

"Yeah okay," Gar said trying to recover hsi composure "I have a question...why am I here? I'm not that good an artist."

"Well your painting is good."

"What are you talking about?" Gar said "Its alot of Red smudges from your dress and all sorts of cartoonish features. I didn't even draw the chair right."

"Listen it doesn't matter. Have you ever seen modern art these days?" Mr.s Rouge told him

"Yeah," Gar said "but what's its purpose?"

"Hey, girls dig artists. Remember that in the future."

"Whatever you say Mrs. I still don't understand how I got art class."

(Principal's office)

GR: Why the hell did I give him art class? I mean, what could it possibly help you do in life other then help you make thousands of dollars selling useless finger painting to art galleries in Europe. (Think a little) Hmm, easy cash.

Gar made his way outside to find Seymour looking frantically around.

"What's the matter man?" Gar asked "You look tense."

Seymour kept fridgeting while he talked

"I had Gizmo go down to the Autoshop to pick up some stuff for a project I'm doing. Its this totally awesome machine that can boost a computer's ram power by a hunred percent, but its been an hour and he isn;t back yet."

"Maybe he couldn't find the parts yet." Gar said

"Doubtful." Said Seymour "I think he's been jumped by Mammoth's goons by now! I need you to go over there and make sure he's okay."

"This is probably nothing Seymour," Gar told him "but if it makes you feel better and stops you from walking around like a nutcase I'll do it."

"Thanks Gar, it means a lot. Gizmo is a friend you know."

"Relax, I know he's our friend. I'm sure he's fine. We'll be back in no time at all."

With that Gar was off to the auto shop, still thinking Seymour was over-reacting about all of this. When he finally got to the autoshop though he heard a loud crashing sound from inside. Opening the garage door to the shop as fast as the automatic button would allow he soon found Gizmo inside being lifted up by one leg and dangling in mid air as to muscle bound goons that had jumped him and Control Freak before held him in mid air and laughed at him.

"Put me down ya kludgeheads!" Gizmo ordered them

"Oh shut up man." Said one of the bullies

"Yeah, we may have missed our chance to kick the chubby nerd in the ass," The other said "but you're all alone here. Which means you're easy prey."

"Guess again assholes." Gar called from the door.

The bully holding Gizmo in mid-air dropped the poor nerd on his head and walked over to Gar

"Well, well." He said "If it isn't the new kid."

"The one who stopped us from beating up that fat ass Clarence." The other concured

"Screw the small guy," The other one said "its time for some payback."

The bully charged at Gar, but he ducked out of the way the muscle bound moron slammed into an opposing wall. His buddy grabbed Gar from behind and held him in place.

"Got ya now ya little punk." He said

Gar gritted his teeth and stepped on the Bully's toe. He howled in pain and released Gar to jump around like a total moron. Gar then tackled the Bully to the ground and gave him two good punches and a kick to the gonads. He got up and went over to Gizmo who was now rubbing his head.

"You okay man?" Gar asked

"I'm fine okay." Gizmo said, feeling rightly annoyed "Its just that I can't seem to go for second here without getting jumped by these jerkwads. It just pisses me off is all."

Gizmo got of the floor and dropped some mechanical pieces on the counter into his bag and zipped it up.

"That the stuff you need?" Gar asked

"Yeah." Gizmo said

"Then let's get out of here before-"

"What the hell is this?" Came a voice from the door

The two boys looked to find two prefects standing, both looking rather pissed.

"This area is off limits unless its class time. No one is allowed in here."

"There's no rule against that!" Gizmo shouted

"Yes there is." The prefect told him "We can't have students coming in this shop and just taking whatever the hell they want. And look at this." The prefect said looking at the two bullies on the ground "Fighting too. Looks like we need a trip to the principal's office."

Gar wasn't intending to end up in detention. He looked over to a table with a lot of metal junk on it. He grabbed the table and threw it in front of him and Gizmo.

"Run for it Dude!" Gar shouted

The two boys ran to the back of the shop and exited out the back door.

"GRAB THEM!" One of the prefects shouted as they made their hasty escape.

Gar and Gizmo ran as fast as they could from the charging Prefects who had by now made it over the barricade and followed them out the back door. The two boys turned a corner and ended up near the side entrance to the school and ran through the door. The prefects followed them and found themselves in the school cafeteria. They looked around the area but could not find the two runners.

"Damnit," said a prefect "we were following that loser Garfield all day trying to nab him for something and now he and his little nerd buddy got away!"

"So does this mean we don't get our fifty buck from Grayson now?" Asked the other prefect

"Of course it means we don't get our money you idiot! Hell when we tell Dick what happened he'll fly off his rocker!"

"Ah who cares," The other prefect said "that dude has issues."

"Got that right." The prefect told him "Come on, lets find some other kid to abuse our authority with. Better then running errands for that leather wearing ass Dick."

Witht hat the two prefects left the cafeteria and out the way they came. A few moments later a nearby garbage can and it's contents moved as Gar and Gizmo put their heads up to see if the coast was clear.

"So those two goons were sent by Dick?" Gar reasoned "Damn he must be really pissed off at me. not to mention that Raven was right, the prefects are corrupt little bastards."

"No friggin duh." Gizmo said "Raven's always right. I don't know why. Maybe it has something do with how girl brains work."

"Well we better get you back to the boy's dorm then." Gar said "Don't want Seymour pissing his pants out of worry."

"Control Freak would be the first one to do that actually." Gizmo corrected.

Gizmo was safely returned at last and now Gar had a little time to himself. So far the day had gone pretty good. Not to mention the nerds had given him a skateboard for their graditude for saving Gizmo. He just hoped the prefects wouldn't find out about it. He was walking back to the boy's dorm when he heard a faint crying coming from outside the girl's dorm he was passing by. He walked inside and found Kole crying her eyes out while Raven was there consoling her.

"It's okay Kole." Raven told her "Its okay. Its not entirely bad."

"Yes it is." She whinned "I need those notes, Mr. Wilson in Bilogy always checks that we copied our notes at the beginning of each class! If he doesn't see them he thinks you didn't dot he readings and you know how he is when you don't do tyhe assigned work!"

"You're a smart girl Kole." Raven told her "I'm sure you can just redo them."

"No I can't there's no time now. I had to make notes on all three of the first chapters of the text book, it took hours of revision to get all the nessecary stuff down, not to mention I needed to make sure to include all the stuff the text had missed."

Gar walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Raven, what's going on?" Gar asked

"That bitch Kitten stole Kole's notes for Biology class for tommorow." She explained "And she needs them back badly."

"Why did she steal her notes?" Gar asked

"She thinks that just because I'm not as pretty as her she can do whatever she wants." Kole explained

"Did you check her room for them?" Gar asked

"Already did," Raven told him "couldn't find the notes. She must of stashed them in her locker in the girl's locker room near the gym."

"Alright then." Gar said "Stay here, I'll sneak into the locker room and steal the notes back."

"You will?" Kole said in astonishment as her eyes grew wide, she suddenly got up and pulled Gar into a hug "Oh thank you! Thank you! Raven was right to trust you as a friend!"

"You're choking me!" Gar gasped

Kole let go.

"I'm sorry." She said "It's just not many people have helped me out before. Except Raven of course."

"You sure about this Gar?" Raven asked

"Course I'm sure." Gar said "Hell how hard can it be to get some notes back from a bitchy cheerleader."

"Kitten is probably doing her nightly routine of puking in the toilet in the girl's bathroom." Raven told him "She'll lead you to her locker, but stay out of sight or she'll run out screaming or something."

"Alright I'm off, I'll be back in a short while with those notes." Gar ran off to the gym

Inside a bathroom stall in the Girl's locker room, the head of the cheer squad, Kitten, was puking her guts out as usual in a desperate attempt to maintain her figure. The sounds she made were more disgusting then usually because she kept sticking her finger down her throat every two seconds, even when the food was still coming back up.

"Why did I have that extra cupcake for lunch today!" She whinned "I'm so godamn fat! Oh there it goes again!"

The sounds made Garfield cringe as he leaned up against an opposing wall near where the stall was. Finally Kitten left and made her way over to her locker.

"Why is it always carrots?" She asked herself.

She opened her locker and grabbed bag.

"I'll leave the little nerd girl's notes in here." She said "That way I know for sure that friend of her's Raven won't steal them back tonight and I can have enough time to copy them for myself for my next biology class. Ah the glorys of nto doing your own work."

With that she snickered as she left the locker room and Gar emerged from the shadows and headed over to the locker. He tried at the lock and eventually cracked it. Opening the door he found some paper's with Kole's name on them. They had to be the notes. Gar grabbed them and turned around. He was met with a shock as he saw Mr. Games tip toeing near the door with a camera in his hands

"AH!" He shouted

"AH!" Gar said

"Logan!" Mr. Games shouted "Why are you in the girl's lockeroom?"

"I don't know sir," Gar responded "why are you in the girl's locker room with a camera?"

There was queit silence as the two of them looked at each other.

"This meeting never happened." Mr. Games said

"Agreed"." Gar replied as he walked past the teacher to exit the lockeroom. When he did he had shivers all over his body. "I better tell Raven about that when I get back."

Gar finally returned with the notes in hand and after survivng one of Kole's crushing hug and several thank you's she ran up stairs with the most delighted look on her face. Gar told Raven about Mr. Games and the Camera. She responded that she wasn't surprised ast all and she would find the camera next morning and crush it. Gar asked why she wouldn't tell Principal Rageworth about it.

"Already tried that." She said as she went inside "Thanks for your help Gar, Kole and I really appreciate it. Goodnight."

With that Raven closed the door to the dorm. And left Gar outside to return to his dorm for the night.

"Good Morning class." Said the creepy Biology Teacher that stood in fron of Gar's class. "I'm Mr. Wilson. Your biology Teacher, we will be talking about what makes the world what it is. There are two side to Biology you see. Life! And death. Mostly death actually cause we'll be disecting lots of defenceless animals here. But for now we'll do something different. You see when you all came in here you noticed how I made you drink that liquid before you could enter. Those of you who refused have faced punishment. As they are toilling with the most horrible task of cleaning up my leftover disection specimens."

"GOD HELP US! IT'S ALIVE!" Souted a voice from nearby as several screams and roars verberated from the next room

"Now then," Wilson said "the liquid you were given was a deadly poison. You have until the end of class time to create the antidote."

The students all looked at Mr. Wilson like he was insane. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you. It was actually just some old milk I had in the fridge. Now the real lesson today will be showing the insides of a real human heart along with a comparisson on a cow's heart. Hopefully you won't be as squimish as you all usually are. So far only Chesire has never thrown up when I have performed a live disection in front of the class."

An Asian girl in the corner walked back in forth in her desk's chair chanting

"I like pointy things! He he he, and blood, lots of blood."

"Model student that girl." Mr. Wilson said "Now on with the lesson."

Gar couldn't bear to eat anything at lunch now, thanks to Mr. Wilson's morbid lesson on Human and cow anatomy. If he wasn't a vegetarian already that class would have made him one.

"Hey Gar what's up?" Seymour said as he approached

"I feel sick really." Gar said "I just had a class with Mr. Wilson."

"Oh yeah him. That sucks." Seymour said before changing the subject "Listen I have a problem, my presidential speech is going on today in the auditorium. I think the Jocks are going to try and get me and the others back for what we did to them in gym class last time. I need your help in making sure they don't ruin my speech."

"Well I don't have much of an appitite now so I guess I can help you." Gar said standing up

"Good," Seymour said "but first let me make some adjustments to your slingshot."

"Okay." Gar said handing it to him

After a little bit of tinkering Seymour presented the slingshot back to Gar now outfitted with a scope.

"That should help you keep the jocks off my back." Seymour said "Just go up to balcony seats on the second floor and look out for any jocks trying to ruin the speech."

"You got it." Gar said

Later on the balcony, Gar watched as Seymour orated his speech to the crowd n front of him. Gar wasn't really listening to it, he never cared much for politics. Seymour was obviously just telling the crowd how he would make a good school candidate and how he would make the school better is he was school president. While he was making a big deal about it all, Gar noticed two guys in hersey on the rafters above the stage with what looked like a water ballon in their hands. Holding out the slingshot he took aim and fired at the balloon. It popped and the water split all over the two jocks. They quickly ran off the rafters and were gone.

"That takes care of those two." Gar thought

Seymour continued his spoeech now safe int he knowledge that Gar was watching him. Nest came Cinderblock down the aisle clutching an egg. Gar aimed at the grey kid's hand and the egg fell out of it landing on his head. The jock was so angry he ran out of the auditorium screaming. Seymour just laughed along witht he other students as they watched the jock run out in a crazed tantrum. Gar couldn't help but laugh either.

"This is pretty fun." Gar chuckled to himself

He noticed two more Jocks peering out from backstage. With what looked liek a friecracker in hand. Gar took aim and fired. The jock stumbled backwards and fell down behind the stage. The firecracker went off and there was a little explosion backstage. Seymour and the crowd ducked at the sound but once they regained their composure the speech continued. Gar noticed another water balloon guy ont he rafters and took him out the same way he did his friends. Next thing Gar knew he saw Steamroller in the other aisle arming an egg. Firing at the jock the egg dropped to the ground and the jock ran out in a hurry. The speech seemed to be reaching its conclusion. Finally Atlas peered in through the emergency exit door for the auditorium with a firecracker in hand. Gar fired one last pebble at the jerk and he went stumbling back. There was a faint small explosion that wa sbarely audible and nobody bothered to even register it.

"In submation," Seymour said in closing "I believe that I am the best choice for student president. And since I'm really the onlt one running beside's the empty chair they put in as a joke, vote for me!"

There was a quiet amount of clapping from the auditorium below. Gar had once again completed his mission

"Another day, another nerd protected." Gar thought

(Air vents)

Pain: So cold, so friggin cold. Been here all night, still nothing. Need food, nourishment. (notices cockroach) Food! (Jumps on cockraoch and eats it) God it tastes so bad, but its filling my tummy so there.

(GIR runs up behind him out of nowhere)

GIR: Baby Man!

(Pain jumps up and hits his head on the roof of the vents)

Pain: Dude what the hell? What is your problem? Why are you so godamn annoying? Why can't you just go back to the principal's office? WHY?

(GIR looks at him for a second and then starts rubbing Pain's head)

GIR: I like you.

Pain: (Twitches eye and then explodes with anger) THAT'S IT! (Tackles GIR and they roll through the vents vonking a clanking along the way)

GIR: WHEEEE! It hurts!

(Sudden stop at the bottom of a large vent shaft. GIR gets up and runs down the vent hall)

GIR: DO IT AGAIN! (Runs out of sight)

Pain: I hate my life.

Gar had found the autoshop teacher Mr. Fix-It rather monotone for a teacher. He just stood there and nodded his head at all the things he did. He kept giving Gar junk to "Make repairs" with as Mr. Fix-it said. It was a rather weird class. But hey, he got a bike out of it, so what was the point of arguing. He had parked it in front of the boy's dorm while he went off and just walked around the school for awhile. He was eventually approached by Kole though.

"Gar," she said "I need your help."

"What is it Kole?" he asked

"Kitten was real mad that you took my notes back from her. She was so pissed she ripped my diary right out of my backpack and shoved me to the ground. Now she has my diary and all my deepest darkest secrets too!"

"Whoa, that's bad." Gar said "She gonna use it to spread rumours about you?"

"No doubt," Kole said "and she may have a little something on you too."

"Huh?" Gar asked

"I kinda sorta wrote last night that you were a kind, caring sensitive young man that has so far been the only boy who is not a nerd who actually likes me."

Gar's eyes went wide with utter shock he grabbed Kole by her arms and shook her.

"Kole!" He shouted "If that stuff gets out how am I suppose to protect you guys! Whose going to be afraid of a kid whose kind, caring and sensitive."

"I'm sorry, Gar." Kole seemed to whimper as tears began to form "It just...its just...you're really the only boy whose ever actually tried to help me and hasn't judged me at first sight because I'm not that pretty. And I never thought that..."

"Kole relax." Gar told her "Its okay I'm not angry with you. But I have to get your diary back before kitten finds opens it and finds out about all that stuff about me. You and I will be the laughing stock of the school."

"Yeah, we'll have people calling us lovebirds or something." Kole said "Don't want that, raven would kill me."

"Huh? Why would she kill you?" Gar asked

"Oh! Uh...nothing!" Kole said "Its just that, you know, Raven doesn't like us getting involved with friends you know. She thinks its a little taboo and could eventually lead to a break up and ruin the friendship."

"O...kay." Gar said accepting the excuse as truth. "I'll just sneak into Kitten's room and grab the diary and bring it back out here okay."

"Thanks Gar." Kole said "I'm really sorry about all this. Please don't tell Raven I called you kind and caring. She wouldn't want that."

"Why?" Gar asked

"Well, she'd get the wrong idea and stuff of course. He, he, what? What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Gar said hastily trying to escape the awkward moment "I'll just uh...get the diary."

"Yeah okay." Kole said "I'll wait by the side of the dorm."

Gar walked over to the dorm trying to find a way in that wasn't too conspicuous.

"Can't go through the front door. I'd get spotted for sure."

Gar looked up and saw a vine fence leading up to a whole in the side of the wall. It must of led to the attic. It was perfect. Gar crept up the ladder and slid though the hole. He was now where no man should ever be, inside the girl's dorm. He made his way down the stairs of the attic and found himself on the second floor. He saw Kitten making her way to her room and heard her struggling to open something.

"Open you stupid book! Come on!" She grunted "Oh I give up! I'm getting a screwdriver from the autoshop."

With that she left the room and left Gar with an opening to grab the diary. Gar slid into Kitten;s room and grabbed the diary off the desk. It had Kole's name on it and it was still locked of course. Gar was rather surprised she hadn't opened it yet, but that was good thing obviously. He soon noticed that the lock wasn't exactly top notch however. Kitten could have easily opened it with a paper clip. Hmm, what the heck, he thought, might as well see what Kole wrote about him. Gar picked the lock and opened the page to the latest entry. He soon found his name in the pages

_Garfield is such a wonderful caring young boy. I'm not surprised Raven seems to like him. I mean he didn't have to get my notes but he did anyway. He's so sweet. One day I hope to meet a guy just like him so he could make all my fantasies come true. He'd be the best boyfriend I could ever have. Too bad Gar is already being checked out by someone. But I better not say unless someone reads this. Can't reveal other people's secrets in here you know, not kosher. But if Gar wasn't being checked out, oh the things I would do to him._

"Okay!" Gar said quickly "That's enough!"

Gar said snapping the book shut. While he was flattered Kole thought of him that way it was a little disturbing. Poor girls just wanted to be loved by someone. He was hoping this crush of her's would pitter out and she'd find someone else eventually. He of course had his own eyes on someone, but then again who was this other person Kole was talking about. It couldn't have been...nah that was impossible. Anyway he better get out of here before the girls see him. Gar made his way out the way he came and found Kole waiting for him at the bottom. He handed her the diary.

"Thanks for everything Gar." Kole said greatfully "This means a lot. Oh and ah...you didn't peek at your entry did you?"

"Well uh..." Gar mumbled

"Oh, you did." Kole said "I guess I uh...underexaggerated."

"Yeah you did." Gar said rubbing the back of his head

"Listen," She said "I know nothing can work out between us okay. Its just, you know, boys don't usually help me out with stuff and I got carried away."

"To be honest Kole I'm flattered." Gar told her

"You are?" Kole said astonished "But that uh, that doesn't mean you..."

"Not really." Gar said

"That's okay, it was just a silly little crush really. I was really excited last night and stuff." Kole explained "Heat of the moment and all that. Besides I already know someone else likes you."

"Who exactly?" Gar asked

"Please don't make me tell. Please!" Kole pleaded

"Alright, alright, sorry."

"Thank you, don't wory about finding out cause you will on your own." Kole told her "She doesn't keep secrets for long. She's just waiting for the right time."

"I suppose that's okay." Gar said "What about you?"

"Hey I'm still young right I'm sure there are lots of guys out there who would like to know me."

"Nice to hear, hope this won't be too awkward for us in the future."

"No, no, it won't." Kole said "Sorry about this whole thing."

"Don't worry, I was glad to help." Gar said "I'll see you around, tell raven I said Hi."

"Thanks Gar." Kole said waving as he left

Gar was happy he was able to set things straight with Kole, but he still wanted to know who that girl was. Could it have been...nah!

(Air vents)

Pain: Just get some rest, you'll track that robo-bastard down in the morning.

(GIR pops up as Pains lays down to sleep)

GIR: DOOKIE!

(Pain jumps up and hits head on roof of vent, GIR runs off giggling)

Pain: I hate my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I love Halloween, don't you? Its the one time of year I can scare innocent children and give them candy afterwards. Unless their spoil sports and they want to ruin the fun for everyone by giving away the scare. Assholes.

Still I love dressing up as freaky monsters. Its so enjoyable to watch gabby teenage girls scream. I also met a female Q-Tip, I think she likes me.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Halloween

Gar had just found out how cruel his Math teacher, Mr. Blood could be. He had loaded homework by the bush load onto him what sucked most was that it was halloween! He should be having fun! The last few weeks were nothing but back breaking and grinding labour where he was either protecting his friends or doing homework. He hoped that at least tonight he could have some fun. He entered his dorm room and ropped his books on the floor. He then turned to find Malcom lying on his bed in what looked like a dragon's outfit.

"Dude," Gar said "what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you man." Malcom told him "I checked your closet, seems someone left you a costume for tonight."

Shoot in all the commotion Gar had forgotten to get a costume. Now he was stuck with whatever this other person picked out for him. Gar opened the closet to find what looked like a scary looking wolf-man costume. Complete with fangs and hairy make-up for his face. Weird thing was, the werewolf hair was green. Gar pulled it out to find a note on it.

_From Raven: Happy Halloween_

Thank goodness she got him a cool costume, even if his werewolf was green. After awhile of putting the thing on Gar looked ready for a night of rampaging through a village. Of course he had only a school but oh well. He went over to Malcom lying on the bed in his black dragon costume.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Gar asked

"I have a thing for dragons," Mal told him "What can I say."

"So why are you here?" Gar asked

"Oh I was just wishing I could be more like you Gar." Malcom explained

"Really?" Gar said without a hint of surprise "Why?"

"Do you know how hard it is thinking all the time?" Malcom asked sitting up "Ha, of course you don't. Without that medication I'd probably have thought myself to death now. Thankfully I'm off it for tonight."

"And thats a good thing why?" Gar asked

"Hm let's see." Malcom said as he sarcastically laid out everything "It's Halloween. The prefects are in town partying it up and the teachers are all alone entertaining the kids. Not that they want to. No opportunites for fun I suppose."

"Fine Mal," Gar said taking the bait "what do you have planned?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Your attention please!" Mrs. Hive shouted over the intercom "Could we all this year please try not to cause any trouble in the school that includes...oh nevermind you little monsters."

The intercom went dead with a screech and the students continued their joyous celebrations. They were all dressed for the occasion. The school was full of ghosts, goblins, demons and gouls, out and about having the usual Halloween fun. Gar noticed one of the kids in a mummy costume walking down the hall rather convincingly. Gar even saw Victor walk out of his room wearing a robot costume pieced together from cardboard with the word's "Awesem-o" printed on the front. Meantime Malcom lead Gar to a garbage can where poor Roy, who was wearing a bunny costume, was stuck butt first by some of Mammoth's goons. Malcom pulled him out and the dusted the him off.

"Why the hell am I wearing this?" Roy asked annoyed "I told you I wanted a Robin Hood outfit."

"Relax you look fine." Malcom said

"You're the one with the cool dragon outfit." Roy protested

"Hey," Mal shrugged "I called dibs on it. Now come on we have pranks to pull."

Malcom exited out the door of the boy's dorm and looked back to see Gar and Roy just standing there.

"Come on!" Mal said closing the door shut.

Gar turned to Roy as he sulked in his bunny suit

"Why do you let him pick on you Roy?" Gar asked

"You don't understand Gar," Roy explained "I don't have many friends. Nobody really likes me. Hell the closest I ever even had to a girlfriend was the sadistic chick from biology class. And just she pushed me up against a wall and start making out with me. She thought it was funny."

"But why stick with Malcom?" Gar asked

"He makes me feel like crap for sure, but he's the only person who has never told me I CAN'T hang out with him."

"So you're settling for the worst because you can't find something better?" Gar said in astonishment

"I know I'm a weakling." Roy said

"You're not weak." Gar assured "Just low on self-esteem. Trust me, you're a better guy then Malcom."

"Thanks dude." Said Roy "By the way nice werewolf costume, why's it green?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to ask Raven that, she gave me the costume in the first place."

Outside Gar found Malcom drawing kick me signs with a marker.

"Hey Gar, got an idea for our first prank." Malcom said waving the finished sign in the air. "Go place this kick me sign on Dick's back. He's just over there."

Gar looked over at Dick's position. The punk was wearing a stupid white trenchcoat with shades on his eyes and he was swinging a fake samurai sword around.

"Look at me guys!" He said to his gang "I'm an action movie star!"

Oh he was begging for this. Gar took the sign from Malcom and snapped it on Dick's back with a quick move. Gar slinked away as a random kid walked past Dick and gave him a swift kick in the butt. Dick turned around in anger demanding to know who did it. His gang saw the sign now, and being the morons they were, kicked him in kind. Dick turned to face the guys and it started a large tussle between them all. Everyone nearby couldn't help but laugh.

Malcom lead Gar to another area of the school grounds, this time packed with some of Mammoth's goons, all wearing cheap plastic masks they could find in a bargain bin. They obviously weren;t very creative costume wise cause that was all they were wearing. Mal gave Gar some eggs and told him to start throwing them at the bullies. As the eggs splattered on their heads they got quite angry and turned to see Mal and Gar crouching nearby. Gar and Mal took off running into the school as fast as they could.

In the cafeteria Malcom had set up a stink bomb to go off in the bean chowder, when it did the whole room held their noses and ran for the nearest exit.Malcom was laughing so hard it looked like he was going to bust a gut. Roy and Gar just looked on at the rolling on the floor dragon and tried to distance themselves from him.

Next came a special treat for the football players. Atlas, Steamroller and Cinderblock played in the middle of the school ground tossing a football back and forth. Atlas was dressed in golden robot suit, Steamroller looked like a construction worker and cinderblock looked like giant rock golem. They soon noticed a burning object on the ground that looked like a sparking volcano. They went over to it and were dazzled by its appearance. That was when it exploded and sent them all onto theit asses. Now this made all three boys, Roy, Gar and Mal, looking off from the distance laugh in conjuncture.

Gar and Roy had lost sight of Mal when he took off to do a prank of his own. Roy had found them some cupcake's from the cafeteria to munch on. They apparently escaped stinkfication via Mal's stink bomb.

"I think this is the best food I have eaten out of that caf." Gar said

"Same here." Roy added

Just then Control Freak came up to them, wearing what looked like a Paladin knight's armour.

"Hey Gar, Raven's been looking everywhere for ya." He said "She wanted to know how the costume turned out."

"It's very nice." Gar said "But why's it green."

"Rae found out it was your favourite color." Control Freak explained

Gar was amazed at Raven's detective skills, he decided he better go find her and thank her for all her trouble. He had no problem doing that cause he soon heard Raven's voice off in the distance.

"Gar!" She was shouting

Gar turned arounf to find Raven walking up to him with a black cloak on and holding a scythe.

"Rae?" Gar said rather surprised at her costume "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Oh I'm a carebear." Raven said sarcastically "What does it look like? I'm the Grimm Reaper."

"I thought the Grimm Reaper was a guy?" Roy asked

"Oh don't give me that crap." Raven said "Who says Death is a guy? Hmm? Explain that to me."

"What he means is," Gar explained "that not many people want to view death as a woman because...well its not very flattering to girls."

"That's just backwards sexism." Raven told him "I can dress however I want for this holiday and I chose this."

"Hey I never said it looked like crap." Gar said "It looks pretty cool."

"Thanks" said Raven smiling "It took me weeks to put together. How's your costume working out? Good?"

"Yeah, thanks Rae." Gar said "Its a prety cool werewolf outfit."

"I figured you'd like some beastly." Raven said

"Question though." Gar said "How'd you find out green was my favourite color?"

"I have my ways Gar." Raven explained

Just then a sudden explosion went off in the gym and Malcom came rushing out. He stopped in front of Gar and began panting.

"I just set off a firecracker in the girl's bathroom!" Mal said with glee "They'll be cleaning it out for weeks!" That's when he noticed Raven standing with them "Oh, hello sweet Raven."

Raven had a furious look in her eye as she got up close to Mal's face

"Dont call me that you little asswhipe!" She shouted

"Hey, hey!" He said "Relax! You still aren't holding a grudge are you?" he then looked at Raven's sycthe "I figure you still are. Especially in the literal sense."

"Shut it." Raven told him

"There's no need to get nasty Rae my dear." Mal said calmly

"Don't 'Rae dear' me you little puss bucket." Raven pointed accusingly at him "I dumped you years ago and haven't regreted it since."

"Of course you haven't." Malcom smiled "Come on Gar we have one last prank to pull."

Malcom took off and Gar looked at Raven.

"I told you to be careful around him Gar." Raven warned "I told you, he just uses people, for his own selfish gains at that."

"I know Rae." Gar said "I am being careful. But I wanna find out what he's up to anyway. I don't think he's on to me yet. As long as he thinks I'm his friend he may let me in on whatever he's planning for the school."

"Don't bet on it Gar." Raven warned "He may not look it but the little bastard is smart. He knows how to manipulate people into doing what he wants. Just be careful okay."

Gar nodded and was off to find Malcom.

Malcom was pestering a dog that was chained to a fence near one of the large dorms.

"This is where the prefects live." Mal said to Gar as he dropped some cafeteria "Meat Surprise" in front of the dog. "We're going to feed this dog the cafeteria food, and when he poops we're going to place it in front Mr. Blood's office in the teacher's lounge!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Roy said with his arms in the air "That's it. I'm out!"

With that Roy ran off

"Fine! Be a big baby!" Mal shouted over to him.

The dog whimpered from the meat it had digested and soon left a huge pile of its leftover beind. Mal scooped them up into a paper bag and directed Gar over to the teacher's lounge. When they got there they looked intot he window of the door and found Mr. Blood in the office flipping through some books.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Gar asked

"Hey," Mal said "everyone hate Mr. Blood, what harm could it do?"

Mal lit the bag and placed it in front of the lounge. He gave Gar the signal to pull the firealarm and it went off. Gar and Mal ran to hide behind a corner as Mr. Blood walked out, saw the flaming bag and stepped on it. Then he realised what he had done.

"Oh son of a...! Oldest trick in the book!" Mr. Blood Shouted in anger. "I'll get you kids for this I swear!"

Mal and Gar had already fled the scene as Mal garnered Gar with prasie for his prank and headed off for tyhe dorm to sleep the rest of the night off. Gar went back over to the cafeteria to find Raven sorting through a pile of candy she had in front of her.

"I take it the prank went well." Raven complimented

"Yeah," Gar said "at least I got to get back at Mr. Blood for his damn homework."

"Listen Gar." Raven started "I know you think you can probably find out Malcom's little plan for the school, but trust me its better not to try. If he finds out he'll try and destroy you and even if he doesn't find out he'll destroy you anyway. I know how he works."

"What happened between you two?" Gar asked

Raven sighed at the question

"A few years ago I thought Mal was a real nice guy." Raven explained "He was charming, charismatic, liked the same things I did. I thought he loved me. But then he revealed his true colors. He used me to unlock the girl's dorm at night, saying he was finally going to give me that kiss I deserved. Then he just bolted in, set of the fire alarm and watched the girls run outside in their PJ's. It was a planned attack. At the same time he set off three stink bombs by remote in the school as well as several other firealarms he had rigged and some firecrakers he planted around the school. He just needed the girl's dorm to put it all together. Everything was in chaos, the whole school was up in a riot. Mal just stood back and watched all of hppen while he laughed. I told him to stop it the fighting, but he just pushed me to the ground and walked away laughing saying that I had given him exactly what he wanted. I hated myself for it."

Gar dropped his head when Raven finished her story.

"I didn't know Rae. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault." She said "The point is, Mal is not to be trusted and he's most certainly not one to underestimate. Tread lightly around him Gar, I...we still need you remember."

"You sure you didn't mean I?" Gar asked

Raven just looked at him with a deadpan look and raised a lollipop to his face.

"Candy?"

"Sure." Gar said taking it and licking the candy with delight

"Happy Halloween Gar." Raven said smiling

"Same to you Rae." Gar replied "Same to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay a little bit of info on this chapter, recently I was on youtube and I came across a couple of asswhipes who actually like Klebold and Harris the Columbine killers. I felt incredibly sick after reading some of their comments and felt extremely disturbed. I decided to do a little social commentary on school violence and explain what I feel about those two and how pathetic and sad they and everyone who looks up to them is. Also, I added a joke about a certain someone who used the tragedy to make a profit for his greedy fat ass. I know it may seem strange that I'm using Malcom as my voice box for my opinion of them, but hey he's still an asshole who I has a rather evil plan. So I like Gar's idea on how to stop the bullying much better as you'll see.

Also Blackmage, GIR has at several times voiced that he can feel pain, one time during the episode "Walk for your lives" he said "YAY! It burns!"

To all reviewers nice to hear your opinions as always, oh and good to have Overeactive Mind reviewing again, you know how much I love reading your opinions, I always hope to get a laugh or at least an idea out of them.

Anyway read on.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revenge of the Mammoth!

(School airducts, where GIR wanders around aimlessly.)

GIR: Dooby, dooby, doo, do, do dooby doo.

(Echoing voice of Pain echoes throughout the ducts)

Pain: GIR!

GIR: Huh? Who say that?

Pain: Who said? Who do you think? Its me!

GIR: Mommy?

Pain: No dumbass! I'm not your mommy, you don't have a mommy!

(GIR begins to cry)

GIR: I want mommy. (Snif)

Pain: Shut up! For a little over two months I've been desperately trying to find and eliminate you, but you have somehow been able to escape my grasp. Well no more, it was fun GIR but I'm afraid playtime is over. Using bits of scrap metal and what little stuff I could steal of the locker in this school by drilling holes in the walls and collecting the contents I have created the ultimate minature weapon for air duct warfare. (Pain steps out behind corner with a remote) Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of...the Robot Slayer 9000!

(Pain clicks button and booming around the corner comes a bipedal robot with arm canon and all kinds of weapon on it, as well as an angry painted on face. Basically it looks like a mech)

GIR: (Gasps) Its got chicken leggggs!

Pain: (Look of annoyance) Yes. Chicken legs. (Momentary pause) Die now! (Clicks button and robot begins attack on GIR)

GIR: WAAHHH! (Runs away in panic, Robot follows)

Pain: Victory shall be mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! And I won't have to eat another cockroach in this stupid place. Although they do taste good with ketchup.

Gar's day had been especially tiring. Apparently his joyful poop prank against Mr. Blood had only caused the jerk to assign more homework for every one of his students. Luckily he had Raven set up a private homework help situation for him with Kole who was more then glad to help Gar with his math troubles. One of the only kids he ever met who actually enjoyed math. To relive his tensions Gar spent the rest of his day practicing slinghot skills against Atlas and his goon friends. Combined with Mammoth's buddies trying to beat the snot out of him Gar was tired and now he just wanted to take a long well deserved nap. That was until he heard something knock against his door. Gar opened it to find a frantic looking Malcom there fidgeting like it was a blizzard outside. Obviously he was off his medication...again!

"Dude," Gar complained "It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Hey I need to sleep too," Malcom said very quickly "its just we have a problem!"

"What is it now?" Gar asked shaking his head

"Roy's up and gone man!" Mal said frantically

"What?" Gar said with surprise

"Yeah," Mal expalained "I was going to put his hand in cold water but when I got to his room I found the whole place messed up and Roy gone! I found this poorly written note nearby."

Mal held out the note. It read:

_Your dumy frend is ours. Come to the basement with cash or he gets creamed._

No doubt who wrote the note. No one could have that many grammatical errors in one short sentence unless they were a bad fanfic writer or an idiot. And the biggest idiot in the school was of course the big bully Mammoth.

"So mammoth's thugs grabbed Roy." said Gar "Why?"

"He must of found out he was your friend and decided to get back at you by going through him." Mal explained "If we can get to the school basement maybe we can stop him before Roy gets hurt."

Gar was suspicious of Mal's sudden concern for Roy, considering how he treated him

"Why do you want to help save Roy?" Gar asked

"Because," Mal said "he's intrical to my new take over the school plan I have going. If we don't get him back I'm officially screwed! Besides, who would I be able to pick on and torment from now on?"

Gar still had his doubts, but that did sound like the Mal he knew. Besides Roy could have been in danger he had to go.

"Alright," Gar said "take me to the school basement. I'll handle Mammoth."

"Good," Mal nodded "let's go."

Malcom led Gar outside the Boy's dorm and motioned him to follow. They snuck up down the pathway to the mainbuilding and entered through a side entrance. There Malcom stopped and pointed to a light coming from down the hall. The two boys went up against the wall as they saw a prefect walking down the hall with a flashlight looking for anyone out of bed.

"I hate doing these night shifts." The prefect whined "I need my sleep you know. How else am I suppose to abuse my authority to its fullest?"

When the prefect had passed Malcom motioned Gar forward down the hall. Malcom and Gar soon reached the basement door. Malcom turned the knob and opened the door.

"Heh, whadda ya know?" Malcom said "Unlocked."

Mal led Gar down the steps and into the dark basement below. It was rather dark down in the basement and Gar desperatley clawed for some kind of support as they reached the bottom. With a sudden flash Mal turned on a flashlight in Gar's face. Gar stumbled backwards as the sudden flash temporairly blinded him.

"Jesus man!" Gar said "That hurts!"

"Hey relax okay," Mal told him "you don't want to stumble around in the dark. Hey look over there." Mal suddenly pointed the flashlight over to one of the school boilers and found an empty chair with a note on it, Gar picked it up and read aloud from the same badly written note.

_It was too dark down here and we not find the light thing. Just head to our hideout in the sewer place._

Gar crumpled the note up.

"Where the hell is their sewer hideout?" Gar demanded to no one

"Oh relax Gar." Malcom explained "I know exactly where it is."

"You do?" Gar asked

"Sure, everyone on campus knows. Its right underneath the cafeteria's sewage line." Mal explained "That's where the lunch lady gets all her ingridents for the Special Sunday Soup she makes."

"I thought that stuff looked like it was flushed down the toilet." Gar commented.

"We can get through to it easy from down here." Mal said "We could take a vent or something but they've been bolted up since the first day. So we'll have to take the old garbage chute. It leads right to the sewage pit."

Mal led Gar over to another set of boilers and pushed aside a large pice of a wooden board.

"Just remember to hold your nose when you get down there okay."

Gar nodded and crawled into the chute. He slid down the greasy inside of the tube and landed in large coating of muck at the bottom. Gar lept up from the muck and started frantically whiping himself off.

"Yuck, major yuck!" Gar said as he desperately tried to rid himself of the disgusting muck that coivered him "What do they drop down here anyway?"

Mal soon followed after and the resounding splash covered Gar in even more of whatever it was that he was now standing in.

"Was that fun or what?" Mal asked

Gar just stood there, dripping with sewage, with a rather pissed off look on his face.

"Just shut up." Gar told him

Malcom got to his feet and started running down the large pipe line.

"Come on," He said "This way leads to the treatment area. Its where all the town's crap gets flushed away and where Mammoth and his buddies hang out."

Gar followed Mal down the path and soon found himself with Mal in the middle of the treatment area.

"God it reaks down here!" Gar said clutching his nose

He looked around, he saw a lot of junk on the walls and some boxes here and there as well as a large pit in the middle of the room with a cage around it. But there was no sign of Roy or Mammoth's friends.

"Where are they?" Gar asked

"I'm sure they'll be here." Mal explained

Gar was starting to get anxious, like he had just walked right into-

WHACK!

Gar woke up awhile later lying inside the pit with the caged door closed. He looked around and saw Malcom standing on the otherside. It had just about donned on him that he had should have taken Rae's advice more seriously

"Oh good you're awake." Mal said snidely

"You little bastard!" Gar shouted "You tricked me!"

"No duh." Mal said waving a wooden board around in his hand before discarding it "I figured you had a soft spot for Roy so I figured I'd tell you he got nabbed by Mammoth's goons. I knew you'd never trust me if I just asked you come here with me alone, so I figured I'd use your pathetic friendship with Roy instead."

"Where's Roy?" Gar demanded

"Safely on his way here with the others I contacted to witness your humilation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gar asked

Mal rubbed his temples in annoyance

"Please Gar," He said "you think I'd be stupid enough to trust a person whose friends with my ex-girlfriend? Her and her little club of righteous crusading geeks all hate me! I knew you'd adopt their same additudes towards me as well. Too bad you would have made a great asset to my plan. But no, you just had to be a little do-gooder didn't you?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Gar repeated

"Your little plan to stop the relentless bullying in this school is screwing with my plans." Mal explained "How can I possibly get control of this school when there's no mindless chaos and in-school fighting! My last plan for school domination failed because the prefects were able to calm everyone down, I didn't consider them as a factor. Thankfully I've learned from that."

"So basically you're going to start another school yard riot like you did before?" Gar asked

"So my dear sweet Raven told you about my last plan huh?" Mal said rather blandly "Too bad, I wanted to share the details of it all."

"I already know them." Gar told him "You toyed with Raven's emotions just so you could get what you wanted."

"Hey all is fair in love and war." Mal explained

"You really are an asshole." Gar spitted back at him

"Please," Mal said condesendingly "Its not like Raven isn't using you to accomplish her little goal of a bully/fighting free school."

"I volunteered." Gar replied "You made Raven think you liked her, used her and then when you got what you wanted you broke her heart in two."

"True," Mal agreed "but it was ever so much fun."

"So what your little plan now then?" Gar asked "Pull a Columbine, get on national news and then have some fat lying bastard with a baseball cap make a crappy movie about it all?"

"No!" Mal shouted back "I'm not stupid! Then everyone would think I was just some whinny loser who couldn't deal with his problems! Besides, I don't want to 'kill the jocks' or some crap like those other stupid morons. I want to cause just enough maddness in this school that everyone turns on each other and when they do, I Headboy Malcom Core will just swoop in and pick up the pieces. I'll be the most respected student in this school and everyone will have to look up to me! Then I'll be the one calling the shots in this place!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Gar demanded

"Like I'd tell you." Mal said "The thing is though, I can't do it with you messing everything up. I need everyone hating and looking down upon one another, I don't need some stupid hugging khom-bai-ya crap getting in the way. Which is why I need to get rid of you before people start thinking you can help earn the social outcasts in this place some respect. Which brings me tonight's entertainment!"

With a snap of Mal's fingers the front door to the entrance of the treatment center opened up wide with a large creek and dozens of kids swarmed in and took seats set up all around the pit Gar was stuck in. Every major clique was there, looking down at Gar in the pit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Malcom said standing at the entrance to the caged pit with his arms out wide "Boys and morons! I give you our newest addition to Rageworth Academy, the ever helpful and lovable Garfield Logan!"

There was a collective number of boos from the large crowd. Considering it contained many people who Gar had pissed off. Especially Atlas and Dick who sat in the stands with their goons beside them.

"Oh would you all shut it!" Gar shouted back

"And now, introducing his opponent." Mal said pointing to the otherside of the pit as its door opened "The strongest of the bullies, the meanest of the mean, his muscle tissue is as think as his skull, the one we call...MAMMOTH!"

Mammoth stepped through the door with a huff and landed at the bottom of the pit with a grunt. He looked over at Gar and snorted

"Oh crap." Gar thought

"Remember combatants," Malcom said "I don't want a clean fight. Crotch blows and unsportsman like conduct is accepted."

"Mammoth is gonna like this." The brawling bully replied as he cracked his knuckles

"The let the fight begin!" Mal shouted

With that Mal rung a school bell on the table beside him and the crowd cheered as Mammoth advanced slowly towards him.

"Heh, heh," Gar said nervously "say Mammoth. you still ain't pissed about the whole locker thing are you?"

Mammoth grabbed Gar by his shirt and flung him across the ring. Gar hit the walland slid down it landing in his head

"Guess thats a yes." Gar grunted

Dragging Gar by the foot Mammoth slung him across the ring into the opposing wall

"Mammoth smash!" He screamed

"Great," Gar thought "I'm fighting the Hulk's reject."

Gar to his feet only to get smacked to one side by one of Mammoth's punches. The crowd cheered as the saw Mammoth continue to throw Gar around like a rag doll. Mammoth eventually pinned Gar to the gate surrounding the fence

"This ought to teach you ya stupid little punk!" Atlas shouted from the stands

"I'd prefer it if I was pounding ya." Dick shouted from the otherside "But this is just as enjoyable."

Gar was already feeling the gravity of the situation

"Great," He thought as Mammoth slammed him to the ground "I'm in a small cage fighting the biggest strongest moron in this school and to top it all off I'm surrounded by every single person that hates me."

Mammoth kicked Gar in the stomach and started to climb the fence for a finishing move. As he got to the top He turned around and faced Gar

"You're dead new kid! Dead!"

With growl Mammoth jumped from the fence and and aimed for Gar's body. Gar rolled out of the way at the last second leaving Mammoth on the floor in pain

"CHEAP!" Came a collective shout from the crowd

"Oh come on!" Gar said "Is there anyone here who actually likes me!"

"Gar you idiot!" Came a cry from the stands

Gar instantly recognised the voice and turned to see a very angry Raven looking at him, along with the nerds behind her.

"What did I tell you about Mal?" Raven asked "Don't trust him! Would it kill you to listen to me?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Gar asked

Roy stepped out from behind the nerds

"I got wind of Mal's plan," He explained "I tried to warn you, but Mal stuffed me in a locker and locked the door. Lucky me I had a coat hanger."

"Yeah that's nice Roy tell me about it later." Gar said frantically as Mammoth began to stir "Get me outta here!"

"Great idea Gar." Raven said sarcastically "Then you get to have the whole school think you're a chicken."

"Better then being a dead chicken!" Gar yelled up to her

"Relax Sir Gar," Seymour told him "this is a golden opportunity."

"For what?" Gar asked "To be ground up into mulch?"

"No," Seymour explained quickly "if you beat Mammoth you can prove to his friends that you're just as strong as him. There moronic muscle-headed imbeciles, beat their leader and they'll look up to you and never try to hurt anyone else again. Its like dog packs, you know the alpha male system."

"How am I suppose to beat that?" Gar asked pointinng to the grunting Mammoth as he stood up on one knee.

"You can't beat him with strength Gar." Kole said peeping up from behind Raven "You'll have to outwit him."

"How?" Gar asked

"Try a level five fireball." Control Freak suggested

"Anything I can actually do?" Gar pleaded

"Why don't you do something you should have thought of earlier." Raven suggested "Like use your head."

Gar suddenly got an idea at Raven's comments and turned around and looked at Mammoth snorting at him

"Better yet," Gar said quietly "why not use his head?"

Gar started waving his arms in front of the wall he was positioned in front of him.

"Hey!" Gar taunted "Over here big, dumb and ugly!"

"GRRR!"

Mammoth groaned and he charged right at Gar. At the last second Gar jumped right out of the way of the speeding bully and Mammoth crashed head long into the opposing wall. There was a heavy crack as part of the wall seemed to crack off and Mammoth stumbled backwards onto his ass.

"Wohoo!" Control Freak said jumping in the air "That was awesome! Now cast lighting!"

"I am not a pokemon Control Freak!" Gar shouted at him

"I'm just trying to help."

Mammoth shook his collision off and Ranmmed at Gar once more and once again Gar jumped out of the way and Mammoth slammed into another wall.

"Oh does that hurt?" Gar taunted

Mammoth turned around when he regained his composure and slammed into yet another wall. Gar used this opportunity to climb onto Mammoth's back. Kick him in side he forced Mammoth to buck widly around as Gar tried to stay on his back throughout the entire ordeal.

"You call this using your head?" Raven shouted

"Trust me!" Gar yelled back from atop the maddened Mammoth.

Gar forced Mammoth head turn in one direction once again slamming into the wall. Gar got off of Mammoth's back and started slamming his head into the wall over and over again. Suddenly Mammoth regain composure and grabbed Gar by the shirt and lifted him up high.

"Well," Gizmo said "he's dead"

Gar watched in vain as Mammoth rasied his fist to ready his final blow against Gar. Gar needed to think of something fast, but he had no time to do so. He started to flail his legs about wildly and then suddenly as almost on instinct he connected on of the blows...to Mammoth's crotch. The bully howled in pain and dropped Garto the ground, just as he recovered from the pain Gar delivered a punch straight to Mammoth's head and muscle bound bully fell to the ground defeated. The whole crowd stood silent, even Raven and the nerds

"Did I just win?" Gar asked to no one in particular.

"Oh god damnit!" Screamed a rather pissed voice from the stands.

The gate to the pit opened and Malcom stepped inside with a look of absolute rage

"I can't believe this, I get the strongest kid in school to work for me, offer him a chance to get back at the loser who beat him up and even lure the prey right into his lair!" Malcom looked right at the in pain Mammoth "And you still can't beat him! God why do I get idiots to do my dirty work. You're worse then Roy! At least I could use Roy as bait!"

"Hey don't blame me." Mammoth told him "I tried"

"And you failed as usual, no wonder you've been stuck here for five years!" Malcom told him "No wonder you're a failure."

"Look whose talking." Gar said "I mean wasn't this whole plan suppose to make me into a pathetic laughing stock? Instead I come out on top of Mammoth and wasted your time."

Malcom looked back Gar with disgusted look

"This isn't over Logan." Malcom warned "The next chance I get I'm going to get you back and this whole school. There's only room for one school ruler here and that me! The next time we face off I'll come out on top! See ya around moron!"

With that Malcom climbed out of the pit and out of the sweage treatment plant. The other spectators soon followed afterwards.

"What a waste of time." Atlas said

"We better get our money back for this." Johnny complained

Gar was helped out of the pit by Raven.

"Thanks for coming to lend me support Rae." Gar said

"I'm glad you got out safely Gar." Raven replied. She then whacked Gar across the back of his head

"Ow!" He shouted "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Raven explained

"I'm sorry okay, Malcom said Roy was in trouble. I was suspiscious but I didn't have time to think about it."

"If Roy hadn't come to warn Control Freak and the others you'd probably be dead by now and the whole plan would have been ruined." Raven told him "Next time I offer advice listen!"

"Fine, fine I will."

Just then Mammoth scrambled out of the pit.

"Ah!" Seymour cried as the bully loomed towards them

"Quick!" Control Freak cried "Cast a freeze spell! Cast a freeze spell!"

Mammoth stopped just short of Gar and looked him in the eye.

"Okay you win." He said

"What?" Gar asked

"You win." Mammoth explained "You beat me in a fight. That means you can basically bully me all you want. No one's gonna respect me anyway after this."

Mammoth's goons all gathered behind Mammoth and looked down at the floor along with him acknowledging their defeat

"Whoa wait a minute." Gar said "Just because I beat you I basically have 'pick on' rights."

"After tonight no one is gonna take us seriously anymore anyway." Mammoth told him "Guess you're the gang leader now."

"See," Seymour said "Alpha male complex."

Gar stepped over to Mammoth

"Look dude," Gar said "I don't want to pick on you. I just wanted you and your buddies to stop bullying weak kids."

"Why?" Mammoth asked "You don't want to be the new head bully?"

"No!" Gar told him "That's the last thing I want to be. When you're a bully everyone is basically afraid of you and nobody really considers you a friend. They just pretend to be because they don't want to get beat up. I mean, do you guys just want to go around the school being feared or do you want to be liked."

"But being feared is our strong suit." Mammoth told him

"Then its time for a new strong suit." Gar explained "Instead of picking on people maybe you should use your destructive tendancies for good. Like keeping other kids safe from being bullied."

"Like an army of body guards!" Kole suggested

"Yeah," Raven added "you could protect kids instead of hurting them and make sure that the other cliques don't push them around."

"Could we do that?" Mammoth asked his goons behinf him

Strangely enough they all nodded

"Not like we have anything better to do I guess."

"Very well then." Gar said taking the large shaggy teen by the hand and shaking it "Mammoth, I think this is the beginning of a great partnership."

(Air ducts)

(GIR runs down the duct screaming and runs into a dead end. Robot approaches menacingly)

Pain: Its the end of the line for you GIR. Prepare to eat horrible unflinching doom!

GIR: That hurts right?

Pain: Yes, yes it does.

(Pain clicks a button and the robot mech arms its cannons and fires, just as GIR ducks. The bullets miss GIR and richochet of the back of duct and hit Pain's controller causing the robot to go crazy and shoot wildely at the floor of the duct. Thus the support collapses and the robot falls through to its demise.)

Pain: Oh godamnit!

GIR: Aw, I wanted to explode.

Pain: That thing took hours to build! I'm gonna rip your intestines out you little bastard!

GIR: What are those?

Pain: Get over here!

(GIR leaps out of way of Pain's charge and keeps running down the hall.)

GIR: I love running! Wheeee!

Pain: Get back here!


	8. Chapter 8

I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I realised I was making you all wait too long. Instead I'm splitting it up and making this arc of the story and three parter instead of just going through all of it. I'm sorry it took so long, I should have put it up sooner. But with wrtier's block and school it was hard to find time. Don't worry though I'll get around to ending this part of the arc soon and eventually the story will rocket to the end. I hope. Enjoy the read!

* * *

Chapter 8: If I were a Richman

(School Airducts)

GIR: (Looking through pile of filth and whinning) Aw, oh, eh, where are the bananas? Where are the bananas?

Pain: (Walks up behind him) There are no bananas you twit.

GIR: There are no Bananas today?

Pain: Yes, we got no Bananas. We got no Bananas today.

GIR: (Whines) Ohhhhhhh.

Pain: Okay, listen this has gotten tiresome. It seems you're so stupid that all forms of technologically enhanced weapons I have in my possession are useless. Therefore I need to change my tactics.

GIR: I have no idea what you say.

Pain: (Sighs) Look, I'm made this lasso out of some rope. (Holds up lasso) I figure if I just throw this thing on you I'll be able to trap you and we can get back to our normal lives. (Throws rope around GIR)

GIR: Yay! It worked!

Pain: I thought I'd be enjoying this, but you see I've come to expect that some random chain of events will cause disaster to befall on me.

GIR: (Appears to hear something) Leprachauns! (Rockets come out of his feet)

Pain: Aw crap. I saw this coming.

(GIR takes off flying down the duct with his rocket shoes towing Pain behind him.)

GIR: WHEEEEEEEE!

Pain: I HATE YOU GODDDDD!

It had been a few days since Gar's victory over Mammoth and his bully friends. Now they considered Gar tougher then them and were at his beck and call. Because he was now friends with them they were now technically friends with the nerds. Of course they still had to pay them to provide protection from any other possible bully threats, but they accepted monopoly paper money because...well they were just that stupid. Another dramatic change was how Roy no longer hung around Mal any more. His plan to destroy Gar had finally opened his eyes to what Mal did to his "Friends" when their usefulness had worn out. Instead Roy started hanging out with Gar and the Nerds more. Finally he was being treated as an equal friend among the group and had now started getting involved in Control Freak's RPG nights. But despite all this success, Gar's friends still had a lot of work to go. As Raven explained a few days after the fight in the sewers had taken place.

"With the Mammoth's bullies no longer prowling the halls we now have a new problem." She pulled down a chart of the school. One section of the school was covered red while the other was covered blue. "Control of the school grounds has now shifted. The places where Mammoth's buds use to hang out have been taken over. The prep kids have basically taken their place on the east side of the school and are starting to get more involved in school activities."

"Meaning?" Gar asked not knowing exactly what she was talking about

Kole filled that question

"They're basically forcing students to pay them money to pass through certain halls." She explained "They don't pay...well...the results aren't pretty."

"When it comes to doing the bullying on regular basis it still just plain old name calling." Raven added "They don't like to get their pretty hands dirty, rather have someone else do the hands on stuff for them. Not that they're push overs, most of them are on the school wrestling team."

"So whose the red coloured dudes?" Gizmo asked

"Dick's gang of leather suited punks." Raven asnwered "They've completed expanded their territory even more so then the Preps. The halls smell like friggin hair gel now, its irratating."

"So what's the plan?" Gar asked

"We need to beat Dick's buddies out of their newfound position of power before they start taking over even more of the school." Raven said "Problem is even with Mammoth's goons listening to us they are no match for Dick's Nightwing gang. Those guys have been on the streets most of their lives, they're stronger then they look. What we need is someone with the resources and muscle to out do them."

"Not the jocks." Seymour said "Victor Stone may not hate us like the rest of them do but he doesn't want to rock the boat."

"In other words he wants to maintain the status quo of the school." Gar explained "Trying to make friends with us is not good for popularity."

"Considering how Mr. Games runs the team I'm not surprised." Raven said "If the coach found out he was friends with weaklings he'd kick him off the team."

"So," Kole said rubbing her chin "we need someone whose tough...but who doesn't hate us completely."

The nerds all started thinking hard, but after awhile of 'hmm'ing and 'ahhh'ing they had no answers. That when Gar said something

"Wait," Gar said looking up at everyone and over to Raven "didn't you say the preps were on the wrestling team?"

"Yes," Raven responded "most of them."

"So what if we found a way to get them to like us." Gar asked "Then we could use their wealth and power to strike at Dick's gang with minimum effort."

"That could work." Kole said "The Preps and Dick's Punk friends hate each other! The preps hate Dick because their from poor backgrounds and Dick hates them because the preps are richer then he is and they represent authority which he hates even more!"

"So we must use our superior diplomatic skills to convince the Preps to join us in our crusade!" Control Freak shouted "Everyone! Macro your Charm spells to position 2!"

The room looked at Control Freak with silence and a combined annoyed look.

"This is not a friggin MMO Game Control Freak!" Raven shouted back

"Besides its gonna take a lot more then Charm spells to get the preps to join us." Kole explained

"You're right," Control Freak said "we'll need to master our Speech Skills as well as our disposition."

"Oh god." Raven said covering her face with her hand.

"Maybe if we find some preps who are NOT as big superficial jerks as the others we can convince them to help us." Gar suggested

"That's a start," Raven admitted "but we'll need all the rich kids to be on our side. Meaning we'll have to find a way gain their respect."

"We could win the lottery." Gar suggested

Raven looked at him coldly

"Anything that doesn't require sheer luck?" Raven asked

"We'll have to talk to the preps themselves if we want to figure that out." Gar said "Know anyone who is willing to talk?"

Raven rubbed her chin some and thought

"I may know one," She finally answered "he's a prep but he's not a total jerkoff. A little bit of an ego, but he's an athlete so that's nothing new."

"Who is he?" Gar asked

"The fastest kid in school," Raven told him "Wally West."

Raven led Gar over to track around the football field where they watched a young boy in a yellow track jersey and red hair run around the track a few times at a tremendous speed.

"His average is 25.37 seconds for a full circle around the track." Raven explained "Every track meet he's been in he's competely decimated the competition. Plus he and his pal Vox are the only two preps we could really trust."

"Vox?" Gar asked confused

"Lead Trumpet player on the school ochestra." Raven elaborated

"Okay, so why can we trust him?" Gar asked

"Because there are only two types of preps in the world," Raven explained "Republicans and Democrats. Republicans are rich snobs who think they're better then everyone else because they're rich and Democrats are rich snobs who think they're better then everyone else because they're progressive forward thinkers."

Gar was beginning to think this was going to quickly devolve into a commentary about class differences...but it was best to just go with the flow.

"Why don't we call him over?" Gar asked Raven, who simply sighed heavily

"Whenever he runs he gets tunnel vision, the only thing he hears is cheers and admiration from his fans in the stands. I could yell at him and ask if he wants a sandwhich and he'd just respond, 'Yes I know I'm the greatest!' As I said before, preps are high on themselves."

"So what?" Gar wondered "We just wait for him to be done?"

Raven nodded

"Shouldn't be long," She assured "he finishes these exercises pretty damn fast."

True to her word, Wally eventually came to a stop in front of them and held his hands above him in victory.

"Nothing like twenty laps around the track to get the blood pumping." He remarked

"You done, cause I'm getting tired of waiting for you." Raven said grabbing the boy's attention

"Relax," Wally said "no one waits for too long when Wally West is concerned. So what brings you here to the track Raven? Aren't you suppose to be hanging out in the library with your nerd friends?"

"Its more entertaining then watching rich kids run around in circles." She shot back

"Ouch, that hurts." Wally said sarcastically "So what do you want?"

Raven stood up from the breachers and pointed over to Gar beside her.

"You remember Garfield Logan right?" She asked

"Oh right!" Wally said "The kid who beat up that moronic Mammoth bully." Wally looked over to Gar and gave him a solemn salute "Good job there kid, schoo isl a lot better without him and his thugs around."

"You know very well that Mammoth's gang of thugs was only a small part of our problems." Raven reminded him "We still have a few loose ends to tie up with the other bullies in the school."

Wally didn't seem to understand

"Oh come on Raven." Wally said "I'm not a bully! You know that. I just like being rich is all."

"We're not after you Wally." Raven told him before Gar interjected

"We need to stop Dick's group of punks before he completely takes over the school and makes life a living hell for the other kids here." Gar explained "But we can't do it without the other preps on our side."

"Well good luck kid." Wally told him "Sure I'd love to help out with this daring crusade and all, but you're asking the wrong guy. I'm not incharge of the Preps at the time. That leading honour goes to Adie Donnigton."

"Who?" Gar said bewildred

"Adie Donnigton," Raven explained "also known as Adonis. Tall kid, rather shirmpy but he makes up for it."

"How?" Gar asked

"He stuffs his shirt with paper towels to make himself look buff." Wally explained "But trust me, he can still throw a mean punch."

"He's a Republican," Raven added "his father owns a huge multi-national stock agency and he's a chauvinist pig. I don't think anyone really likes him, not even the other Rep Preps, but he's the richest kid on campus so they all look up to him."

"He's the reason the preps have started to expand into the school more and take part in more unsavoury activities as well." Wally told them "He's not going to be willing to join up with your cause, it would directly screw with his ambitions."

"But you guys all hate Dick's gang!" Gar said "We hate him too! Isn't that enough?"

"No" Wally put it flatly "Unlike most Reps, he's not willing to risk his neck and hold on the school to try and take down Dick's gang of leather wearing asses head-on. He's hoping to just get enough influence in the school to buy them off or something. He figures they need the money. I think they'd just buy more hair gel and punch him in the face afterwards."

"So what if we got the preps to start listening to you?" Raven asked

"Then I could help." Wally told them "Unfortunately its easier said then done. First you have to get them to take a vote and elect me as the leader instead of him."

"How do I do that?" Gar asked

"The other preps would have to vote whether or not there should be a vote for leader at all." Wally began "Then the two opposing party's, the challenger and the current leader must then intiate a challenge between one another that would take place between their recommended combatants, if the leader's choice wins, then there's no vote at all, if the challenger wins then the vote goes ahead."

Gar stood there with his mouth wide open

"What kind of stupid electoral system is that?" Gar demanded to know

"Hey," Wally said "don't blame me, I didn't make up the rules."

"Who did then?" Gar asked

"Adie." Wally stated flatly

Raven and Gar both slapped their foreheads at the same time.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Gar said ushering Raven over to the sidelines. She followed him and listening intently as Gar began whispering to her "Are we really going to trust the overall success of this plan to this stupid rich kid club election?"

"I know it's a retarded system made up by some ass wad preppy chauvinist jackwad," Raven told him "but what choice do we have Gar?"

"But this challenge could be anything!" Gar said "Poker, video games, a trivia quiz, hell they may decide to do a army haze ritual. I've seen the movie Rae, they're not pretty."

"Listen, we'll just go along with all these preppy politics until we get Wally into the position as leader. Then he can clean up the preps themselves and get them to stop bullying kids. After that we can take on Dick's gang. I'm just saying for now, we just go with the flow."

"Fine, but I won't like it." Gar told her

"I didn't say you had to." Raven said

The two turned back to Wally.

"Okay," Gar said "we'll help you get to the leader position. So how do we get them to decide to take a vote."

"What any good impeachment needs my friend," Wally said with a huge smile "A huge political scandal."

Gar and Raven suddenly cheered up

"This probably won't be so bad after all." Gar thought.

Gar was going to go over some possible scenarios in which they could discredit and possibly humilate Adie, or Adonis whatever he wanted to be called. He was hoping that she would have a little information on him when he rehoined her at lunch to discuss it all. But first he had English class. He was hoping that Mr. Mod was not in one of his depressed moods today, he wasn't a bad teacher...it was just he had a hell of a lot of issues. That and something about him made Gar like him...he wasn't sure. When he arrived at the door though he got a surprise as he peered in. Standing in front of Mr. Mod, as the English teacher sat down at his desk and shook nervously, was Mr. Blood. In the math teacher's hands was what looked like a bottle wrapped in a paper bag.

"Sometimes I wonder how you manage it Moddy." Blood wondered

"I told you you I have no idea what you're talking about." Mr. Mod assured

"Don't play dumb with me." Mr. Blood said shoving the bottle in front of Mr. Mod's face. "I know all about your dirty little alcohol problem my firend."

"You can't prove that bottle is mine." Mr. Mod told him

"I found it in your office." Mr. Blood replied

"Kids play pranks!" Mr. Mod said "It could have been planted! Besides its just one single bottle, its not like I have a secret stash of beer all over the school."

"You listen to me Limey Drunkard," Blood said staring Mr. Mod in the face "I don't know how you managed to survive this long in this school, especially since you never have any students. Mock my words, I'll catch you one day and when I do you'll be out of this place so fast you'll be back in London teaching children with crooked smiles before you even know what happened!"

With that Mr. Blood stormed out of the room with a rather steamed look on his face. Gar crept out from behind the door as he passed and entered the class to see a moaning Mr. Mod contemplating his future.

"I'm buggered." He muttered to himself "So buggered, so very very buggered."

"Uh...Sir?" Gar piped up to get the Brit's attention

Mr. Mod suddenly shot up and looked at his student

"Oh," He said "Garfield. Didn't see you there. Is it class time already?"

"Ah yeah it is sir." Gar answered before chyanging the subject "Uh, what was all that about with Mr. Blood?"

Mr. Mod let out a sigh.

"Mr. Blood just really hates me Gar," He explained "ever since I showed up. He's been trying to get rid of me ever since. Thinking I'm somehow holding him back from being able to teach my course instead."

"Why?" Gar asked "No one takes the course."

"Blood blames me for that," Mod replied "he thinks he do a much better job then anyone else in the school. I'm hanging by a thread as it is since no one wants to take my class, coupled with the fact that Blood's trying to prove I'm an alcoholic and..."

"Well are you?" Gar questioned

Mr. Mod sat silent for a second and looked at the ground. He played with hsi thumbs for a second before breathing in and sighing once more.

"Yes," He admited "I have a drinking problem. I've admited it before, but you need to understand. I drink because I'm depressed and my career is a failure and drinking just makes me more depressed!"

Gar shook his head

"Sir," He said "if Mr. Blood finds you out you'll lose your job for sure! And then he'll take your place for good! I don't want that evil homework monster as my teacher for two classes."

"Wow this is making me even more depressed," Mr. Mod said "time for another Beer!"

"No!" Gar said putting his foot down "No beer!"

"But its so frothy and self-empowering." Mod whinned

"No beer!" Gar told him "You have to quit this habit before you completely wrecks your life."

"What are you?" Mod asked him "A Public Service announcement?"

Gar just sighed deeply. His teacher was a drunkard and was preyed upon by an evil kid hating monster. Mr. Blood's classes were beyond cruel in math, with all sorts of numbers and symbols he didn't understand. He never allowed questions and he always expected you to be right about everything. Imagine what he could to Gar in English class! He needed to fix this problem and fast. Realizing that Mr. Mod's drinking was caused by his depression he thought up an idea.

"Listen if I find a way to get more people to take your class will stop drinking?" Gar asked

Mr. Mod thought about it a bit

"Well...maybe...not as much." He said "As long as Mr. Blood stayed off my back for awhile."

"Okay done." Gar said "Now is there anything else I should know about your drinking problems?"

"No I don't think so-" Mr. Mod stopped suddenly "Uh oh...I kinda sorta stashed a few bottles around the school."

"You what?" Gar said in astonishment

"Well I figured I could use the extra boost when kids threw spit balls at me in the halls." Mr. Mod explained

"Okay," Gar said "sir I admire you for successfully actually hiding illegal contraband in the school, but I'm gonna need to smash those bottles before Mr. Blood finds them and gets you fired for sure."

"Why you?" Mod asked

"If he sees you getting the bottles you'll be busted even quicker." Gar explained "Where can I find them?"

"Alright then," Mr. Mod reached into his desk and handed him a map of the school "They're at the circled locations."

"Alright on it!" Gar said grabbing the map and running out the door

"Oh and Gar!" Mr. Mod said "About the other students?"

"I'll get them don't worry!" Gar said speeding around the corner

Mr. Mod watched his only pupil dissapear around the corner and he resituated himself in his chair, he heard a distant clanging sound in the rafters above him

"Hm, this old school has so many bloody rats its getting on my nerves." He thought "They should really fumagate."

(In the vents)

(GIR and Pain zip through the airducts)

GIR: Monkey Man!

Pain: Stop! For the love of all that's holy stop!

GIR: I LIKE TACOOOOOOS!

Pain: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

(They suddenly launch up and start heading towards the roof)

Pain: Ah crap this won't end well

(GIR bursts right through on of the roof top vent ducts and zooms right over the school and into the town off campus)

GIR: All the little peoples look like tiny little dots. Hey look a squirrel!

Pain: That does it!

(Pain inches up the rope andgrabs GIR's leg)

Pain: Surrender you peice of scrap metal before I-

(GIR runs out of fuel)

GIR: We fall now

Pain: (Sarcastic) Oh joy.

(Both begin falling)

Pain: AHHHHHHHH!

GIR: WHEEEEEEEE!

(Both land in garbage. GIR jumps out and opens his head. Pulling out his dog costume and putting it on)

GIR: I gonna get me some bananas! (Runs off)

(Pain climbs out of garbage)

Pain: Ah god freaking damnit! (Gets out walkie talkie) Uh...dad we have a problem.

Gar had been looking all over the school for the bottles, the one of the closest ones was in the Cafeteria apparently stored behind a soda machine. The next was in a nearby boy's washroom, of course it wasn't at all pleasant removing the bottle from the back of the toilet.

"How can he drink it after it been in this water?" Gar thought

The last was slightly harder, it was stored in one of ducts leading to the vents. Problem was those were sealed shut. Not having many good ideas on how to solve these kinda problem Gar did what anyone would do. He grabbed a nearby garbage can and slammed it against the grate over and over again. The grate suddenly plopped off and Gar reached inside to find the last bottle.

"Now I just need to get these outside and destroy them." He thought

Suddenly Gar heard somebody yelling at him

"Vandalism is not permitted on school grounds!" It shouted

One of the many school prefect of course running at him from across the hall.

"Nothing is ever easy!" Gar said turning to run "Even trying to destroy evidence for the school drunk!"

Gar ran as fast as he could to escape the prefect. Bolting down the hall and into the main lobby, trying to hold on to the bottle he was carrying. If he was caught with it, he would be dead for sure. He burst out the front door and into the main courtyard running for his very life. The prefect close behind.

"Come back here!" The prefect shouted

Gar managed to run all the way back to boy's dorm. There he threw the bottles' over the fence of the school around back and quickly checked to see if the prefect had stopped chasing him. To be sure he double backed around the otherside of the boy's dorm and headed to the library, hoping he'd lose him inside. From there he could eventually head back to Mr. Mod's class and give him the news that the job was done. When Gar arrived however he found some unexpected visitors to the library, well not really unexpected its just Gar thought the nerds would all be in class. Besides he didn't count on Raven being with them either. They were all just sitting in the middle table reading books. Well Control Freak was reading a D&D strategy guide, but it still counted as a book...sorta. Raven was the first to look up and notice Gar.

"Gar?" She said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same question." He responded "How come you're all not in class?"

"We have no class at this time." Gizmo informed "Its our free period."

"And since the rest of the school is hostile to us we all hang out in here and read books." Seymour added "Nobody besides us and the other nerds on campus come here so this way we avoid the horrible ridicule and scorn we get everywhere else."

"So you guys have no classes at all at this time?" Gar questioned

He got a collective nod from everyone in the circle. Knowing this information Gar couldn't help but smile.

"So all you do here is read books all day in here?" Gar asked

"Pretty much," Raven said "its a lot more healthy then sitting in a dark room playing RPG's all day."

Control Freak seemed to take offence to this as he snorted under his breath. Raven just shook her head.

"Raven was really the one who started it actually." Kole explained "She said that since we hang out here so much we might as well read the books here. Not many goiod ones due to budget cuts but the majority are readable."

"In any case" Raven continued "why does it matter?"

"Cause," Gar explained "I know a class at this time where all you do is read...and you get grades for it."

The word grades was like the sounding of a bell for the nerds, they suddenly perked up and ran right over to Gar surrounding him and asking Gar frantically what this class was. By the time he calmed them down and told them that it was english with Mr. Mod they seemed slightly skeptical. From what they heard he was just a really super depressed English teacher, Gar told them that he was actually really nice...even though he was depressed. Gar told them that Mr. Mod only ever asked them to do one thing and that was read an assigned book and answer a few questions about on a sheet of paper before next class. Nothing too hard for the nerds and since they loved knowledge, books went hand and hand with them. Still the mentioning of the word grades sealed the deal for them instantly, so they didn't need much convincing. Raven in the meantime just sighed at the proposition, she decided to give in because at least she may end up reading some good literature and discuss it in class without having to deal with Control Freak's RPG lingo all the time in the library. So Gar soon returned to the class with the nerds and Raven in toe, it didn't take long for them to get a transfer to the class. Apparently it was another rule of Rageworth, if a class had less then 2 students it was open for anyone with free time. Lucky for Mr. Mod, Gar was the only one from the start. Needless to say Mr. Mod was incredibly surprised to see five new faces in his class. His depression left him at this moment, of course it would return when a football came flying through the window a few seconds later. By then everyone decided the move their seats away from the windows.

Gar's real break came soon after, only running around the entire school didn't seem to him like an actual class period to him, but he's take what he could get. He eventually met with Raven and Kole at the desired meeting table in the cafeteria so they could disscuss Adie's downfall as head Prep.

"So what do you have on Adie?" Gar asked as he sat down

"Besides what every other girl in the school already knows?" Raven responded

"The guy is so high and mighty on himself that he thinks everyone is inferior to him." Kole added "Especially when it comes to women. He pinches butts, says perverted things to girls in the hallway, makes sexist jokes and has several girlfriends all of whom dumped him after one date when the got to know him."

"Geez, how is this kid not expelled?" Gar asked

"His flippin' rich Gar," Raven reminded him "he has enough resources to make sure nobody can kick him out."

"So we got anyway to screw with his popularity?" Gar asked

"I figure there has to be someway we can convince the other preps that the course Adie's taking them will only lead to ruin." Raven explained "Taking into account recent events in the Middle East I figure if get the preps to see that the nerds and other normal kids won't tolerate their preseance in the school halls."

"Sounds good to me." Gar said confidently "So which preps have the most fragile family jewels?"

"Kicking them in the groin won't work, it would only serve to piss them off." Raven told him "Instead we need to show them that their actions have consequences."

"Being kicked in the groin isn't a consequence?" Gar said surprised

Raven shook her head, he obviously didn't get the point

"I mean," She explained "that they need to see that their plan of hallway domination is going to back fire on them."

Gar's brain started to work at what she was saying, it was difficult to get going, but he finally got it when that little gear moved a smidge.

"You mean get everyone get mad at them and get them stuck in a quagmire!" Gar announced

Raven nodded

"Then again you could always just humiliate them horribly." She added

"How do you humilate a prep?" Gar asked

"How else?" Raven answered "Powerful men like Adie, or Adonis as he likes to be called, think they're untouchable. All you have to do is get to them."

Gar had finished his little meeting with Raven, now he just needed to find a way to get to Adie and his preppy buddies. How could he do that? He could dance naked in front of them wearing a Nixon mask, thats how those loser hippies did it. However the opportunity would eventually present itself, for as Gar was walking down the hall to his chemistry class a large group of guys in blue sweater vest jumped in front of him. Gar was now boxed in by blue sweater vests, then Gar realised what was going on. Since these fellas weren't wearing jackets they must of been preps. Then again they were wearing sweater vests, so really it wasn't so hard to see. Gar's brain was just slow at times. Then from out of the mass of rich kids came a smiling slightly taller then him prep. The way the other preps got behind him when he was a few meters in front of Gar could only mean one thing...this was Adie, aka Adonis.

"Where you going little man?" Adie asked Cracking his knuckles

Gar Struggled to say something and fast before this guy and his buddies pounded him into submission

"Uh," He stutterred "just Chemistry class...is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Adie replied "your going through prep territory."

"I am?" Gar said trying to sound like he didn't know, maybe then they'd let him offf the hook, no such luck.

"Yeah you are," Adie replied "and simply because your not rich enough or snobby enough you have to pay the toll or suffer the consequences."

Gar wanted to avoid this conflict as much as he could. He didn't care how fragile their balls were, he'd never be able to fight them all. Unfortunately for him he spent all the money he had on him. Only one way to escape now...weasal out of it

"I just bought a muffin at the cafeteria I got nothing left." He said trying to be as innocent as possible

"Then its consequences." Adie said seeming to be completely unphased by this

Gar back a little away as Adie advanced on him menacingly. Gar knew he needed to get out of there and fast.

"Hey come on guys." Trying to weasel himself out of this once more "I didn't even know this was your hall!

But Adie was still unphased by his pleads

"Don't play innocent with us!" At this phrase Adonis seemed to chuckle somewhat before turning to his friends "Heh, heh, I tried that one when father caught me with Nanny. Thought he could just sneak into my room by 'accident' huh? Thats how I twisted everything so I could blackmail him for his perverted ways. Then he bought me that convertible, he is so easy."

One of his friends now tapped Adie on the shoulder

"Uh dude.

"The prep pointed to a fleeing Gar running as fast he could away from the cocky rich kid

"Oh damnit!" Adie exclaimed "After him!"

The preps chased after Gar in a huge swarm. Gar was lucky to find that, among other things, Adie was a cocky little asshole. He could use that to his advantage, but at the moment he just wanted to get out of there. He looked back and saw the oncoming preps catching up to him.

"I just wanted to get to class on time!" He thought "What's wrong with that?"

Gar spun around a corner and jumped in the nearest locker he could find. He watched as blurs of blue ran past the locker as fast as the eye could see. Gar was safe

"Thank god, lost them." Gar said to himself. Of course he soon realised when he put his hand to the back of the locker it was as roomy as he had thought. There was something squishy there. One that made a sound.

"Hey dude." It said

"Gah!" Gar turned his head in an instant and saw a rather squished in Control Freak behind him. Say what you will about Rageworth, its locker's were really roomy.

"What are you doing in here?" Gar asked the squished up nerd

"What does it look like?" Control Freak responded "The same thing as you. Hiding!

Gar was somewhat annoyed that he had to share his hiding spot with one of chubbiest kids in school. Not that he hated Control Freak, he was just really uncomfortable in this locker with him, for then one reason

"Why does it smell?" Gar asked trying to pinch his nose

"Uh," Control Freak muttered "remember the part about the weak bladder...yeah."

Gar's eye's widened considerably at this

"GROSS!" He shouted backing up against the locker dooor as best he could before it suddenly swung open. Gar landed on his face and looked up to find Raven standing there. She had apparently heard them inside and opened the locker to set them free. Or to stop them from arguing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked

"Its nothing gay if that what your thinking." Control Freak immediately defended himself

"Shut up!" Gar told the nerd

Raven however knew what was up

"Let me guess," She said "you went through prep territory?"

"Yes." The two boys responded at the same time

"Figures," Raven said with a hint of annoyance "those rich snobs think they own that hall. Something needs to be done about that."

Gar suddenly had an idea

"Hm...maybe we can cook something up." He suggested "But I need to get to Chemistry class before I can do anything."

"I know a shortcut from here," Raven said "no need to worry about those snobs either they don't go down that hall..," Raven got Gar to his feet and Control Freak pried himself out of the locker. Raven suddenly smelt something not to different from what Gar smelt. "What smells?"She asked

"Uh yeah, you see..." Control Freak started, but Gar cut him off

"You don't want to know." He told Raven.

The Group arrvied at Gar's chemistry class, Mr. Plasmas was going into his usual spazz out routine about the vapours that clogged his mind. Sometimes Gar wondered who was weirder, Mr. Plamas or Mr. Wilson. Anyway it didn't matter Gar was too busy making the rewuired ingredients for his plan to humilate the preps and possibly keep them out of the halls for a few weeks.

"A stink bomb?" Raven said surprised

"Yeah," Gar explained "I figure what can humilate the preps more then having their halls sabotaged by a stink bomb! They'll be caught right in the middle of it! They'll smell for weeks!"

"Excellent strategy Sir Gar." Control Freak exclaimed

"I must admit its a good idea," Raven added "when you use your head Gar you come up with good ideas. Nice to see you learning."

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean I pick things up fast Rae." Gar told her

At that moment, Mr. Wilson came barging in through the door.

"Where that little snob Adie!" He shouted

"Ah!" Shouted Mr. Plasmas "Don't shout! To much pressure!"

"Shut up you gas addled freak," Wilson yelled "where is Adie Donnigton?"

"He didn't come into class today sir!" Mr. Plasmas said quickly "Please don't rip out my eyeballs! Please!"

"Oh shut up!" Mr. Wilson shouted again "I'm gonna find that little bastard if its the last thing I do!"

With that Mr. Wilson stormed out of the class. While Mr. Plasmas held his head in pain and shouted "The vapours have got to me again!"

Gar and his companions were shocked at the events

"What the hell just happened?" Gar asked

"It doesn't matter," Raven told him "if he's pissed off at Adie then we can exploit it. Find Mr. Wilson and ask why he's so pissed at him."

Gar found Mr. Wilson at his desk in the biology classroom hanging his head in anger.

"Uh sir, is there something wrong?" Gar asked

"Nothing." He responded "Just that these bastard rich kids stole a specimen of mine."

"What specimen?" Gar asked

"A rare venus fly trap, one that Adie has claimed as his own project." Mr. Wilson explained "The little bastard is stealing all the credit, and I was the one who did all the hard work! But I can't say anything because he's so godamn rich!"

"So you want it back?" Gar asked

"No," Mr. Wilson explained "He'd just steal it again. I need to make sure it never happens again."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked

"Remember boy, there are two sides to biology." Mr. Wilson said holding up two fingers "Life! and death."

"So you want me to kill Adie?" Gar asked

"Nah," Mr. Wilson said "never be able to cover up the evidence. Just kill the plant. It should be in his room at the little spoiled brat's private clubhouse his father paid to be built here."

"Okay I'll do it, but I want an A for this." Gar told him

"Just kill the damn plant!" Wilson shouted

Gar took off with a flash.

Later he met up with Raven and Control Freak and told them about the situation.

"So you need to sneak into the Prep's private clubhouse on campus and kill a plant that he stole from the teacher." Raven said trying to piece altogether.

"You said I needed to touch the powerful people." Gar said "Infiltrate their little hideout and they'll be completely screwed!"

"Sounds good." Raven complimented, but Control Freak had a question.

"What about the stink bomb?" He asked

"I have an idea," Gar said "You guys use the stink bomb as a distraction and I'll sneak into the clubhouse and kill the plant."

"Okay," Raven said accepting the stink bomb from Gar "We'll set it off in five minutes in the center of prep territory. That should send all the preps in the halls into a panic. You head into the clubhouse and destroy the fly trap."

"Good luck Sir Garfield" Control Freak saluted

"Relax," Gar said confidently "how hard can this be?"

Gar haf reached the towering two story mini-mansion that was the prep residence. All he need to do was sneak someway and find Adie's room. He hid behind some bushes out front as he saw adie head out the door of the building and towards the school. This meant his room was empty except for the plant. He snuck queitly up to the building and around back where he found an open window into the mansion. Now he just needed to wait.

Raven and Control Freak has made it to the center of Prep Territory. Planting the stink bomb behind a water fountain they quickly set the nifty digital watch for two minutes giving them enough time to escape from the preps and the stink. Raven clicked the button and her and Control Freak ran for it. Well as fast as Control Freak could waddle run it seemed.

"Need to lay off the late night MST3K marathons." He panted "It completely wearing me out with all the junk food."

Raven grabbed him by the hand and forced him to keep moving. They reached the end of the prep territory and just when they did the stink bomb went off. It was a panic and a hectic rush of maddness as all the preps in the halls gasped for air running around like mad. They had no idea what was going on and were too busy running to the nearest exit to worry about it. Adie had a different problem, you see he didn't want to abandon the halls so he tried to force his fellow rich men to stay. Didn't work, they tackled him the ground and high-tailed it out the door. Stepping on him whilst they escaped.

The sound of the alarm outside was Gar's cue to head further into the building. He shimmed and crouched around the halls as preps from inside the building rushed out to se what was happening. Gar made his way by every door, checking in all the rooms for the fly trap. He soon found Adie's room and the fly trap sitting on the window sill. Gar did what Mr. Wilson told him to do and threw the plant and its flower pot out the window. It smashed ont the ground outside and Gar rushed to get to the back of the building to finish the job. He decided if he was going to get out he needed another distraction to cause just enough chaos to leave without the preps knowing he was there. He pulled a nearby fire alarm and listened to the sound verberate off the walls and water start pouring down from the ceilling. He got down to the window he snuck in and lept out. Finding the plant nearby he proceeded to smash it into the ground to make sure it was dead. With his job done, Gar hightailed it off the property and back the school building. He soon found Raven and a mess of students all gathered around the school trying to figure out what happened.

"Did you get it?" Raven asked

"Yep." Gar replied "A little moist but I'll be okay. How'd the stink bomb work out?"

"Like a charm." Raven said "Everyone was in a huge panic and had no idea what happened. The preps are completely olivious as to how we got pass them and they're pretty scared that this is only the beginning."

Just then Gar noticed Adie running back to the mansion. Once he was inside, his smile widdened.

"Wait a few seconds Rae." Gar told her

"Why?" She asked

"You'll see," Gar said as he began to count down "Three, two, one."

A high pitched scream came from the mimi-mansion of the preps followed by a loud "My Plant!"

"The sweet sound of success." Gar said

"Indeed," Raven replied "you were right Gar. This is fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, don't think that just bacause this is a long chapter you won't get another one soon. The concluding part to this story is going to be up rather quickly...I hope. I have a deadline to meet, my own persoanl one. I will however take a time out to answer personal questions from your reviews.

Black Mage: My friend, this is a T rated fanfic. Makeouts yes...sex no...when they get back to normal maybe off camera.

I'm not a classist my friend, if I was I'd be making ALL the preps evil. Wally's a nice guy and so all the other preps to certain extent, they aren't really evil just misled. And as you'll see next chapter its only Adie's immediate circle who actually like him. I just hate people who preach tolerance and respect but say a particular class of people are all evil and stupid. Basically the preps are politicians...and as I've said I hate politicians. I know an old saying that goes mothers want their kids to be the president but they don't want them to turn into politicians. That's why I made the Dem preps think they're better cause their smarter and the Rep Preps think they're better because they're rich. Once again I sneak political satire into my writing.

Sorry for the confusion, next arc of the story will be more straight forward and direct. Also I will finally showcase just how much of a dick Dick Grayson truly is...because I can!

Acosta Perez: To answer yours and Black Mage's comments about GIR. GIR and Pain are easy really. I just play off the old comedy idea of the straight guy and the random idiot. Plus since GIR is so random anythign he says seems to fit...as long as it fits the context.

Wally was easy to classify as a prep, he's way to slim to be a jock and he's way to sly and popular to be a nerd, he not as big of a jerk though to place him in the punk catergory either. Wally only fits into the prep catergory because he has a balance of cockyness and prestige to earn him the right. I don't know how he would have gotten rich though...must've earned it through a degree in crinimology. I mean, the previous Flash's worked in crime labs I beileve.

Adonis deserved to be a prep. He could of been a jock, but I decided that his additude didn't fit. Plus his armour is basically a ruse for his skinny and pathetic exterior. So what could translate into that. Simple, Adonis has no power of his own so he uses other means to get what he wants...AKA cold hard cash. How else could he have afforded that super suit? His womanizing and sexist nature that I've witnesses from him in his first appearance also proves how much of a prep he is. He thinks he get away with anything because he has cash. What an asshole.

Daenotsu: Ah you'll just have to wait to see what forms, Malcom's plot, Dick's jackassery, The final culmination of the Raven and her nerd friend's plans, how Gar fits into them, trust me...its gonna be fun. And don't worry, more GIR and my family alterego family to come soon

Let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

Chapter 9: Scandal!

(Principal's Office)

GR: What do you mean you lost him?

Pain (Over walkie talkie) He launched off with Rocket boots and we both ended up in the city. Now he's running around in his green dog suit doing who knows what kind of insane crap

GR: Alright, alright fine. Its okay, I've already set Blackfire up in the town for the next plot point of the story. I'll call her and tell her that she needs to keep an eye open for GIR. In the meantime just stay low and out of sight okay Pain. We can't have you risking the experiment either. Your mother will pick you up at your location in a few minutes.

Pain: I expected you to be more mad

GR: Well I should be, but I just earned myself a my very own dragon to ride in World of Warcraft. Its so awesome.

Pain: You're playing video games while I'm stuck out here in a cold dark alleyway!

GR: I'm the principal son there isn't much for me to do besides this. Remember the school isn't real I have no paper work.

Pain: Then who grades all the report cards and all the other administry stuff

GR: A super intelligent computer...why you think I'd actually do that kind of boring crap?

Pain: No...its just you've been playing WoW while I've been fighting a damn stupid robot in the vents for two months already!

GR: Life is never fair my son, for example in nature a mouse is going about its day carefree and happy when a giant owl swoops down and eats him. Is that fair? No. Is that life? Yes. Its exactly like us and the companies that make meat from cows. We eat meat, the cow's die. Its nature. Life's a bitch at times, just live with it.

Pain: Dad, can you stop giving me these life lessons. You know I don't really care.

GR: Yeah, but hey we have to offer some form of education in this...sorta.

The fallout from the previous day's events in the halls with the stink bomb and the death of a prized plant of the prep leader was more successful then Gar or Rae predicted. Wally had already exploited the incident to stir up the other preps to realise that this attacked proved that the poor kids they were exploiting were pissed off and that this event would insipre others. Also because of the breach in security at the mini-mansion from the plant death incident Wally also argued that Adie had failed to protect them from the lower classes that they were scorning. So Wally explained they needed to stop assualting and exploiting the poor kids and soley using the dependency on their lunch money to get them through the days when their parents didn't send one hundred dollar bills. Adie however countered by saying that the actions they were doing were essential to keeping the poor kids in line and to pull out now would result in a quagmire where the Punk Nighthawks would take over the school. Besides they needed that money, Adie couldn't explain why but he said they just did. Wally kept suggesting that they join in a peace-keeping alliance with other students so they could keep the Nightwing gang from taking over the halls. However Adie hated this idea cause he didn't want to associate with 'Poor kids from the Ghetto.' Needless to say Gar and Raven had only scratched the surface of their problem, they would need to start hitting harder, which meant more personal humilation against Adie! At the moment though not much was going on, it had been a particularly slow day for the group. Adie was keeping out of sight and since the Preps had practically abandoned the hallways till they could get fumagated there was little opportunity to strike them at school. There was good news however, Principal Rageworth had decided to allow new students at the school to go out into the town when they were out of class, but warned them about the one specific rule they could never break...if they weren't in by curfew they were locked out. It was an administration enforced rule so there was no way the prefects who patrolled the ground would able to weasel anyone out of this, even close friends that had them in their pockets. Still Gar believed he'd be okay, it wasn't hard to be back at school at a certain time he decided he'd go see a movie at the theatre in the upscale part of town called New Jump Vale to calm his nerves after all this maddness. Before he left however h went to find Raven to ask if she would like to come, as a way of showing him how grateful he was she was his friend. He found her on the on the Library steps reading.

"Hey Rae." Gar said approaching her "I heard there's a new action movie playing at the cinema in town. Roy gave me some directions to it, but he say's he's got other plans. So I was wondering if you'd like to join."

"Love to Gar but I can't." Raven said looking up from her book

"What?" Gar said baffled "Why?"

"The guys are having their D&D game tonight," She explained "Roy's in on it too. If I don't show up they'll be stuck on a side-quest for the night and they hate it when that happens and they don't plan it. Besides I'm still trying to get this cloak of power that has +20..." Raven immediately stopped when she realised what she was saying and slapped her forehead "Oh christ I'm turning into one of them!"

"More specifically Control Freak." Gar added

Raven sighed and closed her book

"Don't take this personally Gar," Raven explained "but I do enjoy playing D&D with the guys, its weird I know. But they kinda latched me onto to it, the fantasy and magic aspect of the game really fascinates me."

"I understand," Gar said "they're your friends even if they are a bit annoying."

"It not so much their annoying Gar, just a little odd at times." Raven explained "But when your friends are nerds you get use to it."

Gar nodded at this statement.

"Say," Raven said with a start "how about a raincheck?"

"Like for next time?" Gar asked

"Yeah," Raven answered "next time I'm free and you want to go see a movie."

"Okay its a date." Gar said

The sentence took Raven a back and she seemed to cough a little.

"Uh...mh...between friends...of course." She stammered

"Yeah, as friends." Gar replied "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh ah nothing! Nothing at all." Raven assured quickly "Overeacted is all."

"Oh." Gar said rather confused at her hectic tone "Okay, well then...see ya."

Gar waved good bye to Raven who waved in unison and wished him a good time. As soon as he was out of eye sight she propped down on the stairs and exhaled.

"Boys." She thought to herself "Thank god Gar is so oblivious."

Gar eventually arrived at the cinema. He didn't count on such a long line for the tickets so but he didn't think it was that long so he decided to just wait in line like any good kid would do. He probably would've just waited too if it was for the voice of what appeared to be a spoiled brat.

"Its not fair! Nothing is ever fair!"

Gar looked at the back of the line and saw a tall tan skinned girl with black hair at the back of the line wearing a Rageworth sweater vest. Obviously one of the preps, then again who else could it have been considering her whinning. Even though he really shouldn't have cared what she was whinning about Gar decided to find out.

"What's wrong with you?" Gar asked

The girl turned around and looked at him, her annoyed expression dissapeared and was replaced with that of sly grin.

"Hey I know you!" She said "Your the new kid, Garfield Logan, the guy who hangs out with the nerds and beat up that idiot Mammoth kid."

"Yes, yes I am." He replied "And who might you be?"

"I'm Komi Anders, but you can just call me Blackie." The girl replied "Never liked long names anyway."

"Yeah okay," Gar said "well Blackie why exactly are you whinning anyway? You lost a penny or something?"

Blackie chuckled under your throat

"Oh that's cute, poor kid humour always cracks me up."

Well at least she was laughing at his joke...even though she also kinda insulted him.

"Yes, poor kid." Gar replied "That's me! Not a nickel to my name. Listen if your gonna make fun of my social status could you at least do it behind my back when I'm out of ear shot."

Instead of huffing at him like he expected, Blackie seemed inticed.

"You don't like taking crap from people do you?" She asked

"No." Gar sternly replied

"Good, neither do I." Blackie said

"Well that's something we share in common." said Gar "So we're both waiting in line, at the same theatre and we both don't like to take crap. All have to do is get five billion dollars and I'm in."

Blackie chuckled a little more under her throat at his poor boy humour it seemed

"I like you Garfield Logan," she said "so I'm gonna ask you a favor."

"And what's that exactly?" Gar asked

"I'm last in line and I'm not gonna get good seats. Could you possibly thin out the rebel rabble for me?"

"Why?" Gar asked "Can't you just wait like anyone else?"

"No." She said sternly and stomping her foot "I am a princess! And I deserve to be treated like one."

"Well you're acting kinda childish for a princess." Gar told her "Sorry but I don't see why I should help you."

Blackie looked around a little rubbed her chin somewhat.

"I'll buy your ticket for you." She said looking at him

"Nope, still not buying." Gar said

"I'll buy your popcorn for you." She added to the deal

"Getting there, but still no." Gar repeated

"I'll get you a large drink too."

Finally Gar succumbed

"Throw in a candy bar and I'll do it." He said

"Excellent, we have a deal." Blackie said clapping her hands together "Now just clear everyone out, but don't use violence. I don't want to start a riot."

"So how do I get rid of them?" Gar asked

"You're a good negotiator it seems, figure it out." She told him

Gar went to back alley behind the theatre to figure out a plan of action. He checked on his supplies that he was carrying in his bag. All he had at the moment was a canister of shaving cream. He didn't know why he had that at the moment, but he decided to just rool with it.

(Quick Cut to Principal's Office)

GR: I stuck it in there while he wasn't looking!

Anyway Gar still didn't know what he was going to do to clear the line out. That was until fate inervened. Stumbling out from behind some trash cans Gar saw a hungry little alley cat start meowing at him.

"You want food?" Gar asked as he reached into his pocket "Sorry but it looks all I have is some of that left over meat the lunch lady serves. If you want it you can have it."

As soon as Gar placed the sliver of meat on the ground the cat pounced and gulped it all at once.

"Wow, fast eater." Gar thought.

Then Gar got an idea and the cat played right into it.

"Say little kitty," said Gar to the cat "I got a little job for you."

The cat just titled its head and meowed.

Gar had rubbed the shaving cream on to the cat's mouth and was ready for next task. He put the cat out on to the street and let it run right into the crowded line. Within a second of seeing it everyone started backing away and then they burst into a sprint and shouted "Rabies! Rabies!" as they ran in the opposite direction. Gar laughed at the running patrons as the cat slinked back to him. Gar whiped the shaving cream off the Cat's face and tossed it another sliver of the crappy old lunch meat. Cat gave a small purr as thanks and bolted back into the alley.

"I have no idea why." Gar thought "But I just have a way with animals."

Gar went up to the now first in line Blackie and awaited his reward, a free ticket and snack bar. The 'Princess' seemed pretty pleased with what had just transpired

"Resourceful," She replied "I guess this proves ghetto kids have brains."

"Listen I just cheated a lot of people out of a movie night," Gar told her with annoyed look on his face "can you at least say thank you?"

Blackie was taken a back

"Sorry," She said "I'm not use to dealing with middle-class people. Don't take it personal its hard not make a few poor kid jokes when you grow up in my family."

"Okay," Gar said "but I'm not poor so could you get off your high horse...at least when I'm around."

Blackie sighed

"Well you did do me a favour so I suppose I could." She said as she took two tickets from the teller and handed him one "There's yours, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about the popcorn, soda and candy bar. You'll get them inside."

"At least you kept your end of the bargain." Gar replied

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't pay you for your services?" Blackie asked "That wouldn't be goos bussiness Garfield."

"Just call me Gar." He told her "That way less jokes about the cartoon cat."

"Right, sure." Blackie responded "Now let me buy you your snacks so I can watch my movie."

The girl was self-centered sure, but at least she wasn't a total snob since she was hanging out with him. And according to her she was middle-class, so why was she bothering?

"You're joking me!" Control Freak spouted

"No I'm not." Gar told him "This prep girl Blackie bought me my ticket for the movies and snacks just for getting her to the front of the line."

The Nerds, Raven and Roy all listened patiently at their respective seats in the library while Gar explained the whole affair at the movie theatre.

"Gar do you even know who Blackie is?" Seymour asked

"A prep girl who considers herself a princess." Gar answered

"Well yes." Seymour said

"But she's also Adie's girlfriend." Raven told him

"His girlfriend?" Gar questioned back

"Well," Roy spoke up "actually they're cousins."

At that moment the entire room fell silent. Gar just stood there mouth a gape while the rest of the room just didn't say a word.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gar said suddenly "Back up! They're cousins...and going out with each other."

Roy tried to explain

"They ah..." he stuttered "like to keep things in the family. However she doesn't seem to actually like him, at least that's what the school gossips think."

Gar just rubbed his forehead in confusion

"She's dating...her cousin." Gar repeated "She is dating...her cousin. What the hell is with these people?"

"Don't ask." Raven told him "Being rich does things to people."

"But don't you all see!" Control Freak said standing up "If Blackie really doesn't like Adie then this is our chance for us to really mess with the preps! We can totally humilate Adie by having his girlfriend apparently dump him to go out with a middle-class student! It's the ultimate humilation in the eyes of the preps!"

Raven seemed to catch wind of Control Freak's idea

"Oh no!" She said "No, no, no! Bad idea! We are not having Gar go out on a date with Blackie! Not only is it cruel to make a woman think she loves you when you're actually using her, I refuse make Gar hang out with uptown snob."

"Hey I can handle it." Gar said "Besides you heard Control Freak, ultimate humiliation! Wally will totally be able to use this."

Raven just looked at him

"You're not serious." She said "You said so yourself Gar, she's a stuck up little princess."

"Yeah," Gar agreed "but if she's hanging out with people like me and asking for my help she probably doesn't have the same group think as most preps."

Raven still shook her head

"I don't like this Gar." She said "I've seen Blackie, she's spoiled, power hungry brat who will turn on you in a second if you displease her. You could very well be walking right into some kind of trap of hers she's set up for you."

"Raven," Gar assured "relax I know how to handle myself." Gar suddenly got a sly grin on his face "Or is that you're just jealous?"

Raven seemed to turn red

"Me! Jealous!" She shouted "Jealous that that preppy girls gets to go out on a date with you? Of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Then why are you red?" Gar asked

Raven just looked at him coldly

"This is the face of pure anger that you'd even suggest I'd be jealous!" She shouted

Gar just backed away slowly

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. You're not jealous." He pleaded

Raven calmed down and took a small breather

"Okay," She said "you can try this plan of your out." She conceded "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

(Principal's Office)

GR: (Rolling on ground in pain) Argh!

(Sergeant Pain walks in)

Pain: Dad what the hell are you doing?

GR: I sense a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of-

Pain: You ate bad pie huh?

GR: No, someone is going to attempt to go out with your mother. The pain! It hurts!

Pain: God I'd never thought I'd see a grown man like you cry. Oh well I'm off to get twinkes

Gar's ears were listening intently at his surroundings

"Did anyone here a faint moaning just now?" He asked

The others shook their heads

"Must of been nothing, anyway as I was saying I'll find Blackie and attempt to get her to go out with me." At this point Gar could of sworn he heard even louder moaning, but Control Freak broke his concentration

"Good," Control Freak said turning to Gar "Sir Gar, tommorow you will find the black-haired maiden-"

"Snob!" Raven corrected

"Okay, snob." Control Freak said "You will find her and take her on a date where you will make as many people see you as possible and get everyone to start gossiping. Then Adie's reputation will be shot down before you can say Asgard!"

"Boys." Raven said getting up to leave, but she turned around to look at Gar for a short second "Just...be careful okay."

"I will Raven," Gar replied "trust me."

"I trust you Gar," Raven said "I just don't trust your date."

In truth Gar really wasn't too confident, you see with all his previous expelsions and the constant bullying that went on Gar never had time to actually date anyone in his old schools. So his expeirence and his confidence in his abilities when it came to dating someone were...lax to say the least. So really he wasn't so much as worried about being used by Blackie as in he was worried this plan was gonna blow up in his face. But he supposed it was the only opportunity presenting itself to him at the moment that would allow him to humiliate Adie. That and possibly sway a young woman from inbreeding with her relatives. Thankfully he at least knew as much about girls to know he needed some kind of gift. Kole had suggested flowers because according to her all boys gave girls flowers on first dates, then it went up to chocolates, fancy dinners and last hot makeouts. She had been reading WAY too many romance novels. Following her advice though Gar had picked a few flowers outside the front of the girl's dorm, it was really the only place with flowers he could find and hightailed it over to New Jump Vale to find Blackie, sure enough he found her looking rather pissed off by the movie theatre. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to talk with her, then again last time they met she wasn't in a good mood either. Best to see what was bugging her now and get it over with.

"Hey Blackie." Gar said concealing the flowers behind his back

"Hey Gar." She said only looking at him breifly.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"Nothing," She said turning to him "just my good for nothing boyfriend stood me up. He was three minutes late! Three minutes and now he expects me to still go out with him! Well I told him off and told him to go have sex with a bagel! Probably does that already the little bastard."

"Yeah, you're talking about Adie right?" Gar asked

"Course I am! Who else? I don't know any other people I could be this angry at." She complained

"It just," Gar said rubbing the back of his head "you two are cousins right?"

"Yes, yes we are." She admited "Father wanted the money to stay in the family. You can guess how that went over with most of us when we heard we were betrothed to our first cousins. Apparently thats still legal."

Gar just stood there dumbfounded

"Anyway my sister decided to jump ship." Blackie explained "You know her, the cheerleader Kori Anders."

Gar nodded

"Well she decided no one was going to tell her who to date so she went off with that punk thug Dick Grayson."

"Could you clear that up for me a bit." Gar wondered "I mean, she doesn't look like the kinda girl who would hang out with a bunch anacronisims like them."

Blackie perched an eyebrow

"You're refering to the fact they look like Greasers aren't you?" Blackie asked

Gar nodded once more

"Well Kori just plays the part of a good girl at school," She explained "when she's in the slums with Dick she's his 'main squeeze' or some other bull crap."

"So what about you?" Gar asked

"Well," Blackie began "I never liked the idea of marrying a relative either. But I decided to to stay on good terms with the family and play the part. I still need the money you see," Blackie got up real close to Gar face and put on a sly smile "But that doesn't mean I can't be bad does it?"

Gar shook his head, obviously nervous at her advances. He knew at this point he should be taking advantage of the opportunity, but his hand to move the flowers in front of him was very slow. Eventually he stuck them out in front of the sultry preppy girl.

"These...a-are ah...f-for...you." Gar stuttered

Blackie grabbed them and a placed them up towards her face.

"Oh how thoughtful of you Gar," She said "now why would you be giving me these?"

"I was just wondering if we could...you know hang out." Gar blurted

"Well," Blackie thought "I'm not sure what hanging out with a ghetto kid would do to my social standing in the upper class community. Then again my schedule is clear and I am feeling lonely at this point since I dumped my no good cousin."

"Yeah the cousin part creeps me out a little still." Gar told her

"Be happy it isn't the Middle-Ages," She told him "then it would have been my brother."

At that point Gar fell silent, he was never going to bring up this subject again if he could avoid it.

"So anyway," Blackie smiled "if you're really serious about hang out with me you can meet me at the gate to carnival thats in town."

"Carnival?" Gar questioned

"Oh yes," Blackie explained "I so wanted to go there tonight. Possibly get a something from the souvenir bin. Meet me there in twenty minutes okay, if you show up on time I'll know you were serious. Think of it as a test."

"Okay then I'll see you there I guess." Gar replied

"Good," Blackie said snidely "and remember don't keep me waiting."

With that she walked off leaving Gar there to ponder what had just happened, he had actually landed a date with a girl...okay so he technically wasn't interested in her and she probably was just doing this to get back at her cousin for standing her up, but who cares the plan worked. But as he headed off to find the carnival Gar couldn't help but think that he had just heard some kind of loud wailing noise back at the school.

(Principal's office)

GR: (Holding knife to a potato) Musn't kill, musn't kill, all part of movie, all part of movie. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Remember, BB is your lead actor, you can't kill him, you cannot kill him, think of something else...like bunnies...green bunnies...green bunnies who steal my woman! (Starts stabbing potato furiously! Pain walks up onto table.)

Pain: Dad, are you having a nervous breakdown over Mom spending time with another guy in your movies again?

GR: Can I help it if my love runs that deep that the thought of losing her makes me paranoid and insane?

Pain: Perhaps, but why a potato?

GR: I don't know, it was just here. I bet that damn Burger King mascot put it in here.

Pain: Oh for the love of god dad not that again. We both know that the Burger King mascot is just a myth.

(Behind Pain, a freaky looking smilely king creeps past the open doorway looks at Rage and puts finger up to his mouth and sushes then creeps away.)

GR: (Twitches eye and points at door) EEK! Jesus Christ!

(Pain looks at door and sees nothing)

Pain: My family is weird

GR: Don't let him get me! He'll eat my soul! (Hides under desk) I need my Blackie!

Pain: God you are pathetic, I'm gonna go raid the girl's dorm for panties again.

GR: Lord in heaven, humble be thy name-

Pain: Oh shut up! Gawd you're so friggin annoying.

Gar had made his way to the carnival with a good five minutes to spare, would have been more actually had some kind of transportation like a scooter or something, but no he had to walk. Should have thought about bringing the bike he fixed in shop class. Anyway Gar paid for his way into the carnival. There of course was Blackie waiting for him.

"For a second I thought you were gonna chicken out," She said "but you're here and early it seems! Nice to know you don't like to keep a girl waiting."

"Just trying to be curteous is all." Gar smiled

"Very well then," Blackie said holding out her hand "shal we?"

Gar took her hand and she proceeded to pull him into the carnival

"Let's ride the rollercoaster first," Blackie suggested "line is still short."

"You the boss lady." Gar replied

Unbenounced to Gar and Blackie though, a cloaked figure was watching their every move as the couple moved through the crowd at the carnival. The figure followed them to the coaster making sure it was unseen by either.

(Back at the principal's office Pain walks in with a tray of twinkes)

Pain: Okay dad, I know you're still pissed so I decided to get some twinkes for us to gorge on why we have a guys night and watch some ultra-violent movies together. (Notices GR is not in room) Dad?

In all essence the coaster was pretty fun, even if Gar felt like gagging. Shouldn't have had that extra sloppy joe for lunch he supposed. Next Blackie had dragged him over to the prize tent near the game area of the carnival.

"Okay Gar let's see what you can win me?" She said eyeing the merchandise

Gar looked around at the various stuffed toys and animals lying around. He was in there awhile looking at several when he thought he spotted something he could get, but before he could ask anybody about it the Carny at the front desk spoke up.

"He kid," He said to Gar "if you really want to impress your lady friend here may I suggest you win her this here prize I found in the garbage out back a few days ago."

"Why the hell would she want a prize that was in the garbage?" Gar asked

"Well everything here is from the garbage," The Carny said "I don't have to actually BUY stuff now do I? I have a carnival to run. Anyway I at least cleaned it up so it isn't half bad. Take a look."

The Carny put a small green toy dog with weird googly eyes on the table.

"Pretty good quality I must say, he even talks!" The Carny demonstrated this by pressing the toy's tummy.

"I wanna a cupcake!" The dog said, or shouted Gar wasn't sure.

"I don't know," Gar thought "what do you think Blackie?"

Blackie didn't say anything she was looking at the green dog with huge eyes and in complete shock.

"Blackie?" Gar asked again wondering what her problem was. Suddenly she broke out of her trance and looked at Gar

"I want you to win it for me!" she said rather fast

"Even though its been in the garbage?" Gar asked surprised

Blackie put her hands around his shoulder and shook him

"Just win, don't ask why!" She shouted

"Okay, okay! Stop shaking me!" Gar pleaded, eventually getting her to stop

"Sorry," she said relinquishing her hold "I just really need that dog."

"Alright," Gar said turning to the Carny. "How much for it?"

"Ten Tickets kid," The Carny said "Cheapest I can go, trust me I want to get rid of this thing bad. Everytime I press the tummy I get all sort of random things."

The Carny pressed the tummy of the toy again

"I dookied my pants!" The green dog said

Gar was rather confused, the manufactuer must of screwed up when they made this toy.

"Ten tickets it is." Gar replied "Come on Blackie, I'll show you how good I am at these carnival games."

"Excellent," She said "just win me the dog okay."

As the two exited the tent, the cloaked figure prowled out from behind the tent and followed them more closely.

(Back at the school, Pain looks throught the halls of the now empty building, since its late and all.)

Pain: DAD! Were the hell are you? Jesus whenever I try to cheer you up you up and ditch me! All because you're pissed off about mom going out on a fake date with some guy. You know what you are? You're a little bitch thats what you are. (Hears something from one of the bathrooms) What was that? (Follows sound to nearby bathroom and looks inside) Oh...my...god!

Gar had decided to try his luck at the can throw, he took a baseball in hand and knocked down one of the can towers inf ront of him. Blackie, playing the part of his girlfriend rather well, jumped up and down and hugged him. Much to the displeasure of the cloaked figure nearby.

Next Gar tried to hit the bell at the old school game of "Use the hammer and hit the bell at the top of a really big pole." In this case it was called "How strong are you?" Gar took his postition at the podium and lifted the hammer. He swung it the first time and only ended up half way. The Carny running the game seemed to laugh at his failure, this enraged Gar and he lifted the hammer up even further knocking the weight to the top of the pole knocking the bell right off it. The bell hit the Carny's head and he collapsed onto the ground. Gar took his tickets and walked on with Blackie, the cloaked figure following them ever vigilently.

Gar's next game was a dunking tank, with a man in sitting a top a platform and hurling explentatives at him.

"You can't hit the a fat man's ass kid!" He said "Get lost!"

Gar threw his ball at the target and watched as the platform dropped and the dude slipped into the water.

"God Damnit!" He blurbed as he splashed around.

Blackie and Gar had a good laugh as Gar collected the tickets and moved on, The cloaked figure still folowing from a distance of course.

Finally Gar came to a shooting gallery with a pressurized gun ready and aimed at a series of carboard cutout bottles. Gar had to hit as many as he could. He had a time limit though so he needed to make it count. Gar fired off round after round shooting down the cardboard cutouts of the bottles. When the time was up Gar had taken down at least twenty of the bottles, those days of using a BB gun has seemed to pay off.

When all was said and done Gar had finally bought the weird green dog toy for Blackie who held it firmly in her amrs.

"Thanks for going through the trouble of getting this for me Gar." She said "I suppose you had better ideas on what to get me, but I just really wanted this one."

"Hey," Gar said "its your choice of toy."

"Monkey Butt!" The toy said

Blackie just ignored the random saying and continued talking to Gar

"I've rather enjoyed tonight Gar," She said "especially considering you actually cared to listen to what I wanted to do instead of bugging me about what you wanted."

Gar just smiled

"Well to tell you the truth this is my first ever date with a girl." he explained "I mean if you're gonna start some kind of relationship with someone you should be at least willing to comprimise certain things with each other."

"Very true," Blackie said "plus it shows how much of a gentle men you are...even if you are poor."

Gar got an annoyed look on his face at this comment

"I thought we were gonna stop refering to me as poor?" Gar questioned

"How about I just call you 'Not as rich'? Would that be okay?" She asked

Gar was still not flinching

"You know you could just call me Gar." He told her

"Sorry," She said "but when you grow up in my soceity it becomes a habit."

Gar just sighed, he had to admit that even if she was a snob Blackie was at leaqst making an efforrt to be nice.

"Well I just hope you enjoyed tonight." Gar said

"I did," Blackie said with her face suddenly becoming sullen "its just one thing."

"What?" Gar asked

"I'm sorry Gar, again very sorry," She said "but you're such a nice boy I can't lie to you. Thing is...I'm afraid I've been stringing you along. I'm not...really attracted to you."

"Really?" Gar said, trying to act surprised

Blackie nodded

"You see I'm really just doing this to piss off Adie" She admited "...and my dad."

"Really?" Gar replied still sounding surprised

Blackie explained further

"To tell you the truth with all that was happening recently I decided I needed to find a way to discredit Adie further by dumping him for someone else. Someone from a lower social class That's why I was so nice to you at the theatre, I was trying to get you to ask me out. When Adie stood me up later I tried even harder to get you to come to the carnival with me, that was why I was acting the way I did. I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you."

In truth Gar was surprised that SHE thought it would come as a surprise to him. Gar thought that was her plan all a long...wait a second, did she say she wanted to discredit Adie too?

"I'm not crushed at all really," Gar explained "I kinda guessed I was a rebound. But back-up...why do you want to discredit Adie?"

Blackie suddenly stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes

"Because Adie is stubborn, womanizing, sexist, disgusting, vile, disgrace of a person I'm unfortunately related too." She stated "The only reason I'm betrothed to him is because Daddy knows how much influence he has here in the college and my Uncle adores him for his 'leadership skils'" Blackie made the last remarks with quotations using her fingers.

"Bot how would discrediting him help?" Gar asked

"Simple," Blackie went on "if he losses his position as head prep then my father will lose all favour with him and my uncle will decide he is unfit to inherit the family fortune. With him out of the head position of power here at the school my uncle and father will see no need to force me to inter-marry with him. If he can't handle school politics he can't handle the really world. He'll be replaced by the second in line and I'll be free to marry whoever I want!"

"You have someone in mind already?" Gar asked

Blackie seemed to blush at this

"Yes actually," she explained "we share so many common interests, yet we have enough differences to compliment each other as well. He's a little a militaristic, I just like my status, He's a bit of a nerd, but just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't love. We both love violent video games and we love just being with each other. We may have our occasional disagreements but we always come out int he end. I like to think my level-headness keeps him on planet earth and not in his own little world."

"Anyone I know?" Gar asked

Blackie was swatted out of her love-sick fantasy.

"Oh, uh," she said hesitantly "no! He doesn't really live here. He comes from...up in Canada...somewhere. You don't know anyone in Canada right?"

"Is his name Jimmy, Sally or Susan?" Gar asked

"No." Blackie replied

"Then I don't know him." He said

"Good," Blackie said with a smile "as I said he's from Canada, wouldn't know him."

"Okay fine with me." Gar said "With any luck though your wish of getting rid of Adie may come true.You see, Me and my friends are already planning his downfall."

Blackie smiled proudly at this

"Then I wish you good luck and hope you oust that little bastard for me." She stated "Thanks for showing me a good time tonight Gar, see you around."

"Bye then." Gar said waving good-bye.

Blackie left the carnival waving at him and with a smile on her face. Gar was happy and relieve she was sorta on the same side, but at the same time was kinda dissapointed that she wasn't really interested in him. He supposed that even if you don't technically like a girl to find out she doesn't really like you is...kinda dissapointing. That's when he remembered something. He turned around to look at a small tent behind him

"You can come out now you know." he said "I saw you following us all night."

The cloaked figure reluctantly stepped out of the shadows.

"So you found me out." The figure said

"Yes," Gar replied "I gotta say though you should've thought this through more. I mean its not hard to notice a person running around in cloak everywhere. Although it does suit you Raven."

Raven let the hood of her cloak fall down and sighed.

"I know but it was really the only thing I could find that remotely covered my face." She admited

Gar went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Wanna talk?" He asked

Raven shrugged

"I guess." She responded

(Back at the school in the batroom, GR is throwing up in a toilet)

Pain: Dude what the hell?

GR: I was trying to wash away the suffering and torment

Pain: Dad you go emo on me and I swear I will declare myself a legal adult and divorce myself from this family

GR: No son, wait...I suddenly feel...fine. All is right again! And your mother shall be home soon as well!

Pain: Whatever, I'm gonna go watch 'Reservoir Dogs' again.

GR: Hey wait up, I'll get the popcorn.

Raven and Gar had sat down at a bench near the cotton candy stall. Each of them holding a cotton candy stick in there hand. Gar had decided to ask Raven why she was here.

"I'm not gonna lie." Raven said "I was somewhat jealous that Blackie was getting to hang out with you."

"Why's that?" Gar asked, taking a bite out of his cotton candy

Raven looked over at him

"We had a raincheck remember?" Raven reminded him "It was like you just forgot about me to hang out with some other girl you just met while we've known each other for months now. Its hard to accept stuff like that."

Gar understood what Raven was getting at, he supposed he should've taken Raven's feelings about the whole situation into account before he set out on this plan of theirs.

"I wasn't really interested in her," Gar assured her "and she wasn't in me. In fact she was just using me for the same reason's I was using her, to discredit Adie."

"I know," Raven said "I heard. Its just that, I was worried that if you got a girlfriend or something you'd stop hanging out with me."

Gar chuckled

"Raven please," he said "why would I do that? You're still my friend, even if I did decide to date someone."

"Oh really?" Raven questioned

"I'll prove it." Gar said reaching into his pocket "It's not a teddy bear, but I bought it wioth the leftover ticket I won after I got that toy dog. I wanted to get the giant version but I didn't know how to hide till I got back to campus ground."

Gar pulled out his hand and held a small stuffed chicken up to Raven's face. Raven reluctantly took it withg a puzzled look.

"A stuffed chicken." She said flatly "I must be the luckiest girl in the world huh?"

"Hey," Gar said sternly "if you don't want it-"

"No," Raven assured "you can't just take back something you give a girl at the fair. Besides I never said I hated it."

"So do you like it then?" Gar asked "Cause I did pick it out for you in the tent."

Raven just smiled

"Let's just say I appreciate your thoughtfullness on my behalf." She replied

"Well then as long as you like it." Gar said happily

"We better get back to campus now." Raven said standing up.

"Hold on." Gar said grabbing her by the hand, noticing what he did he quickly let go and both hid their respective hands behind them.

"Well uh..." Gar coughed out "as I was saying we still have time. How about one ride on the roller coaster?"

Raven thought it over somewhat and then turned to Gar

"You still owe me that movie." She trold him

"Of course. How could I forget?" Gar said

With that the two walked off to ride one go around the roller coaster before heading back

(Back at Principal's office, Blackfire coems throught the door, GR runs over and hugs her)

GR: You're home, please don't ever leave again! Please don't ever leave!

(Blackfire turns to Pain)

Blackfire: Nervous breakdown?

Pain: Oh yeah

Blackfire: Well don't worry Rage, I got you a special present while I was out in the field to make up for allt his silly heart string playing.

GR: Oh boy! Is an official red ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle?

Pain: Hey! I asked for that for Christmas! You better not have gotten him one mom!

Blackfire: Something much better.

(Holds up GIR in his green dog suit)

GIR: Yay! I'm doomed!

The next day proved very productive for the Anti-Adie Campaign Wally West was organizing. Word of Blackie's date with Gar had spread fast and the entire affair was completely embarassing to Adie's reputation. The kid many had refered to as Adonis was now neing branded as dumped by his betrothed girlfriend for a "Ghetto Kid." The whole affair had also displeased his father, who had called him up later on to inform him that his awollance had been cut down from five hundred dollars to a hundred for this disgrace. Adie just whinned and whinned at his father not do it, but his decision was final. Worse, not only did Blackie apparent reject Adie, but she also told Principal Rageworth oif his additude. Once that happened more girls came forward and they all had the same story, Adie was a sexist womanzing ass who constantly bragged about his many adventures with other girls in front of his dates, ridiculed them for not doing what he wanted them to do on the date, made fun of their clothes when they didn't dress, and never paid for the bill at dinner. In a huge ironic twist, the disgraced Republican stood up in front of his fellow preps and declared that he "had not had sexist and demeaning relations with those other woman." Any anger at Blackie that her father had been showing to her for going against the betrothed was quickly shifted to Adie for his un-gentlemen like conduct and inapporiate manners towards the fairer sex. This only prompted Adie's father to further dock Adie's awollance to fifty dollars a week. Adie once again whinned, but it had no effect. His father lastly warned that this was the final straw, if Adie continued to loose favour among his colleagues he was going to suffer dearly for it all. Needless to say Adie was not happy with what had happened and vowed revenge against Wally West and Garfield Logan for ruining his reputation!

Gar, Raven, Roy and of course the nerds all decided to meet at the library to finally put the last nail in Adie's coffin before Wally could convince the other preps to hold a new election. They all met up at the steps, but soon realised someone was missing.

"Where's Gizmo?" Gar asked, noticing the foul mouthed nerd was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw him earlier this morning," Roy said "he looked fine."

The group suddenly heard a familar angry scream coming from nearby. It sounded like Gizmo. The whole group ran to where the scream was coming from, near the boy's dorm. There they found Gizmo being held upside down by, who else, Adie and his pack of Prep lackies.

"Put him down!" Raven called out

Adie took a look over to the group and dropped Gizmo to the ground. The group of preps didn't let the poor nerd leave though, they stepped over him and blocked the group's path to him while he lay on the ground moaning.

"Figured if I found one of your little nerd friends you'd show up." Adie said staring straight at Gar

"Ever just considered calling us?" Raven asked

Adie gave Raven a passing glance and turned back to Gar

"You should really keep that female friend of your in line pal," He said "she's little fiesty."

Raven ground her teeth and along with Gar glared at him

"What do you want Adie?" Gar asked angirly

"I'll get to the point." Adie stated crossing his arms "You and that Nouveau Riche Wally West are seriously getting on my nerves. The backlash against our hallway toll bussiness was bad enough, now you got every girl in this school against me and even the principal is taking notice."

"You brought that upon yourself Adie." Gar informed, not relinquishing his glare "The moment you started sexually harrasing girls you should have seen this coming."

Adie pointed acussingly at him

"If it wasn't for you and that stupid cousin of mine-"

"Say what you will about Blackie," Gar interrupted "she at least had the guts to actually reject you and then tell the principal about how much of pig you truly are."

"That bitch cousin ruined my family honor!" Adie shouted

"You have honor?" Raven smirked "I'm surprised you know how to pronounce the word."

Adie glared at her

"Stay out of this woman!" He scolded

"Or you'll what?" Raven dared

Adie only growled at her and looked back at Gar.

"Your friend's fiesty." He stated

"That and she's smarter then you." Gar said proudly

Adie took a step back

"Listen Logan," He said "I'm just gonna ask you nicely to basically stop trying to screw with me."

"Or?" Gar asked

"Or I've make you stop." Adie told him

"Ha," Gar laughed "you actually think I'm afraid of you don't you? Sorry Adie, but your fear factor has greatly diminished."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adie asked sternly

"Simple," Gar shrugged "you thought that just because your daddy was a major donater to the school you could get away with anything didn't you?"

Adie just stood there not wavering

"Well unfortunately you didn't figure that 'anything' didn't include becoming a slime ball sexist ass who is pretty much a disgrace to his family name." Gar told him "I guessing Daddy doesn't like to hear his son is a plays around with woman just like he does with his allowance."

Adie still just stood there., Gar saw that he was shaking though

"But then again," He wrapped up "your family is in-breeds with each other so you must have not inherited enough brain cells to think ahead like that huh?"

Adie exploded

"First cousins are legal!" He screamed "LEGAL!"

Everyone, including Gar backed away from him. Allowing Adie to calm down.

"I would beat you right now you little punk," Adie claimed "but I have a better way to settle this. A go-kart race."

Gar cocked an eyebrow

"Your joking right?" He asked

"Meet me at the go-kart track down by the beach at 9:00 tonight," Adie told him "the rules will be the same as the go-kart grand prix the school has every two years. We'll settle this dispute that way. Unless of course you ain't man enough."

Gar just glared back at the now smiling cocky prep

"I'll be there." Gar told him

"Goood to know." Adie smiled

With that Adie and the other preps walked away leaving Gar and the others to ponder what had just happened.

"You're insane." Raven told Gar when they got back to the library. "You're actually going to race Adie!"

"What choice do I have?" Gar asked "If I don't he'll just tell everyone I'm chicken or something."

"He's got a point." Roy said "Adie's got us in a corner."

"Besides, its a race." Gar reminded her "Its not like I'm fighting him."

Raven shook her head

"Knowing Adie he'll most likely tip the odds in his favour in order to win." She explaiend "You'll be walking right into a trap."

"It doesn't matter," Roy said "he's alreadya ccepted the challenge. If Gar backs out now he'll be mocked for the rest of his natural life here at Rageworth."

"Then he has to race even though we know Adie's gonna cheat?" Seymour asked

"Looks that way." Raven said

"Well we're screwed." Gizmo said solemnly

"Not if we make sure Adie can't cheat to win." Raven exclaimed "We all have to go with Gar to the track so we can make sure whatever Adie tries we can solve."

"That's a start," Gar said "but there has to be something we can do to tip odds slightly in our favour?"

"No," Raven said shaking her head "nothing I can..."

Raven suddenly stopped talking and slapped he rforehead

"That's it!" She said aloud

"What?" Gar asked

"Last year Adie won a trophy for participating in the annual grand prix go-kart race." Raven explained "He got first place and was pratically the hero of the entire prep clique!"

"So?" Gar asked

"So," Raven went on "if we were to get Adie to wager his trophy in the race we could double the game's stakes. That trophy is his prized possession! If Gar wins it, then Adie would be completely humilated in front of the entire student body! Esspecially his fellow preps!"

Everyone thought it over for a few seconds and the entire room suddenly nodded in unison

"Knowing Adie he would never resist a bet." Roy commented

"And winning would be the last little piece we'd need to enable Wally to intitate a new election for the prep clique leadership." Gar added

"Alright then," Raven said standing up "then its settled. Gar races and we have Adie put his trophy as the prize. Gar wins, we'll finally get the preps right where we want them."

"And then its bye-bye Adonis!" Gar said triumphantly

Raven smiled at Gar's boast

"Looks like we're all off to the races." She said

"Can I bring my soda drink hat?" Control Freak asked

Raven's face turned to a grimmace and she turned over to Control Freak

"Sometimes I wonder how your brain works." She said

At 9:00 Gar and the gang showed up at the track and waited for Adie to arrive. Fashonably late Adie showed up five minutes after them. Still looking quite smug with himself, so much so that he had dressed in a tight fitting red racer jumpsuit complete with helmet.

"So you showed up after all Logan." Adie announced quite happy with himself.

"I was here first," Gar told him "what kept you?"

"Probably too busy checking to see if he had anymore first cousins." Gizmo joked

This earned him a snort from Adie, but the prep was undettered

"Actually I needed to stop off at my room and pick up this." Adie snapped his finger and one of his prep followers handed him a large golden trophy cup. "Just thought I'd let you know before we started this race Logan that I'm a go-kart racing champion. Still time to chicken out you know."

At this point Raven saw the opening

"Actually we do know about the trophy already." Raven told him "And we decided we'd make this competition more...interesting."

Sure enough Adie seemed intrigued

"You mean like a wager?" He asked

"Precisely." Raven answered

Adie scratched his chin a little and looked up

"What's the prize?" He asked

Raven smirked and pointed directly at Adie's Trophy, Adie double-backed and clucthed the cup in his hand.

"Your not serious are you?" He said in disbelief "This thing is the pride of the Prep house! I can't just...gamble it off!"

"Well what a surprise," Gar said rather pleased "I suppose your the bigger chicken here after all."

"Am not!" Adie shot back "It's just...I can't bet on my trophy."

"Not too confident in yourself are you Adie?" Gar asked the now trapped prep "Still time to chicken out."

Adie looked back at Gar as he echoed his own words

"I'm not afraid of losing to you poor boy," he stated "I just don't wanna bet my trophy."

At this time Gizmo made bawking noises while he flapped his arms around

"Bawk! Bawk!" Gizmo immitated

Adie just glared at the nerd

"I'm not betting my trophy." Adie told him

"Then you can forget about racing me," Gar told him "I can't race someone who doesn't think they can win."

Adie looked back at Gar and growled

"I can beat you ya wuss!" He shouted back

"Prove to me you think you can win then," Gar asked "bet your trophy."

Adie gave another growl and set the trophy down.

"Fine," he said "I'll bet my trophy but you gotta put something on the line too."

"What exactly?" Gar asked

"If you win you get my trophy," Adie told Gar "if I win...the fiesty female has to go out with me."

Gar's eyes widened

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gar said waving his hands "your betting your trophy I'm betting a friend. Doesn't that sound a little...unfair to you?"

"Those are the terms," Adie told him "either play by them or you don't get my trophy."

Gar was now the one trapped, he looked over at Raven who was not at all physically shaken or at least didn't appear to be. He couldn't force Raven to become a prize in this game, even if he did win he could never forgive himself for actually betting her. He had to give up, there was no way he could destroy his friendship with Raven just for the sake of the school. But before he could say anything to Adie he heard Raven's voice.

"Deal."

Gar looked back at Raven

"Raven no." He pleaded

"This was my idea Gar." She said turning to him "I appericiate your concern but we have to play to play fair. And since we got to name Adie's bet he gets to name his." Raven looked over at Adie "You have a deal Adie, if you win I have to go out with you."

Adie smiled

"Your girlfirend is pretty smart Logan." Adie said

"One," Raven stated "I am not his girlfriend and two he's gonna make you eat pavement so whipe that smile of yours off your face Adie."

Adie returned to his stoic emotionless look

"Whatever you say woman." Adie walked off leading his group of preps to the garage.

The deals had been made, but Gar didn't like them

"Raven are you crazy!" He asked "What happens if I lose? You'll be stuck with that sexist ass for a whole evening!"

"You won't lose Gar," Raven told him "I have faith in you."

"Faith isn't enough." Gar told her "I need an actual edge against Adie!"

"He's right Fair Mage Raven," Control Freak told her "if the scoundrel wins you'll have to abide by the agreement."

"Gar won't lose Control Freak," Raven told him "You, Roy and Seymour will make sure of that. Me, Kole and Gizmo will stay in the pits while you get in your positions around the track to make sure Adie doesn't cheat. Besides we got a little bit of an edge."

Gizmo walked up to Gar holding a canister in his hand

"This baby is a special fuel additive." Gizmo said holding up the canister "I can hook it up to the kart so that when you press a button you'll go extra fast."

"It's well within the rules." Raven explained "you'll only have one shot with it so make it count."

"You sure you know what you're doing Raven?" Gar asked taking the canister and looking at it

Raven just smiled assuringly

"Just beat that rich kid's ass okay Gar."

In the garage pit Gar was shown his go kart, which was the standard gas powered vehicle with a roll cage, Adie however got to drvie his very own go-kart that was decked out to look like a formula one car.

"Is it also within the rules that I have the crappy car?" Gar asked

"Unfortunately Adie gets to pick his own car." Raven explained "He's the last winner of the go-kart race so he has the first pick. What's under the hood though may not be legal."

Kole came up to Raven with a set walkie-talkies

"Roy, Control Freak and Seymour are out on the track now making sure the other preps don't try anything." She said handing Raven a walkie-talkie

"Good," Raven replied turning to Gar "that means it all relies on you now Gar. Just focus on winning the race we'll worry about Adie."

Gar nodded and picked up the go kart helmet on the seat of his car and slid it on.

"Well then," He said "Let's race."

At the starting line the two cars reved up and prepared to go.

"Don't worry Logan!" Adie shouted over "I'll treat your little girlfriend to a nice dinner. Better then what you could afford."

"Shut up asswhipe." Gar shouted back

Kole was seated on the side line with a blowhorn in hand

"Okay!" She shouted into it "The race is one lap around the track, whoever crosses the finish line first wins! Everyone play fair and have fun...but mostly Gar please just win."

Gar gave a thumbs up to Kole and Raven as they watched him from the side-lines and at that moment the light turned green. The two karts gunned it and both were speeding off right down the track. One of the preps from sidelines noticed Gaqr was speeding along fine.

"I thought you said you slashed the gas tank?" One of the other preps asked him

"I did!" He said "I swear I did!"

Gizmo chuckled over in the corner

"Duck tape," he said holding up a roll "a handyman's best friend."

Down the track the race continued unaverted as Gar and Adie were neck in neck down the first few turns.

"You can't beat my kart poor boy!" Adie shouted over to him "It was custom made from the finest european car parts money can buy!"

"What?" Gar asked "I couldn't hear you! Sounded like someone was farting with their mouth!"

Adie's eyes grew angry through the visor and he bashed Gar's kart from the side a few times. Gar used the opportunity as Adie backed away to speed up. Adie missed and went off the track few a seconds slowing down and allowing Gar to gain vital ground.

"Damnit!" He shouted to himself "I'm not losing to that little punk from the ghetto. Those guys up the track better have that little roadblock ready.

Further up the track two preps lay in wait as they saw Gar's kart speed up through the next corner

"Okay here he comes," said one of the preps "Tip these tires over now."

The two preps leaned up against large tire wall on the edge of the turn trying to push it over.

"Man these things are heavy!" One groaned

Suddenly there was a bump against the tire wall, and another and another.

"What the...?"

Before the preps could say anything else the tire wall collapsed ontop of them and they both shouted girly screams as they fell. From the other side of the track Seymour laughed and laughed at the whole scene while he spun a dodgeball in his hand.

"Good thing I've practicing my aim." He chuckled

Just then Gar sped by and Seymour waved to him, the nerd then back tracked down the hill and out of sight just before Adie passed by.

"This is Cyclops to pits, Cyclops to pits," Seymour said through his walkie talkie "path is clear for our boy so far."

"Good to know," Raven's voice came through "keep an eye on the track Adie may still be up to something."

"Will do." Seymour acknowledged

"Oh a Seymour," Raven began "what's with the codename?"

"Don't know, just picked it out." He explained

Raven just sighed through the walkie talkie.

Further along the Track Adie caught up to Gar.

"Nice try Poor boy!" He said "But you can't shake me that easily."

This time Gar ignored him and kept on driving. Adie remaining firmly behind him this time around. Then with a sudden bump to the back Gar was flung forward along the track. Adie then got alongside him and knocked into the back of his kart from there. The vehicle spun in a fishtail manueveur and Gar was knocked off the track. Adie passed him and cackled as he went. Gar slammed the dashboard and started the car up again continuing to along the track to catch Adie.

At a straight away along the track Adie stopped and met with his companions there. Two preps with two really big barrels.

"Pour the slick on the track when I leave." Adie ordered "That loser will never be able to catch up after he spins out from that."

With that Adie took of and the two preps prepared to pour the slick onto the track. But they were stopped when a small firecracker went off at their feet. They looked over to see Control Freak arming yet another firecracker

"Fire Ball attack!" He shouted as he flung the next firecracker. The preps scattered and dropped the oil cans before they could unscrew the tops and fled to the other side of the track. Control Freak kicked the cans and they rolled over to the two preps. The cans had effectively rolled far enough to allow a speeding Gar to pass undindered. Control Freak then turned to the preps and produced a light up toy sword from his pocket that had been scrunched up and he turned the light on to let it shine in all its glory.

"There can only be one!" He declared and he chased after the two preps holding the toy sword up high. The preps fled from the nerd that was chasing them, apparently Control Freak could run when he was properly motivated.

Still further down the track Gar had caught up to Adie once more. And when Adie looked back and saw this he was shocked.

"How the hell did you...?" He asked

"You're not the only one with friends Adie." Gar told him

"Why don't you just give up Logan?" Adie asked "You can't beat me!"

"Well obviously you can't keep me from winning without using your lackey to do your dirty work can you?" Gar protested

Adie slammed into Gar's kart once more and Gar slammed into him, they did this over and over again until they were both neck and neck with each other pushing and shoving the other kart with no space between them, they were dead locked.

Near the end of the track one last prep was ready to seal the deal. He armed himself with a slingshot and took aim at the coming cars.

"A crude weapon but one that shall suit me fine." He said "That ghetto kid is going down."

Suddenly a little rock hit him in the back of the head

"That ghetto kid is my friend asshole!" A voice shouted

Behind the prep stood Roy armed with his own slingshot.

"Beat it kid you can't beat me." The prep said cracking his knuckles

Roy armed the slingshot again, this time with a small taped up handkercheif aimed at the prep

"Don't make me shoot this." Roy warned

"Oh please." The prep said as jhe advanced

Roy let loose the slingshot and the handkercheif exploded on the prep's face. The prep seemed unphased...until he sudden;y collapsed on the ground and clawed at his eyes.

"What did you do to me?!" He demanded

"That's Itching powder my friend." Roy told him.

The two interlocked kerts sped past unabatted. Roy got on the walkie talkie and called Raven

"Raven this is...uh...Arsenal...whatever my codename was...Gar's headed to you, he's neck and neck with Adie!"

"What do you mean neck and neck?" Raven asked

"I mean the karts are locked together and pushing and shoving eachother!" Roy explained "Their headed for the finish line!"

Gar and Adie, still locked together saw the approaching finish line, and the checkered flag.

"Sorry Logan," Adie said "but I really must be off." Adie picked up a small device in the cockpit. "I guess I didn't need to cheat after all. One speed boost is all it takes."

Adie pressed the button on his dashboard and large sound admited from the back of his kart. But his kart went no where. Instead the engine made a magnificent powerful noise and died. Adie couldn't believe it. The boost was not enough to break away from Gar and it put such a stress on his engine he basically killed it.

"Sucks to be you Adie." Gar said proudly as he listened to the only running engine on the track, his.

"It doesn't matter!" Adie said as he continued to be pulled along by Gar. "We're still stuck together! My car's nose is longer then your's! I'll still win!"

Gar knew he was right, the long formula one style nose was enough to earn Adie the win. And with them stuck together Adie would by technicality cross the finish line first. Unless...

"Not on my watch Rich boy."

Gar took hold of his boost trigger.

"You'll just kill your engine and we'll both lose!" Adie told him

"Then you still don't get to go out with Raven!" Gar said "And that's good enough for me!"

Gar pressed the button and the engine let loose a pwerful noise. However unlike when Adie pressed his boost button, Gar's kart seemed to break free of their now stuck situation. Gar's kart, being more sturddy yet rugged, broke the axels on the edge of Adie's wheels that were nolonger spinning at the same rate as Gar's. Gar's kart broke away from Adie's and left the prep flat on the pavement skidding along. While Gar, yelling at himself for actually pressing that button, was rocketing up the track. He passed the finish line by a mile, while Adie didn't even finish. Gar's car sputtered to a stop and he quickly got out of the car and took the helmet off.

"Never gonna do that again." He said

Gar didn't have much time to catch his breath as Gizmo, Raven and Kole all ran over to hug him for his triumph.

"Told you you'd win." Raven whispered to him

"Yeah, should have listened," Gar said back "but ah...could you let go cause you guys are crushing me."

Raven, Kole and Gizmo all let go and gave Gar some breathing room.

Adie in the meantime slammed his helmet on the pavement and pushed his friends away as they tried to help him out of the car.

"Damn it! Can't any of you do anything right?" He shouted at his fellow preps.

Gar walked over to him.

"Your trophy's mine dude." He said "Hand it over."

"Fine, you win." Adie said ripping the trophy away from one of his friend's hjolding it and passing it to Gar. "There! You want my heart as well? You'll find it at the bottom of your shoes."

With that Adie and his friends stomped away with the cackling laughter of Gar in the background

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Adie," Gar shouted over "I'm sure the pavement didn't taste that bad!"

Adie grumbled to himself as he stomped away. Gar couldn't help but smile at the whole scene. Control Freak, Seymour and Roy finally met back up with the gang to see Gar holding the trophy.

"Good job Sir Gar." Control Freak congratualted "You have earned your grail and beaten that scoundrel!"

"Couldn't have done it without you guys playing referee." Gar complimented

"Yeah, but you still won." Roy said "Maybe we should get that thing engraved at the shop to make it official."

"Sounds good." Gar said turning to Raven "How much time do we have till curfew?"

Raven looked at her watch

"About one more hour considering its Friday and the curfew is set for 10:30." She said "We'll meet you back at the school. Just be sure not to be too late okay."

"We got plenty of time." Gar told her "Come on Roy, let's go get my name on this thing."

Gar and Roy eventually arrived at the trophy shop and handed the prize over to the shop keeper to engrave his name on it. They were lucky since he was about to close up. They only had a few minutes left though so they needed to make this real fast. The shop keeper came back and handed the trophy back, it now read "Garfield Logan, Winer of the Rageworth Grand Prix."

"Now its official." Gar said leaving the shop

"So what do we do now?" Roy asked

"Well," Gar said "we go back to the dorm before the campus closes up and wait for tommorow so we can begin celebrating Adie's defeat."

"Sounds good." Roy replied

But before either of them could set off back to the campus, a flash of blue passed by them. Gar looked down and saw his trophy gone and a prep running to the nearby dock with it.

"Hey!" He shouted "get back here with my trophy!"

Roy and Gar went after him.as he stumbled down the dock and to the water.

"Give me back that trophy asshole!" Gar yelled at him "I won it fair and square!"

The prep boy stopped at the docks and was about to jump in the water when Gar grabbed him by the shirt and planted him on the dock. Roy quickly ripped the trophy away from the boy and passed it back to Gar.

"Who sent you?" Gar asked the black-haired prep on the ground.

"Adie wanted the trophy back okay!" The prep said "He said he didn't want you to get away with beating him."

Gar got the prep to his feet and knocked him off the side of the dock and onto the sand

"Tell your boss that he should just accept he lost," Gar told the prep "he's lost his reputation, his girlfirend, his father's respect, his family's respect and now he's gonna get what he deserves."

The prep took off running down the beach. Roy looked over at Gar.

"I don't think Adie's gonna let us win without a fight Gar." He told him "This proves it."

"Maybe," Gar agreed "but its out of our hands now. We just have to wait for Wally to do his job. We'll deal with whatever Adie tries to pull afterwards. Let's get back to school before we get locked out okay."

"Got it." Roy complied

With that Roy and Gar ran off for the school, all the while thinking what Adie was gonna do when a new election was called.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised I got this up before it was too late. Hopefully you'll get the beginning of Dick's section of the story and of course the Christmas chapter before its too late. I'm working as fast as I can to get the best product out before its too late. Now review responses

Dl-Lion: Always good to have a new reviewer. I envy you, for you have actually played Bully, a game I admire for its social satire on how crappy high school is. A time in my life that sucked ass! I've always wanted play it, but unfortunately I have no PS2. So I had to figure the whole story out and adapt it by reading gamefaqs and watching videos on youtube. I always try to keep the character in character. Then agin while this is also a a version of Bully from Teen titans its also a parody on those crappy high school AUs that are poorly made and crappy. So far I think I'm a doing a decent job

Acosta Perez: Rae may be obvious, but hey her and Gar were rolling around in bed at the beginning of the story, what did you think was going to happen? Still I'll try to tone it down. BB/Rae isn't mean't to be obvious beyond imagination, but this is a comedy so its okay.

Daenotsu: GR is full of surprises, apparently he's so emotionally attached to Blackfire that just the thought of her dating someone else, even if its fake, drives him mad. Also he was watching them so it was easy for him to notice. Don't worry about GIR and Pain they still have to deal with each other. The race was a little difficult to do, although Control Freak's scene was my favourite part of the section. Highlander reference was needed.

Anyway, may the election begin! Vote or die!

* * *

Chapter 10: Rock n' Sock the Vote!

The final straw had been broken, Adie's gamble and loss of the prep's most treasured item the Go-Kart grand prix trophy proved to all the other preps that Adie was unfit to command. They almost unanimously voted for Adie, excluding Adie's close nit circle. Wally had gotten what he had asked of Gar's friends, the leverage to undermine Adie's rule. Now he just needed Adie to set the challenge. Which turned out to be very unfortunate for him. So even while they were celebrating Adie's go-kart defeat Wally had to ask Gar, Raven and the nerds one last requirement if they wanted him to be Prep leader.

(Principal's office)

GR: God its been tough getting all this crap down, who knew kids lives could be so...hectic. I remember my days in high school were somewhat less demanding. Then again I never actually tried to overthrow the school hierarchy. I talked about it but it never got anywhere.

(Giant puff of dust in the middle of the room Revealing Jack Thompson)

Jack: Alright I've had it up to here with you.

GR: Oh no, not another stupid celeberity guest shot. Jesse Jackson was just here talking about how Blacks were miss represented in my Fics. I tried to tell him there aren't many African-American Titans, but he just drolled on and on-

Jack: Zip it, your fic is prompting school gang violence and by my count slingshot injuries are on the rise.

GR: Dude its a slingshot, you should be happy the kids aren't bringing toy guns to school now. Instead they just load up a slingshot and fire away. Besides how many school did you do this study for?

Jack: Well only one and I actually didn't do a study persee I looked up an old study from 1955.

GR: That's before the fanfic even existed! I wasn't even born! Chances are those slingshots didn't even come from a fanfic they came from that show with that menace of a kid! Why are you really here Jack?

Jack: Okay, since my attempt to ban Bully in Florida failed and no school shootings have happened yet I have no people to exploit for the sake of my anti-video game crusade. So I'm trying to destroy everything based off the game.

GR: Wow, you really have no life do you?

Jack: Hey, I'm a lawyer. My life is exploiting tragedy to further my own benefits. That's good enough for me.

GR: Thanks for that Captain Ambulance Chaser. Listen wanting to protect kids is fine but thinking that video games are the bane of society and every gamer who picks up a controller turns into a violent murderer...well thats just stupid. Tell me Jack why do you hate games so much.

Jack: (Bows head and sobs) I sucked at Pong...and Pac-Man...and Space Invaders...and an Odyssey game console fell on my head one time.

GR: (Shakes head) Sad, sad, lonely man. I feal your pain

Jack: Really?

GR: No, your just suck as a gamer and you're being a whinny little bitch. Bye! (Presses button and trap door opens up under Jack)

Jack: I hope I hit something sooooofffft! (Bang!) OW! I didn't!

GR: Geez, what an artard.

Gar, Roy and the nerds had woken up bright and early to meet Wally at the front of the Library. Gar had set up a meeting the night before he went to bed so Wally could tell them where the challenge was going to be so they could see Adie's champion get beat down.

"You think they'll have a video game competition?" Roy asked

"Not likely," Gar said "if I know rich kids it'll probably be some lame ass money laundering contest or some other crap."

"Maybe they'll have live-action roleplay on the football field!" Control Freak suggested

This earned him the collective stare of everyone in the group

"I know lame." Control Freak admited.

Eventually Wally showed up accompained by a black student wearing a blue hoodie.

"Hey Wally." Gar greeted

"Hello guys." Wally responded turning to his companion "This is Vox, school's lead trumpet."

"Hey." Vox said in a dead pan voice.

"Anyway everything's set." Wally said getting down to bussiness "Adie has chosen the challenge and everyone has gone to the old gym uptown to watch the challenge. There's just one problem Adie has challenged us to a boxing match."

The others didn't seem to understand

"So?" Gar shrugged "You're an athlete."

"I'm a runner Gar." Wally told him "I don't know how to fight and Vox is kind of a pacifist."

"No," Vox said, once again deadpan, "I just don't want to waste my time on some Republican punk."

"Whatever Vox!" Wally said annoyed before turning back to Gar "Listen, you beat Mammoth. With any luck you can beat this kid of Adie's. His name is Garth, has a bit of a mullet."

"You want me to box?" Gar said surprised "Isn't there a rule that says non-preps can't participate."

"Adie's own rules state that you can name anyone as your champion." Wally elaborated "That extends to non-rich kids too. Be thankful he didn't pick one of the stronger kids becaus eof his own prejudice."

Gar sighed

"Okay," said Gar "so all I have to do is beat this Garth kid and you're king of the moneybags."

"Yes," Wally answered "and then we can both focus on the real problem. Dick and his fellow asswads."

Gar looked to his friends for support

"You can pull it off." Roy assured "Just one prep kid, we've seen worse."

"Roy's right," Seymour agreeded "Mammoth was way worse then any prep kid."

"Kick his rich boy butt!" Gizmo cheered

Control Freak would've said something but Gar finsihed his sentence for him

"Go Sir Gar," Gar imitated "win one for the glory of all the peasants of our great land."

"Actually," Control Freak corrected "I was gonna just say 'Freedom!' but I suppose that works too."

Gar finally submited

"Fine Wally," he said "lead the way."

Roy went back to fetch Raven and Kole while the rest of the guys followed Wally and Vox to the old gym in town. It was basically the central clubhouse for the preps. They had turned the old run down gym into their own personal sports club, compelte with all they needed for training including a boxing ring for sparring matches and a bar for soda. The place was not without its style, first time any of the boys in the group had seen the inside of the gym. Usually all poor kids were kept out in the cold while the preps were the only ones allowed in. Now they were with Wally so they had passage inside. When they got in they couldn't help but notice the large crowd of preps surrounding the boxing ring all ready to see the match. Gar saw Blackie in the corner filing her nails. She turned over to him and waved. Gar walked over to greet her.

"Hey Gar!" She said "Ready to see my cousin get dethroned?"

"Better I'm actually fighting in the ring." Gar told her

Blackie seemed taken a back

"You're the chapion for Wally?" Blackie said surprised "Never thought you were this involved in prep politics."

"Hey I just want Adie gone," Gar told her "same as you."

"True," Blackie admited "should be fun to see my cousin cry when his reign ends. And speak of the devil there he is."

Gar looked over to the front door and saw Adie enter with his usual pack of followers, not looking to happy either. He must of heard Gar was Wally's pick as his boxer.

"West!" He shouted "What's the meaning of this? You're letting a poor kid fight my pure prep champ! This is an outrage!"

"Your own rules state anyone can be the champion of either side." Wally told him "That includes non-rich kids too."

"Then I demand to change my champion." Adie snorted back

Wally shook his head

"Your rules also say that you can't change your champion once you pick." Wally told him "And before you say you want to change the rules you can't. Our own house chater says you can't change the rules during an election proceeding. So deal with it."

Adie growled turned to Gar and snuffed at him before motioning his group to follow him

"Get to the locker room and change Garth." He ordered one kid.

One balck-haired boy broke off and went to the locker room. Gar instantly recognized him as the boy who tried steal the trophy he won the night before. Garth ran off to the locker room while Adie and his friends sat down in the pews. Wally then walked over to Gar and motioned him to follow him to his own locker room to put on his boxing clothes.

"Why'd Adie pick that kid?" Gar asked

"Garth may be small, but he's not a weakling." Wally warned "Adie thought I'd nominate Vox to fight him so he didn't put muchg thought into his choice."

"I remember the kid," Gar told Wally "he tried to swipe that trophy I won from Adie."

"I see," Wally nodded "from what you told me last night about the Grand Prix, I also think he's mad at Garth for failing to grab your trophy back the night before. Garth's always been afraid of Adie, most of his friend's are."

"Speaking of the trophy," Gar suddenly thought "you sure the other preps won't be pissed off at you picking me? I mean I did take their trophy."

"You took it in a fair match Gar." Wally told him "If anything they're mad at Adie for failing to defend it and betting it in the first place. After I let slip how he tried to steal it back they got even more mad that he'd steep to such a low. It reminded everyone how much of a sore loser Adie truly is."

"What if he had actually got it back?" Gar asked

"The preps would probably have been swayed to actually liking him more or he would have just covered it up," Wally admitted "but only with Adie's mastering of spin doctering. He wasn't able to do that this time though. The vote to hold another election was unanimous, everyone hates Adie now because of how selfish and close-minded he is. They've all been reminded how much of a prick Adie truly is. If he losses now he'll never win the vote and he knows it. That's why he's so pissed off."

"So all that matter's is beating Garth?" Gar asked

Wally nodded

"Just don't get your ass too beat up." He joked

"Ha, ha, Wally." Gar shot back with an annoyed look

Gar got into the ring dressed in purple wrestiling trunks, Control Freak ran up to him in the corner.

"Okay, he hits hard and fast. So keep up the defensive spells and-"

"Control Freak," Gar told him "this is a boxing match not D&D."

"Oh right sorry." Control Freak corrected himself before clearing his voice and shouting in a raspy voice "Eat lighting and crap thunder!"

"Thanks for the encouragement Control Freak." Gar said rolling his eyes

"Don't mention it...ya bum." The nerd replied

Gar just sighed, that kid had been watching too many movies. However he didn't have time to think about, Garth, wearing blue trunk, had stepped into the ring and took his position up in the corner. Wally walked over to the side of the ring.

"Okay you know the rules," he said "If Gath wins, no vote, Gar wins there is a vote. Polls will be held right after the match ends. Begin."

With that the bell rang and the two fighters approached each other from their respective corners. The two circled each other in the ring each waiting for the other to make a move first. Eventually Garth threw the first punch and Gar side-stepped out of the path. The move met with boos from the crowd, they wanted a fight not some stupid dance. Gar planted one on Garth's face and Garth hit back with his own punch. The blows were nothing really, just some quick jjabs then and there. Gar landed a low one to Garth's chest and was met with another swing from Garth in the face. Gar blocked garth's next series of jabs and then followed through with two of his own, one from the left and one from the right. But while Gar was recuperating Garth pulled out a side swipe and staggered Gar across the ring with a blow to the side of his face.

"Okay," Gar thought "now its serious."

Gar charged back and punched hard into Garth's face, returning his punch in kind. Garth retaliated by dodging another one of Gar's punches and then hitting him square in the chest hard. It pushed the purple trunk wearing fighter half way across the ring and earned him a concerned look from his corner. Gar charged in again landing yet more hard hits on Garth, but they took too much energy and Gar was always knocked back after two hits. He wasn't doing enough damage to Garth.

"We should've built up his hand to hand skill more." Control Freak thought

At that moment Raven, Kole and Roy stepped into the gym and walked up to the guys in the corner.

"We made it here as fast as we could." Roy told them "The guy at the front didn't let us in. Raven punched him in the gut."

"How's Gar doing?" Raven asked

"Well, the thing is..." Seymour said sratching his head. "Sorta bad."

"How can you do sorta bad?" Raven asked

At that moment Gar was thrown into the ropes near Raven's head. He wasn't down, but he looked pretty tired. Raven walked over to him.

"How you holding up Rocky?" Raven asked sarcastically

"Raven?" Gar asked rather dazed "Is that you? I can't tell all I see are little red eyed black birds."

Raven slapped Gar across the face lightly

"Do you always need my help with everything?" She asked

"Well it would be appreciated." Gar told her "My strategy isn't working watch."

With that Gar bolted off for Garth before Raven could stop him, he got one good hit and was bounced back into the ropes.

"You're swinging too much Gar." Raven told him shaking her head "By the time you line up your next shot he's ready for ya."

"So what do I do?" Gar asked

"He can't seem to dodge you that fast," She told him "Instead of trying to hit him with one or two big punches try moving in and backing off fast and then coming in again when you catch your breath."

"But how do I...?"

"If you just stand here you're gonna let the timer run out, get back in there!" Raven ordered him

Gar did so, he arched his back and was ready to run again, but this time...he tripped...backwards! He didn't fall off the ring but the ropes that caught swung him back. They did it with such a force the Gar tumbled right in front of Garth and punched him square across the jaw. It staggered the prep backwards, just like he did to him. It suddenly donned on Gar, use that stupid cartoon cliche boxer gag! Gar ran back to the other side of the ring and pulled back hard on the ropes then let go and launched himself towards Garth. Garth tried to block it, but Gar aimed for his chest while Garth blocked his face. He hit Garth hard and kept running to the back of the ring behind Garth. He pulled hard against the ropes and swung himself straight at the prep, this time the prep turned to receive a fist to the face and almost went down. Gar took another launch on the ropes and made another pass at Garth. This time he landed a left hook right to the side of Garth's face. Finally Gar knocked himself against the ropes one last time and flung himself straight into to a staggering Garth. He stopped just short and gave the prep a quick upper cut. It hit Garth hard and it looked as if he was finished, but Garth took one last swipe and hit Gar right on the top of his head, forcing Gar right down to the ground with a thud.

"Oh crap." Gizmo said

Adonis kept his fingers crossed as the ref counted to ten. Gar suddenly started to stir but he wasn't quite up, he kept hearing Control Freak shout "Get up ya bum!" and Blackie "Don't let my boyfriend in Canada down!" Not exactly encouraging words...but the music in the background saying "You're the best! The Best!" was a plus. Where was that coming from. Anyway he couldn't give up, not with everyone watching, not to mention that aspiring music, besides Raven and guys were counting on him to win. So was Blackie and her Canadian boyfriend...well maybe the last didn't matter as much, but one thing was for sure he wasn't gonna let Adonis win. He got to his feet as he saw Garth walking to his corner.

"Hey Preppy." He called over, getting the rich kid's attention "I didn't here no bell."

Garth turned to face him, and Gar ran right over to him and started letting loose a fury of quick jabs and side punches while he hummed to himself "You're the best! The best!" untilo finally Garth gave way and fell to the ground...down and out. Adie threw a fit in the stands as the ref counted to 6...then to 7...then 8...

"Godamnit count slower!" Adie shouted

"9! 10! KO! Winner is Garfield Logan!" The ref went over and grabbed Gar's hand and lifted it up in the air

"YEAH!" Gat shouted in jubilation as Garth battered body was dragged off the ring.

Raven, Roy, Kole and the other nerds immedietly jumped into the ring and crowded around Gar in huge group hug.

"Victory!" Control Freak shouted

Adie fumed in the stands as he threw his popcorn and soda away whinning like the big sore loser he truly was. Meanwhile Blackie kept singing to herself.

"I don't have to marry my cousin! I don't have to marry my cousin!" She sang dancing around "Canadian Bacon here I come!"

"Great job Gar," Raven said hugging her friend "I knew you could do it. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Gar said moving her gently off him "but my eye has a boo-boo. Can you kiss it for me?"

Raven just looked at him emotionlessly

"Don't push it."

Suddenly a loud scream verberated from the stands, it was unmistakably Adie's as he whinned in protest

"I will not be beat out by a filthy Democrat and his ghetto trash friend! My family's been in charge of this house since they started funding this school back in the 30's. We survived communists, hippies and the Iranian exchange student hostage crisis! I'm not gonna give up my family's seat of power like this."

Everyone just looked at Adie with pity.

"Wow," Wally said from the front of the stands "do you still wear diapers?"

Adie just fumed, practically turning red.

"I think this has gone on long enough. Fellow preps, its voting time. Time to exercise your right choose."

"All in favour of Adie as prep leader?" Vox questioned

Practically no one but four people from Adie's group raised their hand.

"And everyone in favour of Wally as prep leader?" Vox asked

Everyone else raised their hands.

"Well its decided," Vox closed "Wally West is the new prep leader!"

The announcement came with stern applause, except Adie.

"I demand a recount!" Adie ordered

"Um, it was four to twenty six Adie." Vox told him

"The ballots were misleading!" Adie said quickly "People didn't know who they were voting for!"

"Raise your hand for Wally or Adie," Vox asked "what's not to understand?"

Finally Adie couldn't take anymore

"Screw democracy!" Adie shouted "I should've done what my father did to get his CEO position! Hostile Takeover!"

Adie and his immediate circle of friends pushed their way down from the stands and rushed Wally. But being the fastest kid in school he avoided capture by running to the side. Vox punched out a few of them as they tried to scramble their way to him. The whole gym broke out into a frenzy as the people who voted for Wally fought the sore loser Adie supporters. Gar and the nerds entered the fray surrounding Wally to help him and Vox fight of the Adioe supporters. So far this hostile takeover wasn't ending well. The Adie supporters all retreated up stairs while some were caught in the melee and couldn't escape. Adie decided he wasn't gonna take anymore of this crap, he lost everything and now it was time for revenge. He found Blackie in the ensuing melee just trying to avoid getting sacked upside the head. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled at her.

"If I can't be leader then I'll at least get my revenge on you woman!"

Adie raised his hand to slap Blackie but was met with smack of his own from behind. Raven had grabbed a chair and slammed Adie across the back with it. Using this opportunity Blackie stepped on her cousin's foot making him shout in pain. She then kicked him in the nether regions of his loins and sent the ex-head prep squelling up the steps of the gym to the bar.

"Thanks" Blackie said turning to Raven

"Girls' gotta stick together you know." Raven explained with a smile.

Gar and Wally made their way over to them

"Guys," Gar told them "get Wally to safety. I'll deal with that prick who calls himself Adonis."

"Smack Adie a good one for everyone he's bullied," Blackie told him "rich and poor alike."

Gar nodded and headed up the stairs to face Adie while Raven and Blackie escorted Wally out of the fray. Gar got to the top of the stairs and entered the bar, which was filled with trophies of past sporting events. Suddenly Adie popped up from behind the bar.

"Well if it isn't Wally's errand boy Logan!" Adie shouted "Finally I have you all to myself!"

"You know that sounded really gay." Gar mocked

Adie just snuffed

"You're pathetic Logan," He told the blonde haired boy "you actually think putting Wally in charge will make this school a better place. Dick Grayson is still out there! Think what you will of me, but that guy's a low-life crinimal. You think Wally has the balls to help you take him down?"

"I don't know if he can help me," Gar replied "but I do know this, at least Wally isn't an asshole who picks on people weaker then him. He's a snob maybe, but he doesn't think it makes him better then anyone else. You're just a coward Adie, hiding behind your money and power so you can get away with whatever you want. You're a spoiled rotten little punk who got everything he ever want and not what he deserved and when things don't go your way you take it out on others. Well I'm gonna do what your daddy should've done a long time ago, kick your lanky little ass!"

Adie just smiled

"Fool," he said "you're trapped in here. Cornered like a wounded animal! This is where it ends for you poor boy."

"Just shut it and fight Adie." Gar demanded putting up his fists

Adie leaped over the bar and rammed right for Gar. He ducked out of the way just in time causing Adie to run right into the trophy display.

"Ouch!" Gar squinted

Adie got to his feet and ran at Gar again, this time knocking him to the side. Gar hit the wall and Adie laughed

"When I'm done with you Logan I'm gonna kick both Wally and his stupid friend's Vox's ass!" Adie told him "Then I'm gonna beat that whore of a cousin of mine and show your little friend Raven some respect!"

Gar got to his feet and bared his teeth.

"You. Leave. Her. Alone!" Gar shouted

"Make me!"

Gar ran at Adie and smacked him across the room hitting him against the wall. Adie pushed himself off and knocked Gar down to the ground. Adie laughed as his rival crawled over to the wal and stood.

"Don't you know how to fight like a man Logan?" Adie mocked

Gar just looked at him with an angry look in his eyes.

"I'm not a man Adie." Gar said clucthing at something attached to the wall. "I'm an animal!"

Gar brought his hand to the front and held a fire extinguisher in his arms. He fired it right at Adie and pressed the spray button. Adie choked and coughed at the smoke and tried to get away from it when he saw Gar's face emerge and large metal red thing connect with his stomach. Adie let out a gasp of air as Gar punched him in the face and sent flying to into the trophy case. Gar then then let out a side punch to his face and the prep tumbled to the ground. He got up but was met with a fury of swipes and punches From Gar that backed him against the wall. When he got there Gar let loose a final blow to his face and Adie collapsed on the ground.

"You're deposed." Gar said flatly.

Sudeenly the door burst open and in marched in two people with a lab top.

Adie looked up at them to see what was happening.

"Hello Mr. Adie Donnigton." The woman of the two said "I'm Caroline and this is Bob."

"Grmph." The man of the two grumbled

"We're here to deliever an important message from you father. He's already on the line." Caroline said as she opened the computer. Suddenly a video message played where man in a darken shillouette looked out at Adie.

"Son," he said "I've just watched everything and it sickens me to think I didn't see this sooner. Your cousin has just told me you tried to assault her. I tried to forgive your actions of the past but this and your little outburst downstairs is the final straw. You don't seem to be worthy of being in my successor and running the company. You're too much of a baby. I of course blame myself for not putting boundaries on you before. I'm afraid your cash flow is cut off, your allowance is suspended and your bank accounts frozen. Your cousin is no longer betrothed to you and any further inter-marriage within the family will be banned. Your actions have proved that it just causes more problems. As soon as the school year is over we shall pick you up and send you off to military school to teach you a lesson in morals and proper stability. Let's face it Adie, you're just not good, hell you're a horrible person, you can't have this kind of behaviour if you want to run a bussiness. Adie, you're fired."

Adie's head collapsed in disgust of himself. Caroline then turned the computer to Gar.

"By the way son," the figure on the monitor said "nice arm."

"Uh..." Gar didn't have any idea what to say "thank you."

"Good." The man said "Caroline, Bob, what do you think?"

"I think you made a wise decision sir," Caroline said "your son is clearly a sexist pig."

"Grmph!" Bob said

"Good, now get back to the office and let's go out for milkshakes."

With that the the woman, the man and the lap top with what Gar guessed to be Adie's father on it left the bar room and exited the gym. Leaving Gar confused and bewildered as to what just happened. Then he of course remembered Adie was on the floor. He spun around and bent over, farting in in Adie's face before sticking out a finger and saying

"F#$ you Adie."

With that Gar walked off, leaving a broken and pathetic Adie to wallow in his fall from grace. There was just one thing Gar wondered, where did that music from the fight come from?

(Up in the rafters of the Gym)

Pain: So you have some uses I suppose, but you're still stupid.

GIR: (With a stereo and microphone in his chest) I gonna play it again!

(Presses button and stereo plays)

Stereo: You're the best! The best!

And nothing's ever gonna bring you down!

Pain: God why am I always stuck with you?

GIR: Mmm...Chicken!

It seemed that everythign was settled, Adie was finished, Wally was leader, and by this time tommorow the gang could focus on whiping out Dick's gang of punks. But one thing had been left unresolved. As Raven was walking back to the campus to get the whole ordeal of her mind Gar caught up with her.

"Rae!" He said "Wait up!"

Raven looked at the now panting Gar in front of her.

"I thought you went off with Wally and the guys to celebrate at the mini-mansion?" Raven asked

"Well I was going to." Gar admited "But then I remebered our rain check."

Raven was shocked, she could have sworn he forgot in all this excitement.

"Well, what about it?" she asked

"I was hoping to cash it in." Gar said "There's a new movie playing at the theatre. Wanna see it?"

Raven looked down for a split second and back at Gar.

"It's not a boxing movie is it?" She asked

"Nah," Gar told her "its an comedy/action flick. Silly little story about these walking lizard soldiers and a ciuty invaded by muntat things. Heard its good."

Raven looked up at the sky to think about it then looked back down at Gar.

"Sure." Raven admitted "But you're buying popcorn."

"Of course." Gar said "Should I escort you?"

Raven perched an eyebrow as he held out his arm for her to take

"You've been watching Control Freak try to play a gentlemen knight haven't you?" She asked

"Yes," Gar admitted "its all I got."

Raven sighed and took his arm

"Only because you're so pitiful." Raven told him

"I can deal with that." Gar smiled

(Principal's office)

(GR Watches screen as Gar and raven walk off to theatre together and he blows his nose)

GR: Its so romantic, yet incredibly fluffy. I should've done this years ago.

(Blackfire sneaks in from behind)

Blackfire: I'm no longer acting. Can we have our very own boxing match in bed my 'Canadian Bacon?'

GR: Just don't be too rough on me.

(Pain and GIR burst, GIR's in his cage)

Pain: Would two knock it off! This is a school, not a brothel!

GIR: I wanna watch Ugly Monkey!

Pain: Shut up!

GIR: MONKEY!

Pain: God I hate this family! (Storms off dragging GIR with him)

GIR: Pain's my best firend in the whole world...next to Mr. Piggy.

(Pain and GIR exit into next room)

GR: Isn't nice Pain's making new friends?

Blackfire: Too bad it's a stupid robot huh?

GR: Yeah (Brief pause) I wanna make out now.

Blackfire: Same.

(Both drop on the floor)


	11. Chapter 11

This is probably one of the more longer chapters of the story, its not exactly easy to keep up with your deadline but the fact I have gotten all three of these chapters done before Christmas speaks volumes. Hopefully the reas will be done before January is out then we can start on the next story. Yes, yes I know, GR do you ever take a break? Yes I do actually. Most that time is video games though. Which is far easier to get caught up in then writing at times. But once I start I find I can't stop. So anyway let's get on too you guys.

Ocean Leviathan: I'm glad we see eye to eye. And yes, Gar is oblivious. But I like him that way...make him more of a realistic confused teenager. I never guessed that people would love GIR's and Pain's interactions so much. Then again I always underestimate myself when it comes to my writing. The trouble is thinking how GIR would react in a situation. He's random yes, but the situation must fit his randomness. Strange huh?

Black-Mage: Slow Down! Are you insane! If I slow down I'll have a nervous breakdown or something. Things don't go fast enough anymore. As Einstein said its all relativity. The stuff that you want to be over fast feel like forever, the stuff you never want to end seem to be over too quickly. Therefore I must be fast in order to meet the needs of my fans, a week to me may seem years too them!

Reservoir Dogs just came to me. I think I could see Pain dancing along to that tune during the infamous ear cut scene. And yes, 'there can only be one' is the highlander. You need to brush on movie trivia a little friend. You may end up accidentally watching Highlander II and be forevered scared. Of course according to Highlander fans there is no second movie, there never was...forget I said anything.

To be frank, Rage's relationship, while based on sex, is still much more deeper then they let on. Yes they love having sex with each other. But the sex is just there as the pleasure of their relationship. As Blackfire explained they have enough differences and simalarities to compliment each other and help make the other a better person. GR is a glory hounding crazy film director with a loose set of morals and an inability to think about the welfare of those around him, Blackfire is a power hungry princess with possible asperations of galactic dominace and a party girl. Blackfire gives Rage stability and confidence as well as making him less...self-absorbed and actually get him to be caring towards others...or at least her. Rage gives Blackfire a different path to steer herself on and allows her to become less of a power hungry megolmaniac and more of an actual party girl. Not to say that someone couldn't come up with a better match, but this is my universe okay. So everyone else can deal with it.

Yes I did use my own fic as a movie. Why shouldn't I? As I said before I shamelessly self-promote myself, this I will not hide. I'm dissapointed in how overlooked that story was. Can you blame me for trying advertise a little?

Sorry, guess I should've tried to be less commercial in my own aspect of the story. Then again its a little bit of an easter egg, much like most of this story can be at times. You'll see what I mean.

Acosta Perez: Do you really see someone like Gar winning with a tremendous knock out blow? Nah, didn't fit. He needed to actually struggle a bit and think up his own plan. I like it when Gar uses his head instead of his brawn. Sorry about making it so obvious so soon. But it isn't much of a surprise. Think of it as another part of the parody. Things get fluffy around me unfortunately.

Jack Thompson deserved every joke shot at him, the only one I left out was how he was molested by an Atari cartridge. But that was done before and I think it steps over the line.

FennecDaFox: Not a stupid question at all. Asking me a million times how to find an episode of soemthing on limewire is stupid. GIR is robot from a popular TV series called Invader Zim. Look it up.

Daenotsu: Adie's destruction needed to be absolute so as to assure that he would never come back to bully anyone again. That's why he was dethroned, beaten to a pulp, promised to be sent away to military school and fired. That really was the only way I could make sure the richest kid on campus was officially finished.

I was watching the episode "Losing Edge" of the show South Park. The song comes from there and I figure it fit in well with the slight Rocky parody I had going on for that part of the chapter. And don't worry about Dick...he fall is harder then a sack of rocks.

To SGT Faust, Blue-Eyed and Vinson, I'm glad you like the story and think I'm doing a good job. And since your reading I'll keep writing. speaking of which here we go.

Edit: Due to slight technical problems, the binary has been...spaced so to speak

* * *

Chapter 11: You're such a Dick

It was December at Rageworth Academy and all the students were bracing for the winter cold, which came fast in these parts. Sooner then you knew it the entire town and campus was covered in snow, just in time for the holidays and everyone was decked out in cozy season attire for the long haul of winter. Of course there were bigger things on everyone's mind besides the holidays, particularly the minds of Gar, Raven, Roy, Wally and the Nerds. It was now time to strike back at Dick Grayson and the Nightwings. But before they could think up a stratgey their troubles were compounded by something else, exams. Mr. Blood in particular had something in store for this year's students. Everyone saw that evil look in his eye and they all decided that at this point they should not say a word.

"Children good to see you all here, theres not much to cover today because I've unfortunately loaded you up with more material then ever, so much so you apparently can't be taught anything more advanced then Grade twelve. Should've taken things slower. Also the educational board has a study out now that says 50 pages a night from the text is way overboard for students at your grade level. Honesty homework has been the stable of school since the beginning of time, I say the more the better. Even if it does make you hate learning as long as you learn it I'm fine."

Mr. Blood's words ran hollow with his students, everyone hated him, but they also feared his evil and uncaring nature towards them and their grades.

"Now then, you may think most of you get it easy this time of year with exams. English isn't terribly hard if you like books, make a baking soda volcano in chemistry you pass, Cut up a frog in biology you get an A, well unlike those classes my exams are far more difficult to pass."

The entire class gulped as they watched their teacher stare coldly at them, not wavering in his scary, evil voice that he had become so well known for. A small rolling platform was wheeled in from the hall, on it was something covered by a sheet.

"This exam period I'm trying something different. Principal Rageworth has finally allowed me to buy this new computer to help prepare and grade your tests. Students meet 'The Brain'!"

Mr. Blood pulled the sheet off and revealed a large black machine with scray looking skull face on it.

"10100100 1110011001 001110101110 1101010101 001011010 10101 110011 010110 10101 0101." The Brain muttered in a computerized voice

Mr. Blood looked pleased with himself, smiling evily

"The Brain knows no compassion, no remorse, no feelings, it will grade all of you on high degree standard one that is almost impossible to pass. Just putting down 2+2 equals 4 for example won't be enough, you have to have calculated formal thesis on how you arrvied at your answer, several potential by passes and equations that expalin why its the only answer, a intellectual thesis based on why the question is worded a certain way and of course words of praise for your teacher for all his hard work and dedication over the years."

The entire class froze and sunk into their chairs.

"Oh don't be like that." Mr. Blood said in a mock pity tone "I'm sure if all just study hard you'll pass. But if you fail, and trust me you all will, you will be stuck with me, for next year, teaching you, again! And when you do fail I'll be allowed to totally destroy you physically and mentally until you finally submit to my will and become good little members of society who don't try to disobey orders and be independent. Your souls are mine now." Mr. Blood caught himself and looked at his watch "Oh my therapist meeting is in an hour. Hmm, Brain..."

"10101 1010110 0111010101 1000 1110011."

"Teach the class for me."

"11101 0101101 0011 01."

"Thank you."

Witht hat Mr. Blood left and the over-sized computer began rambling on in binary.

"1110110100110 1101101001100 110110110 10101010 1010101 01011011 010101011 0110101 01011101101110 110101101 011 010101010101 0101011 0101000001 101010101010110 101010101010 1011001011010101 010101010 1110 1010 010 10111001 10101 1010..."

Gar sank his head at the constant bickering of the horrid machine, not knowing what it was saying was bad enough, knowing it was gonna grade his test sucked even more. He noticed the same feeling in his fellow classmates

"I know its cliche and I know no kid on Earth actually likes this subject," Gar said in his mind "but at this precise moment in time I completely and utterly hate, no, loathe math with the fury of billion suns."

Gar was just glad to be out of that math class, while the other students were sobbing and crying.

"Why? WHY!?!" One cried

"My life is over, its totally over." One sobbed

"AHHH!" Screamed one running down the halls and locking himself in a locker.

The class had just confirmed what Gar knew all along, Mr. Blood wasn't a teacher he was an evil and horrible meglomaniac who just wanted to destroy his students not help them learn.

"Where's that super smart teacher I could use as a tutor to help me get through my trouble with a subject at this time?" Gar asked himself "That kid on that 'Wonder Years' show had one."

It was at that point Gar saw the nerds, themselves in distress. Only it was about something Gar never would have guessed. Control Freak was banging his head against a locker muttering to himself.

"Gonna Fail, Gonna fail, gonna end up in a taco stand and die! Never gonna be champion D&D player with that kind of job. Gonna fail!"

Gizmo was lying on the ground rocking back and forth while Seymour lay against the lockers shaking. It was obvious what was bothering them...Mr. Blood test.

"For once you guys are actually worried about passing like the rest of us." Gar joked as he stood over them "How does it feel?"

"Horrible." Control Freak said pausing for a second before returning to his chant "Gonna fail, Gonna fail!"

Gar grabbed hold of the nerd's shoulder, turned him around and slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gar ordered him "You're not gonna fail okay! We're gonna fix this, but first you need to calm down."

"How?" The pudgy nerd asked "Usually I just roll the die and whatever comes up tells me how to respond."

"Ever heard of breathing in and out?" Gar asked

"I'm off my inhaler thank you." Control Freak explained

Gar just sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Just think of a happy place." Gar finally suggested

Control Freak, being the RPG-player he was, could really only think of himself pulling a sword out from a stone, raising it up in the air and shouting 'I have the power!'

(Brief cut to to GR)

GR: Have you noticed yet how many times we've referenced that in these fics? Tell me if its getting old.

At least Control Freak was calmed down now, he needed the nerds to be thinking clearly for this.

"Listen I think we can all agree that this is the most unfair test ever." Gar explained to them "The teacher practically knows we'll fail cause he made sure of it. Niether cramming nore good study techniques are gonna work."

"Are you actually suggesting we cheat?" Gizmo questioned aloud

Seymour and Control Freak held their ears in pain at the word

"No, no, no!" Gar corrected them "We can't cheat guys, if even one of our answers are correct then Mr. Blood will smell a rat. He knows we can't pass it, so if we do he'll call us cheaters and we'll get screwed."

"So we're stuck then." said Seymour

"Not entirely." Gar explained "The secret is that number jabbering machine he has. Its gonna both prepare and grade the tests for Mr. Blood, without the machine we can lower the exam's standards."

The lightbulb went off in all the nerds' heads

"You mean reprogram it to make it a normal exam instead of insanly hard one!" Gixmo shouted

"Of course!" Seymour said slapping his head "Mr. Blood said the machine did everything automatically. That means it will wirte all the questions down itself and they'll be insanly hard because of its advanced super intelligent processor that no human can possibly keep up with."

"But if the computer no longer works at full capacity," Control Freak finished "Then it will create a test that we'll at least be able to study for and pass!"

Gar was somewhat confused

"Actually I was thinking about bashing it with a hammer until it no longer worked and then Mr. Blood would have to make the tests himself, but your idea works better."

The nerds just rolled their eyes at Gar.

"I can do the reprograming and everything." Gizmo said "But I won't be able to do anything till we can crack its system. Just hacking it won't be enough we'll actually have to change everythign in there. And since the krud-bucket runs on binary code we need someone with supreme organizing skills and savy to help us."

"Know anyone on campus?" Gar asked

"Actually yes." Gizmo said

Later at the library the Nerds and Gar met with Kole.

"Let me get this straight," she said "you want me to crack the code of Mr. Blood's super number crunching overgrown calculator he has writing and grading your tests so you can even the playing field and allow you and all the other students who worked realy hard all semester to be able stand a better chance at passing?"

"That's its" Gar answered

"It sounds pretty tricky guys," Kole said "I'll run it over with Raven later and ask her about the situation. but knowing her she'll probably think its a good idea, considering how much everyone is freaking about that test."

"So you'll help?" Gizmo asked

"I'll try," She answered "but I'll need you to get to the computer and log me into it remotely through my lab top so I can get in and crack the system. I'll need your guys help on the ground as well. Plus this will need to be done right before the exams. Too soon and Mr. Blood will figure out what happened to his super tough tests and fix the machine."

"Okay," Gar agreeded "in the meantime we study like normal...and deal with our other problem."

That's when everyone remembered Dick Grayson and the Nightwings. Since Adie's defeat they had been expanding ground in the school. So far things weren't looking too good, Dick's gang was now the strongest clique in the school and they were already expressing it by pushing the others kids around even more then before.

They had turned the school halls into their private torture chamber. No kid could get a decent moment to himself anymore as the punks beat up and intimidated every kid on campus who was smaller and weaker then them. And the hair gel smell was even worse. Their only rivals for power were the jocks and they had no beef with them.

But with the preps on their side, Gar's friends thought they could stand a chance against Dick. Wally had agreed to aid them in their quest to end Dick's reign over the school. Unlike Adie who considered everyone not of his class inferior and not worth his time, Wally actually had gotten to know the Nightwings pretty well. He said he owed much of the intel from a contact who lived on their side of town. Wally was going to meet the gang at the library to share all he knew about Dick's gang. Raven arrived with Wally and Vox close behind, as well as one other boy prep with blonde hair.

"Hello everyone," Wally announced as he and his two friends got in front of the group "nice to see you all here. You all know Vox."

Vox waved his hand in the air at his name

"And this is Jerry," Wally said motioning to the blonde boy "he doesn't say much really. Kinda shy, but he's a friend of ours. Say hi Jerry."

Jerry remained silent and just raised his hand and smiled politely before putting it back down

"Now on to bussiness," Wally said as he placed a pre-prepared board from behind the chalkboard and put it in front of them all. "If you want to know about the Nightwings you need to know about their head members. Theres plenty of them around, but most of them are just petty thugs who Dick got to work for him. Our main concern are the members of Dick's elite circle."

Wally pointed to a photograph on the board of a person Gar had met already, but this time he wasn't wearing a helmet and Gar could see his slightly more messy hair gel look

"This is Johnny, sort of a biker punk really. Likes to think of himself as a rebel without a cause type of person. Personally I think he just watches too many monster truck rallies, he likes smashing things...thats it."

Wally moved over to a picture of a kid with slicked back red hair and sunglasses.

"This is Billy, bit of weird one this kid. Talks to himself a lot and has a tendency to refer to himself in the third person. He's the least tough of the bunch, I think they just keep him around so they can wail on him."

Wally then moved over to a picture of a kid with a rather pale and mean look on his face, his hair was slicked back like the others but he still didn't seem to fit in with them.

"The gang calls him Wicked, he's an oddball. Doesn't talk, doesn't complain, hell he doesn't even change that look on his face. Sometimes he even pops up out of nowhere and stares at you. Creepy fellow I gotta say."

Wally then moved over to another kid Gar recognized, the one with spider hair "Fang is one tough customer, mean, bit of a jerk, has an on and off relationship with the head cheerleader of the football team Kitten. I've seen him beat people up, don't take him lightly." Another person on the board was a black kid, same hairstyle except curlier.

"This is Crockett, has a bit of a firey side of his personality. Can be pretty mean when he needs to be."

Finally Wally pointed to the photo of Dick

"And of course Dick Grayson. The major league asshole who runs the show. He's on such a huge high horse its sickening. He think's he's the best fighter in the school and he uses that prestige to push others around. But its not just bluff okay, he knows how to beat someone up. Your not ready for him, not yet."

"We know their strengths Wally," Gar said "we want to know their weaknesses."

"That's easily answered," Wally replied "The thing about the Nightwings is this, they are all extremely vain about their looks. They want to look cool when they're doing their work, mainly beating up people and commiting acts to make themselves look like bad boys. You know, Slashing tires, graffiti, the usual. If they look cool doing it, they ain't doing it right. Meaning their hair and their clothes are their most prized posessions in the whole world. If anything happens to them, they'll completely lose it. That brings us to the next part of their personality, their temper. When something bad happens, or somebody does something they don't like that short fuse of theirs goes off and they start rampaging all over everyone, regardless of the situation."

"How's that a weakness?" Roy asked "Sounds like it makes it worse."

"Actually no," Wally explained "while they may be more willing to beat your head in and walk it off later while going ballistic they'll become completely irrational and when that happens any sense of logic and reason goes right out the window. Sure they may, but when they fight they just go in and start punching and kicking people left and right. They lose awareness of their surroundings and just go all out, they tire out pretty quickly from it all and thats the moment they are vulnerable. When they run out of juice they're done for."

"So if we want to get them into a fight all we have to do is piss them off?" Gar asked

"Well I don't know why you would want to actually intice a fight with Nightwings," Wally said "but yeah pretty much."

It made sense, when Gar shot that slingshot at Fang back at the beginning of the school year Gar noticed how the punk completely forgot about egging the girl's dorm and completely flipped out. Sure he almost killed him, but Fang attacked without thinking at all. His anger completely took over.

"So how do we take them down?" Raven asked

"I've been thinking about that myself," Wally said "the thing is weakening their hold on the school won't be enough. Dick is incredibly stubborn, if you kick him out of the halls one week. He's back again even stronger the next. Its because this school is just where he gives out punishment to kids. You want to really take him down you need to hit him where he lives."

Wally pulled out a map of the town from his pocket and unrolled it on the table. Wally pointed to a section of the map.

"There," he said "Old Downtown Jump, now known as the slums. Its where Dick and his buddies go to as safe haven when things get too hot. They have a safe house there somewhere, but we don't know where. Too many good hiding spots and no body dares go into Nightwing country, and I do mean no body. Its Dick's turf, you enter it and all bets are off."

"So we need to root Dick gang out of the wood work by taking over his neighborhood." Gar said

"Precisely." Wally acknowledged

"Problem is though we'll need hit him 'exactly' where he lives," Raven elabortated "which means we have to get into the slums and find a way to bring the Nightwing's down."

"The key is Dick Grayson," Wally said "if he starts wavering, his crew will desert him."

"So how do we do that?" Gar asked

"We need to make Dick turn against everyone in his own gang and vice versa," Raven said "show them exactly how full of himself he really is. We break the Nightwings up and Dick's power will be gone."

"So we just get super pissed off at everyone and everyone pissed off at him." Gar said "Sounds like a plan."

"We need to find something that Dick will hurt Dick's reputation," Raven suggested "something personal that will get him so mad he'll start tearing up his own turf instead of the school's."

"He could lose a fight." Roy said "I mean he thinks he's a good fighter right."

"Its a start," Wally admited "but we'll need to go for bigger if we really want to get under his skin. I'll have Jerry meet with my contact near the edge of Dick's territory in the slums. Hopefully she'll know something. Dick doesn't know Jerry, so it'll be easy to sneak him in and out."

"Let's get to work then." Gar said

(Principal's office)

Blackfire: You do realise that two of the people on Robin's gang were antagonists of him at some point.

GR: I know

Blackfire: Doesn't that seem...out of character?

GR: His mind is whiped Blackie, hard to be out of character when you're given a new personality.

Blackfire: Still, why Fang and Johnny Rancid?

GR: I'm comparing Robin to them you see.

Blackfire: OH! I get it.

(GIR in his cage)

GIR: I don't!

GR: Well I know you don't, so I won't bother explaining it to you.

GIR: Oh please! I'll be your best friend.

GR: No, you already have my son as your best friend, don't try and make me hang out with you. Pain! Take GIR into the Panic Room I have set up and play some video games or watch that stupid monkey show he likes.

Pain: (From next room) Hell no I met my quota for today with him.

GR: (Sighs and turns to Blackie) You see my dear, Robin is a showboater. And overused character, put in the spotlight more times then nessecary and is completely overated. Look at this footage from "Teen Titans in Tokyo"

(Scene showing Robin in final climatic fight scene against the ink monster where he defeat over thrity or so monster single handley while his team mates only defeat five at best. Robin uses several kick ass kung-fu moves and get way more screen time while Titans each get one shot and are never shown again until the Robin get sucked into Ink beast. All Titans are captured except Beastboy who is the only Titan left free. Then Robin bursts out of the ink beast with Brushogun and saves everyone.)

GR: Try and tell me that wasn't the most unfair presentation you have ever seen.

Blackfire: Seriously, what the hell was that? Are you telling me Robin can defeat dozens of monsters on his own while his friends get their asses kicked?

GR: Oh the beginning of the movie was worse. Every Titan got totally defeated by that stupid ninja thing, but Robin flies out of no where and saves everyone. Hell, the other Titans don't even make a dent on him! Its like this is "Robin goes to Tokyo" and he has four co-stars with him. Hell Robin doesn't even have any powers! He just knows Kung-fu! Anyone can learn that with enough patience and practice! Beastboy had the perfect opening to rush in and save the day! But no! We have to let Mr. Bird-Brain save the world and get the girl. While BB gets slapped around by PMSing half-demon and the other Titans get shafted!

Blackfire: Didn't Raven say she was practicing S&M with Beastboy so they wouldn't look obvious?

GR: Oh yeah...kinda ironic considering how obvious it is now.

Blackfire: We can just say that's also a parody of high school fics, the relationships are really obvious...sorta.

GR: Hm, you're right...better add some kind of twist in there I suppose.

Blackfire: Would make sense. So what about Robin?

GR: Oh don't worry, I have plans for him, big plans, super awesome big humilating fan-girl dream crushing plans! Wa Ha Ha Ha Ha!

GIR: HA HA HA HA!

(Both Blackfire and Rage look at GIR)

GIR: What we laughing about again?

GR: I hate this robot, I want a Asimo or something, That thing looks cool!

Snow had covered the sports field, the jocks were not having a practice drill at the time so it allowed the guys some well needed relaxing time from yesterday's study sessions with Kole and her number crunching brain. The nerds had created a little make-shift snow fort that was christened 'Fort Azeroth.'

"Does everything have to be related to an RPG you play Control Freak?" Gar asked

"Yes." The nerd responded immediately.

Gar shook his head, he should've just expected the answer and left it at that.

Because there was snow on the ground each of the guys had changed into their winter attire. Control Freak wore a black overcoat and a matching poof ball hat. Seymour was dressed in a well fitting winter coat and a large light green beanie hat that had top that sagged to one side. Gizmo was dressed in in a hooded coat with a green hunter's cap that he left undone. Roy in the meantime had dressed in a bright red sweater with yellow stripes and kept the hoodie up at all times. Meanwhile Wally was dressed in a yellow sweater with a long yellow cap that looked like a dragon's tail. Vox in the meantime just wore a blue hoodie, nothing special. Gar in the meantime wore purple, black and green winter jacket and wore a black hoddie underneath it. The hood covered his head, which also had a Sherpa hat on. The entire outfit was there so Gar would feel the least amount of cold air as possible. Gar hated the cold, he wasn't use to it. Jerry was not with them, he'd gone off to meet Wally's contact and the girls were back at theior dorm doing their own studying, so it was really just the guys. Which allowed Gizmo to talk about his new invention destructive snow-warfare weapon he had added to the modest fort.

"Gentlemen," He said holding up a remote to the what look liked a modified tennis ball thrower. "wittness the new age of snowball warfare! I call it the Frostynator 9000! Can shoot a snow ball at a fly right between the eyes!"

"How can you tell?" Roy asked "The snowball would crush it?"

The guys just laughed while Gizmo just frowned

"Its just an expression Roy." Gizmo told him "It means its just very accurate is all."

"Pretty interesting toy Gizmo." Wally complimented "Maybe we should test it out with a friendly snowball fight?"

"Wally please, thats kid stuff." Vox complained

"Live a little fun Vox." Wally said nudging him "A little snow won't hurt.

"Fine," Vox conceded "but just don't aim for the face okay."

"Won't make any promises." Gizmo told him

"Let's just do something already." Gar complained "Standing still so much is getting me cold."

"Don't like frozen wastes winter Sir Gar?" Control Freak asked

"I like snow." Gar explained "Its just I've never been this far up north. Its colder then usual."

"Relax Gar," Wally told him "boy's dorm has a hot coco machine. You'll be warmed up in no time. But first snowball fight!"

Wally reached down to get a snowball but a shout from the other side of the field caught their attention.

"Hey! Nosebleeds!"

The guys looked over to see the approaching mass of leather jacket wearing thugs. The Nightwings, led by Dick Grayson were there. Still wearing their jackets and nothing else. Their sweaters underneath were enough to keep them warm, also they had leather gloves, so they didn't need to worry about that either. In any case Dick and his gang approached them and they all looked rather angry.

"Vamouse nerds." Dick said motioning them to leave the area "This is our field now."

"Why do want the field all of a sudden Dick?" Wally asked

"Because I said I did ya little rich punk." Dick shouted back "Now agitate the gravel or things will get ugly."

The guys were confused

"Agitate the what?" Roy asked

Dick slapped his head

"Don't you dumbasses know anything about 50's slang?" Dick asked

"Huh?" Gar wondered

"Agitate the gravel means we want you to leave!" Dick explained

"Why the hell are they talking in 1950's slang?" Gar asked Wally in a whisper

"I should've mentioned," Wally said "Dick is a big fan of John Travolta, especially the musical grease. That's why he looks like an anacronism from the 50's he thinks it make him look cool."

"Figures." Gar said shrugging.

"Alright that's enough." Dick said "Split nerds and take your little prep friends with ya."

"We have as much right to the field as anybody else." Seymour said defiantly

"Zip it square." Dick shouted at him "Unless you wanna pounding."

"How about a deal Dick?" Gar asked "We were just about to have a snowball fight. If you win, you get the field, we win you guys leave or 'agitate the gravel' as you call it."

Dick and the other Nightwings just laughed and laughed at this suggestion. Stopping only when Dick put up his hand and haulted the laughter

"Kid do I look stupid to you?" He asked "No way I'm gonna waste my time in some dumb little ankle-biter game. If you wanna play your dumb game, fine, go ahead. I'll let you act stupid for awhile before I come back to beat your asses. You better have cut out by the time I get back or else its gonna get goopy."

Dick's words were met with silence.

"That means messy." Dick explained

A collective 'OH' came up from the group.

"Come on boys," Dick said "let's blow this popsicle stand. Better things to do then stand around watching these dumb kids play their little game."

The gang began to walk away, leaving Gar dissapointed

"Well that was a close one." Wally said "Nice fake out there Gar. How'd you know that would work?"

"It didn't," Gar said "he was suppose to take me up on the offer."

The other guys just all raised their eyebrows.

"You're joking right?" Roy asked

"Listen to me okay." Gar said passing a bottle of what looked like yellow paint to Gizmo "Put this into the snow balls in that machine of yours. Everyone else arm yourselves with some snow."

Gar took some snow off the ground and compacted it into a ball.

"Gar." Wally said wairly "What are you doing?"

"Pissing off a Dick is all." Gar said

At that moment Gar unleashed a ball straight at Dick Grayson, hitting him square in the head. The knock on the back of his head caught his attention and that of his gang. Dick turned around steadily and went out in front of his gang.

"Which one of you little asses threw that?" Dick demanded

"Oh I'm sorry Dick." Gar said mockingly "I wasn't aiming for ya."

Gar had rolled up another snowball and whiped out his slingshot. He took aim at Dick's face now perfectly visable and fired. The ball compacted right into Dick's face. The punk whiped it off and stared coldly at Gar.

"Now I was aiming for ya." Gar mocked

Dick gritted his teeth and turned to his compatriots

"Kill that little wise ass!" He ordered

The punks stormed the field and ran right at Gar and the others

"This was your plan!" Wally shouted at Gar

"Just go with it!" He responded "You wanted a snowball fight right?"

Dick and his buddies charged the fieldm withour trying to pick up snowballs. Gar and his friends threw as many as they could, Speedy using a slingshot more often then others. Dick and his friends ignored the snow balls at first, but the combined power of the seven oppossing kids was enough to force them to start firing back. But it was too late, by now the pelting wa stoo fierce they could barely see where they were throwing. Dick and his friends retreated further back to get a better feel for the situation and regroup. They grabbed as man snowballs as they could carry and started chucking them at Gar's friends. Gar and the guys retreated behind the fort to get better cover but still hold their ground. Dick and the other Nightwings saw this as a retreat and charged straight for the fort.

"Gizmo!" Gar shouted "They're falling for it! Fire when ready!"

Gizmo took up his remote

"They're in range!" Seymour shouted

"Alright you krud snuffing anacronisims," Gizmo mocked "eat yellow snow!"

Gizmo pressed the button and out flew a yellow snowball that hit one of the Nightwings int he face, suddenly another came, and another and another. In rapid succession Dick and his gang werew pelted by hard flung snowballs that hit with the force of tennis balls. The guys moved the machine where the Nightwings moved and quickly added more ammo to the machine while it overflowed with yellow snow that Gar kept refilling over and over. Soon the Dick and his posse couldn't even stand up, the snowballs were coming so fast that they were virtually covered in the stuff. Dick fell down and frialed around as each snowball hit hit him in rapid succession. It was gruesome scene, yellow was everywhere! Finally Gar told Gizmo to shut it down. The Nightwings got back to their feet and soon saw to their horror that their black leather jacket were completely trashed!

"What the hell have you loser done to us!?" Dick demanded

"Just some harmless art supplies from my art class Dick," Gar told him "nothing to gripe about."

Dick would have probably done something at this point, but his vanity got in the way. He threw his jacket down to the ground screaming.

"That was my lucky jacket and now its ruined!" He now looke dover to Gar "You'll pay for this Logan, you'll all pay for it!"

"Whatever." Gar replied "Why don't you, as you yourself so lightly put it, agitate the gravel now?"

Dick grimaced and mumbled profanities under his breath. He walked away angry, bitter and defeated. His friends followed soon after.

"How'd you know they wouldn't pound us?" Roy asked

"Like Wally said," Gar explained "Dick and his gang are extremely vain about their appearance. So much so they can't fight without it. Without those Jackets they loose their ideal version of cool."

"So we have exposed their achillies heel then?" Control Freak asked

"Not quite," Wally replied "they can't fight with the jackets ruined as they are now. but they can fix that and be back in fighting shape. Its merely a fail safe you should remember. Plus they won't hesitate to try and kill you later on. However we have successfully taken on Dick and won so this si still a victory."

"We just need to know how to achieve it totally." said Gar

Gar was later outside the main steps of the school looking up at the now falling snow. He was busy thinking about the days events and what his next move should be. His paint snow bal plan worked perfectly now he just needed to humilate the Nightwings in a real fight. At that point Raven appeared. She was wearing a winter coat accompained by a cloak over her head that was covered with fluff all over the edges.

"Hello Gar." She said

"Oh hey Raven." Gar replied standing up "How are things?"

"Good," She said "I heard about the snowball fight. Good idea for an opening move."

"Thanks, thought it up on the spot." said Gar smiling

"Walk with me?" Raven asked

"Why you need to talk about something?" Gar asked

"You'll never find out if you decide not to go." Raven told him cheekily

Gar shrugged and started walking beside Raven

"I heard about your plan to even the odds at for the exams." Raven said cutting to the chase.

"You've come to talk me out of it huh?" Gar asked

"No," Raven answered "I just want to warn you to be careful. If you're caught messing with a teacher you'll be expelled. And then everything we worked for is gone in an instant."

"I gotta earn a little respect from the students you know." Gar explained "Can't just beat up their enemies, I need to show them that I care about them."

"True, lets just agree you'll be careful okay?"

Gar nodded

"Good," Raven said smiling "now to change the subject Jerry got back and told me and Wally about what his contact said."

"Jerry talked to you?" Gar asked

"No," Raven explained "more like pantomined and wrote down. Basically it seems we're not the only ones trying to knock Dick off his high horse. He encountering problems from some other kids in town."

"Who?" Gar asked

"Apparently Wally's contact is one of them," She explained "we call them townies, more better know as dropouts. They couldn't stay at bullworth because they got expelled or kicked our or their parents couldn't keep up with the steady paycheck. Now they wander around the industrial district causing trouble for the police and as of now Dick Grayson."

"They're trying to infiltrate the slums." Gar finished for her

"Yes," Raven answered "and Dick is having a hard time keeping his hold on both the slums and the school. Now Dick likes his grasp on the school, but he loves the slums more. Its where he lives you see."

Gar understood where this was going

"So if we get him to think the slums are in more danger of being lost..."

"He'll switch over to protecting the slums, loosen his grip on the school and we can then hit him where he lives." Raven finished

"So how do we do it?" Gar asked

"Dick has a obssessive compulsive idealism." Raven explained "It makes him really paranoid and at the same time real jealous of others. If we can get him to think that there are bigger danger out there then just losing his home in the slums that is also tied into his neglect for the slums he'll shift focus to that."

Thats when Gar remembered from his first month in school

"Wait a second," Gar said "Dick once started picking on Control Freak when he made eyes on that cheerleader he dates."

"Kori Anders?" Raven said surprised "Control Freak should know better then to try and make eyes at her. Dick hates that."

"Yeah, so what if we get him to think that Kori doesn't like him anymore?" Gar wondered "He'd probably think that its more people trying to muscle in on his turf and he'll start defending the slums where he actually lives. All we have to do is get Kori to get in on the plan with us."

"Actually that may not be very hard." Raven admited

"Why?" Gar asked

"I met Kori in the girl's locker room awhile back after gym class." Raven explained "She was sobbing in the stalls. Now I may not like cheerleaders, but Kori isn't like the others really. She's just a little naieve...and somewhat rebellious."

"Why was she crying?" Gar asked

"Dick's been so focused on his own problems and obssessions with the school and keeping order and making sure everyone knows he's in charge that he's neglecting her. He never takes her out, never asks her on a date and spends very little time with her. She wants him to stop ignoring her and let her be a part of his life. But the jerk is to insensitive to her issues and just brushes them off. She still love Dick but she just wants to know if he loves her. I don't know why'd she'd actually care at this point though."

"You know what they say Rae," Gar said "you can't help who you fall in love with."

Raven looked to the side a little.

"Yes...yes I suppose thats true." She suddenly snapped out of it "Well anyway, I was thinking we could meet up with Kori on the edge of Nightwing territory tommorow and try and convince her to help us bring Dick down from his little high horse. If we're lucky maybe she'll realise the only way to get Dick to listen is to hurt him."

"Just let her know I'll do the hurting okay." Gar said pointing to hnimself

Raven chuckled a little

"Very well Gar." She softly smiled "Well its late, and its getting colder. You better get back to dorm for that hot chocolate they have. I need to get to bed and curl up with a good book."

"Okay Raven," He said walking away backwards "see ya tommorow then."

"See you then."

Gar waved goodbye to Raven as she dissapeered into the snow and entered the boy's dorm. He couldn't shake the thought of how nice Raven looked in that cloak of hers...then again all girls looked nice to him, so he guessed it was just a reflex.

Back at the Dorm the other boys were busy drinking hot chocolate and talking with one another. Some of them were watching christmas specials on the TV. One person however was doing something Gar didn't expect. Victor Stone was just sitting in the rec room of the dorm, barely even touching his hot coco and staring into space. Not something the school's star quater back would do. Gar decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey Vic," He said waving his free hand, holding the mug of hot coco in the other

"Oh hey Gar." Vic said looking up for a second.

"Why so glum?" Gar asked "Hot coco not the way mom use to make?"

"Its not that Gar." Vic replied "Although it could use more milk."

Gar thought of what precisely could get a super star like Vic down. Thats when he remembered.

"Oh I get it." Gar said aloud "You're worried about Mr. Blood test too huh? Understanble man, everyone is bummed."

"Nah it ain't that," Vic replied shaking his head "although its sorta related."

"What does that mean?" Gar asked

Vic got up and walked over to the window looking out at the snow.

"Every exam period is the same," he began "I study hard and every other guy on the team takes the easy way out."

Gar knew what he meant

"You mean they cheat?" Gar said unsurprised

"Yeah," Vic admited "Mr. Games supplies the test answers for them. I try to talk'em out of it every year but they just ignore me. Says studying gets in the way of training time. Same thing with the coach. I study hard all exam period and just train harder after Christmas holidays, its small sacrafice that no one else seems willing to take."

"But you're the Quaterback." Gar reminded him "They have to listen to you."

"You'd be surprised how much actual power I have over my team." Vic explained turning to Gar "I'm only QB because I'm the best player on the team, both offense and defence. If I wasn't any good Mr. Games would have sacked me years ago."

Gar didn't seem understand, the quaterback of the school...had no power over his own team?

"I don't get it." Gar said

"Mr. Games has all the real control." Vic explained "My opinion doesn't matter. The coach has encouraged the other players to bully and push other kids around. Its suppose to help them become better football players it seems. Atlas likes the whole deal the most, he gets to beat people up on both the field and in the halls and Mr. Games is good with that."

"So the jocks are all bullies thanks to Mr. Games." Gar stated

"Pretty much." Vic acknowledged

"So how come you aren't like them?" Gar asked

"Don't get me wrong Gar I love football and all...but its not my career." Vic explained with a sigh "If I become a pro footbal player it'll be my job to play football, then what'll I do for fun?"

"You could always take up Role-Playing," Gar suggested "of course you may end up like Control Freak so I'm not sure if thats a good idea."

"Nah," said Vic "I don't want to be pro. My career lies elsewhere. You see, I kinda want to go into computer programing. You know, security systems, pomputer programs, hell maybe even stuff for cars."

"Have you told the other jocks about this?" Gar asked

"If they found out Mr. Games would kick me off for sure." Vic said "Then Atlas would become QB and...after that I don't wanna think about it."

"He a sucky football player?" Gar asked

"He's good," Vic told him "but at least with me in charge I can sorta hold back their bullying. Atlas would let the team loose on the school to do whatever he wants."

"Glad it isn't like that." Gar said relieved

"Yeah, still I hate thinking about how my team mate cheat themselves out of an education every year. I'd like to help them study, but with those answers Mr. Games has...its not easy to get them to listen."

Thats when Gar had an idea.

"What if there were no answers?" Gar asked

Vic looked over to him surprised

"You aren't suggesting that you can destroy the test answers are you?"

"Hey," Gar said "we're busting our asses off studying while the jocks get a free ride. Sorry but I just can't deal with that."

"Well if your seriously want to risk your neck," Vic said "Mr. Games keeps all the test answer in his office. If you could hypothetically get in there I suppose you could hypothetically get rid of them."

Gar smiled slyly

"Sounds hypothetically fun."

"Just don't get caught." Vic warned "If Mr. Games finds out you wrecked the tests he'll put beed on you. You'll be targeted by both him and the other jocks. Be careful."

"Why does everyone tell me to be careful?" Gar asked.

Gar entered the school after dark, the prefect apparently were lax at the moment because of the storm. No need to worry about them it seemed. Gar just needed to be careful of a possibility of running into Mr. Games but he probably wouldn't be in here. Gar got to the gym and soon found Mr. Game's office. When he opened the door he found it littered with tons of trophies and plaques. So the coach was a good athlete big deal, Gar thought to himself, he probably cheated or something. Gar searched through Mr. Game's desk. He soon found what he was looking for, in big file makred with red tape read 'Answers to all Test! Football Players only!' Mr. Games wasn't good at hiding things was he. Gar picked up the file, now he just needed to destroy it...but how? Then he got a perfect idea, one that would help screw with Dick and Atlas at the same time! It was pure gold. Gar took out a firecracker from his pocket and went outside the office to set the things up. First he got out spray can from his pocket, a souvenir from his older days at past schools. This paint was black, it fit the occassion perfectly. He spray painted the front door of Mr. Game's office to say "Nightwings Were Here!" and then turned back to the files. Quickly he light the firecracker and watched it explode. The file immediately caught in fire and of course Gar did his civic duty and stamped it out. When it was all over the answers were a pile of ash, virtually useless to everyone. Now the football team would have to study and Dick and his friends would get the blame for it all.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

The next day saw a turn for the worse for the Nightwings, by noon the prefects were having to break up several fights between jocks and Dick's gang of thugs. More often then not it was the jocks who actually won the fights. Now hurting from the constant attacks by the jocks, and the fact that the slums were being targeted as well, Dick's priorities were split. He needed to choose what he wanted to keep, the school which had taken him so long to totally control, or his own turf. Now Dick considered he could just wait for the heat to drop from the Jocks and be back by next year. But he couldn't accept that defeat, he was the unquestioned king of the school. He kept the kids in line, without him there how would he exert his authority. He didn't know what to do. Unfortunately for him the answer was not going to be up to him to decide. Raven and Gar were already on the way to meet his neglected Girlfriend Kori Anders and see what they thought of their plan. The surrounding area of nearby slums left Gar somewhat uneasy.

"You sure we won't get mugged?" Gar asked

"For the five hundreth time Gar, we won't get mugged." Raven said annoyed

"Well I'm just saying that this area is prime mugging real estate." Gar mentioned

"Your comments are dully noted," Raven replied "now come on she's right under that over pass."

Raven led Gar to a small stone bridge, where they immediately heard wailing coming from underneath. Raven helped him slide down to the frozen road below. Under the bridge sat Kori Anders, box of tissues beside her. She was different from her cheerleader outfit at the moment. Gone was the uniform and in place was a leather jacket, a pink top underneath it and a scarf. To say she was crying was an understatement, she was sobbing her eyes out and blowing into the tissues every ten seconds. Definetly a different girl then the one who smiled and laughed with her fellow cheerleaders at the table.

"Oh boy," Raven said "Dick said something stupid."

"How can ya tell?" Gar asked

Raven just gave him a look that practically asked him if he was stupid

"Just follow my lead okay."

Raven went up to Kori and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kori," Raven said solemnly "you okay?"

"Yes friend Raven," Kori said sadly "I am fine. All is fine."

"You can't lie to me Kor," Raven told her "what's wrong?"

Kori sniffed a little and then blew her nose hard on a tissue.

"Dick says he can't make our anniversary next week." Kori explained "Says we must postpon it till after New Years because of everything that is happening."

"Did you try to talk to him about it?" Raven asked

"He says there is nothing to talk about." Kori replied, blowing hard once more into her tissue.

Raven sat down beside her

"Listen Kor," Raven said "I know you love Dick. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. But you got to understand that it isn't your fault."

"Its not?" Kori said surprised "You mean he stills finds me...attractive."

"Your a cheerleader Kor," Raven reminded her "its your job to be attractive."

"So why does Dick no longer wish to be with me?" Kori asked

"Well," Raven thought "besides the fact he's a egomanical jerk, he thinks he's better then everyone else and he has no respect for girl's feelings...I think its mostly because he sees his gang and his friends as more important then relationships."

"Then if Dick was not as focused on his gang he would have more time for me?" Kori asked, seeming to come out of her stupor.

"Perhaps," Raven responded "although I doubt he'd ever stop being a jerk."

Kori lept to her feet

"I know how you feel about Dick friend Raven," Kori said "but I do not think I can actually help you hurt him."

"He's hurting you too Kori." Raven told her "If you truly want to keep your relationship with him alive you need to knock some sense into him. The only way to do that is take a chunk out of his ego."

Kori lingered for a moment and then turned back to Raven, she was fidgeting her fingers when she made up her mind.

"Very well," she said "I will assist in this mission of yours. But do not think I will like it at all. And please do keep your angry comments towards Dick away from me...please?"

"If thats what you prefer I will try." Raven agreed.

"Okay, okay!" Gar said growing impatient "Is the female binding over yet? I want to get this show on the road please."

"Patience Gar." Raven told him "Never interrupt girl time."

Gar just sighed deeply

"Fine." He whinned "Geez things take forever don't they."

Kori's eyes shifted over to Raven

"Raven, you did not tell me you hada boy friend as well."

Raven snapped to attention and a blush flashed across her face

"He's not my boy friend!" Raven said pointing to Gar.

"So," Kori said confused "he is not a boy who is a friend then?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean..." Raven didn't want to bother with this "oh nevermind can we just talk about the Nightwings now?"

Gar grew a confident smile over his face

"No, no, no, lets talk about the boy who is a friend thing first." He teased "That was interesting."

"Zip it Gar." Raven told him sternly

Gar just backed away, he knew better then to stir up Raven. Now that she was calmed down from the subject they could finally talk about Dick's gang.

"So where exactly is the Nightwing's hideout anyway?" Raven asked

"It is in an abandonned apartment complex called 'The Tenements.'" Kori exaplained "But Dick has not allowed me inside as of late. He says it is for my own protection."

"So we just go in there and bust some punk heads right?" Gar questioned

Kori shook her head

"Oh no, 'The Tenements' are not a place to visit. Dick and his gang keep it locked up behind a makeshift iron gate of their own design. You need a key to unlock it from the outside. And those keys are on the inside of the complex."

"Great," Gar exasperated "So we're locked out then."

"Not quite," Raven told him "if we could get Kori inside 'The Tenements' she can sneak a key out for us and we can get in."

"Friend Raven please reconsider," Kori pleaded "'The Tenements' are briming with some of Dick's toughest gang members anyone who goes in will be met with overwhelming odds."

"We'll manage Kori don't worry." Raven assured

"I pray that you are right," Kori said "I also hope that if this works Dick will finally start treating me like his girl friend once more."

"So how do we get Kori inside?" Gar asked "I mean she's not allowed in remember."

"We can fix that Gar." Raven told him "Lets see how he feels when he sees how 'dangerous' it is for Kori outside the tenements."

As part of Raven's plan all three of them got back on the top of the bridge and walked a little ways away from it.

"Just do as we planned Kori." Raven whispered

Kori nodded and then spoke aloud

"It was nice to meet your new friend Raven." she said "Please bring him around again when you feel like it."

"Don't mention it Kori." Raven replied

"It was nice meeting you too Kori." Gar said

With that Kori hugged Gar, a little too much

"Could you lessen up please?" Gar asked queitly

"Sorry." Kori said "Over-acting I suppose."

Right on cue when the hug stopped two Nightwings jumped out of a nearby alley, It was the biker wannabe Gar had once fought, Johnny and the odd one Wally had warned about, Billy.

"Billy knew you was up to something square!" Billy said refering to himself.

"Whatchu doin' with the boss's girl Logan?" Johnny demanded cracking his knuckles.

Kori stepped up to them

"We were just having a friendly goodbye hug," Kori told them "why can not do that without youu two approaching?"

"Stay out of this Kori," Johnny warned "Dick will talk to you about it later. Right now we have kick this kid's wazoo."

"Your slang is getting on my nerves you know." Gar told them.

"Like I give a crap square." Johnny told him "Get ready for a beat down."

"Billy's gonna kick your ass he is." Billy declared.

"I got a better idea actually." Gar reached into his pocket and threw a lit firecracker at the two punks. The small explosion caught them off guard and they stepped back. Gar took this opportunity to run up to Johnny and punch him the face. Johnny punched back and the two started fighting.

"Please!" Kori pleaded "No need for violence! Let us talk this out!"

Kori couldn't get a word in edge wise and it didn't matter. Johnny was thrown against a wall and knocked down. Billy ran at Gar.

"Billy's gonna pound you for that kid!" Billy sad frailing his arms at Gar.

He avoided the punk's throws and grabbed Billy by his jacket. He threw him back into the alley he popped out of and into some trash cans.

"Come on girls," Gar said turning to the others "lets get out of here before they get their barrings."

The three ran as fast as they could out of the slums, Billy called out to them from the alley way.

"Yeah you better run!" He said "Billy's just getting started! Billy has a lot of fight in him! Billy has the strength of ten men! Billy will kick you and your momma's ass!"

"Oh shut up up ass wipe!" Johnny shouted throwing a can at his fellow Nightwing.

Gar, Kori and Raven escaped that confrontation, but the message had been sent. If anything Dick would learn of Gar and Kori hugging each other. The three of them knew it was innocent, but knowing paranoid Dick he wouldn't see things the same way. Hopefully Dick would start trying to keep his precious slums safe from this incident to keep any potential rival suitors from muscling in on his girl. With any luck he'd stick her away in 'The Tenements' so she could grab the key. Question was how to get the key out with her. Kori said she could find a way to sneak out of 'The Tenements.' It wouldn't be too difficult a task, not unlike in the past when she snuck out of her parent's house just to see Dick. Now the question was, could Gar actually survive Dick's wrath for as long as it took to get Kori inside 'The Tenements?'

(Principal's Office)

Blackfire: Honey I was thinking about all this fifties slang. Why are you using it?

GR: Funny story actually. I figured I needed to give Robin's gang a slang use. 90's didn't fit because it was too Gangsta, and 80's slang doesn't fit because the 80's were dumb.

Blackfire: True, between the Cold War, Regenomics and the Fifth Rocky movie...well it did pretty much suck.

GR: 70's slang is too stupid to actually matter and 60's slang is...well...hippie. You know how I feel about those losers. So left with no choice but 50's slang and because I love 1950's culture I decided to stick Dick with 50's slang...that and thats how it is in the game.

Blackfire: Ah the fifties, such a glourious time to be alive.

GR: Yes it was, the Segragation of Black and White schools and the lax of women's rights were its downsides. But in truth that enviroment helped spur on the civil and woman rights movements. So there a silver lining.

Blackfire: That and the music was awesome. Those kids knew how to party. Although the lack of skin showing because of their wardrobe was unfortunate.

GR: Oh they made up for it in the awesome B-movies they produced. Such classic pictures as "The Blob", "Fiend without a Face," and the all time classic of Godzilla. But I love the cuisine, back then you could a get a burger and root beer with a side of fries and actually have people on roller skates deliver it to your car! Now thos people knew service.

Blackfire: Why do so many people put down the 50's?

GR: Cause they never got to know them. Plus they never realised that teen rebellion actually started in the 50's. More specifically the drive-in and Lover's Lane.

Blackfire: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Both: ROLEPLAY!

GR: Let me get my jock sports jersey.

Blackfire: I'll grab a cheerleader's outfit from wardrobe.

(Both leave room to get prospective items and Pain jumps up on desk)

Pain: Well looks like its just me alone again...and of course the stupid robot.

GIR: (In other room)Yay! Its just us! Can we have a tea party!

Pain: Shut it!

Gar had taken it easy for the last few days, trying to keep his cool around the Nightwings now looking at him, almost ready to pounce. What were they waiting for exactly? Some kind of signal from Dick to strike? Gar didn't like it at all. He decided he would need to travel with somebody to watch his back in case of trouble. So when he decided to take a trip into town to pick up a new comic book to read he brought Roy along with him. It was getting closer to exam time and of course the big plan to stop Mr. Blood's evil exam plot. At the same time as the preperation for that was beggining Gar was thinking how he could tie someone else to the crime, preferable the Nightwings just to increase the tention on them here at the school. For now though it was comic time.

"Nice selection today huh?" Roy asked

"Yeah but I just came to get one." Gar said

"Which?" Roy asked

Gar picked up a comic book off the shelf

"There, its this comic about a kid who can turn into animals." Gar said walking over to the counter "Word is this issue answers the question about whether or not he's gonna save his girlfriend from some evil cult of demon worshippers."

"Whose his girl?" Roy asked

"Some kind of Sorceress with dark magic powers." Gar said "Can't wait to read it."

Gar had just paid for the comic when suddenly a snowball hit him in the back. He looked around and saw Fang, the punk who Gar fought once, laughing from the open doorway.

"Suck on that ya punk." He said "That'll teach ya to mess with Dick Grayson and the Nightwings."

Fang bolted and Gar wa sleft fuming. He wuickly put his new comic in the back of his bag and ran for the door Roy right behind.

"I'm gonna kill that jerk!" Gar said screaming and running after him down the street.

"Wait Gar!" Roy shouted after him "What if its a trap?"

Gar wasn't listening, he had already took off after Fang and Roy was just barely keeping up with him. Fang was now running into the slums, Gar close behind. Roy was still trying to keep up with him, calling out to his friend to stop.

"Gar you're gonna get ambushed or something!" Roy called out

Gar still refused to listen and continued after Fang. He followed him into a darkened vacant lot with all kind of junk strewn about. Gar stopped to look around, finally letting Roy catch up with him.

"God you run fast." Roy said panting.

Gar was too busy looking around the vacant lot to see where Fang was hiding. They soon got their answer when Billy, Johnny, Fang, the other Nightwing known as Crockett and the last one Wally told them about Wicked. Each one of them stared down Roy and Gar.

"Dick couldn't be here to kick your asses tonight kids." Johnny said "But we have plenty of free time."

"This is gonna be a blast." Fang said cracking his nuckles.

"You should have known better then to mess with Dick Grayson." Crocket said swinging a baseball bat. "Now he's so frosted he's almost willing enough to kick your ass himself. Good thing we called dibs though."

"Billy's gonna get you back for what you did to him back there." Billy pointed accusingly.

Wicked himself just stared at the two blankly.

"Knew it was a trap." Roy said

"Next time I don't listen slap me across the head would ya Roy?" Gar re requested, still feeling uneasy about the situation

"You shoulda known better then to eyeball Kori square." Johnny said "Now we're gonna teach ya a lesson."

The gang of punks charged at the two friends. Gar and Roy were backed up against each other

"We can't take them all Gar." Roy informed him

"We'll just have to try." Gar replied

Billy got up close to Gar first. He took a punch straight from Gar that sent him flying to the ground. Roy tried punching Johnny as he came for him, but the big bruiser knocked him aside. Gar blocked the swing of Crockett's bat but took a kick to the stomach instead sending him backwards. He was caught by Fang and Wicked who held him in place while Johnny lined up ready to pummel him. But a sudden rock to his head forced him to spin aroun and confront Roy, who was holding his slingshot up in the air. Johnny rushed over to Roy and picked him off the ground.

"First I pound you squirt," Johnny said "then your good buddy Logan."

Gar couldn't let them hurt Roy, he stpped on Fang's foot and got him to realse his arm. Then he swung around and hit Wicked across the face. Crockett tried to block Gar's approach on Johnny but he got kicked away and Gar tore the baseball bat away from his grasp. He got up behind Johnny ans swung the bat hard. It collided onto Johnny's back and the punk collapsed in pain, dropping Roy as well. Gar helped Roy to his feet.

"You okay?" Gar asked

"I'm fine," Roy assured "thanks."

"Don't thank me," Gar told him "I got us into this mess."

"You made a rush to judgement is all." Roy told him

The fight wasn't over yet, Johnny was down, but Wicked, Crockett, Billy and Fang were still in.

"Only one way out of this lot Roy." Gar said, Roy nodded in conjunction "Come on."

Gar and Roy charged at the gang of Nightwings and Roy made a running punch at Crockett's face sending him down to the ground.

"Billy's can take you Logan!" Billy said taking a stance

Gar suddenly slipped down on one leg and slid right under Billy's stance. He then knocked him off his feet when he was clear. Fang tried to grab Gar while he was on the ground but he roleld away and all he grabbed was snow and mud. When he got up from the mess Gar tackled him and started punching him into the ground. He got up and found Roy nearby struggling with the Wicked kid and his spooky glare. Finally Roy pushed Wicked into broken old fridge in the lot and knocked hi out.

"Nice one Roy." Gar complimented

Roy gave a salute and the two sudenly heard sirens approaching fast. It immediately caught the Nightwing's attention.

"Its the heat!" Johnny said scrambling to his feet.

The Nightwings ran as fast they could for the opposite fence and Gar and Roy fled the scene as well. They didn't want to be caught involved in a fight with the Nightwings. When they were clear of the slums they finally stopped to catch a moment's rest.

"Man I thought we had it back there." Roy panted.

"Don't worry," Gar said "next time we face'em it'll be on our own terms."

"Just don't decide on chasing after another guy whose obviously leading you into a trap okay?" Roy asked

"No prob," Gar told him "like Raven says, I need to actually use my head more."

The next day Gar was sitting with the others in English class still pondering both last night's events and the upcoming exam with Mr. Blood. How could he get Mr. Blood to think that the upcoming destruction of his binary monster was the Nightwing's fault while also getting a little pay back at his evil math teacher. He got his answer when class ended and Mr. Mod asked to speak with him.

"Listen Garfield," The english teacher said "I know the upcoming Exams are tough. But I just want you to know I'm really sorry about Mr. Blood's crazy test."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Gar asked "He's the one making it."

"Yeah, but I should have told the principal about it ages ago." Mr. Mod said "Now he's bloody going to make life hell for every student in his care next semester. He's making more and more children hate learning. Dirty bastard, wish there was a way to teach him a lesson."

"Any ideas sir?" Gar asked

"You could always play a prank on his house I suppose." Mr. Mod said "You know what kids do. I'd do it myself, but I can't risk getting caught by him. If I did I'd have police breathing down my neck for the rest of the year."

A light bulb went off in Gar's head

"No problem sir," Gar said "I think I know just what to do."

"You're gonna bust up Mr. Blood's house and blame it on Dick's Gang?" Seymour said surprised

Gar had gathered everyone in the Library to tell them his idea

"The idea just came to me!" Gar said "Roy and me almost got caught by the cops last night when we got jumped by those punks. Imagine if cops started moving in on Dick's turf too! The pressure would be far too much for him to handle!"

"And if you get caught you'll spend the rest of your life in Juvee." Raven warned

"All I have to do is follow Mr. Blood to his house, bust it up a little and then leave a leather jacket sprawled out on the lawn." Gar told her "Everyone will suspect the Nightwings and the heat will be on. Plus I get pay back against that evil math dictator."

"You have the biggest hair brained schemes Sir Gar." Control Freak

"Not to mention pretty damn risky ones." Wally added "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Positive." Gar responded

"Okay Gar," Raven told him "but if the police show up you need to high tail it out of there and fast. We can't risk you getting caught. Do the damage and get back to school as fast as you can."

Gar left later that evening, biking slowly behind Mr. Blood's car. They eventually pulled up to the drive way and Gar jumped off his bike and hide in some nearby bushes. Mr. Blood had parked his car and had how entered his house. This was Gar's chance. He went around the back of the house and, to his delight, found a small green house there. Gar pulled out a baseball bat from his back pack.

"Time for some mindless mayhem." Gar said swinging the bat hard against the greenhouse. He broke the glass as fast he could, shattering pieces all over the lawn and the plants inside the green house. He woke up Mr. Blood obviously cause he could hear him screaming from his window.

"I'm calling the police you little bastard whoever you are!" The teacher warned

Gar only had a few more seconds left, he finished up with the green house and then wiped out his slingshot an fired on the windows of the house. Breaking each one with a well placed shot. He soon heard sirens approaching the house.

"Time to go." Gar said to himself. He reached into his back pack and laid out his planted evidence. The leather jacket lay on the ground for all to see. Gar made his escape over the backyard fence and double backed over a few extra ones to get away from the house entirely. He made it back to his bike and watched as the cops came from behind the house with the leather jacket.

"Ah damn," he heard one of the cops say "those Nightwing kids again. Those punks are really getting on my nerves. Graffiti, fights, vandalism, we shoulda beefed up patrols in the slums months ago. Now its gotten real bad with this gang war thats going on with these drop outs there as well. I think its time we put a stop to it before it gets even worse."

Gar chuckled as he biked away from the scene. The police would take it from here.

Gar's plan had worked it seemed. The next day saw thje Nightwings no where to be found. It was like this everytime they abandoned the school. They played hooky for a few days and returned. It would probably be longer now that the Jocks all hated them and Mr. Blood was looking to mount their corpses a wall. Now was the time to hit the Nightwings where they lived and hopefully force Dick to bring Kori into 'The Tenements' to get them that key they needed. But first things first, they needed to make their preseance known to everyone in the slums. Which meant more vandalism with spray paint to show that Gar's friends were aiming for new ground. That was only going to be more complicated with the police force bulking up in that part of town. But Gar believed he and the others could manage. Gar told the Nerds to stay away from the slums for now while he, Roy, Wally, Vox and Jerry worked on spreading their mark across the slums. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing worth doing ever was. The plan started off easy enough, they made up a map of the most likely places the Nightwings would see their tags. The layout came to them thanks to the help of Wally's "secret" informant within the slums. Thankfully she had managed to somehow cut a deal with her fellow dropouts to not see them as a threat. For the most part the tagging was easy, Gar and the others had settled on just mocking the Nightwings using green and blue paint. They spent the day climbing up ladders and other platforms to reach rooftops, jumping over fences, going down alleyways, under bridges, anything to increase their preseance in the area. Unfortunately going around tagging and vandalising the terriotry of an increasingly paranoid punk like Dick was bound to lead to trouble. As Gar and the others soon discovered when they had decided that enough tags had been placed and wanted to pack it up.

"I think its pretty distasteful don't you think?" Gar asked surveying his work on the side of the building which simply read in green paint 'Dick Grayson is a Turd!'

"I still feel this is beneath me." Vox commented

"You've been saying that all day Vox," Wally said "can't you ever have fun?"

"I think thats all the sites your friend marked for us Wally." Roy said holding up the map "Think we should head back before we get caught?"

"Might as well." Wally replied "Its gonna be dark anyway."

However as soon as they turned, Billy and Wicked had stepped out of a nearby alleyway. The two were obviously still angry at Gar and Roy for what happened at the vacant lot and seeing them deface their territory only added to that resolve.

"Your a glutton for punishment Logan." Billy said "Billy should teach you a lesson."

"So why don't you?" Gar asked "It isn't because we outnumber you is it?"

"Didn't stop us from kicking your sorry asses back there in the lot." Roy reminded him

"I'm surprised how willing you are to keep coming back here after that." Billy told them "When's it gonna cross your minds that you aren't welcome here?"

"When you realise Dick's rule isn't welcome at our school." Gar told him

"Not gonna happen kid." Billy said

Wally got between the two

"Listen, listen, calm down guys." He said delegating the situation "Let settle try and settle this the non-violent way."

"How?" Billy asked

Wally motioned Jerry over to him. Wally laid out his idea.

"I bet my friend Wally here can outstare one of you two." Wally wagered "If Jerry can we leave this slum in peace. And if doesn't were hand wash all our graffiti off. How's that sound?"

"Ha! Fine!" Billy said taking the bet and looking at his companion "Wicked get in there."

"First one who blinks loses." Wally said taking a step back

Jerry and Wicked now looked at each other, both not speaking, both not making a noise, both staring and staring, niether letting their eyes off one another and as the tension grew and and grew between both combatants one thing was becoming clear...this was incredibly boring. So with in an instant Wicked took a snowball to the face and fell down on the ground. Gar held another one in his hand as Billy looked over.

"He blinked." Gar said annoyed "Game over."

"You cheated!" Billy cried only to met with his own snowball to the face

"Distractions count." Gar told him

Billy would have pounced Gar right then and there when the sound of police sirens came up.

"Heat! Lets haul ass out off here Wicked!"

With that Bilyl grabbed Wicked and they ran back into their alley. Gar, Roy, Vox, Wally and Jerry used this moment to escape from the slums.

Back at the school the boys were ready to pack it in.

"Good work today guys," Wally said "tommorow we finish this operation up and get Kori into the 'The Tenements.' We root the Nightwings out of their hole and they'll be easy pickings."

"I just hope you and your fellow preps are up to this." Gar told him

"They'll be ready," Wally assured "trust me."

Suddenly Kole came running up to the boys in a panic.

"Have any of you guys seen Clarence?" Kole asked

Everyone was somewhat confused

"Who?" They asked collectively

Kole caught herself

"Sorry, Control Freak, have any of you seen Control Freak?"

"We just got back Kole." Roy told her.

"Why what's he done now?" Gar asked

"Its not what he's done," Kole told him "its what Dick is going to do to him!"

"What do you mean?" Gar asked

"Dick's made a list of every kid whose ever made eyes at Kori Anders and next to you on that list in the top 2 is Control Freak."

Gar drooped his head

"Oh Jesus," Gar said "that guy is getting on my nerves."

"Every Nightwing in town is probably looking for him!" Kole said "If he gets caught...well let's just say his level 7 Wizard's Fury spell won't help him."

"Kole think," Gar said calmly to her "did Control Freak say anything to you or anyone else about anything today?"

Kole started to think

"Well he did want to know about how Kori and Dick's relationship was going, cause he overheard Raven telling me about it and..." Kole suddenly clicked it together "Oh no he wouldn't!"

Gar was on the same train of thought

"He's gone to see Kori!" He shouted "Of all the stupid things he could do!"

"We gotta find him before Dick and his buddies do." Roy said

"How are we?" Gar asked "We don't even know where Kori or Control Freak would have gone! They could be anywhere in the city!"

"I think I know where he may be actually," Kole said "if he's gone to see Kori then he's most likely where she would be at this time. Around the heart of Nightwing territory."

"That means he's in the old abandonned apartment complex," Wally said "the one that we all identified as 'The Tenements' thanks to Kori's help."

"Then we need to get there and find Control Freak before he kills himself." Gar announced

"Take Vox with you Gar." Wally advised "You'll need back-up that deep in the slums."

"Why don't you come?" Gar asked

"You crazy?" Wally asked "I'd get killed!"

"Gee thanks for the help." Gar said rather annoyed

"Come on," Vox said "we'll take the bikes."

Vox and Gar journeyed back into the slums and pedalled their way to 'The Tenements' which was in the broken down old apartment complex of the slums. Gar could see the building from a little ways off, a large apartment building that was slowly decaying and breaking apart. He could also barely make out the gate from aways off, they were still a good block away from it. Vox stopped pedalling and pointed over to a small back alley corner where they saw the distinctive mass of Control Freak walking around, Kori nearby apparently confused at his adavances.

"God he's an idiot." Gar thought "Didn't learn anything from before."

Gar couldn't really blame Control Freak and his pent up horomones, but that clear him of his stupidity for coming out here. Vox and Gar stopped their bikes nearby. Gar got off his while Vox stayed on to make a speedy get away if need be.

"Please oh delicate flower of the slums," Control Freak said on his knees "go out with me and I shall show you the great many delights of this world."

"Um I ask this once again," Kori said still confused "do I know you?" It was at this point she noticed Gar coming up to them "Oh hello Friend Gar! What brings you here?"

"Just him," Gar replied picking Control Freak off the ground "real sorry about this Kori. He's having horomone problems. Can't seem to control them."

"Oh I see," Kori said, semming to understand the situation "then I hope he get better from them. They seem to make him act strange."

"Yeah it does that to ya." Gar told her then turning to Control Freak and pulling him away. "Whats gotten into you? Remember what happened last time you hit on Kori Anders?"

"But I thought she liked me?" Control Freak pouted

"It doesn't matter," Gar told him "we got to get you out of here before-"

"Nightwings!" Vox yelled pointing in the general direction of the approaching punks on their bikes "Quick Control Freak jump on Gar's bike. Gar you take the back seat attachment of mine."

Vox let go a latch on his bike and and a small extra bike seat with straps lactched onto it popped out.

"Cool, where'd you get that?" Gar asked

"Just jump on!" Vox demanded

Gar did as told and so did Control Freak. They all started pedaling down the opposite end of the alley. Kori was caught up in the commotion and was stunned by all the bikes that skidded by her. One however stopped, its rider was Dick Grayson.

"Kori," Dick said "get on."

"But-"

"Get on!"

Kori did as she was told and got on the back of the bike clutching around Dick's waist.

"Were going back to 'The Tenements.'" He told her "We're gonna have a talk."

Gar, Vox and Control Freak were now being pursued by practically everyone in Dick's gang of crinimals. They were quickly gaining on them quickly and were starting to throw things at them, eggs and firecrakers it seemed. As the eggs splattered or the firecrackers exploded around them Gar got out his Slingshot.

"Just keep pedaling Vox," Gar told his driver "I'll slow them down."

Gar pulled back the slingshot and let loose one his many available stones from his pocket. It knocked one of the Nightwings right off their bike. Gar fired another shot at an approaching punk and hit square in the chest causing him to crash into a stack of trash cans. Another Nightwing maneuveured past this carnage and kept up with them. Gar aimed for his leg and hit him square in the ankle. It sent the biker crashing forward and he landed in a heap. More of Dick's Gang still followed them and they weren't deterred by Gar's slingshots. Gar had an idea and he aimed at the closest biker to them. Hitting him square in the shoulder the punk fell of his bike and caused two other Nightwings to crash trying to avoid him. Thats when Gar saw Johnny come up a long side them. He tried to punch Vox of his ride. Gar decided to put a stop to his attempt. While Vox fended off the blow Gar took out a firecracker, lit it and quickly stuffed it in the back wheel of Johnny's bike. The small explosion took out his tire and Johnny spun right into a fence and crashed right through. The biker wannabe was gone but Gar noticed that Crockett, Billy, Wicked and Fang were still in pursuit. By now Vox and Control Freak had made it to the road and now the Nightwings had more space to manuevuer around.

"How much longer till we reach campus!" Gar asked Vox

"We're almost out of the slums, not too far from there." Vox said quickly, trying to concentrate on pedaling.

"Just get us there in one piece." Gar told him

Sure enough they did manage to get out of the slums. But that didn't stop the punks on their tail. Vox came up to the town park and started pedalling in, the Nightwings followed. Gar took another hit with his slingshot and got Wicked in the stomach. The pale looking quiet one now skidded off the path and crashed into a park bench. But that just left the three still on their tail. Vox exited the park and was now the road again. Gar saw Fang go for an egg. He aimed for it as the punk lifted it over his head and shoot it. The goo from the egg splated down onto Fang's face. It caused him to loose balance and fall off his ride with a thud on the ground and a face full of pavement. Gar could hear him cry

"Ah! My hair! He ruined my nest!"

Gar couldn't help but chuckle at that. He still had Billy and Crockett after them though. So aimed for Crockett when he got close enough. The slingshot hit him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him, forcing him to stop the bike. The pursuit was over for him as he leaned over to oneside and fell off his bike. Billy was all that was left. Gar aimed his shot right at the punk's sunglasses and fired. The stone cracked the glasses and sent billy for a whirl

"I can't see! I can't see!"

Billy crashed into a parked car and fell over into a bag of garbage lying near a building. With Billy down and out Gar, Vox and Control Freak were in the clear. They arrived back at the school where Gar scolded him for his actions.

"Control Freak you almost got us all killed back there." Gar told him

"Okay, okay, I know I was stupid." Control Freak told him "I should've thought about this before I did anything. I just really needed to find out if Kori was willing to dump Dick after all that."

"Face it Control Freak," Gar explained "some girls think they can change a guy no matter how bad they are. Its an unfortunate fact of life that guys like you and me get looked over because we're not cool jerks like Dick is."

"Better to hope for later in life you'll find someone." Vox added

"Still," Control Freak said sadly "she's too good for Dick...never appreciate her anyway."

Gar took the nerd by shoulder

"I know what you need my friend," Gar told him "some decent role-playing action."

Control Freak suddenly got out of his sulk

"That'll cheer me up." He said with a smile.

"Good to know." Gar replied "As much as I can't stand your lingo you sulking is worse."

It was soon revealed that Control Freak's stupid love-sickness had its upside. Word had come down from Wally's informant that Kori was now inside 'The Tenements' and in the perfect position to grab a key. As agreed before with Raven, Kori would grab a key, sneak out and meet Gar at the bridge he and Raven met her at. He'd then high-tail it over to 'The Tenements' and meet up with the nerds and Wally's hand-picked task force of preps to invade and chase the Nightwings out by force. With their HQ gone Dick would be an open target for the police and the dropouts in town. Gar had prepared well for this day. His chance to really stick it to Dick and his buddies. He already told Wally that Dick was his. He wanted payback for his first meeting with that punk back in September. It was a long time coming, but he'd finally get that turd back for everything he did. He eventually made it to the bridge and found Kori there waiting.

"Friend Gar you have come." She said

"Yep," Gar said "wouldn't miss this for the world. Got the key?"

"Here." Kori said passing it to him "I do hope that I have done the right thing."

"Trust me Kori," Gar said "without a gang Dick will have more time for you."

"Speaking of Dick," Kori said "He is not in 'The Tenements' at the moment. He is out with other Nightwings trying to meet up with the Dropouts to form an agreement of some kind."

Gar felt dissapointed

"Ah man." He said "I wanted finish this all tonight. Ah well, I get to hurt some Nightwings. It works out."

"Please do not hurt them too much." Kori insisted

"I'll try." Gar said, not sure if he could actually do that.

Gar met up with the Nerds and Wally's preps at the big metal door. Wally's elite task force was comprised of six Preps, including Vox and Jerry. While the nerd were dressed in their traditonal role-playing outfits as paladin knights, the preps just came as they were. Apparently when attacking an enemy stronghold like 'The Tenements' the nerds had to accessorise. Gar told them he had the key and that Dick wasn't with the other Nightwings in 'The Tenements.'

"So he's trying to negotiate a deal with the dropouts huh?" Wally thought "He really must be feeling the heat then."

"So whats the plan?" Gar asked

"We go in and push the Nightwing's out of the building by any mean nessecary." Wally instructed. "With their HQ compromised Dick will be outta of rope and he'll be easy pickings."

"Okay then let's do this." Gar nodded

They all creeped up to the metal door. Gar put the key into the into a small lock on a box on the gate and opened it to reveal a button. He pressed it and the gate went up for them.

"Lets go." Wally motioned and everyone crept inside

"Its like actual castle storming!" Control Freak quitely said

"This is so cool." Gizmo added

"Knock off the chatter guys." Gar told them.

They got to the front door of the building and opened it up to head on inside. The interior was as everyone expected a run down crappy practically falling apart building. A perfect club house for Nightwings. On cue they saw two of Dick's punks walk down the hall towards them.

"Okay," Wally said "lets be quiet. Take them down nice and easy."

Control Freak didn't work that way, before anyone could stop him the nerd had plunged down the hallway waving his weapon, a ruler fashioned into a sword. He swatted the two Nightwings with it repeately. Gar just shook his head and ran in to help him. Amazingly though Control Freak seemed to have it covered. Gar only needed to kick one of the now downed Nightwings to assure his stay there.

"What the hell was that?" Gar asked his nerd comrade

"I think I activated my Berserk skill." Control Freak replied

A door opened in the hall and out of it peered one of the punks.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. When he saw Gar and Control Freak his eyes widened. But he soon meet a punch in the face curteosy of a quick witted Wally who then pushed him back into his room.

"Next floor people." Wally ordered motioning to the stairs.

The impending struggle from downstairs called the attention of two more Nightwings from upstairs. Two preps got up alongside the bottom of the stairs, armed with cricket bats. When the Nigthwings saw Gar and the rest of Wally's gang they quickly called back up stairs.

"Rich kids! Rich kids in the house!"

The two preps alongside the door slammed the bats into the Nightwing's guts and then knocked them on their backs to keep them on the ground.

"They know we're here now." Wally told Gar

"Then it just means we get to have more fun!" Gar said "Charge!"

Gar ran up the stairs of the complex, his nerd friends close behind caught up in the moment.

"Good grief." Wally said following from behind.

"He did get you elected sir." Vox reminded him

Upstairs Gar led the fight against the Nightwings, well more or less led the nerds who were treating it like a live action role-play then anything else. The nightwings has swarmed in from every corner of the complex. Now it had become a battle royale within the the halls of the run down building. The nerds were using their ruler swords to knock the Nightwings away. Control Freak was the one who did the most damage he kept screaming taunts at the Nightwings who attacked him. 'Down with Tyranny!' and 'For Azoroth!' were the most popular. The preps just did what Wally told them to do. Punching and kicking their way through Dick's young rebel punks like they were canon fodder. Gar himself didn't have much time to actually fight himself. He soon came up against one of Dick's head member though. Fang had taken a run at him from a nearby kitchen and pushed him up against the wall.

"You shouldn't have come here nosebleed." Fang taunted "When Dick finds out about this-"

"Dick can kiss my ass for all I care!" Gar shot back kicking Fang off of him.

Fang slammed his fist into Gar's stomach and threw him against the otherside of the hall. He ran to punch him again but Gar ducked away and Fang only slammed into the wall. He clutched his hand in pain shouting in pain. Gar used this opportunity to knock his legs out from under him. When Fang was on the ground Gar kicked him over onto his back. He then picked up the punk and threw him head first through a nearby bedroom door, breaking it off its hinges.

"That one down." Gar said turning around he wa sshocked to find someone looking back. It was Wicked. Like wally said he popped up from no where.

"Where did you come from?" Gar asked

Wicked didn't answer and instead swung at him with his fist. Gar ducked and dodged away it for awhile but soon got knocked away to the side. Gar picked his head up off the ground and was about ready to get up and defend himself from another attack when the charging Wicked was knocked away by Jerry with a cricket bat Jerry turned round to help Gar up.

"Thanks." Gar replied

Jerry just nodded and turned back to Wicked who had also lifted himself off the ground. Jerry and Gar charged at Wicked and knocked him straight down the hall.

"Good arm." Gar complimented

Wally called over to the others

"Floor's clear." He said

Gar looked at the large mass of downed Nightwings all moaning and groaning from the attack.

"How do we get up to the next floor?" Gar asked

Wally looked around and pointed to broken wall that led to a kitchen and its adjecent fire escape near a door.

"Thats our way up." Wally said

He stepped inside the kitchen and was suddenly grabbed back by Vox, the reason became obvious. Crocket was there swinging a bat, he had hidden behind the wall.

"Come on!" He shouted "Come on! You wanna Knuckle Sandwhich losers, huh? Show me what you got rich boy! Show me whatcha got!"

Vox stepped in front of the group and lifted his foot. He jabbed it forwards so as to connect with Crockett's face sending him wheeling right into a table and breaking it in half.

"Judo classes," he explained "six styles, five level black belt. Thats what I got."

"When were you planning to tell us that?" Gar asked

"I don't like to brag." Vox said "Besides I'm not a sixth level anyway. And I think I didn't put enough force into that kick. Need more practice."

"Nightwings first," Wally said "kung-fu later."

The group now headed upstairs to the next level and found it a rather baren large area. with a lot of rotting wall supports.

"Think we got all the Nightwings then?" Seymour asked

"No way its that easy." Gar said

"How come its never easy?" Gizmo asked "I want it to be easy! I mean we just beat a bunch of scum-sucking leather jacket losers down stairs! Aren;t we done yet?"

"Not quite."

Out from around a corner came Johnny, still angry, still pissed and still ugly as ever. And this time he was armed...with a freaking sledgehammer

"Your on the wrong side of town Rich boy." He said directly pointing the hammer at Wally "Mind telling me how you squares got in our hide out?"

"Unlike you Johnny I have both the intelligence and resources to get things done." Wally smirked, getting nervous looks from all.

"You sure its a good idea to taunt the guy with the friggin sledgehammer?" Gar asked

Wally didn't respond and he looked back at Johnny.

"I'll give you one thing though," Johnny said "it was pretty ballsy of you guys to come in here and try and kick us out of our place, just liek you kicked us out of our school as well."

"Ragworth isn't yours Johnny," Vox told him "its everyones."

"We deserve it more then you." Johnny shouted "You think its fair that we get sent there cause we're problem kids and Wally here is because he's a perfect little rich kid? Us Nightwings have had to struggle for everything we got, so why shouldn't we get what we deserve."

"So you take your problems out on others because you can't deal with them," Wally said "wow and I thought Adie was a pathetic. You guys are just sad."

"I'll show you sad rich boy!" Johnny yelled rushing over with the hammer.

The group scattered as Johnny rushed in swinging the hammer and taking out one the broken old walls.

"Oh good job Wally," Gar said as he and Wally ducked behind a busted up old couch in the room "you just had to piss him off didn't ya?"

"Relax Gar," Wally told him "just stay away from dude's hammer and follow my lead."

The preps and nerds were reluctant to actually get near Johnny and his evil hammer. So whenever he got close the ducked away while the hammer took out a wall or a piece of the floor or some furniture.

"Hey Johnny!" Wally said grabbing the punk's attention "You can't hit the backside of a barn!"

Johnny rushed over to Wally and slammed the hammer down at where he was. But Wally was too fast for him.

"A three legged turtle can swing faster then you!" Wally taunted

Johnny swung once more and only got more floor as Wally dodged again. That last swing left him a little pooped.

"My grandma can hit harder then that!" Wally shouted from the other side of the room

Johnny tried once more, but this time it wasn't even close. The swing barely broke as much as before and gave Wally plently of time to run. Lugging that hammer around so much wasn't easy.

"Get him now!" Wally ordered

Seeing their chance, the collective might of everyone in the room pounced on Johnny. Unable to swing his weapon anymore Johnny would have no time to catch a break now that he was virtually surrounded. Control Freak slammed him across the head with his ruler sword a few times along with his fellow nerd. The other preps had no problem taking him out either. Johnny pushed his way out of the crowd and met with Gar's fist in his face. Johnny fell on the floor and dropped his Hammer.

"We've done it!" Cried Control Freak "We have taken the legendary Hammer of Thor, Mjonir, from its captor. Quick, back to Asgard!"

The nerd headed their friend's words and tried to pick it up...but to no avail as it was relatively heavy.

"Um Gar," Seymour said "A little help."

Gar walked on over and picked the hammer up off the ground.

"Okay we got the hammer," Wally stated "now what?"

Gar looked over at weak section of wall and walked along with the nerds over to it. Swinging together in unison they kocked the wall down and revealed a starway leading down.

"Time to clear house guys." Gar smiled

The Nightwings limped or ran out of 'The Tenements' as fast they could. Not wanting to stick around get pummeled by four guys swinging one hammer around the place. The team went outside and knocked down the gate to complex with the hammer. As it crummbled tot he ground with one las blow so did the usefulness of 'The Tenements.' It was no longer a secret, it had been comprimised and its secruity like its tenents were gone. Dick Grayson's Nightwings were all but finished. The plan had worked. The celebrating back at the campus was greatly appreciated, now they could sit back and watch as Dick's reign of terror finally crumbled. But Gar was still not satisfied and he wouldn't be until Dick himself fell.

There wasn't time to think about that though, the next night saw the culmination of Gar and Nerd's plan to stop Mr. Blood "Brain" computer. Under the cover of darkness and dressed in black, Gar and the nerds crept up to the window of their math classroom from the outside and slowly jimmed the lock open. Seymour, Gar, Roy and Gizmo fit through easy enough. Control Freak required a little extra pulling.

"Did you have to eat an extra plate of food before coming here dude?" Gar asked

"I was hungry." Control Freak complained

He suddenly tumbled inside and the team could now go to work. Gizmo knocked open the service panel of the machine and looked into it.

"Should be easy to hack." He said "Just need Kole's number crunching for the rest of it."

Gizmo hooked up his lab top to the machine and began typing away while Gar got out the walkie talkie.

"Kole you there?" He asked

"Yeah I'm here," Kole responded "Gizmo's uplink to his server is working fine."

"I'm in." Gizmo said "Transmitting data now."

A few seconds later, after the bar on Gizmo's lab top read compelte they heard Kole's voice over the walkie talkie.

"Binary based systems, very difficult to translate. One second." After a brief pause kole returned "Okay I can reboot the systems by insituting a safe mode start, then I can acess the main server and reprogram the machines ram capabilites to-"

"Just tell if you can get the machine to stop being so smart." Gar asked

"Yes I can do it." Kole said "It will only take a moment, by the time I'm done the test shouldn't be impossible to pass, but still academically viable." In a few short clicks and seconds from the monitor Kole announced her success "There your 'Brain' is no longer a super computer, its your regular copying machine."

"That'll do." Gizmo said

"And the tests?" Gar asked

"Ciriculum is down to the Classes grade level." She responded "You're all set."

"Excellent." Gar replied "We're pulling out."

The group all exited out the window they had come through and returned everythign to its proper place. With any luck the exam would be a breeze.


	12. Chapter 12

If the title of this chapter doesn't ring a bell then you obvious have never read "The Outsiders." Anyway may the destruction of Dick Grayson begin, bring your family and friends, have some popcorn too! Its gonna be sweet.

* * *

Chapter 12: You ain't gonna have a Rumble without Gar!

Gar had suddenly forgot why he ever was scared of math, that test wasn't too hard at all. Just like Kole promised. The rest of the class was pretty confident as well. Mr. Blood on the other hand was sobbing as he looked through the test. He was crying out in vain at it all.

"Why?" He asked no one "Why? They were mine. They were mine!"

Gar felt of celebrating with his friends over their victory against the machine. He was going to ask Raven how she thought she did on the test first though so he decided to go up to her usual spot in the library. There she was, at the usual table, lookign quite pleased with herself.

"Hey Raven," He said "How'd exams go?"

"Fine," she said "no worries here. Thanks to you of course."

"No problem," Gar said modestly "Think of it as helping out my fellow man."

"Good to know." She said "Now that Dick's out of the way then it looks like your holidays are free."

"He's still out there Raven." Gar reminded her "Still pissed off too."

"Well he's no longer a concern Gar." Raven told him "He has nothing left. His gang is homeless. We won."

"I just hope your right." Gar said

Suddenly the door to the libray burst open and in ran a frantic Kori Anders.

"Friend Raven! Friend Raven!" She shouted "Its horrible! Its most dreadful!"

"What is it Kor?" Raven asked

"The slums have broken out into a huge fight!" She said "There are police and dropouts everywhere fighting Nightwings!"

"What?" Gar said standing up

"Dick says that the Dropouts used the meeting on the night of your attack on on 'The Tenements' to make sure he wasn't there." Kori explained "Now he wants to pay them back by destorying them all! Its a no holds bar fight that Dick calls a 'rumble'. I fear he may get hurt."

"I'm worried that he might win." Gar said getting up and heading to the door

"Gar don't go!" Raven called "Its not your fight!"

"I still have a score to settle with Dick, Raven." Gar told her "I'm not letting him get away!"

With that Gar ran out the door leaving Raven to just shake her head

"Boys." She said angirly

Kori wasn't kidding, the slums had broken out into a riot. Kids were beating each other up everywhere, it wasn't pretty. Gar had biked on over to the slums so he wasn't entirely worried about gettign drawn into a fight as long as he kept pedalling. He watched as he saw kids beat the snot out of each other in the street, Nightwing and Dropout alike. Gar figured thats who the kids without leather on were. He also saw cops coming in from all sides trying to control the situation. That didn't matter now, Gar needed to find one of the five big names of Dick's elite circle. He soon saw someone familar in the alleyway over a fallen Johnny the Biker wannabe.

"I did it for Johnny." Johnny said moaning

"But your name is Johnny." Billy told him "Are you stealing Billy's sthick?"

"Whatever," Moaned Johnny "just stay fresh pony-boy."

Johnny seemed to stop moaning as he drifted into unconciousness.

"Don't be piling up Z's now man!" Billy said "How's Billy suppose to take these guys on without proper back-up?"

Suddenly Gar lept out of nowhere and tackled Billy to the ground

"Where's Dick?" Gar demanded

"How the hell should Billy know!" Billy said "You ruined our gang! You destroyed everything we had going for us! You wrecked our entire operation up! Can't you just go?"

"Not until I make Dick pay for everything he's done." Gar said "Not until I show him that he can't push kids like me around anymore. I'm sick of running from my problems, especially people like Dick."

"Fine then little nosebleed."

Gar looked up to see Dick standing at the end of the alleyway.

"You want a rumble?" He asked "Then I'll give you one."

"Fine with me." Gar said slamming Billy into the ground and standing to face Dick.

Before anything could start though a police car pulled up to the alleyway

"Break it up!" Shouted an officer from inside

Dick took off on his Bike and Gar followed him on his. The police tried to stop them but they were too far down the road. Gar was catching up to Dick when they came upon a gap in the road. Dick jumped right over it and landed safely on the other side. Gar believed he could make it too, he was wrong. As soon as he got close enough, two nightwings lifted up a chain and tore Gar's bike from under him. Gar fell down straight into the gap and landed face first in a junkyard. Gar scrambled to his feet to look around. He heard Dick harsh laughter from behind him. He looked to see Dick putting his bike away to the side for the moment.

"Welcome to the Nightwing secret base." He laughed "The local Junkyard. Nobody except my top men knew about it before a few nights ago when you ruined my last base. I took control of the junkyard incase I ever needed to go off the grid completely. And now you've stumbled right into it."

Gar looked around at the stacked decks of cars surrounding him. One by one nightwings climbed on top of them and looked down upon Gar laughing.

"You should have sat there and taken the daily beating kid." Dick said "Should have just accepted that we ruled that school. And we will rule it again. The kids there still fear me and thats all I need."

"I'm not afraid of you and niether are any of my friends." Gar responded "You all act tough, but in the end you're all just sad little dipsticks who don't know how to deal with their problems without hurting others. Even the ones you don't intend to hurt."

"Like who?" Dick asked

"You really are dense are you?" Gar said "Think about it, when's the last time you took Kori out on a date?"

Dick was taken by surprise by the question

"Thats easy," Dick said trying to sound confident "Its was...um...in...well...I...uh..." Dick couldn't find an answer

"Can't remember can you?" Gar asked "You've been so busy beating up any kids smaller and weaker then you so you can exhurt your authority to actually have any time for her."

"I make plently of time for Kori." Dick told him, not sounding at all confident

"Only when you think she's having an affair," Gar replied "otherwise you ignore her entirely."

"Shut up ya little prick." Dick said jumping back on his bike and taking a lead pipe in hand "I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!"

Dick charged at Gar, annd he ducked out of the bike's path. Dick stopped the bike and came around again. Gar barely avoided him this time around. Gar got to his feet once more.

"I can't fight him while he's on that thing." He thought to himself. "I need to even the playing field."

"Hey Gar!"

Gar looked up to see Roy on one of car stacks

"I've come to help out!" He said

"How'd you know I was here!" Gar asked, quickly ducking from another one of Dick's drive-bys.

"I was looking through the slums when I found your bike up on the hill." Roy said "You okay?"

"No!" Gar said dodging another run at him "Need some help! Fast!"

Roy looked around at the junkyard and noticed a crane. "Look! Its one of those magnet cranes they use to crush cars. Maybe I can get Dick's bike away from him with that."

"Just hurry!" Gar said ducking under another one of Dick's swings

Roy hesitated as he looked at the other stacks of cars

"But, theres a bunch of crazy strong guys in the way." Roy complained

"Roy!" Gar called out, ducking away from another one of Dick's charges. "I'm getting killed here!"

Roy breathed in deep and mustered up all his courage

"Okay, just get past a few leather suited gang memebers, no biggie." Roy braced himself for the battle ahead "Here it goes!"

Roy rushed the crowd of Nightwings pushing one after another off the stacks of cars, punching those who didn't fall off as easily, and sliding his way past the rest. He eventually made it to the cotnrols of the crane and flicked the on switched.

"Lure him over!" Roy called

Gar did as he was asked and lured Dick over to the magnet crane, within an instant Dick's bike was up in the air along with his pipe. While Dick was sprawled out on the ground.

"There, now the fight's fair." Gar said, then he remebered something "Oh wait."

Gar took a nearby garbage can and as Dick got up from the ground Gar slammed it onto his head.

"Now its fair." Gar laughed as he banged on the can a few times and ran off in the opposite direction

Dick struggled to get the can off his head, finally just throwing it of by bashing his head and hands against it.

"What's the matter Dick?" Gar asked tauntingly "Don't you like your own Rageworth initiation? You said it wasn't the worse the school had to offer."

Dick grew enraged and charged at Gar. This time though Gar didn't duck, he moved out of the way of his punch and counter with his own jab in Dick's stomach. He then took punched Dick across his face and staggered him to the side. Gar let loose a few more punches on Dick and delivered a kick to his chest as well. Dick recovered and tried to punch Gar out a few times. Gar got hit but nothing really significant. He grabbed Dick by his jacket and pushed him to the ground where he let loose a fury of punches on him. But he was thrown off of Dick and then swiped aside once he got back up.

"You're gonna beg for mercy soon enough."

Gar let loose another punch at Dick's gut, but this he defended it and knocked Gar back. Finally the two started pushing and soving each other by hand across the junk yard before Gar just threw his into a stack of cars. Gar picked up a trash can lid nearby as Gar started running at him.

"Sleep tight" Dick responded as he threw the lid at Gar.

But Gar saw the incoming object and ducked out of the way. The trash can lid spun harmlessly away and Gar let loose a running punching that caught Dick completely off guard. It sent him straight to the ground with Gar hanging over him now. Dick was grabbed by his jacket and thrown into the middle of the junkyard. Dick got his feet and tried to put up his fists, but it was futile, he had nothing left. Gar decided to finish it, he got close to Dick and quickly sent an uppercut his way. It knocked Dick clean across the jaw and sent him to the ground. Dick moaned and groaned as Gar stood above him.

"Alright, alright!" Dick pleaded weakly "You can have her."

"What?" Gar asked

"You've taken everything else away," He said "you might as well have Kori."

"I don't want Kori dumbass!" Gar told him

"Then what was all this for?" Dick asked

"I just don't like you asshole why else!" Gar responded "You're a sad pathetic person who thinks he's pretty tough. But you're not, you just take out all your problems on people smaller and weaker then you and neglect the people who care about you. Throughout this whole ordeal, no matter how much of a jerk you were Kori still wanted to be your girlfriend. I don't know why and I don't care. You should be happy you have a girl like her."

"What are you saying?" Dick groaned

"That maybe instead of beating other kids down to get what you want you should just be happy for what you have," Gar told him "Kori is one of those things. Think about that for awhile while you lie here like the turd you are."

Gar walked away from the beaten Dick Grayson.

"Holy crap." Said one of the Nightwings "He beat Dick!"

"Yeah I never thought someone would actually beat Robin."

Sudenly there was a collective gasp as everyone turned to what looked like Billy who had gotten up near Dick.

"Whoops...sorry boss."

"Your other nickname is Robin!" Gar said surprised

Dick didn't seem to care as much anymore as he let it all out.

"Mom gave it to me cause she thought I looked cute...like a Robin."

Gar couldn't help but break out laughing and niether could Roy as he stumbled out of the crane to congratulate his friend.

"Oh god!" Roy said "I'm gonna bust a gut!"

"Dick's mom calls him Robin!" Gar said laughing "Dick's a little bity baby bird! Who knew!"

"Go on laugh, tell everyone. I don't care." Dick moped still on the ground

"Oh I'm saving this!" Gar replied back "No way am I letting this kind of leverage slip by me. Trust me, this is like gold!"

"Yeah, pure gold." Roy added

"Should we kick their asses boss?" Fang asked

"Oh let them go, they won." Dick sulked "Just let me lie in misery with dignity okay?"

Gar and Roy stopped laughing at the revelation of Dick's second nickname. As they exited the junk yard

"Man that was too good." Gar thought

"Yeah," Roy said "you sure showed him not to underestimate us huh Gar?"

"No," Gar said "we showed'em. If it wasn't for you I'd be bike mulch Roy."

"Hey what are friends for." Roy shrugged

"Let's get back to dorm." Gar said "I'll get us a hot chocolate."

"Sounds good to me." Roy smiled

So Gar and Roy went back to Campus, confident in their belief that Dick was finally beaten.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING! WARNING! MASSIVE FLUFF! MASSIVE FLUFF! STAY AWAY IF YOU HATE CUTE!

Oh and Merry Christmas to my fellow BB/Rae shippers.

* * *

Chapter 13: Christmas Time

With all the hectic and crazy things that had happened recently it was nice that at last the kids could relax. It was the annual christmas party for the school and everyone was already in the school cafeteria sampling the fine christmas dinner that was laid out for all. No one was more happy to see it then Gar and his friends, after weeks upon weeks of hectic strategizing they could finally take a well deserved break from the madness of it all. Of course Gar had to quickly change out of his mother's christmas gift before the celebration. He couldn't be seen with that kiddie sweater. It had a freakin happy reindeer on it! Anyway Gar and the guys were just rying to enjoy themselves at the christmas buffet table. Mostly Control Freak was stuffing his face with the food. Gar was as well, he couldn't resist the delicious cupcakes and gingerbread sprawled out before him. Gar was a big fan of Christmas, he couldn't help it. the holidays just brought out the kid in him. However as Gar looked around at the part with everyone talking and eating their and opening Christmas presents with each other he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Raven?" He asked Control Freak

"Oh she said she didn't want to come to the party." Control Freak responded

"Why?"

"Didn't say." The nerd replied taking another cingerbrad cookie from its tablet. "I think she's outside though."

"But its snowing heaps out there." Gar said "She'll catch a cold or something."

"Well you could tell her that yourself." Control Freak said pointing to the door "don't worry i'll save you some treats."

"Yeah, thanks Control Freak."

"Anytime Sir Gar."

Gar put his coat back on and left the Cafeteria, he didn't have to look hard to find Raven. She was standing out there in the falling snow with her cloak on and looking out at the Christmas sky.

"Waiting for Santa?" Gar asked

It caught Raven's attention

"Oh hey Gar," she said "why aren't you at the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said

Raven sighed

"Its nothing really Gar," She explained "every Christmas I spend here though I remember how far away from home I am. I miss Mom, heck I miss everyone back home. We use to have some great christmas parties together. Mom would make the turkey, we'd all open presents, talk about the good old days, the usual family stuff. I just really miss them."

"Same with my mom." Gar said "Before dad, well you know, my parents always stayed at home and opened gifts together with me. They may have been busy they always seemed to make time for me, especially at Christmas. I don't remember how long ago that was, but its feels like forever since I've had a decent Christmas with my family. When your mom is too busy on a cruise and all you have is some baby sitter and plastic tree...its not much to celebrate."

"Sorry about that Gar." Raven said "I guess we both kinda can't have a good Christmas this year huh?"

Gar thought a bit about that, before his head clicked on

"Hey, I have an idea." He said "How about we spend Christmas Eve together."

"Why?" Raven asked

"Why not?" Gar replied "I mean if both our Christmas kinda suck then if we celebrate together maybe they won't suck as much. Besides you worked harder then any of us these past few months, you deserve a good Christmas"

Raven looked at him confused

"That made no sense at all you know." She told him

Gar dropped his head

"Yeah I know."

Raven sighed

"Alright Gar," She said "I'll spend Christmas eve with you."

Gar suddenly perked up

"Oh thats great!" He said grabbing her by the hand "Come on I know exactly how we should start off!"

Gar puklled her along the ground

"Hey not so fast." She told him "I gotta keep up you know."

(Ptincipal's Office)

GR: Merry Christmas Happy Family!

Pain: We're trapped in a school watching stupid super-heroes who have had their brains messed with. How is that suppose to make me happy?

GR: You're just pissed because you've been stuck with the dumb robot since day one.

Pain: Yes this is true, that and he keeps poking me with a stick-would you stop that!

GIR: (Stops poking Pain) Oh don't be sad best friend. I know what'll cheer you up...TV! (Thousands of TV's pop of GIR's chest)

Pain: God I hate this robot.

GR: We'll give him back to the Titans after this is over okay.

Pain: You better dad. Cause I can't stand him much longer.

Blackfire: Can we please open presents now?

GR: Very well, Pain you start.

(Pain rips open his package to reveal red ryder air rifle)

Pain: Yahoo! Just what I wanted! Thanks Mom. Now what am I gonna shoot?

GIR: Yeah what are you gonna shot?

(Pain thinks it over a bit and fires into GIR's cage hitting him in the head)

GIR: I'm a target! YAY!

GR: Son no shooting the prisoner.

Pain: But I like it.

GR: If you want your second gift you will not shoot GIR.

Pain: Ah damn.

GR: Now your second gift was a little tricky to get. But I managed to pull some strings and now you are the proud owner of an actual dragon!

(Dragon bursts out of wall! ... Its only like 3 feet high though.)

Pain: Its small.

GR: Have you seen Eragon son? They grow big and create an everlasting bond with their owner that can't be broken

Pain: How exactly did you get this thing?

GR: I kinda sorta went back in time and killed a few barbarians. But everything seems fine now right?

(Blackfire reading newspaper)

Blackfire: According to this the French have created nuclear bomb and are now threating London unless they end the 1000 year war immediately...um honey I think we have a problem.

GR: Okay okay, I'll go back and get him a video game. Seesh, the things I do for this family.

Gar had taken Raven to the football field, Raven wasn't exactly sure why though?

"Why the field?" Raven asked to Gar who was turned around

"Nothing much," he said "I just figured we could have some fun here since its soo secluded. No one's around at all, its just us."

Raven didn't seem at all sure where this was going, but she had a small idea, possibly hopeful one.

"Why do we need to be somewhere no one will see us?" she asked

Gar turned around

"So no one can see me do...this!"

Within an instant Raven was hit by a small snowball on her shoulder as she attempted to block.

"Hey!" Raven said "Why'd you do that?"

"Come on Rae." Gar said "A little snow never hurt anyone."

"Oh really?" She said bending down and grabbing a large amount of snow before rolling it into a ball. "Lets test that theory!"

The second Raven threw he large snowball Gar suddenly found himself with a face full of snow which he quickly spit out.

"Oh its on now."

Gar and Raven continiued to throw snowballs at each other, not in a way that could hurt someone just in the playful manner. They laughed as they both hit or missed one another. Raven wasn't one who always laughed, she was usually so serious whenever they were in the library. But for now she didn't seem to care about that, she just wanted to have fun with Gar. Snow was flying left and right as the two ran to avoid one or the others volleys. Eventually Raven or Gar got a hit and it just spured the other on to score another. Soon thought Raven had the upper hand and snow began peltting Gar. Thats when he made an unexpected move, he ran through Raven's volley and collided with her taking her down to the ground along with him. When Gar opened his eyes he saw himself sprawled out along Raven...in a rather awkward position. Immediately he got off her before she got any ideas.

"Uh," he struggled to say "sorry...got lost in the moment."

Raven seemed slightly surprised at it all as she lay there.

"Yeah," She said somewhat stunned "you kinda did."

Gar helped her up off her feat.

"So why do guys always end up on top?" Raven asked trying leviate the situation to her favour

Gar stood there looking rather confused

"Uh a lower center of gravity?" Gar responded

Raven just rolled her eyes

"Okay," she said "lets do something less...tiring."

"Yeah, less tiring, sounds good."

(Principal's Office)

GR: Okay Blackie, I got you something extra special. (Passes her a gift which she opens frantically to reveal a Grand Ruler crown)

Blackfire: (Shocked) The Tamaranian Grand Ruler Crown! I haven't seen this since my exile! Where'd...? How'd...?

GR: I had one of my space faring friend steal the real crown and switch it with a fake. The Tamaranians can't tell the difference.

(Blackfire, on the verge of tears, hugs Rage)

Blackfire: Oh Ragey my darling! Thank you! Its the best gift you could have ever given me!

GR: Honey! You're...choking me!

Pain: Blech! Mush. I hate it.

GIR: I wanna a hug too.

Pain: Don't you even think about it.

(Blackfire pulls away)

Blackfire: I got something special for you too.

GR: Besides this awesome collection of my favourite Godzilla movies? (Holds up movies)

Blackfire: Much better its... (Whispers in his ear, GR's eye widen as Blackfire slips into the back room)

(Rage gets out his wallet and hands money to Pain and GIR)

GR: Son, heres a thousand bucks, go buy a toy store!

Pain: Why?

GR: Don't ask why! Your father is telling you to buy a toy store! Just do it! Go go go! (Shoos Pain out the door and locks it from the inside) That'll keep him busy for awhile. Blackie? You ready?

(Blackfire steps out wearing a skimpy Female Santa outfit)

Blackfire: Merry Christmas my sadistic beloved husband.

GR: (Looks up at sky) Thank you Santa! (Gets pulled in by Blackfire)

Putting the final touches on their Snowman, Gar placed the carrot into his face while Raven gave two black stone eyes

"Amazing what you can find in the trash behind the cafeteria huh Raven?" Gar smiled as they looked at their finished work

"Everything you need to make the perfect snowman." Raven said picking up a discasrded pot "Even a hat."

Raven placed the pot on top of the snowman's head

"He looks wonderful," Raven complimented "especially with his bana peel smile. Nice pick on that Gar."

"I've made plenty of Snowmen Rae," Gar responded "don't doubt my judgement."

So far this Chirstmas eve together was turning out pretty well. The tranquitly of the scene was interrupted however by someone not invited.

"Well, well." Said a voice catching Gar and Raven's attention "What do we have here?"

Gar and Raven turned around and saw the last person they wantged to see. Malcom, now wearing a black scarf and a beanie hat was standing behind them, looking rather smug.

"Looks like its my two Exs," Malcom said "my Ex-Girlfriend and my Ex-Friend/Patsy. How you two been then?"

"What do you want Malcom?" Gar asked sternly

"Can't a guy catch up on old times with his former aquaintances?" Malcom shrugged "I figured I'd just find out how miserable you two were that you were alone on Christmas and then I'd make the situation worse. I didn't expect to find you two together on Christmas Eve on a date!"

"We're just hanging out." Gar told him

"Sure you are." Malcom mocked "Just a little advice Gar...she's a real sucky kisser."

Gar grew enraged and tried to charge Malcom, but Raven held him back.

"He isn't worth it Gar." She told him

Gar calmed down, recieving a laugh from Malcom.

"Ah young love," he said "its so wonderful isn't it."

"Whatever Malcom." Gar said "Why don't you go burn the legs of an ant and watch it squirm. I hear that stuff turns you on."

Malcom just glared at Gar

"Come on Gar." Raven said pulling him back "Lets go."

Raven began to lead Gar away from Malcom

"Yeah thats right!" Malcom called back "Go ahead and walk! Bet you two have better things to do anyway!" Malcom began making a motion with his arms and talking in a girl's voice "'Oh spank me! Harder! Harder!' Well go ahead! But know one thing Rae, no matter what you'll still always be a self-rightous little bitch!"

Suddenly Raven stopped in her tracks and let go of Gar. She turned around marched right up to Malcom. She looked at him with cold dead stare and before he could even open his mouth to say anything she punched him square in the jaw and sent him down into the snow. She walked on back to Gar and took his arm again. Gar was a little surprised. They could hear Malcom complaining as they walked away.

"Oh screw you!" He said "Hope you have a Merry Christmas! And your stupid tree falls on you losers! Bah Humbug!"

Gar and Raven were finally away from Malcom and now sat under the entrance of the library. Raven was still mad at what happened before.

"Don't let that jerk get to you." Gar told her

"I'm not." She said "Its just that, I know thats what he thought of me all along. Ever since we met. And I got suckered into falling in love with him. That stuff is hard to let go you know. And ever since then...I just wanted to...hit him, push him, do something to get him back even a little."

"So why didn't you do it earlier?" Gar asked

"Because I didn't want to stoop to his level." She explained "Back there...I just snapped."

"I could've done it for you." Gar told her

"I don't need you to fight my battles Gar." Raven replied "I need to do it myself. I needed to hurt him as hard as he had me. He made me feel special and then he brought me down by making me feel stupid. I needed to hurt him just a little. Anything to shut him up, to get him back for it."

"So do you feel better then?" Gar asked

"Sorta." She replied

Gar realised she needed a little more cheering up, perhaps it was time to move things forward.

"Listen Raven," he said "I knida had some spare time in the last few days so I was able to pick you up something."

"You got me a Christmas gift?" Raven said surprised

"Well yeah, not much really." He said pulling the present out of his back pack. "I know how much you love books so I got you one."

Raven took the package from Gar and looked it over once or twice. She then tore at the wrapping paper to see the book inside.

Raven read the title aloud

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"You like Disney movies right?" Gar asked

Raven just smiled

"Thanks Gar." She replied "It was thoughtful of you. Make me sorta wish I got you something too."

"Oh its okay," Gar told her "Spending time with a friend is a good enough present for me."

"Yeah," Raven said solemnly "a friend."

Gar lifted his head up to the sky to watch the snow drift down and saw something over his head.

"Oh look, miseltoe." He said not actually realising what that meant at first. "Oh, right, miseltoe."

Raven looked up as well, with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't have too you know." Gar told her.

"No, I don't." She replied

Gar breathed a sigh of relief, for a second there he was worried that she'd run away and start accusing him of deliberately sitting there and...Raven pulled him over and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Chrsitmas Gar," She said "And thank you."

With that Raven was off leaving a dazed Gar on the steps staring into the aybss. He didn't know how long he was there, but it was at least until Control Freak and Roy got back from the party. They found him on the library steps snow covering almost his entire body.

"Yo man," Roy said "you can't stay here you'll catch a hypophermia or something."

"He looks stunned." Control Freak mentioned "I think I have a Endurance potion somewhere."

"Yo Gar!" Roy said waving his hand in front of Gar's face "Anyone home."

"If he's dead I got a Phoenix down." Control Freak mentioned

Finally Roy just flicked Gar's head

"Dude wake up." Roy said

Gar finally snapped out of it and shook all the snow off of him

"What's up with you?" Control Freak asked

"Good question." Gar replied "You guys know anything about girls?"

Control Freak and Roy looked at each other and back at Gar.

"Nope." Both said in unison

"Then I'm afraid I have no idea how to answer your question." said Gar

Roy got him to his feet

"Come on dude," Roy said "lets get some sugar in ya and you'll feel all better."

"Yes sugar." Gar said montonly "I like sugar."

And so ended one of the best and strangest Christmas Eves Gar had had in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

I was gone for over a month, but I can explain...I had video game Christmas. It could not be helped, I'm stuck in viva Pinata desperately trying to get a Chewnicorn so I may whack it afterwards and drink its sweet chocolate blood. I'm joking, I love my pinata animals, especially my Jameleons, my precious little Jameleons. For those of you not in the know, thats a Chameleon pinata. All pinatas have candy names, this one is related to jam.

Anyway after a long absence I've finally finished chapter 14 and I'm beginning chapter 15 as we speak. This is pretty much the end of one half of the story and begginning of the second. Suffice to say there will be a few disgusting cliches in chapter sixteen that will be brutally murdered. And I do mean murdered, beyond any imagination. Hopefully it will teach all angsty fanfic writers to stop making our beloved characters act like losers. You'll see what I mean.

Black-Mage: As always you leave the longest reviews, and some of the most insightful. Because of your keen eye for mistakes I did fix the binary. Boy was that a debacle.

I'll be frank, I'm merely using Brother Blood in the foil of evil math teacher because even though I've never had a teacher I hated there were a few who scared me. For one this teacher who had big booming voice, I was in a bad mood, I wound up late, Ihe told me so, I said I knew I was and he shouted back at me as I walked away. Now I don't remember what he said, but he definetly scared me. Bro. Blood is just in his position because I hate math... although I never had an evil math teacher. Technically its just because next to French class, I despise math.

They could've done that, but viruses take too long to explain and Brother Blood would've been on it in a second with a simple system reboot bringinng everything back in the machine to normal and just plain ruined the plan. Better to leave the machine as is but screw with the programming. Its like diverting the missile coordinates in those spy movies. and while they could've also burned down the slums that would have been promoting arson. Besides, where would all the homeless people and hobos live?

Yes Blackmage, the Robin scene discribed actually happened in the movie. It made me forever hate how everyone but robin was shafted in that movie. Robin is a showboater, plain and simple.

With Rae slapping BB around like that all the time, she was euither PMSing or practicing S&M with BB. Because otherwise it is so out of character for her...even in this cartoon.

Listen, Pain just spent a third of the story failing and to deal with GIR, you think I can manage Coop's blundering idocy in that huge robo-car of his? Doubtful, sorry Mage, but at the moment, no Megas.

Control Freak wouldn't be an RPGer if he left out WoW references.

Its not that Grease was bad, its just the moral of the story is "In order to get anywhere in this world you must change who you really are and conform to the school social order." The Greasers in the movie were super cool and everyone wanted to be like them. Question, why? They were jerks, school yard bullies who ran things with an iron fist. And in the end, our hero will only go out with his summer crush again if she decides to dress like a slut! But the music wasn't bad and I liked the fifties setting...moral still sucks arse though.

Glad you liked the Kori and Raven scenes, I'm tired of everyone making the two seem like bitter enemies. Especially in Rob/Rae fanfiction. Do you know how many summaries I've found where the description of the story includes some kind of battle for Robin's love? Why the hell would Raven and Star fight? Their best friends! And Raven would never be so vile that she would go behind Star's back to have any kind of relationship with Robin, she'd tell her about it first and try to talk it out civily. Also Raven and Robin don't love each other. It never happened in the comics, never happened on TV, never happens ever.

Billy is an original character from the series, he doesn't exist in the comics. But he technically talks to himself so third person counts.

Yes, that was an easter egg. Its a standard for all AU fiction. Connecting the original universe with this universe with some vague and rather convienet plot point...like comics.

Sorry about the fight scene there, I mixed it up with Roy though...not good enough huh? Okay sorry, but this is Gar's story. What do you expect him to do? Trust me, there are far better ways for him feel a sense of defeat...you'll see.

Mod isn't a horrible villian, he's a good guy because in the confines of this AU I can do anything I want! I am god!

Think, Jerry Jericho, hope it wasn't too obvious.

Of course it isn't the same role-play stuff. What do I look like I am? GAY! Don't answer that.

I figured Control Freak needed a really geeky name to be king of geeks, hence the name Clarence. and yes he did get aggro, in fact he gets even more by the end of this chapter.

I'm glad you like how the plot flows, also I like heavy metal as much the next guy. But I prefer the softer instrumental forms with less screaming... also the onyl Metallica song I listened to was the one from the South Park movie where Kenny goes to hell. Hey, if they beat everyone would I still be writing?

Okat so it was kind of a lure, but I expected anyone who hated fluff to burn me in effigy. Thats why its there. I suppsoe I could've done more but after the miseltoe thing I had ran out of ideas for them to do outside. Perhaps they could've snuck Raven inside the boy's dorm and watched movies on the couch for awhile and drank eggnog. Unfortunately that would've stretched the timeframe thin. Sorry about that. As for the GR segments, your one of the many book fans who I keep hearing that from. Eragon was that bad huh? Well it was in the news so I used it, sorry. As for the gift I'll leave it up to your own sick mind figure out. I read the Lemon parody remember, I'm not naieve. Malcom is going to be making a much more present and obvious return in a few chapters, trust me he needed to return now. and just because humbug is cliche doesn't mean its wrong...besides have you read most high school AUs?

Ocean Laviathan: Yes I enjoyed writing Robin's ass whoop. If you notice, the final blow was based of one of my favourite scenes from "Beast Within" same dialogue and everything, different setting. I don't know why I love that scene... maybe because Beastboy kicks Robin's ass I don't know.

Acosta Perez: It wouldn't be a christmas parody special without a Red Rider bolt action rifle. Poke someone's eye out! glad you enjoyed

DL-Lion: Well I'm glad someone noticed "The Outsiders" references, I almost felt like I was the only who ever read that book. As always I appreciate the review

Head Goddess: I know I sent you a reply, but I just wanted to say its always enjoyable reading your rather funny reviews. Also I had a teacher once who knew how to put a dumb kid in his place. You see this kid was acting like a total jackwad and the teacher asked him how old he was and he shouted back "How old are you?" The whole room gasped and the Miss just ordered him to the principal's office. Idiot, doesn't he know you're suppose to just think those responses not say them? I don't remember seeing him the next day, he may have very well met his end that day... the end of his education in the schoolboard of course.

Daenotsu: The whole point that Gar and Rae have to rebuild their relationship without remembering they had one adds some great joy to my heart. It allows me to write an ongoing romance subplot in one of my stories that i otherwise would have failed completely. I'm hoping that this expierence teaches Robin how to properly behave with his team mates. In the process I get my revenge on robin Fangirls bu making him less angsty after this over. We all win! Well except Robin who still always be an arse no matter what, but hey better then him as a stuck up arse huh? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters.

SGT Faust: Yes, thats what I was going for. There aren't many good high school AU's huh? Just be thankful I decided to just try and make a decent high school fic/parody instead or going for one of those AU's where Raven is a vampire high school student or something...that would have sucked ass.

Vinson: Hey i forgot to update for this long, I should apologize to you

Engage story!

* * *

Chapter 14: Be Agressive! B-E Agressive!

Months had rolled by since December, life on campus seemed to at last be bliss for the students. Mammoth's buds became more reliable enforcers then the prefects, The preps no longer extorted money and the Nightwings had stopped bullying everyone completely. Gar just assumed it was because he was too embarassed by the fact he had been beaten and nothing had really changed about him, but it was better then having to smell hair gel when he walked to class. As for the jocks Raven suggested that for now they were not much of a factor. Victor had pretty much been keeping them in line for like he always was and now that the whole school seemed to be almost bully free there wasn't much place for the Jock aggression to be tolerated among the students, especially with Vic in charge. Since Gar beat Dick at the junkyard the other students were now sticking up for themselves and Vic seemed to be able to keep his team in line for once. With no major problems to deal with and nothing to do Gar and his friends were now free to do what they pleased, TV, homework, Video Games, comics and, in the Nerds' case, D&D matches. However it didn't mean they were free from the hazards of teen life, particularly Gar. Ever since Raven kissed him at Christmas he was completely confused. He didn't understand at all what had happened but he knew there were only two conclusions, one Raven kissed him because she was in a festive mood, or two she did it because she had crush on him. Gar kept trying to convince himself that she was just doing because being under the miseltoe and kissing was tradition. But he had told she didn't need to do it and she still did. Then Gar thought about his own motivations for hanging out with Raven on Christmas eve. He guessed that at first he just wanted to cheer her up a bit, as a friend. but after that kiss he felt something different, something new towards Raven, he didn't know what it was to be exact. The fact it had to do with Raven however left feeling weak in the knees whenever she was around. Gar was always comfortable among Raven before, but now he felt nervous about it all. He didn't know how to cope with whatever it was that was screwing around in his head, but whenever Raven was near he felt the overwhelming need to tell a really lame joke. Although Raven didn't seem to mind all that much, everytime he told one she just let a snyde remark about it. 'Wow, that was bad.' she would say or 'Never become a comedian okay.' However everytime she said that it just made Gar want to try again. He couldn't help it, everytime she was around he let loose another 'cross the road' or 'knock knock joke' and each one would be incredibly lame. He tried to tell some actually good jokes, but only the bad ones came out. Gar just couldn't seem to think straight with her around and it was driving him nuts. It was this train of thought that made it immpossible for him to concentrate on the D&D game he was playing with the guys.

"Sir Gar." Control Freak said "Your character is suppose to be talking to Wally's about now."

Gar instantly snapped out of his daze and shook his head

"Oh sorry," he said "I was out for a second."

"You're out a lot lately." Seymour told him "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gar said "So what was Wally talking to me about?"

"He was asking whether or not you wished to go on a quest for an ancient helm of a Eleven king with him and Raven" Control Freak reminded him "You know you make being a dungeon master pretty damn hard with your day dreaming."

"I'm sorry dude." Gar said "Maybe I just need air."

Everyone just cocked an eyebrow

"Gar," Raven reminded him "we're outside the library."

Gar soon looked around at the step to the library and suddenly remembered that the guys had decided to take the game outside for today for a few side quests and character readings without the use of a board. He felt like an idiot, especially in front of Raven. So he tried to compensate for his stupidity.

"Uh...hey Raven," He began "did you hear the one about the priest and the duck in the bar?"

"No," She responded flatly "And I don't wish too. Can we get on with the game please?"

Gar lowered his head in defeat.

"Okay," He turned over to Wally "yeah sure I'll go looking for a dead guy's helmet with you."

"Excellent," the prep smiled "I would take Vox's character with me but unfortunately he's off in a tavern somewhere."

"I'm with him right?" Roy asked

"Yes your with him," Control Freak said annoyed "you've both been getting drunk on cheap wine for several days now."

"Okay," Roy responded "thats cool and all but I wanna go hunt boars with my newly leveled up arrow and bow set."

Control Freak simply shook his head

"You can't just go out of the tavern you have roll dice to do that." He explained

"But everytime I roll I end up drinking more wine or sleeping with the barmaid." Roy said

"And what precisely is wrong with that?" Control Freak demanded to know.

"I'm not killing boars." Roy replied

"You're a Ranger," Seymour shouted "you have plenty of time to kill boars."

"Look can I just roll the dice and get out of the bar now?" Roy asked

"Yes fine roll and get out then you can hunt boars." Control Freak said waving his hand around, still confused as to why Roy was bored of the tavern so early.

Roy did as he was told and die rolled up a seven and a six for him

"Finally!" Roy shouted "I can leave."

"Yes you can," Control Freak confirmed "but first you have to pay the tavern for all the drinks."

"Can't they just put it on my tab?" Roy asked

"There is no tab in D&D!" Control Freak shouted

"Look just pay the tavern and get out," Vox told Roy "I just wanted be left alone for the entire game."

"Can't you try to have fun Vox?" Wally asked

"You forced me into this game sir, I don't have to enjoy it." Vox proclaimed

"Trust me it grows on you." Raven assured "Gar was adverse at first, but now he's a level 22 Dark Elf with fire damage enchanted sword."

"Its true," Gar said confidently "I'm a master at this RPG stuff."

This recieved him a stern look from Control Freak

"As much as I love having you take such an interest in role-playing remember who is the dungeon master okay?" Control Freak told him "In the past few months I've reached level 31 and have mastered Wizard's Fury and have a fully armed scepter of paraylsis."

"Yes Control Freak," Raven said "we know you're the dungeon master and all. Been so since we first started playing. Do we really have to be reminded of it?"

"Well I'm just making sure no one forget who taught Gar how the game works." Control Freak announced

"Yes I won't forget because it was both of us who helped him." Raven shot back

This caught the resident Dungeon master by surprise, Raven did speak the truth and he now felt a little stupid now.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said with a murmur "Lets forget this outburst ever happened."

"Are we gonna play the kruddy game now!" Gizmo shouted

"Yeah I still need to hunt boars." Roy agreed

Roy however wasn't able to start hunting for boars just yet, cause before he knew it a football had coming whizzing right at him knocking him square in the nose. He fell on the ground howling in pain while his friends rushed to help him. Pulling him to his feet and making sure the nose was not bleeding they soon heard laughter coming for nearby. They turned to see the only people who could have thrown that ball. Cinderblock, Steamroller and of course Atlas.

"That was a classic!" Atlas laughed along with his compatriots

"What was that for?" Gar demanded to know

"Just laying out the new rules for the school is all before I take over." Atlas explained

"What the hell are you talking about goldie?" Gar demanded

"Yeah," Wally added "and when Vic hears about this he's gonna give you guys a major butt kicking. Heard he's put the team on a zero tolerance for any kind of bullying behaviour."

"Vic's rules no longer apply preppy boy," Atlas boasted "he's no longer lead quarterback, I am!"

The new took the group by shock as Cinderblock and Steamroller sneered along with their leader

"That's bull," Gar shouted "Vic has always been the team captain."

"Unfortunately Victor Stone can no longer do his duties," Atlas proclaimed "he suffered a little accident on the field yesterday afternoon and broke his ankle. I'm afraid he'll be out of the way for the next month while it heals. Which means he'll miss the big game coming up soon. And since I'm his subsitute the coach put me in."

"Since when does Vic have accidents?" Raven asked "He's the best player on the team."

"I got someone to take care of him for me," Atlas explained "A little psychotic ADHD kid of his meds."

"Malcom Core!" Gar shouted aloud "You're helping him! Wow you jocks are stupider then you look."

"I'm not helping Malcom," Atlas told Gar "He's helping me. And together we're gonna run this whole school. And when I'm in charge there gonna be some changes around here. For one I don't want to see you nerds or any of your stupid little friends within a hundred yards of the field. Also that zero tolerance policy on bullying won't exist anymore and of course you'll all have to do our homework. That and you'll-"

"Your only quarterback for a month Atlas," Gar told him "when Vic comes back your out of that position."

Atlas only seemed to laugh harder at this

"If I win the big game the coach says he'll put me on lead for good," He explained "and since I know we're going to win theres pretty much nothing stopping us from taking this school by storm. Start wearing extra stretch undies nerds you'll need them. Oh and rich boy," he said catching Wally's attention "tell your preppy firends to have their lunch money ready for us. We need our protein you know."

"You really think we're just gonna let you walk all over us like that?" Raven asked

"You don't have a choice." Atlas told her "When I'm quaterback you're all fair game. Welcome to the new Rageworth academy you little bitches! This is the first day of rest of your miserable lives!"

With that Atlas and his cronies departed laughing all the way to the field. Leaving the gang to ponder their fate.

"I suddenly don't feel like playing outside anymore guys." Control Freak said solemnly.

Back in the library the group was disheartend at the news Atlas had brought them. Kole had gone to the nurse's office to find out if any of it was true, to the group's dismay it turned out that Atlas was not lying. Vic had indeed broken his ankle during practice. Apparently he was running up to the tackle dummy as usual when a dodgeball came out of no where and blind sided him, he staggered side ways into the near-by stands and tripped on the bench. He got up just fine it seemed but a few steps later he collapsed onto one knee and held his ankle. The fall was a lot harder then he thought and it practically broke his foot in two. He would be wearing a cast while it healed and was going to remain in hospital bed for a few days before going on to crutches. The school had not been informed because Mr. Games wanted to find a replacement before any announcement was given. Naturally Atlas, being second in line, threw his hat into the ring and suggested himself as the new lead quarterback. With Atlas in charge the jocks were now led by the school's biggest bully and already the effects were being shown. Kids were being stuffed in locker left and right, no one except the jocks could buy lunch, the only solution to not getting a wedgie was not wearing underwear, lower classed students were stuffed in bins, spit balls flew everywhere and kids were getting beat down for anything and everything. All under the watchful eye of Atlas and his two sidekicks, Cinderblock and Steamroller.

"This is bad," Gizmo said pacing around "very frickin' bad!"

"Vic was always such a nice guy," Seymour said "never bullied us or anything. With him around we at least had some protection from those bruisers."

"Well its open season on us again folks." Roy said sulking "After all our hard work its like we're back at square one!"

"All thanks to that jerk Malcom." Gar said pounding his fist "That little asshole and his underhanded little tricks, bet he was planning on teaming up with Atlas for months."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Wally added "Malcom is a convining little bastard. He once snuck into the mini-mansion and planted a firecracker in our duck a'la ronge."

"It got all over my new suit." Vox complied

"This is bad you guys," Control Freak said clutching his hand "Maybe we should..."

In an instant Control Freak shook his fist and the distinct sound of dice moving around was heard resonating from it. Control Freak released the dice, but before they could land Raven slammed her hand down upon them stopping them in mid roll.

"Put the dice away before I take them away." She ordered Control Freak in a stern annoyed voice.

"We can't just let Malcom and Atlas win." Roy said stepping up "I mean we're so close to finally getting this school to stop being such a hellhole."

"Don't worry Roy," Gar announced "we're not going to give up. There has to be some way we can kick Atlas out of his position of power."

"But you heard what Kole said," Seymour reminded him "Vic's leg is broken. He can't return until it is well again."

"Do we have a health potion?" Control Freak asked

"Would you act serious for once!" Raven shouted in anger at him

"You can forget about turning the team against Atlas." Kole told them "I know some of them don't want to be bullying people, but they have to listen to Atlas or else endanger their position on the team. It Mr. Game's rule, the Quarterback's word is law."

"Well beating them to a pulp won't work either." Wally added "They are far stronger then any of us. All the jocks do all day is train, train, train. The eat, sleep and breath football practically. My advice, don't try and fight them hand to hand. At least without some kind of edge."

"Like a boxing glove full of bricks?" Vox asked

"Yes that would work," Wally answered rubbing his chin "but the helmets would damper the impact...and the skulls would certainly crush the rocks."

"Well they have to have some kind of weakness!" Gar said frustrated at the situation

"Besides their lack of brains," Gizmo began "I got nothing."

"Let's face it," Seymour said solemnly "we can't beat the jocks."

"Yeah," Control Freak agreed "they always win."

Suddenly Raven's head lept up from her thinking stance

"Wait a second..." She said turning to Control Freak "What did you say?"

Control Freak looked back towards her

"I said," Control Freak repeated "the Jocks always win. They win every fight, every game, every time."

"What if they lost a game then?" Raven asked

The entire room was suddenly at her attention at this statement.

"You have a plan in that marvelous brain of your Rae?" Gar asked

Seeming somewhat flattered Raven continued

"Well," She began "Atlas did say that once they won the big game that Mr. Games was going to make him QB permanetly. But if the team lost the game then Vic would have time enough to heal and keep his spot so things could return to normal."

"Yeah," Roy nodded "when Vic was in charge the team never lost a single game."

"But if Atlas lost his very first game as team leader," Seymour continued "it would completely undermine his leadership skills!"

"One problem," Vox stepped in "how exactly do we get the team to lose the game?"

"By completely and utterly breaking their focus and concentration on the game." Raven explained

"How do we do that?" Gar asked

"We crash the game duh!" Raven told him "We simply get as many of our fellow students and when the big game comes we rush the field and totally disrupt the game. We'll have to undermine Jocks, keep them off balance till game day and then hit them hard on their own turf when their at their most respected, on the field."

Everyone nodded in agreement, including Vox.

"We're going to need to arm ourselves though." said Wally "As I told you you can't beat the jocks with brawn, we're going to need an edge."

The Nerds suddenly lept up in front of everyone.

"We have just what we need." Control Freak announced "Come on!"

The nerds dashed out of the library and the rest of the gang followed in close pursuit.

(Principal's office)

Blackfire: Question. Do you think this is all going a bit to fast?

GR: What do you mean?

Blackfire: Well after the Jocks fall what's next?

GR: Blackfire you should never underestimate my uncanny ability to solve easy problems in overly complicated ways. You see have you ever noticed in all the stories of this series theres a twist.

Blackfire: I don't follow

GR: Me and the Titans showed up at the Oscars and we married, our son is born as half-human half-alien super intelligent baby, The narrator turns out to be evil and I turn into a giant lizard, every story has a overly complicated twist near the end!

Blackfire: Thats a bit of stretch honey, if those things can be counted as story twists then anything in a movie can. I always considered them whacky plot points.

GR: But did people expect them?

Blackfire: Well one guy did guess it was the Narrator who was the evil bad guy behind the retro stuff.

GR: But no one guessed there would be a retro vortex!

Blackfire: This is true, but I still don't see where this fits.

GR: Then my beloved behold! (Pulls apart curtian to reveal M. Night Shamalan hooked up to Virtual Boy helmet.)

Blackfire: Holy christ!

GR: Meet M. Night Shamalan, famous director of such films as "The Sixth Sense" and "Signs." Each of his films has a twist near the end. This device I whipped together sucks out his twist movie plot thoughts and runs them through my PDA where I pick out the best one for the situation at hand.

Blackfire: Why did you use a Virtual Boy helmet?

GR: Meh, it was in my garage. Needed to use it for something.

Shamalan: My eyes are bleeding!

GR: Quit whinning you.

Blackfire: Say Mr. Shamalan I have a question, why'd you make the Aliens in "Signs" invade a planet that was made up 3/4 of liquid that their species considered acid. You call that an invasion? A wet T-Shirt party could repel that. As an alien myself I find that incredibly offensive since it makes us look like dumbasses.

Shamalan: AWWW! The pain! (Helmet catches on fire, GR quickly takes an extinguisher and puts it out, but the machine is busted and Shamalan sits there moaning.)

GR: Oh damn it all. Now I have to do things the hard way!

Blackfire: But didn't you base this story off the plotline for Bully? Why not just follow what happened in the game?

GR: Hmm, that makes sense. And its cheaper then kidnapping celeberities. Well lets see, after the player beat the jocks it went over to a chapter that...oh I know what to do. Quick Blackie get the magic typewriter

Blackfire: You told me to throw that over the bridge so you would never use it again. Remember the nightmares?

GR: Oh right, well lets just manipulate the mind machine again. Time for the crappy high school drama portion of this fic.

Blackfire: I hate that crap.

"The observatory?" Gar said confused while he stared at the abandoned old domed building located behind the school. and down a dirt road. Control Freak stood proudly in front of the group that had followed him and the rest of the nerds to this location.

"Amazing ain't it?" Control Freak questioned "It's our secret fortress, practically no one goes here anymore since it was abandoned. We use it to host the annual state side D&D and Lan party tournaments when its our turn to host, but we can use it as a stagging area to plan our attack for game day. Come on we'll show you inside."

The group followed the three nerds into the building, which truly was abandoned accept for the non-active giant telescope that hung over their heads. The empty space below was filled with nerdy items of all kinds. Comics, action figures, video game consoles from almost every era, computers, arcade games, 3-D chessboards and even a chemistry lab in the corner. It was nerd central.

"Great pad guys," Wally commented "it just screams party. All you need is a martini bar and a jukebox and this place would be a perfect little bachelor pad."

"Well we do have a high powered entertainment system," Gizmo admitted "but as of now it only really plays techno versions of video game themes as well as our favourite tv show theme songs."

Roy peered around at all the items in the room and spotted a game cartridge with a familar looking face on it placed in a sealed glass casket.

"Hey I remember this alien."

Roy went to tap on the class but Seymour saw him and tackled him out of the way.

"Don't touch that!" Seymour demanded "If you value our lives and the rest of the world's safety don't open that case!"

Getting up from under Seymour and off the ground Roy brushed himself off.

"Whats the big deal?" Setmour questioned "Its a game cartridge."

Control Freak bounded up to Roy

"Thats a mint condition, never before played, ET Atari game!" He explained "One of history's worst ever games! Its extremely rare and extremely dangerous. To even touch it would devour your soul."

The two other nerds nodded

"We keep it locked in there and away from any human contact for the safety of humanity." Seymour added "Its best if no one ever plays that game or touches it."

"Okay what about that one?" Roy asked pointing to a glass case several inches away that held another game cartridge with a picture of of a particular scene from a sciece fiction film.

"Don't touch that one either," Control Freak said taking a quick look at it. "That the first ever Star Wars game in existance, 'The Empire Strikes Back.' Its really good and really priceless."

"We all only play it once a year during the summer." said Gizmo "then we put it back in its case for another year to retain its value."

"If your really good we'll let you play it with us during the summer." Seymour told him

"So what can I play?" Roy asked

"You can try the Pac-Man console we got hooked up in the back." Control freak said motioning over his shoulder "I should warn you though, one time I got Pac-Man fever and played for six days straight. I had no idea what time it was when I got out and when I did I was surrounded with hot pocket boxes and soda cans that I didn't even know I ate."

"He does that a lot." Seymour chuckled recieving a glare from his pudgy comrade

"I got the highest score in the game for your information," He reminded Seymour "so suck it."

"Guys," Raven interjected "games later, planning now. What do you got for us?"

"Oh right," Control Freak said snapping to attention. "To the war room then!"

The nerds led the group up to the upper area of the building where the telescope was located. there were crates and tables covering the entire area, all with mechanical parts and pieces scattered around them as well as what appeared to be large sacks of potatoes.

"This is where we've been constructing our latest live-action roleplay weapons." Gizmo announced "we've been experimenting with some new kinds of ornaments, specifically potatoes."

"Potatoes?" Gar asked astonished

"Exactly." Gizmo acknowledged "We've been able to perfect a air pressurized weapon that fires potatoes at its targets. We already have a a working model. Seymour, bring up the target please."

Seymour gave a thumbs up and pushed a heavy switch on the wall. Spot lights turned on revealing a large painted on target at one of the corners of the room. At that moment, the group heard a wheeling sound coming from around the corner of the telescope's base and out from behind it came Control Freak with a dolly. Upon it was a large double barrel machine that looked like a small howitzer field cannon, only it was fashioned with a trigger buttons and a iron sight.

"Meet the spud cannon." Gizmo said with glee. "This puppy can fire potatoes out of its dual barrels like spitballs. A spud is jammed into the barrel of the gun and the air pressure it exerts shoots it out like a rocket, the second barrel leaps back at this and jams another waiting potato thats been pushed up from the along the interlocking magazine. The air pressure then exerts itself into the bottome barrel and fires the spud like it did before. The process repeats itself over and over again in rapid succession. You need to keep reloading the gun however every few shoot with fresh potatoes. All you have to do is shove them into the slot here" Gizmo pointed a small opening in cannon's back near the triggers "and the machine does the rest as it moves them a long a small convevor belt one at a time into the magazine to be motioned into firing position."

At that moment Seymour passed out googles for everyone in the room as the nerds themselves put on their own and Control Freak manned the cannon.

"Let'er rip buddy." Gizmo said giving a thumbs up to Control Freak when everyone had put their googles on.

Control Freak pressed on the triggers and within an instant a potato shot out the canon and hit the target in its bullseye. Almost as quickly another spud fired from the barrel and hit the target as well. Another and another and another spud fired from the cannon each one of them squiching against the target and smashing to bits and pieces and splattering all over the place. Finally Gizmo waved his arms around signalling Control Freak to stop. Finally the assualt ceased and the cannon fell silent.

"Impressive machine Gizmo." Raven commented "But its rather big, I don't know if we can manage carrying that thing to the field."

"We're working on that bit." Gizmo admitted "but for now I have something that will work just as well." Gizmo walked over to a crate and opened the top. Reaching inside he pulled out what looked like a rather large air gun from the box with an extremely oversized barrel and rather large magazine.

"I tinkered a little with this little toy," he said "instead of firing air it now fires potaotes out of its barrel like it was shooting it out of a car's tail pipe. Its the same concept as the canon, but the gun only carries four spuds with it, so pack plenty of extra ammo with you."

Gizmo handed the weapon over to Gar who looked it over a bit.

"How many of these do we got?" Gar asked

"Counting that one...one." Gizmo stated "We need time to mass produce it for all of us. We're coming up with a stink bomb sprayer as well that can spray out a major stink at a controlled space, but that also will need time."

"Then we'll all need to to work fast on this one." Raven said "We better know what we're up against though. Kole has the sports roster for the school and some info on the team." She turned over to Kole "Did you bring it all with you?"

Kole waved a large portfolio in her hands about

"Thought you'd never ask." She teased.

Kole laid out the portfolio on the desk, it contained pictures of each of the school's football players in its pages. Everyone crowded around to get a good look.

"Most of the team are just your typical muscle bound gorillas. The only people worth mentioning are the top players on the team. At the moment thats seven people." She pointed at each picture as she announced the players' names "Leonid Kovar, he's an exchange student from Russia. Very strong and plays hard, he's really a nice guy. But he's a military buff and listens to anyone in command. He actually was defending Vic's bully-free beliefs, now he's getting ordered around by Atlas. Same goes for the other two guys, Wild "Beast" Smith and a guy they call Gaanrk. Wild and Gnarrk don't talk much, I think they have a major self-esteem problem because they never argue when it comes to taking orders from either Atlas or Games. But they only do it because they think they're stronger then them."

"Okay," Gar said "so they're all real nice guys. The other four?"

"Jerks, three of them you know and one of them is rather enjoying his newfound power Atlas gave." Kole pointed to the picture of a smirking helmeted jock "They call him Private Rageworth, we used to just call him Jeffy. He's become the new enforcer of the rules there. All he does is say, 'yes sir', 'will do sir', 'by your command sir', he's a complete drone if you ask me."

"And of course there is Atlas, Steamroller and Cinderblock at the top spot." Raven completed "Along with the other jocks all following him unquestioned. Either they're afraid of him, afraid they'll end up like Vic, or they just love their new found freedom in the school and like it this way."

"So the three guys who don't like how things are," Gar began "what if we convinced them to stop listening to Atlas?"

"Easier said then done Gar," Wally announced "you'll need to show them that shouldn't think themselves inferior to Atlas and his cronies. Even if you did that they still would probably stick to Atlas' side cause they wouldn't want to seem...you know like black sheep."

"Then we'll just need to prove that to them on the field." Gar announced

"Then its settled," Raven began "the nerds will beef up our arsenal for the big game while the rest of us try to raise up an army of students to hit them hard on game day."

"And we can make those heathens look like fools while we're at it!" Control Freak added

Raven smiled at Control Freak suggestion

"For once I have nothing sarcastic to say to you." She responded "We better get to work then."

While the nerds went off to work on their weapons for the big game day, Wally, Roy and Gar decided to go around campus and start asking for help. Wally was able to convince is fellow preps to aid them and Vox and Jerry had split off to work with the other students in the school. Roy and Gar though had a special mission with a certain former enemy.

"No way am I helping you." Dick spat back at the offer Gar proposed

"Why not?" Gar asked "Did you forget how me and Roy here beat your gang all those months ago?"

"No I didn't," Dick replied "but because of that I feel no obligation to help you."

Gar simply huffed back at the rebel wannabe and began talking in a condescending tone

"If I recall my friend after me and Roy defeated your little club one of your members let loose a certain secret of yours...something about birds I recall."

As Gar smirked Dick finally caved in

"Alright, alright," he said "on game day I'll be with your little nerd buddies and ready to help you losers out. Don't think I'll like it."

"I didn't say you had to Dick," Gar told him "as long as you refrain from bullying anyone I'm fine."

Gar and Roy left Dick alone now and walked away.

"Good use of that leverage." Roy complimented

"Yeah knew that would come in handy." Gar replied "Lets go see Wally by the football field now. He's gonna point out the battle plan for us there."

Because they were not allowed within eyesight of the field because of Atlas' orders, Wally suggested that they go behind the scoreboard and peek over the fence. Somewhat childish but effective, everyone was too busy practicing to notice them.. Wally began pointing out everything as they arrived

"Okay guys," Wally said with a hushed whisper "sneaking into the field on game day won't be hard at all. There will be so many people packed into the stands no one will notice us get into position. Now let me lay the ground work for you." Wally pointed over to the goal posts "Those goals posts are the best place to view the entire field. If one of us gets up there with a slingshot we'd have free range over the whole field. Once the skirmish starts our men will rush the field and completely throw the whole team into disarray. We'll outnumber them greatly but it won't be enough to over power them. We'll need to make sure the majority of the team is off their game. Atlas is the key though. We take him down and we take down the team, not an easy feat though. He'll most likely be guarded by his defensive line once we raid the field. We're going to need some kind of edge if we want to beat them."

Suddenly the whistle blew and the team piled off the field as a large mower drove down the field, its driver slowly steering the machine along. Wally suddenly had an idea.

"You think that cannon can fit on top of that thing?" He asked

Gar knew what he was thinking, but there was a problem...two in fact.

"You'd still need a place to hold all the potatoes." Gar reminded him "That and how exactly are we gonna install that cannon onto the mower without anyone knowing?"

Wally scratched his chin in deep thought, then he had an idea.

"We could simply borrow it on game day and make a few adjustments before its too late." He said rubbing his hands together

"You do realise that mower is school property." Roy told him "How exactly do you think the prefects and the principal are going to react when they find out we messed with it?"

"Don't worry," Wally assured "we'll be done with it and fix it up before any finds out."

Gar and Roy simply looked at Wally, their faces telling him they didn't believe him.

"Relax," Wally told them "I'm just gonna get one of my friends to get field duty. Then we can grab the mower on game day with ease and we can return it to as it was before the raid on the field within minutes."

"I hope you're right about this Wally." Gar told him

"When have I ever been wrong Gar?" Wally asked

Gar and Roy rolled their eyes at him

Now the group just had to wait for game day, in the meantime they needed to rally support against the jocks by somehow decreasing their overall hold on the school. That way more and more people would join in on the raid. Wally had already gotten the preps behind them and Gar's blackmailing seemed to make sure Dick would be involved. If they just had the rest of the kids with them then it would send a clear message to everyone that the jocks bullying days were numbered. The gang just needed a way to mess with the jocks and their hold on the student body. The solution to this problem was provided to the gang when they suddenly remembered an old foe of theirs. The cheerleading squad captain, Kitten. Destroyer of self-esteem and bane to all girls she deemed less popular. She was also using the Atlas' newfound rule as a way to torment even more unpopulars. While the jocks bullied the other boys, Kitten kept the other girls in line making sure they didn't try to defy the new order themselves. She was a bitch before, but now she was bitchzilla. She went about the halls laughing and pushing around the other girls with the help of some of her close-allied fellow cheer squad mates. When she was really in a bad mood she'd drag the other girl's by their hair and shove them into the boy's bathroom to humilate them. Worst of all, she and Fang were back together. With the Nightwings practically split up he had nowhere else to go but back to her. Now she was making him bully who she wanted. Fang didn't like being whipped into doing her bidding, but with his gang gone he had nothing left except Kitten. Any attempt to dump her and he'd probably end up being dumped, by now that would completely ruin his reputation. He wanted out, but he didn't know how to get out. He wasn't the only one that wanted to be rid of Kitten, Raven and Kole had grown completely tired of her. As long as Kitten was head cheerleader the school would never be fully free from bullying. They needed to get rid of her... but how?

"No Kole, we can't use a giant laser ray and vaporize her." Raven told her friend "Not only is it illegal but I don't know how we can make it."

Kole crumpled the piece of paper she had drawn her plan on and tossed it into the large rejected plan pile behind her. Suddenly she lifted her head up from its stupor.

"We could-"

"Do you have any plans that don't involve killing her?" Raven asked

Kole opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and shook her head. Raven and Kole had decided that they would be the ones that would get rid of Kitten. But Raven had drawn a blank so far as to how to exactly expel her and Kole was so wraped up in her hatred for Kitten she hadn't had a single idea that involved a non-violent solution. They had been couped up in the Observatory all day thinking up plans and it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"How are we suppose to expel someone from the school if Rageworth ignores every bad thing she does?" Kole asked Raven

"Everyone has a limit, even Rageworth." Raven explained "We just have to expose something about that is so vile that even Rageworth will have no choice but to expel her."

"What about the fact she's insecure?" Wally asked as he read his Hot Rod magazine in the corner.

Raven and Kole turned to him.

"What do you mean insecure?" Kole asked

"Don't you girls see her obssessively throwing up in the girl's locker room?" Wally asked

"Yes we do," Raven answered "but that would only earn her counseling, not expelsion."

"Her own vanity could be her undoing though." Wally explained reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sheet of folded up paper. "I snagged this off the bulletin board."

Wally tossed the folded up paper to the girls, Raven opened it to find a announcement from Rageworth himself.

"Dear students of Rageworth Academy," Raven read aloud from the sheet "according to a new poll by the board of education schools around the country are expierencing an epidemic of illegal substances in the hands of school students. Besides the usual drugs and alcohol there is also and increase in irregular dietary substances that are deemed inapporiate for young children. Rageworth Academy is dedicated to keeping the student body as healthy as possible and these ditary drug are merely a huge farce deidcated to making young children potential future drug users themselves. Also they are not approved by our health standards or the schoolboard's. Therefore any student found holding or taking such illegal dietary drugs will be subject to expulsion. Hopefully this will keep you children off such heinous substances of all kinds knowing what consequences are in store for you. Remember a heatlhy diet and a few minutes of exercise are all that is needed to lose weight. Also some people are genetically fat by nature and are called endomorphs, you'll probably always be fat because of this so you might as well live with it. So stay away from dietary drugs and have a wonderful day. From your friend Principal Rageworth."

Raven and Kole suddenly knew what Wally was suggesting. That Kitten, being the anorexic weight freak she was, had such drugs on her.

"Are you positive that Kitten is taking that stuff?" Kole asked

"Please," Wally assured "I'd stake my reputation on it."

"Then if this is all it takes to get Kitten thrown out of Rageworth we'll find old Kitten taking the stuff and get the evidence to Principal Rageworth." Raven announced "Then he'd have to expel her."

"Just one question though." Kole added "How do we figure out where and when she's taking the diet drugs?"

"We'd have to keep our eyes on her." Raven suggested "Which means we're going to have watch her throughout her daily routine. We're going to need a little more help on this one."

"I'll get the guys then." Kole said walking off.

Raven had mapped Kitten's daily routine. First she went to cafeteria to eat her daily breakfast, usually consisting of an apple slice and powdered orange juice. Then it was off to cheerleading practice which consisted of most of her day, after that she'd spend a few seconds forcibly vomiting in the girl's locker room and then to make herself feel better she would go out and torture the less popular girls with an entourage of two fellow cheerleaders and possibly Fang. Afterwards she had lunch, a celerly stick with a side of brocolli or parsely. Then more cheerleading practice, yelling at every small problem in the routines towards people who caused them and then if she had free time she'd go out into town with Fang. By the time she got back she went to bed, she always skipped dinner anyway. Raven soon realised that with how packed Kitten's schedule was she probably only had enough actual freetime to take any kind of dietary drug with Fang or when she was up in the morning or going to bed. Raven needed the guys to take pictures of Kitten taking drugs if they caught her doing them. They also needed to find out where she stored them so when Principal Rageworth was notified he could see it for himself. Raven and Kole would take the pictures to Rageworth and show him the spot where Kitten hid her illegal diet drugs. The task wouldn't be easy, but if Kitten was ever to be thrown out they would have to succeed.

"This is Templar calling Gnome, Templar calling Gnome," Control Freak said into his walkie-talkie "I'm in position."

"I told you klunk-head my codename is Cobra Strike!" Gizmo shouted back

Control Freak was shook up by this so much he almost fell out of the tree over-looking the girl's dorm.

"Sorry," The pudgy nerd apologized "I just figured we'd all have names of occupations or races from WoW."

"This is not the time Control Freak," Raven told him over the walki-talkie. "just tell me if the target is awake."

"She is Dark Elf Mistress," he responded looking through his binoculars at Kitten's room "But she isn't doing much besides combing her hair."

"Just call me Raven okay Control Freak no one is actually listening to this besides us."

"Sorry," the nerd replied "I just like codenames."

"Whatever," She responded "whats she doing now?"

Control Freak peered through the binoculars again.

"Not much accept...wait she's reaching into her cupboard." It was then Control Freak spotted a bottle of what looked like some kind of medicine. Kitten took a few looks around the room and started unscrewing the tap. Realising what was up Control Freak quickly started taking pictures of her actions, when he was done he called back Raven "I think I got her, but I need confirmation."

"That means your on Kole." Raven said over the walkie-talkie

"Gotcha." Kole responded and she walked over to Kitten's door.

When Kitten exited the front door Kole confronted her.

"Hello Kitten," Kole waved "he whats that on your mouth?"

Kitten quickly grasped her lip

"Oh no, did some of it stick there or-"

"Some of what?" Kole asked

Kitten suddenly started shifting her eyes back and forth.

"Nothing," she told Kole quickly "nothing at all. I'm not fat, I don't need to worry about that stuff. Why the hell am I talking to you anyways? I'm more important then you. Get out my way."

With that Kitten pushed Kole aside and stormed out of the dorm. Kole quickly reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Raven," she said "I think we got a hit. But I'll check the cupboard for a quick second."

"Okay, good." Raven responded "We'll wait for her to check in with Fang to see where she keeps the rest of it."

It was awhile later and close to sundown when Kitten was out with Fang in town. Wally, Roy and Gar we're following her while Raven was being informed of their actions back at the school. After following them for awhile the group took a short -cut through the back alley to cut them off further down the street so they could catch up to them and report back to Raven.

"Rae I'm telling you." Gar told her over the walki-talkie "She's just been walking around with Fang doing nothing at all. She talks about how much her fellow squadmates suck and thats about it."

"Keep an eye on them anyway." Raven replied "Kole said that the stuff in the cupboard was a drug called Xynothial. We looked it up, its a diet drug from over in China that supposedly decreases weight loss, but its for adults only. The way she's drinking it in the photo we have she wants the supposed results quicker."

"So you wanna know where she gets it?" Gar asked

"Call it adding fuel to the fire." She answered "We find her buying the stuff it only makes it easier to get her expelled."

"Sounds good to me." Gar said

Gar soon had to break of contact with Raven, for Kitten and Fang were approaching down the street, right on schedule as usual. Quickly the three boys slid back intot he alley they were peering out from and watched as the couple slipped by.

"And thats why I had to sack her from the squad." Kitten said as she held Fang's hand "I mean, what was she thinking? I'm always suppose to be at the top of the pyramid, there no taking turns! I'm the most popular and the most talented. Why else am I cheer squad leader?"

"Uh huh." Fang nodded

"You're not even listening are you?" Kitten said back to her boyfriend rather annoyed

"Yes I am." Fang protested

"Then what did I just say?"

Unfortunately for Fang, he was not actually listening to her usual cheerleader problems. So therefore he froze up and didn't say anything.

"Knew it." Kitten replied "Well it doesn't matter, we're here anyway."

Kitten turned back around to the drug store beside them. Fang just shuffled his feet rather pathetically.

"I really wish you'd stop taking that stuff." He said "You know its dangerous."

Kitten spun around, rather surprised at Fang's choice of words.

"Dangerous?" She said rather loud "How many times do I need to tell you I'm being very careful. Besides, do you want a fat girlfriend? Do you?"

"No," Fang told her "I just don't want a dead one."

Kitten shook her head

"You know ever since you and your little club of friends broke up you've turned into a major pussy."

"What makes you say that?" Fang asked

Kitten srunched her face up

"Whose been the one keeping the unpopular losers in line? Whose been showing them how insignificant they are? Whose been making sure they don't defy my popularity and prestige in the school. Me! That's who. You're just the hired muscle. Be happy I even took you back after all those months with you running around with that pack of greased up morons you call friends."

Under normal circumstances Fang would have said something back at her and they'd be on one of their break-up weeks by now. But with the Nightwings gone he had no one to turn to. So he did what anyone else would do...

"Yeah Kitten I know." Fang replied "I'm very lucky to even be seen with you."

Although he said the words, he didn't truly mean them. Good enough for her though.

"Good, now go in the drug store and get my little cheerleader's helper. There's a pep rally in a few weeks and I need to look my best."

Fang did as he was told, he trotted inside with his hands in his pockets and minutes later returned with the box of 'medicine' for Kitten. They did not hear the clock of the camera lens nearby as Wally took the photo of her handling the box.

"Spot on guys." Wally whispered

"Better call Raven and tell her the queen bitch is coming back with contraband." said Gar with a grin "I'm sure she'll have Kitten's surprise for her when she gets back. Come on if we hurry we can get the picture back to Raven before Kitten gets back to campus."

Kitten and Fang arrived back at the campus grounds, they went their seperate ways. Kitten didn't want to kiss Fang because, as she said, he had to earn that privilage back. Kitten entered the Girl's dorm and walked up to her room. She was meet with a startling surprise. Standing in the doorway was Principal Rageworth, two prefects, Raven and of course Kole.

"Mrs. Killmothis," The principal droned "its good that I've found you. We need to talk."

"Talk?" Kitten asked confused "What about?"

"As you know we've instituted a full drug ban use for the campus. The ban includes any kind of weight-loss or dietary drug without a prescription. Such drugs as the one these two prefects found when these two young girls led them to it."

Rageworth pointed over to Raven and Kole, who just looked back at kitten with emotionless faces. At that moment, the prefects dropped a plastic bag into the outstretched palm of Principal Ragworth. He quickly grasped it and held it out in front of Kitten.

"I believe this kind of supplement is for adults only." he said coldly "Unless you are 18 you shouldn't be taking this."

"But sir...you don't...you see...it isn't..." Kitten struggled to explain, completely flabbergasted by the chain of events.

"We found it in your cupboard." One of the rpefects clairified. "Are you sayinf someone put it there?"

Kitten looked around, trying to find someone to accuse. Her eyes landed on Kole.

"Her!" Kitten pointed at the girl "She's always hated me! Bullied me! Teased me! Shes jealous because I have friends."

Rageworth turned to Kole. Who just raised and eyebrow and shrugged. Ragworth turned back to Kitten.

"Mrs. Kole Weathers?" Rageworth said rather confused "While she's a grade A student, her record is completely clean, barely has done a misdeed or earned a black spot on her file since her enrolement. Why I simply can't believe she would do such a thing."

"Especially considering Kitten is the one that bullies Kole." Raven added

Rageworth suddenly raised his eyebrow at Raven and turned his gaze back to Kitten.

"Mrs. Killmothis is this true? Have you been bullying young girls on campus?"

"No of course not!" Kitten denied "I'm a cheerleader why would I-"

Rageworth stopped her with a rasied hand

"As much as I would like to go over this the matter at hand is this bottle of liquid we found in your room. Because we have found contraband in your domitory I must give permission to search your person to the prefects. School proceedure."

The prefect patted down Kitten's jeans and found a bulge in her pocket. Oulling it out wuickly he tossed it over to Rageworth. Another bottle of Xynothial, freshly bought.

"And how did this get on your person?" Rageworth asked "Yet another plant by a jealous student?"

Kitten froze completely, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"I must say I never would have looked into this had not Mrs. Roth here passed this evidence on to me." Ragworth said flapping two pictures in front of Kitten."I wouldn't have believe it with my own eyes had I not investigated it fully. Mrs. Killmothis come with me to the principal's office immedietly. We shall discuss what shall be done about your actions when we arrive. And I will have to contact your parents."

Kitten seemed on the verge of tears.

"But the squad...I can't...I can't be expelled! The school needs me!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Killmothis but the rules are very clear." Rageworth explained "I'm afraid that any discovery of illegal contraband such as drugs and alcohol leaves me no choice but to expel the guilty party. Come along now."

Rageworth began walking away, he was close out of earshot when Kitten turned to Kole.

"I'll get you for this you little four-eyes bitch! You'll see!"

"Calling me names isn't gonna work on me anymore," Kole told her boldly "I don't know why your opinion ever mattered me at all. Maybe it was because I wanted guys to stare at me like they did you. But I realise now that if I have to be a mega bitch like you to get that kind of attention...its not worth it."

Kitten backed away as the prefect led her off. She shouted back at the two girls as she was led away.

"You'll pay for this Kole! You and your little nerd friends will pay! You'll see! The football team will avenge me!"

Kitten then vanished down the steps of the dorm witht eh prefects by her side, leading her to the principal's office and her expulsion. The reign of the queen bitch cheerleader was over.

(Later at the Principal's Office)

Blackfire: You seemed really egar to get Kitten expelled in this.

GR: Well I hate her. She's the one character that you're allowed to hate. As far as I know there are no Robin/Kitten shippers in existance. So therefore I can technically show her as horrible as I wish.

Blackfire: Well she is a bitch.

GR: Anyway I better institute that twist I have in mine, back to the show.

The ousting of Kitten was only part of the gang's plan to mess with the jock for upcoming game day. Now that they had hit their support it was time to hit them directly. Control Freak and Seymour said that they had cooked something up for later tonight at the carnival fun house. They weren't giving any specifics, only that it would completely and utterly humilate the jocks to no ends. It was enough to make both Roy and Gar intrigued.

"What do you think they have planned over there?" Roy asked Gar as they walked out of the boy's dorm

"Knowing Control Freak it has something to do with RPGs no doubt." Gar replied "Whatever it is I'm gonna go down there to check it out later tonight. Seeing Jocks get humilated will be fun no matter what Seymour and Control Freak have planned. You wanna come?"

Roy sadly shook his head

"Nah, I can't." He said "With Control Freak and Seymour away Kole and Gizmo want me to fill in their spots on the work for the spud launchers."

"But you don't know anything about making those things." said Gar

"Thats what I told Gizmo...but he wouldn't listen."

"So what are you gonna do there?" Gar asked

"Probably just pass wrenches and screwdrivers to them." Roy responded "I'll see what they have in mind for me when I get there."

"Tough break Roy." said Gar "Hope you aren't too dissapointed."

"Nah," Roy said "it'll be worth it when we totally let loose on the game day. Hopefully we'll finish earlier and I can play games with the guys. I'm still trying to beat Wally's high score on 'Space Invaders.' How is he so good at that? I can't even hit the last ship!"

"He just has quick reflexs," Gar told him "its how he presses the buttons so fast."

"Maybe, well see ya then."

"Bye Roy, see ya later."

With that Roy departed for a class while Gar walked off to his own. However he soon bumped in to an unexpected person passing the corner soon afterwards. If he didn't believe it with his own eyes, Gar never would have thought that he would see her up this close. It was that blonde haired girl on the cheerleader team, Terra if he remembered correctly. He had first noticed her months before but hadn't even thought about talking to her. Now he had to of course because he had just bumped into her and caused all the books she was carrying to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." she said "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Gar bent down to help her pick up her books

"No its okay," he said "here let me help you with that."

Quickly helping her pile the books into a pile they both stood up

"Thanks," she said "say aren't you that Garfield Logan guy?"

"Yes I am." Gar responded "And your that cheerleader girl."

"Yeah," Terra said "I heard a rumour that you and your friends got Kitten kicked out of school."

Gar shiftly looked around with his eyes

"Its okay," Terra told him "none of us really liked her. She was a real bitch."

"Well your welcome then," Gar replied feeling relieved "but really I didn't do much. It was all my friend Raven's idea."

"Oh yeah," Terra said "the girl who hangs out with the nerds in the library. She's a little wierd isn't she?"

"Oh not at all." Gar told her "Its just that she likes hanging out with them is all."

"Hm, I see." Terra said "Well um, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah okay, bye."

With that Terra left Gar alone

"Wow a cheerleader talked to me." Gar couldn't help but feel somewhat ecstatic, but the back of his mind kept telling him he was a jerk for some reason.

(Principal's Office)

GR: God I hated doing that.

Blackfire: Can we get the funhouse part yet? This bullcrap BB/T stuff is stupid.

GR: I'm trying to put in a obstacle for our two main love interests to overcome. It makes the story more interesting...it also makes me sick. But this is what I sacrifice in my attempts to make a good story. Now I must vomit. (Does so in garbage can) There I feel better now. To the funhouse!

Gar was still in semi-shock that cheerleader bothered to talk to him. It made him relise how far he had climbed up the ladder since his first day here. If he kept this up he could probably...nah best not to think that way. He told Wally about everything that happened.

"So Terra talked to you huh?" Wally responded to Gar's tale "Well thats wierd."

"Why?" Gar asked "Maybe she, I dunno, likes me or something."

"Gar do you know anything about her?" Wally asked

"She's a cheerleader." Gar responded

"Besides that." Wally said rather annoyed

"Uh..." Gar couldn't think of anything at the moment "Well she's blonde."

Wally sighed

"Listen," He said "Terra's the kind of girl who doesn't want to really do much in life. She does what she feels like and at the moment she just feels like being average. There was a time I suppose where she once wanted to do great things...then she joined the cheerleading squad and after that she since then she's just wants to fit in and vanish into the crowd."

"What do you mean she wanted to do things?" Gar asked

"Well," Wally started "there was once a time when she was kinda like Raven. She wanted to stop bullying, make the school a better place, yadda yadda. In the end she joined up with the cheerleading squad in an attempt to take the jocks down and ended up splintering from Raven and her friends completely."

"How exactly do you know that?" Gar asked crossing his arms

"Gossip spreads fast." Wally explained before he continued "Ever since then Raven and Terra haven't been on speaking terms. I think they just plain hate each other now."

Gar nodded realising something

"So thats why Raven doesn't like her too much." He said

"Yeah, Raven's really careful about picking friends now a days. Before you came her only friends were the nerds. Now I'm helping to bring about the downfall of high school heirarchy and hanging out with nerds. And lately she seems pretty happy with a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked

"Well Malcom and Terra both left Raven in January and November respectively. You're the only new friend she's been on good terms with for an entire school year."

Gar understood what Wally was saying, he and Raven were really good friends now. That and lately something new had been stiring in him, something that kept him from fully enjoying his talk with Terra. He didn't know what it was but...his train of thought was interrupted when Gizmo ran up to him.

"Hey Gar!" He said

"Oh hey Gizmo, shouldn't you be over with Control Freak and Seymour at the funhouse?" Gar asked "You don't wanna miss the jocks getting embarrassed."

"Yeah I'm headed there now, but I need you to do a favour for us." Gizmo explained

"What?" Gar asked

"We found a way to lure some of the jocks to the funhouse. We got Vox to spread a rumour there was a football they could win that had the authentic autograph signatures of the Dallas Cowboys printed all over it."

"Good ploy." Gar commented

"We just need a way to lure them into the fun house." Gizmo told him "Think you can get the jock to chase in there so we can teach them a lesson?"

Gar took Gizmo's suggestion as being the bait in stride. He thought about for a few seconds, weighing the options, then he just went with it.

"What do I have to do?" Gar asked

"You just have to lure them into the fun house," Gizmo told him "they'll follow you through. when they do quickly run into the operation room where you can watch all the fun."

"Sounds easy enough," Gar agreed "I just hope this humilation is worth it."

"Oh its worth it, trust me."

Later at the carnival Gar looked around at the front of the funhouse. Sure enough there the jocks were. Standing nearby the games trying to figure which to play first so they could get the tickets they needed to win their supposed prize. among the group was Steamroller, the guy called Wild "Beast" Smith and the one they called Private Rageworth, also known as Jeffy. Gar had armed himself with an egg and prepared to fire.

"Hey!" Shouted Steamroller suddenly seeing Gar "That's that little punk Logan! Let's throw him in the cotton candy machine and laugh about it later!"

Well apparently Gar didn't need to do anything, so he quickly ran from the angry Jocks as fast as he could. They were close behind him as he ran into open xmiling mouth of the clown that was the entrance to the fun house. However they weren't so close as to see Gar as he entered the fun house, ran through the spinny tunnel and slammed the 'Staff Only' door behind him. He looked around the backstage of the attraction and found a ladder that led him up to the control center where all three nerds were waiting for him.

"Excellent work Sir Gar." Control Freak congratulated "Now our enemies have walked straight into our trap!"

"Good to know." Gar said "What do I do now?"

"You don't do anything Sir Gar," Control Freak told him "you just sit back and watch those security monitors for all the insane fun!"

Gar looked at the monitors, they over saw every inch of the funhouse so as to make sure no one got lost or no crazy child molesting freaks were able to snatch someone. At the moment though it would serve as their private entertainment system. As Control Freak explained the room controlled every part of the attraction, meaning they could force the fun house to mess with the jocks in unimaginable ways. Later they could take the tapes back for person gratification afterwards. This would be a night to remember. As the jocks entered the spin tunnel at the start of the attraction Control Freak pressed a button on the panel.

"Hope our guest can keep up with the pace." he said

Suddenly the tunnel sped up and the tunnel began to spin faster and faster, before the jocks knew it the were unable to keep up with it and fell flat on their asses and then on top of each other. They were now being tossed like a jock salad and it only ended when they fell out of the tunnel on the otherside all jumbled up together in a pile. The nerds and Gar couldn't help but laugh at the uncoordinated dunces as the pushed each other off the other in an attempt to get up. the three jocks were starting to look more like the three stooges and this was only the start of their horrible night. Finally getting up they assumed that Gar had run through the door to their front. So they walked through it and entered an upside down kitchen. Control Freak Pressed yet another button on the panel and room began to shake as iff it was in an earthquake. The jocks lost their footing and tumbled to the ground as the kicthen tolled them across the floor back and forth for several minutes until finally throwing them straight out and into the next room.

Getting themselves out of the heap they had landed the jocks now faced a large room of doors. Control just sat back and watched this time as they kept opening each one trying to get out. Each time meeting with a pie in the face, a squirting water flower, a scary clown that jumped out at them and sent them screaming away, or an extended puncing glove that knocked them clean across the room. Their ineptitude was one of the greatest moments in the Nerd's lives.

"I'll finally die happy!" Seymour blursted out laughing on the floor

Soon the the jocks found the right door and pretty soon entered what looked like a fake model of an electric plant, with of course a clown theme, the section was made of stretchy wires that were just really bungee rope made to look like wires and large glowing pads on the ground. Along with that funny clown eyes marked the fake generators and cotton candy made up the transformers. Unbenounced to the jocks the pads beneath them had two settings. One was okay to step on, the other sent a mild but rather painful electric shock into your body. It lasted a mere second but hurt like hell. Luckily for Gar and his nerd friends they wouldn't have to risk the jocks missing a beat. Control Freak could switch the settings manually from the control room. Doing so he watched as the jocks pathetically tried to cross the room. Every two seconds or so the pattern on the floor would change and the pads would light up as electrified on the board. The jocks didn't know this though and ended up getting shocked everytime they stepped somewhere. Private Rageworth had the worst of it, he always ended up stepping on electrified pad as soon as he got off an okay pad. He had the slowest progress. Steamroller just tried to run through the room but it knocked himself over via the wires and ended up falling on a shock pad or he stepped on several and ended up falling on his face and of course more shcok pads. It wasn't a plesant expierence, except for those in the control room. The fun unfortunately ended when the jocks eventually managed to escape the room. The guys knew the fun was almost over, there were only two rooms left.

The second to last one was a large guantlet inspired room with fake foam axes and a spinning log set in a clown dungeon like setting. By that I mean there clown skeletons hanging from the walls, rainbow hair, red noses, big shoes and all. Control Freak had drastically sped up the foam axes so it would be almost impossible for the jocks to cross. It was rather funny to see the jocks fall down on their face either by the log's spinning or a foam axe to the face. The funny factor was only increased when Private Rageworth ended up falling on the ground only to be crushed by the far heavier Steamroller when he took a foam axe to the chest. Wild had the worst time. He was completley uncoordinated on the log. Like he had hooves or something. And because of the way the whole thing was built the jocks had to go back to the beginning if they wanted to get through. Eventually Steamroller, growing fed up of it all, plowed through the whole room with pure rage. Somehow the axes didn't get him this time. Good timing or dumb luck, whatever it was Steamroller spoiled everyone's fun when he found the breaker box for the room on the other side and pulled the wires on it till the room stopped working. The two other jocks on the oppossing side crossed with ease and the jocks entered the final room.

It was a maze room, the jocks decided to split up, but Seymour had messed with the room. There were particular pressure points in the maze area that if you touched would drop a large amount of slime onto you. Seymour decided to add a few of his own touches though. Along with the slime he had added pillow feathers and wacky glue to the mix. As the jocks pathetically stumbled through the maze trying to escape they pressed down on those secret pads and released the slime dropping it and Seymour's sticky additives on them as well. It was a mess as the jocks stumbled about the maze losing themselves in their ow mess and the absolute maddening effect of the maze. Deciding they could no longer stand just trying to use their brains to escape they plowed through the area by breaking the leather coverings that surrounded the maze and eventually found the exit. Unforutnately they all ran into each other and got stuck together because of the wacky glue. They manuevered themselves to the exit of the funhouse and were in for one last shock. The exit was a slide that led out into the carnival but it was hard to get into position to slide down and they tripped and hit something stinky and rather soft and mussy. They tumbled down the now rigged slide of what appeared brown paint...except it wasn't paint at all...it was manure! Poop, to be more precise, that came straight from Mr. Wilson's latest biology class on identifying animals by their dung. Most of the poop was bull and horse and of course some dog. There was some specially imported elephant poop though that was, although not wet, still very rancid. So when the three jocks landed outside the funhouse they were now stuck together with wacky goo, covered in slime and feathers and smelled like they hadn't taken a bath in weeks. And it was all caught on film for the everyone to see. The nerds and Gar laughed for a near thrity minutes before finally managing to get the serveilance tape out of its recording system.

"When the whole school see this," Control Freak said trying to control his laughs "no one will ever take the jocks seriously ever again!"

"We'll call it 'Three Kludgeheads go to the Funhouse!'" Gizmo suggested

"Or we could entitled it, 'Jocks get Screwed by Clowns!'" Seymour laughed

"I got to hand it to you guys," Gar said laughing "that was the best damn thing I've had the pleasure of watching."

"Let's edit it with Benny Hill music and watch it at the observatory with the guys before distributing it." Control Freak suggested

They followed his lead and agreed that is what they would do before selling it en masse to the student body.

"This is gonna be great." Gar thought

Indeed it was great as Gar had predicted. After watching it once the guys at the observatory couldn't help but laugh wildly for the rest of the day. They could no longer look at a jock without laughing now, especially Steamroller, Wild and Private Ragworth. Even Raven couldn't help but laugh. By the time the tape was distributed among the student body the jocks no longer seemed as threating as they were before. But all laughs must come to an end, for the gang would soon realise the price of its little bit of fun.

"So any news on Terra?" Roy asked Gar with a nudge to his arm as they walked along

"Haven't spoken to her yet actually," Gar explained "all her cheerleader friends say I can't talk to her because I hang out with nerds."

"Well that sucks." Roy responded "At least you have at least one girl checking you out. Me I'm still looked at like a loser. Hell even that crazy girl from biology class won't look talk to me."

"The one you said pushed you up against a locker and made out with you?" Gar asked trying to reaffirm who it was

"Yeah, I think her name's Jade. Everyone just calls her Cheshire though." Roy explained "I think she's just playing hard to get though."

"Didn't she try to dissect the frog Mr. Wilson gave us with her mouth?" Gar asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that day." Roy said remembering it and instantly shivering at the thought "Man why didn't Mr. Wilson stop her?"

"She is his favourite student." Gar replied "Faves always get away with everything."

"Alright let's not talk about this again," Speedy said clutching his forehead "I'm beginning to remember all the stuff I tried to black out from biology."

"Okay then," Gar said trying to change the subject "you have any ideas how I can get to Terra through her squad of anti-me friends?"

Roy looked up into the sky for a moment

"You ever just considered may be she may not be right for you?" Roy asked

"Why you say that?" Gar asked

"Well," Roy began "besides the fact she's a super popular girl and she's a cheerleader do you really no her that well?"

"You sound like Wally when he shared Raven and Terra's history with me." Gar replied

"Well forget about that for the moment," Roy told him "have you actually thought about what she's like personally?"

"You mean do anything about her personally?" Gar said trying to get what Roy was saying. Roy nodded and Gar just sighed "Okay I don't know jack crap okay. All I know is she's cute and I'm a guy. It fits, I'm thinking once I get to know her…well then we can have a relationship."

"So why haven't you started?" Roy asked

"I told you! Her squad doesn't let me get near her."

"Kori and Blackie are both cheerleaders and your technical friends," Roy reminded him "why not talk to them about doing that?"

"Well I…" Gar began to stutter "I thought about it. I mean I figured it would make sense if I tried but…I don't know. I figured that maybe I should ask them for help but…something kept me from doing it."

"You having second thoughts about trying to go out with Terra?" Roy asked

"I don't know!" Gar told him "All I know is that I have this weird voice in my head telling to stop chasing her or something. Like I'm attracted to someone else but I don't know who it is."

"Okay, you've hit late puberty and I sure as hell don't wanna talk about this." Roy told him nervously "This is something you should talk about with a girl I'm unqualified. Maybe we should head over to the observatory and check on the nerds and their progress."

"Sounds good," Gar replied "I wanna see if they got more of those spud guns ready."

When Gar and Roy did arrive at the observatory they found the nerds, not working on the spud guns, but furiously trying to pack as much stuff into boxes as they could. Comics, video games, action figures, you name it they were stuffing it. Gar and Roy were nonetheless surprised by this, just this morning they were talking about sending the "Jock" tape to America's Stupidest School Videos and adding in funny sound effects. Now they were acting like it was the end of the world. Frantically stuffing boxes full of anything they cherised and trying to carry it all to the back of the building.

"Oh good Gar, Roy you guys are here." Seymour shouted running over to them with shoebox. "This has all my classic NES and SNES games take it and run."

"Seymour what the hell is going on?" Gar demanded taking the box

"We're screwed thats what!" Gizmo shouted

"The Jock know we made the tape!" Control Freak said "Atlas is sending the whole team to come pound us into submission!"

"Game over man! Game over!" Seymour cried "We'll never stand a chance against them! We're doomed!"

"Everyone calm down!" Gar told the panicing poindexters "We can't loose the observatory or the operation is screwed. We'll need to hold those losers off."

"How?" Seymour asked "We have no muscle! No actual fighting power!"

"And our bones are tiny and fragile!" Control Freak whinned

"You have the spud cannon remember!" Gar told them "Just get it the front of the building and fire away at those losers."

"But there isn't enough time!" Gizmo complained "The jocks are already on their way! We'll never be able to hold them off!"

"Me and Roy will handle that," Gar told them "you three just worry about the spud canon."

Suddenly a loud voice rang out.

"You nerds better get out or we're coming in!" It cried, it sounded rather similar to Steamroller's. The nerds scream in their high pitch voices at this.

"Stop acting like babies!" Gar told them "If want them to stop picking on you your gonna have to make a stand against them. Like..." Gar quickly searched for an analogy they would understand "like Aragorn and the kingdom of men did at Helmsdeep!"

The nerds suddenly snapped at attention, realising at last what they had to do.

"He's right," Control Freak spoke "if we wish to honour the heroes in our role-play games we must start acting like them. Control Freak ran over to a wall and grabbed his plastic sword "For nerds everywhere, today we make our stand against the forces of mordor."

"Uh their jocks." Roy reminded them

"Oh right," Control Freak cleared his throat "against the meatheaded gorillas who prowl the fields of our school."

"Could you guys cut the speech and just get the freakin' canon while we hold off those idiots!" Gar told them

"Yes Sir Gar!" Control Freak said snapping at attention "Get to the barricades! We'll retireve the weapon! To victory!"

Gar and Rot ran outside with their slingshot at the ready and looked out past the barricade down the path. The peared over and saw the football, minus Atlas himself, all decked out in their game gear ready to charge at the barricade.

"What is it?" Roy asked as Gar stepped down from peering over.

"It is an army built for a single purpose," He said "to destroy the world of nerds."

"Does that mean we're good?" Roy asked

"No, we hang out with them so we count." Gar explained

"Damn, maybe if we're lucky their go away." Roy suggested "I mean how pissed off could one video make them?"

At that moment one of the jocks screamed madly and threw a football at the barricade. It broke through the makeshift sheet metal and wood that made the small wall and obviously explained how pissed they were to both Gar and Roy.

"Forget I said anything." Roy told Gar.

"Blue fifty two!" One of the jocks that appeared to be Steamroller "Red fifty eight! Hut! Hut! CHARGE!"

That was the signle for the jocks to charge en masse at the barricade wall. They sent up dirt and rocks as they ran at the wall preparing to smash it to bits.

"Fire at will Roy!" Gar ordered

Slingshots outstretched they fired into the crowd of angry maniacal jocks as the ran at the wall. They aimed for the knees and the cage mesh of the helmets, hoping it would break through and destroy the incoming assualt. Some jocks fell to the ground after a few good hits with some trather large stone. But it wasn't enough to stop them though. Those helmets on and the padding made their bodes rather tough. They would need a stronger weapon then their slingshots for this one. Soon the jocks were pounding on ther wall of the barricade. The intial force knocked both Roy and Gar off the barricade.

"Try and hold them back!" Gar told Roy "We need to give the nerds more time!"

The two boys scrambled to the barricade and held it with all their might. The jocks just kept banging on the barricade though, it was far too much for the boys to handle.

"We can't hold them forever." Roy moaned

"We just need a few more minutes!" Gar assured

The wood broke through revealing the head of Cinderblock in the hole he made with his headbutt. Gar kicked the silent grey hulking football player back with one swing of his leg. But the fact he had gotten through made the fact clear that roy and Gar were losing this battle. Suddenly a horn sounded, an air horn but a horn nonetheless. Gar and Roy looked over the observatory and saw Control Freak decked out in his live action role-playing gear leading a troop of what appeared to be five other nerds.

"Face the wrath of the chess club ignorant scum!" Control Freak shouted as he and his group of nerds rushed the barricade, the lept over Gar and Roy and onto the other side of the wall. They proceeded to throw fire crackers at the aggressors taking out several of the jocks as they turned to face them. The small explosive brought the jocks to the ground with one fail swoop. As soon as the intial assualt was over Control Freak jumped over the barricade and greeted Roy and Gar.

"We beat them back brave Sir knights," Control Freak congratulated "but that was only the first wave."

"How's the canon coming?" Gar asked

"They are installing it now." Control Freak said "If we can just hold them back for a few more moments we can beat them."

Suddenly the barricade began to shake as footbals began striking the wall with great ferocity. Suddenly the already weaknened wall caved in revealing the great mass of troops now charging at the gates.

"The barricade is down!" One of the chess club nerds stated "Fall back to the observatory!"

The nerds began their tatical retreat while Gar looked back at control Freak now just standing there.

"Control Freak come on!" Gar told him "You'll be crushed!"

"I'm staying." The pudgy nerd said unflinching "Its time I stand up for every other fat overly high IQ nerd out there and make a stand."

"But you won't stand a chance!" Gar told him

"Go Gar!" Control Freak ordered "You must do your job and I must do mine."

"But-"

"Run you fool!" Control Freak interrupted

Gar reluctantly obliged and ran back to the observatory. Control stayed behind and let his sword dip to ground in his hand as the tide of jock approached.

"I am Control Freak Level 30 Battlemage you shall not pass." He told the approaching storm of jocks. "I am Control Freak Level 30 Battlemage you shall not pass!" The jocks still did not heed him as the continued to charge "You shall not pass!" The jocks still ran at him, Control Freak lifted his sowrd high into the air and screamed at the top of lungs at his long hated enemies. This was the moment, the one he had always dreamed of but never dared doing, the moment where Control Freak would finally show the jocks what nerds could really do. The ultimate victory of brains versus brawn. He let out his triumphant cry against the approaching mass

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

With one fell swoop he took down an approaching jock that had gotten ahead of the pack and sent him to the ground with his plastic sword. He then charged at the jocks head on.

"FOR AZEROTH!"

The impact with the jock horde sent the burly athletes back a fall yard. Control Frea fought wildly, knocking down center-wide recievers, linebackers, tackles, interceptors and even bench-warmers. For whole straight five minutes he held the jocks off as best as he could. He was finally swept up beneath them as they surged forward. The nerds at the observatory watched in vain as their best RPG player was scooped up in the jock's continuing rush.

"Control Freak!" Seymour cried out into the battlefield, but all was silence.

"He went down doing what he loved." Gizmo weaped "Acting like he was from Middle-Earth."

"Guys he's not dead you know." Roy told them pointing to a the body of Control Freak lying on the ground exhausted and behind the jocks rush forward to the observatory.

"Yes we know Roy," Seymour told him "we're just trying to honour his sacrafice. in this battle. Those few extra minutes gave us all the time we needed for us to get the canon up and running."

Gar took the reigns of the weapon and aimed it at the approaching mass of jocks.

"Here's spud in your eyes steroid junkies!" Gar called out as he pulled the trigger.

The potato launched out the gun and struck a jock straight in the gut. He continued to fire on the approaching jocks as they tried to get to the gates of the observatory. Roy provided back up with the only spud gun that was available at the moment cause Gizmo and Seymour had the other two. Cinderblock was among the many that tried to get threough the barrage of spuds. He like the other jocks though were no match for the potatoes as the crashed on their forces. The jocks were either lying on the ground in pain or starting to run off. Steamroller kept pressing for an attack but Roy aimed at him carefull and hit him square in the mouth thgrough his helmet. The force of the impact brought the jock to the ground and with him down the jocks had to retreat. They ran from the barrage of the nerds in fear with Cinderblock weakly pulling Steamroller to safety. The nerds looked upon the retreating jocks and cried in joy. They were victorious. Shouts of hooray and hurrah could be heard throughout the school yard. But as soon as the battle was over Seymour, Gizmo, roy and Gar rushed out to check on Control Freak. He was still lying there on the ground, beaten badly by the charging jocks he tried so desperately to stop.

"Control Freak." Seymour cried "Speak to me buddy! We can't have another D&D night without you, your the dungeon master! Please! Get up man! Don't die on me!"

"Quick!" Gizmo said "Get into his bag and use the phoenix down he keep in there!"

Seymour took out a small feather out of the fat nerd's back pack and rubbed it over his poor friend's nose. Control Freak sneezed and opened his eyes.

"He's alive!" Seymour shouted with glee!

"This is only going to further enhance his delusions." Gar thought as he was amazed a little feather managed to get Control Freak up

"We better get him to the nurse." Gizmo added "He looks bushed."

Seymour and Gizmo helped Control Freak to his feet.

"Did we win?" Control Freak asked

"Yeah we did good buddy." Gizmo said "We sure did."

Control Freak nodded and looked over at Gar and Roy

"Good job you two," he said "couldn't have won without ya. Oh and Gar thanks. For giving me a backbone."

"You welcome." Gar told him

Control Freak was led away by his friends as Gar and Roy looked on.

"There goes one crazy nerd." Roy said

"Yeah, but he's got balls I'll give him that." Gar replied

It was a few minutes before Roy spoke up again

"Those this seem very similar to a movie I saw?"

"Oh yeah." Gar answered "Sure as hell does."

(Principal's Office)

Blackfire: Well that was fun.

GR: Meh I still hate I have to do BB/T scenes so I can make this have an actual plotline that doesn't drag along with no obstacles before the end.

Blackfire: Something bad is going to happen when Beast Boy goes off to try and get Terra though right?

GR: Duh, its not gonna be a betrayal of sorts. But it will be a huge let down for him. Super huge! Thats all I'm saying. First though lets get ready for the next chapter and downfall of the jocks.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't enjoy writing the last part of this fanfic, you'll see why. Even though I know things will turn out okay as they often do because I'm writing this...it still feels so wrong. Anyway enjoy the biggest schoolyard tussle in the history of Rageworth. We're nearing the climatic final scene folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Big Game

The next few days after the battle at the observatory flew by. The biggame was fast approaching and so was the reckoning Atlas was asking for. Ever since the defeat of the jocks at the observatory, the battle had become a rallying cry for all the lower pecking orders of the school. A uprising was at hand and Atlas didn't suspect a thing. The spud weapons were finished and everythign was in place for the final destruction of the football team. Like everyone else Raven was looking forward to it. Calmly walking Raven took pleasure in knowing that her dream of a violence free school was almost in reach. After an almost full year of hard work and planning Raven was almost at her goal. At last things were perfect, she had great friends, a school that wasn't abusive and she had gotten an A+ on her English Essay. The only thing that could've made it better would've been telling Gar about her feelings, but he wouldn't be so oblivious anymore. Perhaps she should wait to see what develops after the game to figure all this out, she could assume Gar was having a tough time dealing with his emotions as well. All those desperate act to get attention before. Yeah he was an idiot when it came to telling jokes, but he was funny that way. Raven would've remained on her high horse all day if someone didn't step in her path as she was walking down the halls.

"Hello Sweet Raven." The familar and cocky voice rung in her ear.

Raven looked over to the side of the hallway to find Malcom lying against the lockers, a smug smile across his face.

"Malcom." Raven said rather monotone "What do you want? Shouldn't you be hanging with your new friend Atlas?"

"That relationship is strictly bussiness, much like yours and mine was." Malcom scoffed

Raven just glared at him

"I don't need to hear this." Raven told him "You know I'm over you."

"Yes, I get that. I just enjoy reminding you how nieve you truly are." Malcom explained, rubbing his hands together "And how nieve you still are."

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded "Ever since that day you tossed me aside I've been very careful what friends I pick."

"Perhaps, but have you ever considered what friends your friends are making?" Malcom asked "Like Logan for example, he seems to be sweet on the new head cheerleader. Terra I believe, you remember her don't you?"

"Yes I do." Raven said "And I could care less about her."

"Even if it may be a fact that Gar has a crush on her?" Malcom asked

"Why the hell does that concern you?" Raven asked back "Gar and I are just friends anyway. So I could care less who he has-"

"Oh but you do care." Malcom said seeing through her lie "I know you like Gar Raven, I could always tell. What puzzles me though is what made you think he liked you back."

"Shut up." Raven ordered him, trying not to lose her cool as Malcom saw through her defences.

"Face it Raven I was the only guy who you ever had or ever will. And even I didn't like you that way. Sad huh? You always get crushes on guys who betray you."

"Gar has not betrayed me." Raven said pointing a finger in his chest "He's a good friend, a better person then you, you're a lying asshole and Gar isn't really interested in that cheerleader bitch. Now shut the hell up and get out of my face!"

Raven stomped off angry at Malcom's insinuations. Unbenounced to her though Malcom was smiling even greater as she stormed off.

"The seeds have been planted." He said to himself "Now to just sit back and watch them grow."

"This is it Gar," Seymour said as he walked back and forth in the observatory. "The end of the Jock heirarchy, the begginning of a new age of peace and understanding. No more bullies, no more jerks, at last the school will be free from the tyranny of social status and stupid annoying rules on popularity."

"Okay, okay," Gar told him "I get it, the world is ours. Can you please get on to the plan?"

"Since your so eager let's start," said Seymour "The overall plan involves getting you onto the playing field. That way you can attack the jocks from the inside."

"But we're not allowed on the field." Gar reminded him

"Not us, but the mascot is." Seymour explained "That swhy we call this Operation Trojan Raccoon!"

"Trojan Raccoon?" Gar said confused

"Yeah," Seymour confirmed "we've gotten the guy who plays the school mascot to give us his uniform."

Seymour pulled out a large red Raccoon head that was foaming at the mouth from behind him and set it on the table.

"Gar," Seymour began "meet Russell the Rabid Raging Raccoon!"

Gar took a long good look at the giant mascot head and was completely flabbergasted at it all.

"You expect me to go out on the field wearing that?" Gar said rather surprised

"Well if you don't you'll get pounded by the jocks before you can achieve your mission." Seymour told him.

"And what is my mission?" Gar asked

"Me and the guys have been observing the Jocks at practice and we notice that their social order has a sorta pre-game ritual that psyches them up for the game." Seymour began to lay out the ground work "First is the game ball, they always throw the game ball around the field a little for good luck and so they can practice their passes a little. The second is field play. They do some manuevuers on the field to get prepared for the long haul during game time. Third is their own coveted sports drink. If that's ruined it would throw their whole day off. Fourth is the bench, no one wants to be stuck on the bench for too long, before a game or after it, they think its bad luck. But they like to sit on it and talk strategy. Last is the score board, if the board doesn't give them good positive feedback their screwed and can't concentrate at all. If we ruin their pre-game routine we ruin their game and when their at their weakest we strike!"

Gar liked the plan, he just had to mess with five thing and then launch and all at attack with the others to completely destroy Atlas, no trouble at all.

"Okay I'll do it," Saiod Gar "but I'm never wearing this dumb costume again."

"Fair enough." Seymour capitulated

Gar placed the rabid Raccoon head on and outstretched his arms.

"How do I look? Gar asked

"You'll look better when you get the suit and tail on." Seymour told him "Now hurry up its only a few hours till the game starts, the other school will be arriving soon."

"Okay then," Gar said "suit me up Seymour, Russell the Rabid Raccoon has some mischief to attend to."

Gar arrived at the field, fully decked out in his red Raccoon mascot costume.

"Wearing this stupid outfit better work." Gar said to himself as he headed for the field.

There he looked over the surroundings, jocks were going through their usual routines, exactly as Seymour had predicted. They were practicing for the big game. Gar needed to fix that problem. Seymour told him to go behind the bleachers on the right side to get his first assignment from Vox. He found him there, bored as usual with everything.

"So you actually got into that stupid rodent costume." Vox said to Gar as he approched "Man that's sad."

"Yeah hello to you too Vox," Gar replied "can you give me the mission."

Vox pulled a football out of his backpack. and passed it to Gar.

"Switch this with the real game ball near the right end of the field near the gym." Vox instructed

"Why?" Gar asked

"Its been rigged, DUH!" Voc exclaimed "Just do it okay. I'm missing my shows."

Gar shook his Raccoon encased head, Vox was always the least interested in everything they did. Gar was beginning to think he just did this stuff because Wally was doing it and it was only out of his friendship with him that he was actually helping. Gar left Vox to grumble about his borrowing day and Gar left to go to the game ball's bag. along the way though he was stopped by the that Russian kid Leonid.

"Ah the Raccoon mascot," He said "dance for me comrade. It will give me great joy for today's game."

"Huh?" Gar said confused

"Do not tell me you have forgotten how to do the rabid racoon dance." Leonid said "If a mascot cannot dance what good is he. In Russia non-dancing mascots were strung by their legs and beaten until they remembered how to dance."

"Oh, oh the Rabid Raccoon Dance!" Gar said pretending to remember "Sure I know that."

Not wanting to end up like the mascots in Russia, Gar decided to wing it. He figured the Rabid Raccoon Dance would be something to fit the character. So he did what most Rabid animals did, he jumped up and down hissing and snarling, swaying his arms from side to side and finished it off by dropping on the ground and frailing wildly. Leonid just loked at the display and shrugged hsi shoulders.

"Meh needs work."

Leonid walked away and allowed Gar to plant the rigged ball in the bag. He went up the bag, unzipped it and took out the real game ball, replacing it with the rigged one. He then wquickly got out of dodge. Two jocks came out, one of them being Private Rageworth, they decided to throw the game ball around a bit to start the tradition. Private raced over the yard lines to go long and catch the ball when his team-mate released it. Oh and Private caught it alright, and when he did the ball exploded in his arms. The nerds had rigged it like a small frag grenade, with pressure ignited fuse that set off a bottle rocket inside the ball. The explosion sent Private Rageworth to the ground where he cried out in pain at it all.

"Sir, that hurt like hell, sir!" He said

Gar caught up with Wally later in the day. Still wearing his mascot outfit, Wally instatly recognized him.

"Good job with the ball my friend." Wally said "Jocks are a little rattled about that."

"Yeah," Gar replied "um listen Wally do you know anything about a Rabid Raccoon Dance thing?"

"Oh yeah," Wally said rubbing his chin "The guy in the raccoon outfit goes on field and does rather weird and stupid things that look like he's insane or something. Its all rather random, its just a name for what people have called the spectical."

"So if they ever ask me to do I just have to think up the dumbest dance moves I can come up with?" Gar asked

"Pretty much," Wally replied before pulling out a bag of marbles "okay the team is about to go on the field for some practice drills. Mess that up for them a bit by loosing their footing a little."

Gar nodded and left for the field with the bag of marbles, he needed to scatter them all over so the jocks would look like complete idiots during the drills. He soon came across Private Rageworth however, fresh from the nurses office after they fixed him up. He was still able to play and therefore could be on the field. He saw Gar in his raccoon outfit and walked up to him.

"Okay mascot, you know the drill." He said "Dance and we won't have to pound ya. Don't screw up like last year, you made us look like idiots."

Gar did as told, he dropped down on the ground then pushed himself back up, then leaped in the air and clicked his heels together before spiining around with his nose down the ground before collapsing down onto his back.

"Meh, needs work." Private said walking away

Gar saw the loser leave the field and he began sprinkiling the marbles around the yardlines. He stepped back to watch as a contingent of jocks ran out onto the field but before they could even hike the ball they slipped on the marbles and flew up high in the air landing on their asses. When they finally got back up and in position, the guy throwing the ball ended up tripping on more marbles and falling flat on his back.

Gar later found good old Control Freak later in the day, ready for the next phase of the plan.

"Okay Sir...uh...Raccoon," Control Freak began "time to create a sticky situation. With Wacky glue! Get it? Glue! Sticky! Heh heh."

"And Raven says my jokes are bad." Gar whispered under his breath

"All you have to do is spread it on the benches and everyone will be out of the game!" Control Freak commented "I'd love to watch the end result but unfortunately I can go anywhere ner the field and I have to help get the stuff ready for the assualt."

"Can we switch places?" Gar asked

"Sorry," Control Freak told him "I choose only to change into Fire Demons, not Raccoons."

"Its always something with you isn't it?" Gar asked, not wanting an answer.

He went on over tot he benches and found Steamroller there as well. He looked over Gar as he walked up the way to the benches and demanded the same thig as everyone else had demanded today.

"Dance the Rabid Dance or you get a pounding mascot."

Gar obliged Steamroller's request.This time he just lept up and down, over and over again until he fell flat on his face and rolled around doing a weird version of the worm. As usual Steamroller just shrugged and said,

"Meh, needs work."

With that the jock walked off and Gar was free to lay the glue on the benches unhindered. When it was done Leonid walked over to the benches and sat down on them.

"The game will be good, but not as much fun as wrestling bears." He said "Allow me to show you,"

But before he could get up to demonstrate, Leonid saw that he was stuck to the bench, he tried lifting himself off but ended up falling to the ground and ripping his pants. It was a laugh to his friends, not so much to him.

Gar went to Kole for another mission, this one was a little more disgusting considering she was a girl.

"Okay, the sport's drink cooler is in the gym." She explained "Seymour suggested that you...um...releve yourself in it."

"Now that I can do!" Gar said cheerfully "I haven't gone to the bathroom all day in this thing."

"I didn't need to know that Gar." Kole said with a frown.

Gar went over the gym and opened the door. He found the cheerleader squad inside practicing their cheers of course. They saw him as he went past and they surrounded him.

"Do that stupid dance you do!" One of them requested

Knowing there was no way out of this, Gar went down on the floor and smacked his head against it a good couple of times. Then he dropped on his back and stuck his legs in the air frailing them around like an idiot before bouncing himself back up onto his feet and doing a two second hand stand. Two seconds because didn't really know how to do that stuff. The cheerleader clapped at this.

"Its good, but meh I don't know, needs work." Said one of the cheerleaders

The girls left and allowed Gar to head over to the sports drink cooler. Gar checked to see if no one was around and undid the zipper in the fron of the costume. When he was taking a leak he zipped back up and left the scene. Moments later Cinderblock and Steamroller entered the room and went over to the cooler to get a drink.

"I heard someone is trying to sabotage the game man." Steamroller told Cinderblock "Better be on our toes."

Cinderblock nodded and took a styrofoam cup from the cooler display. He pressed down on the lever to let the drink pour inside and took a sip. Two seconds later the drink and Cinderblock's lunch came right back up and sludged right onto the floor. The cheerleader in the room looked at Cinderblock and immedietly felt ill. Before you knew it they had all run away from the vomiting Grey kid.

"Dude, what the hell is in that drink?" Steamroller asked himself

The last person Gar met was Gizmo as he explained their plans for the scoreboard

"Okay this is the last bit of mischeif we will cause before the whole party gets started." Gizmo began "After this no one will ever look at the jocks the same way again."

"Alright so what do we do?" Gar asked

"Get to the score board and activate this code." Gizmo passed a slip of paper to Gar "I reprogrammed it to say something different then the usual nice kind words of praise. You'll like it, Atlas and the jocks won't."

Gar headed over directly to the score board and found himself surrounded by jocks, one guess what they wanted.

"Rabid Raccoon Dance!" They all demanded

Gar just groaned and did the only thing he could think of. taking lesson from all those cheap and incredibly tasteless hip-hop videos, he began to girate as if he was street dancing. He wiggled his arms around and then began to pump his arms and kick his feet wildly before he dropped down and began spinning on his back. When he had lept up he got the usual response from everyone.

"Meh, needs work."

Everyone walked away leaving Gar rather annoyed

"I'm never doing another mission like this. Ever!"

Gar walked over to the scoreboard console near the side in a small open shack and typed in the code. Within seconds the words on the board changed from 'Go Team Go!' to 'Jocks like playing with their balls!' As soon as everyone saw that, anyone not on the football team was laughing their asses off in the bleachers. When Gar left the shack to check on the damage he found Atlas and Steamroller approaching him.

"I know the team mascot." Atlas said "I beat him up everyday. And you're not him. Who are you?"

His cover blown Gar revealed his true identity and took off the rabid raccoon head of the costume.

"Logan!" Atlas shouted

"Yeah its Logan!" Steamroller complied

"You're dead now Logan!" Atlas added

"Yeah you're dead now Logan!" Steamroller continued

"Are you gonna continue repeating what he says or are you gonna fight?" Gar asked

"You and what army Logan?" Atlas demanded to know

"Yeah," Steamroller added "you and what-"

"Shut up! You idiot!" Atlas shouted at his friend

Gar just smirked as the fence behind him crashed down and revealed Seymour driving a large field mower with Voc standing on top of the hood firing the spud canon that was screwed on wildly.

"Now this I'm enjoying!" Vox shouted with glee

At the same a large group of students stormed the field, led by Control Freak with his his plastic sword held high!

"Draw your sword and fight the Horde!" he shouted

Dick Grayson was nearby grumbling to himself as he ran in with nothing but his fists really. There were a bunch of nerds, regular students and or course preps in the crowd too and they took the field completely by storm. The jocks were now the ones outnumbered.

"Are you ready for some football!" Gar cried out at Atlas

Atlas backed off to a safe distance away from Gar under the protection of his right handed lackeys, Cinderblock, Steamroller and Jeffy (Private Rageworth). While the quaterback hid behind his defensive line the nerds, preps and Dick Grayson engaged in the battle of their lives. Seymour passed Gar one of the potato guns and Gar opened up on the Jocks rushing for them. The force was enough to take them down. The nerds came out in full force with their giant plastic and ruler swords, decked out in their role-play gear and hyped up on Red Bull the nerds were like hyperactive berserkers. Swinging at any jock that even got close to them while shouting "Revenge!" over and over. They were using their own spuds gun and a large bug sprayer contraption to sprayed a stink bomb gas at the jocks ginving them time to knock them out while they gagged. What they lacked in masculinity they certainly made up for with spirit...or maybe it was just the "Moutain Dew" and Red Bull working together. Vox was even having a fun time as he and Seymour drove around the track taking pot shots at the jocks. Gizmo had taken up the side-line firing into the crowd of jocks with a slingshot.

"That's for the overwhelming years of torment and shame!" He said slinging a rock into the nose of one jock

Control Freak by far was the most insane. As he raced through the crowd he grabbed one jock by the back of his pants and pulled them up over his head.

"AHHH!" The jock screamed in pain "It hurts like hell! And its riding up!"

"Now you know how it feels!" He said kicking him to the ground "Brains beats brawn once more."

Thee Jocks ran from the ramapaging mower and Vox's potatoes.

"Its just like fox hunting!" He said proclaimed proudly.

"Yes but only more satisfying and no harm comes to innocent animals." Seymour added

Vox just looked down at him for a few seconds before saying

"You just killed the mood." He told him

Armed with a cricket bat Wally sped through the crowd of jocks hitting them in the shins and taking them down to the ground. He asked each one as they fell if it hurt, their groans were enough to satisfy him. He finally met up with Gar on near the goal post while battiling his way through the mass of jocks and rampaging students. He saw Dick bring a jock down and begin kicking him in the balls. Luckily for the jock he was wearing a cup. As Wally stopped near Gar he made quick battle side banter.

"How we holding?" He asked Gar

"Good," Gar said "but they're still stronger. We need to take out Atlas for this to be over."

"That means we have to break through the defensive line." Wally elaborated "Any ideas how?"

"None that I can think off."

Suddenly the two found themselves surrounded by Jocks on all sides. they were ready to go in for the kill when a flury of rocks knocked each of them to the ground one by one. Wally and Gar looked up to see Roy pearched on the goal post holding a slingshot.

"You two go." He said "I'll watch your backs."

"Good aim my friend." Wally said "Have you considered archery?"

"Later," Gar said "we need to break through to Atlas."

The two ran trhough the crowd of jocks when they came upon the open field side of the area where Atlas was. Suddenly Leonid, Wild and Gnarrk jocks stopped them short.

"Crush them!" Atlas ordered

Leonid advanced on two cracking his knuckles.

"No Leonid!" Gar told him "Think about Vic, would he want you to do this kinda of stuff."

Leonid stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Don't let that egomaniacal jerk boss you around dude." Gar pleaded "You're better then that. For once in your life stand up for the little guy."

Leonid looked at Gar, then at Atlas, then at Gar, then Atlas again, Gar, Atlas, Gar Atlas, back and forth, back and forth until he finally shook his head in his hands.

"Leonid is confused and torn!" He said "What would Vassli Zaitsev do?"

After mulling it over a bit Leonid ran past Gar and slammed one of his fellow Jocks who was overpowering a nerd in the face

"Revolution!" He shouted

Gnarrk and Wild looked at each other for a second and then nodded. They joined Leonid and ran into the thick of battle. shedding their helmets and jersey while they were at it.

"Great," Atlas groaned "the losers grew spines. Just my luck."

Gar and Wally confronted Atlas and his defensive line

"Just us Atlas." Gar told him

"While don't you come out and fight instead of hiding behind your drones?" Wally demanded

"Ha," Atlas scoffed "as if. Prepare to face pure utter defeat Logan!"

"We'll see about that."

Atlas dropped down in a crouch

"Red fity two, Red fifty two! Hike!"

He quickly jumped up and threw a ball straight at Gar. He didged it with a mere second and then saw a fuse leaking out the back.

"Out of the way!" He cried

Wally complied and the two lept before the fire cracker went off in the ball

"He's rigged his balls too!" Wally said astonished

"And theres plenty more where that came from." Atlas warned and crouching again "Green fifty seven, Red twenty nine! Hut! Hut! HIKE!"

Another ball flung out from Atlas' hands and this time Gar caught it. He panicked and threw the ball back at one of the defensive line members. It exploded as soon as it reached him and knocked Private Rageworth out. That's when got his stroke of genuis, send the balls back to Atlas.

"Wally," Gar called over to him "grab one of the balls and throw it back if you can."

Wally nodded, and did as told. When Atlas threw another ball Wally caught it and threw it back at Cinderblock knocking him back. Atlas grew annoyed and picked up another ball and threw it straight at Gar. It landed next to him and as Gar dodged and he picked it up and threw it back at Steamroller. all three members of the defensive line were down. But Steamroller got back up and retreated with Atlas further down the field.

"That didn't hurt at all." He said

Cinderblock and Private limped back with him as well. they needed to protect their team captain. Wally and Gar followed in pursuit.

Meanwhile Mr. Games was on the side line having an agnorism.

"No, no, no!" He shouted in anger "You're suppose to clobber the other team! Not each other!"

"Thats what you get when you teach them to Bully." Mr. Mod laughed at him from the stands

Mr. Games turned back and yelled at him

"Shut your trap limey!" He screamed

"Oh I'm so scared." He said "What are you going to do? Make me do push-ups?"

Mr. Games grounded his teeth.

"We need defense people!" Atlas shouted "Defense! You guys play like a bunch of waterboys! Let's see some hussle people!"

Atlas threw yet another ball out on the field and Gar caught in mid air and returned it back to Cinderblock. Another ball flew out from Atlas where Wally caught it and threw it at Private. They wouldn't need to throw another cause Seymour pulled up in the mower and Vox fired a spray of spuds in their direction. Steamroller tried swatting the potatoes away and knocked over the ball he had lit for Atlas. It exploded under him and Atlas retreated back to the right side of the field near the goal line. Steamroller got up though and limped over to his captain.

"Pain is good." he bellowed

Gar and Wally continued to pursue. Control Freak joined in on the pursuit when he had jumped on jock's back placed a scarf around his visor. The jock ran madly across the field before Control Freak lept off. The jock plowed into the defensive line knocking Private down in one blow. Cinderblock took another hit from the exploding football when Gasr returned it. Atlas threw another at Wally, but instead of catching it Wally knocked it back with his cricket bat. He wobbled int the air and flew straight into Steamroller's face. He fell straight down to the ground.

"Put me back in coach!" He whinned as his head hit thge ground. He was out and so was the rest of the defensive line.

"Guys!" Wally shouted to both Gar and Control Freak "take out Atlas now!"

"I won't lose to you weaklings!" Atlas shot back "I'm stronger and cooler then any of you!"

"That won't matter in two seconds bub." Gar told him

Atlas crouched down on the ground and set himself up in a running position.

"Blue forty two! Blue Forty two! Crush pattern! Nerd killer formation! Hut! Hut! HIKE!"

Atlas rushed the small group of challenges maddened by how close he come and how far he had fallen so fast. Gar, Wally and Control Freak all ran at him as well. Gar with nothing but his fists, Control Freak with his plastic sword and Wally with his cricket bat.

"AZEROTH!" Control Freak cried aloud as the two groups closed in

The two running powers collided and it proceeded with a bit of push n' pull war for the moment. But something gave beneath Atlas' feet. He looked down and saw...orange water? He looked over to the side and saw both Raven and Kole holding an empty cooler.

"You looked thirsty!" Kole said

Atlas slid back as the three boys pushed him. Suddenly he was down on the ground where Control Freak took his helmet off by force and placed it on the end of his sword for all to see.

"Victory!" He cried in glee

The battle was over, the jocks were either on the ground or on the side of the nerds by now or holding up their hands in defeat.

"We did it!" Seymour said jumping off the mower

"Oh its over." Vox whinned, "it was just getting fun"

Atlas lay on the ground wheezing as Gar walked over to him. Gar reached into his pocket and pulled out and egg that he let drop onto Atlas's exposed face. Gar smiled at the defeat jock.

"Welcome to paradise new face." He scoffed.

Suddenly Roy ran up to him and slapped him on the back

"Gar we did it!" He said happily "We won! We beat everyone!"

"We're the masters dude! The masters!" Gar replied in kind

"The School is finally free!" Roy beamed

"Thanks for the help Roy." Gar said "We couldn't have gotten here without ya."

Suddenly the cheerleaders plowed out onto the field and surrounded Gar. Thankfully, Gar was able to avoid thier advances and snuck out through their legs. Suddenly though Terra hugged.

"Yay!" She said "I knew you could do it!"

"Huh?" Gar said confused

"I was rooting for you all along!"

"You were?" Gar said still confused

"Yes I was!" Suddenly at that moment Terra kissed Gar on the cheek. But Gar wasn't thinking about that...he was looking at a shocked Raven over her shoulder. Gar pryed himself away as he saw Raven take off down the path. Leaving behind the screaming cheers of nerds and preps and ordinary students alike. Gar finally caught up with Raven at the end of the field area.

"Raven wait," he said "I don't know what-"

Raven just turned around at him, tears almost forming in her eyes.

"What? What I would think?" She said "That you were just making it seem like you liked me all along, just so you could get her?"

"What are you talking about?" Gar said, he didn't even know why he was trying to talk to Raven right now. All he knew was that he had done something wrong but he didn't know what.

"You're all the same!" Raven cried "All of you! Everytime I think I find someone who cares about me they turn on me! Everyone does it! Even you!"

"But-"

"So all this time you were just going after her huh? That stupid cheerleader, is that it? Didn't you think for one second, one second, that all the stuff I did for you, the reason I invited you into the group, the reason I agreed to go on that roller coaster, to the movies, let you take me for a fun night on christmas eve, not once did you think I had a reason I wanted to go along?"

":I-"

"And now you think Terra like you just because she kissed you!" She screamed "Screw you Gar! Screw you!"

Raven stomped off, her mind reeling from what Malcom said earlier. He was right, no guy ever liked her. No guy ever would.

Gar just stood there not knowing what to say, not knowing what he did wrong, not knowing what happened, he ehard someone call his name. He looked back and saw Terra motioning her to follow her back to the field. Gar reluctantly complied...but he still had a nagging feeling that he shouldn't have.

Malcom watched the whole scene from the shadow of the school, smiling a wicked smile at everything.

"Best hundred bucks I ever spent." He said happily "Raven's broken, Gar's confused beyond belief, and the whole euphoria of this is going to sweep him up in it, just as I planned. I may have lost today's battle, but I shall win the war."

Malcom laughed under his throat, now it was only a matter of time before he struck

(Principal's office)

GR: Wow, lies, deciet, lust, plot developments that switch everything on their head before you know it. This is turning out better then I thought.

GIR: TACOS! (Holds up plate of tacos) These ones got peanuts and soap in'em!

GR: You're ruining the mood!

(GIR shoves a Taco in GR's face)

GIR: WHEEE! (Runs off)

GR: (Scrapes Taco off) Pain! Keep that stupid robot in line!


	16. Chapter 16

We're of course approaching the end game folks, meaning the climax is almost here. Also in this chapter a small tribute to a show about the love of a boy for his robot cat that parodies our dear GIR and Pain's relationship. Also we kill a major disgusting vile cliche that is perpetuated by the masses of Fanfic writers. The death of this cliche is nigh. Prepare for Pwnage! First reviews...

HeadGoddess: If you're correct about Robin and Kitten shippers then we are forced to take drastic actions. Quick prepare the mega tactical neutron bomb!

Oh you found Control Freak scene funny huh? Good then I accomplished my mission.

I would've done chipmunks...but rich people don't hunt them. Sorry. That and I used to watch Chip n' Dale.

Acosta Perez: Unfortunately Acosta, Shamalan is not working on that, he's doing a live-action adaptation of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' for theatres. Why live action I have no friggin idea considering its a cartoon. If theres some dumb twist that involves Aang's Father being Fire Lord Ozai I will kill somebody.

Vinson and Clachier Alchemist: You two had rather small reviews, so you're stuck together. Thanks for reviewing, I shall continue, glad your impressed and as I told you earlier Clachier, Cyborg is Vic. Crocket is Hot Spot. Just in case any one else confused the characters identities.

Sgt Faust: Teen horomones suck ass, I was in high school for four years...I didn't get one bit of action. Do you know how stressful that is on a person's growing acknowledgement of the opposite sex? Mine was off the chart, how come there were no girls after me? Its because I'm a cartoon geek isn't it? Isn't it? When our reunion cfomes around I'm spiking the punch.

FennexDaFox: Yet another person who finds me funny. Now I have enough power to get me through the next millenia. Victory is mine! Joking, thanks for the review.

JohnLennon's longloston: Another Bully fan huh? You knwo honestly all my information on the cutscenes and missions comes from youtube...then again everything I learn now a days comes from youtube and wikipedia. For example, you can make a real neat human slingshot ride with some bungee cords, two real sturdy poles, and an ATV! It looks fun...until you the rope snaps and you die. However if you fall into an ice cream factory its not a bad way to go.

Story time children!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Fall and Rise of Garfield Logan

Part 1: "Who cares about Malcom?"

The weeks past by, it was nearing the end of the school year with only about a month and a half away. Besides impending exams everyone on campus was fine. Especially Gar, since his involvement of the Jock's downfall had made him somewhat of a celebrity with everyone around the school. Gar now though of himself as somewhat of the king of the school. Now that he weas top of the crop and students were no longer being bullied he expected to have all his problems dissapear in an instant. He was popular now, what did he have to worry about anyway? Most of his days were spent making jokes and re-telling past expierences to crew of former enemies Gar had once had. Mostly ex-members of the Nightwings, that Garth kid, Cinderblock who just tagged along for everything and some other students. Gar was spending so much time with them he never showed up at the library anymore. He never joined in on the role-playing games on weekends. Accepting his new friends and new found popularity Gar was technically neglecting his own. But he didn't realise this, he was far too high on his own success to notice it all. Raven apparently didn't seem to care about any of it though, she just didn't want you to mention Gar's name in front of her. And if she ever saw or heard Terra everyone had to leave the room before she exploded. And if Raven saw Terra and Gar talking together...well lets just say that poor kid never saw the chicken salad coming. The only one whoever managed to get through to Gar whenever he was with his new entourage was Roy. and after a few weeks of this, he was starting to get annoyed of it all. roy finally met up with Gar one day after he had finished telling a funny story to his buds. Seeing Roy caught him off guard.

"Roy good buddy!" He said walking over to him waving "How you doing?"

"Well you would know if still hanged out with us." Gar's friend explained

Gar instantly sucked up air through his teeth and made a seething sound.

"Oh man I'm sorry," Gar said "it just that a lot of people wanted to talk to me about some stuff and I've been busy with all kinds of... things."

"Yeah," Roy said, not particularly caring what those things were "listen the whole gang is just wondering if you've, you know forgotten us and stuff."

"Of course I haven't Roy." Gar assured putting his arm around him "But I'm the most favoured guy in school. Everyone takes up my time. If it were my decision I'd make plenty of time for all you guys."

Roy wasn't convinced at all by this statement

"Gar I'm glad you've finally gotten up the ladder and everything, really I am. I'm just saying don't let the power go to your head." Roy explained "You still have people who hate you."

"Who?" Gar asked "Nobody hates me Roy! They love me! and hell your my friend so they love you to, it works out for both of us! Who could possibly hate the two guys who brought peace to this school? Who?"

"Malcom for one!" Roy blurted out "Remember him? Guy who tried to get Mammoth to crush you into new kid powder?"

"Oh who cares about Malcom." Gar said "He's got nothing on us man, nothing."

Roy just shook his head

"Listen you need to understand that as long as Malcom's here we're in trouble." Roy told him "He probably has some kind of trick up his sleeve to settle the score with you."

"Meh," Gar shrugged "let him try. I'll be waiting for him. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Roy looked down on the ground and put his hand in his pockets. He kicked the dirt and moaned slightly.

"Raven," he began "dude I don't know what happened between you two, but I really think you should talk to her."

"Why?" Gar asked in a genuine voice "She still mad at for some reason?"

"Well she does get pissed when she sees you and Terra together." Roy elaborated

Gar nodded his head, understanding what he meant

"Okay, look," He began "just tell her what happened at the football field was unexpected and I didn't actually want it to happen to me."

"So does that mean you don't like going out with Terra?" Roy asked

"We've never gone out Roy." Gar explained "We just see each other. Hell we haven't even really kissed each other. I don't even know why Raven's so pissed at all this, I didn't even know what happened. I beat she's just angry that she think's I'm dating a former friend that kinda turned on her."

"Do you even like Terra now that you've gotten to know her?" Roy asked

Gar opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He then just mumbled soemthign and spoke aloud to Roy.

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore." Gar said "I mean before maybe but now...well she kinda doesn't seem all that interested in anything I want to talk about. I mean unlike Raven she never lets me talk when we have a conversation. Its all about her really and her likes...none of it seems that interesting. Like Wally said she's an average Teenager, doesn't really wanna do anything. unlike Raven."

Roy perched an eyebrow in slight confusion

"Why are you comparing Terra to Raven?" Roy asked

Gar scratched his head

"I have no idea," he answered "I've been doing that a lot lately."

Roy just slapped his head, his friend was oblivious as ever. At least that hadn't changed.

"Maybe you should talk about this with Raven Gar." Roy suggested

"I'm a guy Roy," Gar explained "We don't talk about our feelings, especially not with girls. Besides this is really super confusing me, I don't even know where to start describing it all."

"Can't you just try?" Roy asked

"Later I guess," Gar said "come on I'll buy you something. They're actually getting better food in the cafeteria I hear. I'll buy you a corn dog."

Roy reluctantly followed Gar. He had tried to talk his friend back to fold, but Gar was completely unaware that he was hurting his friends by abandoning him. and he was hurting himself by ignoring both Raven and Malcom.

Kole was swamped with study duties at the moment. She knew she would pass the exams, but she just wanted a few minutes of extra studying to make sure. Thats when she passed by Raven's room and heard a sobbing sound. she looked to the side and saw the crack of the door was open. She peered through the open space and looked into her friend's room. Within an instant she saw athe glint of metal pass her eye and then heard a sound... a stabbing sound. Within a flash Kole burst open the door and dropped her books and the floor. Papers flew everywhere. Kole looked at her friend and shouted.

"Raven what are you doing!?"

Raven turned to her, tears in her eyes and running all down her face. She was holding a razor blade in one of her hands.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She screamed loudly "I'm cutting ... ... ... this orange."

Raven held up the citrus fruit to her face a quickly slammed it back on the table. Already sliced up slightly from before, juice squirted all over the desk where Raven was sitting at. She continued her reletless assualt on the orange. Stabbing the razor blade into the fruit's skin and then pulling it out. Kole noticed a drawning on the orange that looked like Gar's face, onyl goofy and stupid looking. Kole could understand what raven was doing and she quickly stopped Raven from stabbing the orange with a razor blade. she placed it down on the table and reached into her bag.

"If you want to stab it, just use this."

kole held up a sharpened pencil which raven took and stabbed into the eye of drawn on Gar. She left it there as Kole passed a box of tissues she kept in her bag to Raven.

"Wanna talk?" she asked

Raven nodded and took one of the tissues and blew as hard as she could into it.

"I tried doing this to get my mind off him for once." Raven sobbed "I figured if I just hit him hard enough I could get him out of my mind."

"Why an orange?" Kole asked

"I wanted to use a lime, but I couldn't find one." Raven explained blowing into the tissues again.

Kole looked back at the mutilated orange, it wasn't very round anymore and the juice was still dripping out of the now squashed, sliced up, stabbed and now pencil impaled fruit. Kole took a spare chair in the corner of the room and sat beside Raven.

"So did it work?" Kole asked

"No." Raven sobbed sadly "I kept reminding myself how much of an idiot he is. How he is such an ass and so incredibly insensitive. That hasn't even tried talking to me ever since the football game. I kept telling myself how right of me it is to hate him."

"And?" Kole asked

"Then I remember the days before this all happened and... I can't hate him anymore." She blew even harder into the tissue this time as new tears streamed down her face. "All the things I hate about him, his obliviousness, his stupidity, his complete lack of maturity, it just bring me back to those days when he was with me. The D&D games, the missions, the Christmas eve thing, the movies, how he always stood up for me, all the way up to the first day we met. I can only come to one conclusion."

"What?" Kole asked

Raven bit her lip and threw the torn tissue in the corner and completely broke down. She tried rubbing her eyes to get them to stop crying, he throat was so contorted she could barely speak. When she finally got it under control she spoke again to kole about it.

"I love him." She sobbed "And no matter how much I hate him right now I can't say otherwise. I don't know, maybe I should've told him earlier or something maybe... maybe then things would been different."

Kole put her arm around her shoulder, consoling her.

"All boys have this problem with girls." she explained "When they devlop these feelings they never how to express them. and in Gar's case he doesn't even know what they mean. If you truly think he loves you back you have to let him realise it before youi tell him."

"Or risk scaring him off?" Raven asked

"Or confusing him more." Kole answered "You said Gar didn't seem to understand what he did wrong. If thats true then he probably doesn't even know what he did wrong and why it upsets you."

"But why is it taking him so long to figure it out?" Raven asked

"He's slow." Kole told her "He needs to figure this all out on his own... if it turns out he loves you."

"You think I should talk to him?" Raven asked

Kole shook her head

"No," she said "Gar needs to realise what he did wrong on his own and why it upset you., even if it is a misunderstanding. Besides, he is being a jerk not talking to you about it and all."

"But how long will it take to get him to realise it all?" Raven asked "It could take forever for all we know."

"Don't worry," Kole told her "I'm not the only one in the group who knows about your crush you know."

"To everyone but Gar it was really obvious." Raven chuckled somewhat, she turned to her friend's face "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Koel replied "just do me a favour and next time just punch a pillow. I don't want to mistake stabbing an orange for you turning into an emo chick."

"Point taken." Raven smiled

(Principal's Office)

GR: This is a message to all writers of Teen Titan Suicide/Cutter fics. What you have just witnessed is the final culmination of one of the most disgusting cliches of BB/Rae fanfiction and in fact of all fanfiction known to man kind. So allow us to say what we have always wanted to say to you.

(Whole GR family comes out, Blackfire pops up on GR's right side, Pain on the left side)

GR Family: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNEEEDD!

(Aston Kutcher shows up with a baseball cap)

Aston Kutcher: You've been pwned!

GR: Wrong show has been!

(Aston sneaks out back)

GR: As we were saying before we did a lame P'unked reference. We have just burned Cutter Fanfic writers.

GIR: (Falls from cieling with flames engulfing his head) YAY! I'm on fire!

GR: Stow it robot dumbass. Everyone, please stop mistaking Raven for Emo okay. She is Goth, and goths do NOT cut themselves. No more Raven suicide fics! None! Stop destroying her character as a strong female lead! Stop it!

Blackfire: You done?

GR: Yes I'm done.

Gar was still high on his cloud nine, still talking with Terra, still not talking to Raven and still not seeing his friends. He was already thinking about how he could make an even bigger mark. Not just on the school, but on the whole town. He figured, at the suggestion of his new surrounding posse, that he graffiti city hall! To say Gar wasn't thinking clearly was an understatement, he wasn't thinking at all. He was already packing a spray can in his room when Roy blocked his doorway, keeping him from getting out.

"Roy?" Gar said confused "What's going on?"

"You're not doing it." He told him

"Doing what?" Gar asked, feebly hiding the spray can behind him.

"You're going to graffiti city hall. I over heard you talking about with your new friends."

Gar lowered his head and sighed before revealing the spray can.

"Look, its not going to be anything bad like a giant penis or something." Gar explained "Just few words, thats it."

"Gar don't you get it!" Roy pleaded "You're only doing this because does guys are telling you to! Use your head! If they respect you so much why are they telling you to do something that could very well get you arrested?"

"I-"

Gar couldn't complete his sentence, Roy wasn't done yet.

"Don't you see! Their just bullying you in a different way now! If you don't do this they won't hang out with you anymore, but if you do this and get caught they'll all laugh at you!"

"Roy don't be ridiculous." Gar said "They like me because they think I'm the toughest kid in school."

"But your not!" Roy told him "The only reason you managed to beat all those guys up before was because you used your head and you had us helping you out. They don't want to help you they just want to mess with you until you fail!"

Gar sighed once more and turned around his room, shrugging his shoulder and thinking over Roy's comments. He finally looked back at Roy at last.

"Roy," Gar said rubbing his forehead "I know you must be jealous because while I'm now popular, your still not."

"Gar that's not what I'm trying to-"

"And I know you feel neglected because I haven't been spending time with you and the guys." Gar added

"Well yes I do, but-"

"The thing is Roy, you guys don't need me anymore. We won, school's free, everyone likes each other. We did what we came here to do and its done. Stop worrying about that kinda of stuff okay."

Gar put a hand on Roy's shoulder, trying to assure him once more he was still his friend.

"You sure we don't need you," Roy asked "or is it you don't need us?"

With that he brushed Gar's hand aside and stormed down the hall. He left Gar felling guilty and and ashamed of himself. He supposed he was neglecting his friends too much. Now even Roy was starting to hate him. He decided to promise himself something.

"When I get back I'll try talking this out with all of them." He said "Maybe we can figure something out. Last thing I want is for us to go our seperate ways. No matter how much things seem to change."

Gar had almost forgotten about that promise when he finally reached city hall. Caught up in the adrenaline of the moment he put everything out of his mind in a flash. All that mattered was his goal, to prove he was as much a king of the town as he was the school. When he reached the top of the ladder he whiped out his spray can. Shimmining in front of the building under the clock tower that tolled for all to see he quickly sprayed his message all over the red brick wall.

'Rageworthless!' it read in big bold green letters.

The townsfolk stopped in their tracks and looked up at the now desecrated town hall. They shouted obscenities at the small figure of Gar who they couldn't make out right. Quickly he shimmed down the ladder and made his way out the side iron fence that surrounded the hall. Gar raced out to a nearby alley and quickly took a picture of his art that was now displayed for the whole town to see. Hearing sirens gar quickly hightailed it back to school.

When Gar arrived back at his dorm room he was in jubilation, now he truly would be the most popular kid at school for this stunt. Gar was still high on success when he noticed Roy sitting on his bed with his head down.

"I've done it Roy!" Gar said, oblivious to Roy's apparent depression "I'm king I say king!"

"Really?" Roy said "You think spray painting some nasty words on city hall is all it takes to be popular?"

"I've done something no kid would ever think of in their wildest dreams Roy!" Gar said still high on victory "I look at that picture I took of my graffiti and all I get is this feeling of accomplishment man. Its like've finally payed back my stepdad for dropping me here! Its his fault I'm here and its his fault I vandalised the city hall! The fact that I've both beaten the bullies and the town... its too much to take in right now."

Roy dropped his head lower as he stood up

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you this then." Roy said

Gar looked at him confused

"Tell me what?" he asked his friend

"While you were gone," Roy began "Dick went up to the mini-mansion. he said the preps sent him a note that they wanted apologise for all the mean stuff they said about poor kids. When he opened the door an air gun at the back of the main hall fired and splattered green slime all over his face. He thinks the preps set him up, but the preps say they never even sent him a note about apologising to him."

"Is that all?" Gar said unworried "Look, we can just go over to Dick, explain everything and-"

"Not an option," Roy told him "that prank pissed Dick off so much he's reopened up all his old hatreds against the rich kids. He thinks the nerds helped them out too."

"Why would he think that?" Gar asked

"He watched the jock funhouse tape like everyone else and slime covering him looked exactly like the kind in the video." Roy explained "He thinks the nerds helped the preps set it up and the preps think the Nerds set them up. Dick's accusations have totally offended the entire prep kid house and their suspicious of the nerds for sullying their reputations. And when the jocks heard of the slime prank it reminded them of how the nerds humliated them. now everyone wants a fight with everyone else."

"But we fixed the school infighting, how can all those months of hard work just fall down the tooilet in a few minutes?" Gar asked

"Well it did." said Roy "Apparently old wounds and habits don't heal as quick as we thought. Everything is starting to look like the old days...maybe worse."

"But who would do this?" Gar wondered

Roy looked at him with a deadpan expression for a few short seconds before violently blurting out...

"MALCOM!" He said "Its obvious Malcom is behind this. We need to find evidence of all this and stop him before there's another school riot!"

"Roy calm down," Gar told him "I'm popular remember. I'll get everyone square again you'll see. Need I remind you they like me."

"Gar," Roy began with a heavy sigh and placing his hands on his hips while shaking his head "They practically all hate you."

"What?" Gar said aloud with stark surprise, how could they now hate him? Just a few short hours ago they all loved him. He was Mr. Popular, the big man on campus, king of the school, what they hell was going on? roy tried to explain everything.

"When everyone found out about the prank it reminded everyone of how one way or another you messed with them...and the nerds are kinda still pissed you never hang out with them."

Gar paced atound the room frantically several times before flopping down on his bed. He tried to think, with whatever brain mass was left in there, of how to fix all this.

"Okay," He said sitting up "Roy you try to find evidence on Malcom's involvement in this. I'll try and find a way to calm school tensions before this gets out of hand."

"Will you talk to the nerds and the others?" Roy asked with baited breath

Gar sudden;y remembered his promise from earlier. He didn't want to loose his friends and now he was along with the rest of the school. He had an epihony just then, he was wasting time trying to make new friends and keep them while rejecting his old friends. Now he was about to loose everything, including his old buds. He needed to set things right before they got out of control.

"Roy," Gar said looking up after a few minutes of thought "you were right I should've listened to you earlier. I've been making the wrong friends, time for me to get the right ones back."

Roy beamed a small smile

"Finally you listen to reason." He said with great relief "Does that mean you'll talk to Raven?"

Gar stopped in his tracks...he didn't know what to think about that at the moment. He knew Raven was still angry at him and he had no idea how to cope with all this. He wanted to talk this out with her...but first he needed to find out what he did wrong, why it was so hard to talk to he now and stabalize the school.

"I'll worry about that after we figure all this out." he told Roy "In the meantime I'll go to the library."

"Why?" Roy asked

"I have to find some old RPG buddies." Gar said walking past Roy "They'll want their knight back."

Gar arrived at the library to find the nerds sitting out on the steps looking like a fire had just been set to their favourite comic book store. In other words their were sulking, their heads low to the ground and their hands to their foreheads. On first glance Gar assumed Roy wasn't kidding when he said the nerds were mad at him. They were probably thinking about him abandoning them after being their friend so long now. Gar knew he was going to have to confront them sooner or later so he took a deep vreath in and walked up to them.

"Hey guys." He said trying to sound cheerful and unafraid of their reaction "How's it going?"

The nerds all just looked at him for five seconds and turned their heads back to the ground. It was worse then Gar thought.

"Look guys," Gar said with a sigh "I know your mad at me. You have good reason to be mad. I've been ignoring you for weeks since we stopped Atlas. Its all my fault, I know I shouldn't have abandoned you just because my new friends were popular."

"So now that everyone hates you you've come back to us." Gizmo added not looking up at Gar

"Nice to have back-up friends huh?" Seymour asked in an annoyed tone

"Guys look I'm sorry for it all." Gar explained "Ever since I went to school I always wanted to be liked. Have friends you know. I always assumed those friends would be popular and in turn I would be too. And when I finally got it I was so blinded by all the success to see I already had those kind of friends."

Seymour got up from the step of the library and looked Gar in face.

"Gar, we can understand that you got lost in the whole fog of popularity thing." He said crossing his arms "But what really annoys us is the fact that when you left things went back to square one for us."

"What are you talking about Seymour?" Gar asked perplexed "The jocks and bullies don't pick on you anymore."

"We got a new set of problems." Seymour explained "When you stopped hanging around the prefects started harrassing us. Calling us on infractions that we're not sure are even the school huge rule book."

Gar was confused

"Wait," Gar said "you telling me the prefects started wailing on you?"

"Thats what he said doofus." Gizmo said annoyed.

"Why would they do that?" Gar questioned

"We don't know." Seymour told him "They just suddenly started a few weeks after you left us."

Gar rubbed his forehead at this remark, he really had abandoned the nerds.

"God I am such an idiot." Gar said "How come I hadn't heard about this?"

"Obviously your new friends were hiding it from you." Gizmo answered

Now Gar knew he screwed up.

"Alright," he said at last "its okay guys we can work through this. Lets just go in the library and talk about all this."

"Your serious?" Seymour asked, still unmoved by Gar's apology

"Of course I am!" Garf said aloud "I told you I'm sorry for ditching you guys and it never should've happened and I'm an idiot."

Seymour shrugged

"That's a fair enough apology I suppose." he said

Gar smiled

"Good, now lets get inside and-"

"Can't." Control Freak interuppted "Library's over-run."

"With what?' Gar asked

"Rats." The nerds all answered in unison

Gar turned to the door watched as a rat scurried under the door crack grabbed a small crumb on step and scurried back in.

"How'd rats get in there?" Gar asked

"Doesn't matter." Seymour said sulking "The place is crawling with them. Its like that repetive cliche side quest come to life!"

"Why don't you guys just kill them like you do in the side-quests?" Gar asked

Control Freak stood up, an angry look on his face as he pointed to himself.

"I am an above thirty level battlemage Gar." He said "I have no time for those stupid noob quests."

"And we already tried." Seymour said, motioning to himself and Gizmo "Their too fast we can't kill'em."

"Then I'll do it." Gar told them "I'll get the rats out of the library."

"Really?" Seymour said, not really impressed "Well if you want to waste your time doing it be my guest. And if you do get rid of the rats we'll accept your apology."

"Good." Gar said happily

"But we're still mad at you." Seymour added

"Fair enough." Gar shrugged "I'll stop the rats then."

Gar entered the library and indeed he did see an scurrying mass of rats running about the building floor. Gar knew he had to somehow get those rats out of here, but how exactly was he gonna do that? The answer soon presented itself when a familar face from biology class lept out of the Non-fiction section of the library chasing a rat across the floor. The girl everyone knew as Mr. Wilson's favourite student...Jade Cheshire. She was racing across the the floor, on all fours as well, chasing after the rats and screeching like she was a cat of some kind. Eventually the young girl ran head long into Gar and stood straight up with a sinister smile on her face.

"Why hello there little boy." She said in eerily innocent way "What brings you to rat central?"

"I could ask you the same question Cheshire." Gar replied "Why exactly are you chasing rats?"

Cheshire just smiled wide.

"I was hungry." she explained never losing that freaky innocent voice of hers all the while.

Gar felt a shiver go down his spine. He was inside a rat infested building with a girl whose past time was either disecting specimens in the lab or eating rats. This was not going well. He decided to get back to what was happening.

"Listen I need to get these Rats out of here." He told her "Is there anyway I can do that?"

Cheshire just hmmed and awed at Gar request before finally answering

"You could just lure them back into the box they climbed out of." She said pointing over to a open big blue box by the check-out desk. Gar looked at the box and nodded

"Alright, I'm gonna need you help though." Gar told her

"Can I keep the box after we're done?" She asked excitedly

Gar nodded hesitantly and suddenly the crazed girl was off grabbing rats left and right and throwing them straight into the box. The ones she didn't catch she herded into the box herself. Gar was trying to keep up with her by jumping on the rats as they scurried away. Gar would have used his slingshot and killed them, but he was an animal lover...not his style. It soon turned out that his love animals was what ultimately made him a poorer mouser then Cheshire. Thankfully Gar had been able to convince her to help or she would've been in here all there meowing like a mad woman. Gar managed to catch a few of the rodents and dropped them back in the box, but Cheshire still caught the majority.

"Yummy Rats!" She said triumphant

Gar shook his head

"Whatever," Gar commented "thanks for helping me."

"Oh posh Gar," Cheshire said waving her hand at him "it was fun!"

Gar didn't really think chasing pests around was fun, but he wasn't the one on all fours before was he?

"Say Cheshire-"

"Please call me Jade." She told him

"Fine then Jade," He said getting back on topic "how'd the rats get in here exactly?"

"Well I was in the library for some of those true-crime novels that are from the bad guy's point of view and include all the gory details and stuff you see,"

Gar interrupted briefly

"You were looking for snuff books?" He said perplexed

"Is that what they're called?" Cheshire said somewhat confused "Anyway some big box came in and the nerds sitting at the study tables all thought it was a shipment of some autobiography on Spock or some other geeky thing. So they opened and rats came out. They tried to squish them but they weren't doing a good job so I butted in and started snapping up the critters. The nerds ran out when they saw one stuck in my mouth with its tail poking out."

Gar couldn't say he blamed them for not telling him that part. He himself wish he hadn't heard it just now.

"So do you know who the box was from?" Gar asked

"Nope, can't say I do." She replied "Neither do the nerds I suppose."

Gar was dissapointed, he thought he might have a lead on who would pull this prank. If it was the same people who pulled the slime prank on Dick he could narrow it down a bit. He'd have to worry about that later then. Cheshire in the meantime had picked up the box and was heading out the door.

"Thanks for the snack Garfield." She said cheerfully as she left

"Yeah enjoy them, oh by the way don't you hate me like everyone else does?" He asked her as she left

Cheshire turned around with a confused look on her face

"No...should I?"

"No, no, just asking." Gar said, not wanting another person to stick him on their hit-list

Chesire shrugged and said goodbye to Gar as she exited the door. Gar still couldn't shake the fact that this girl was stalking someone like Roy. Meh, he'd ask her about that another time. The nerds soon came back in when Cheshire had gone.

"Bout time that crazy girl left." Seymour said "She was worse then the rodents."

"So am I forgiven?" Gar asked

The nerds crossed their arms and looked at Gar sternly

"Yeah you're forgiven Gar...but we're still sorta mad at you." Seymour answered

Gar smiled at this, better then nothing.

"Alright then," Gar said determined "I guess we should start figuring out who slimed Dick and rat infested your library."

"I'm banking on the jocks," Gizmo said "they're the only ones not hit yet."

"Too easy," Gar told him "besides the jocks aren't smart enough to put this together or the slime thing."

The nerds nodded in unison

"He's right," Control Freak said "the person who did this wanted us to think it was the jocks so we'd get all pissed at them. I'm thinking that somehow the prefects sudden interest in bullying us may be connected."

"They would be the only ones to benefit from causing chaos in the school." Seymour added "They cause trouble and then clean it up."

"Maybe," Gar agreeded "but there no way the prefects would've come up with this on their own. They must be getting help from someone, someone from the outside most likely."

"We'll look into it then." Seymour said confidently "If there something rotten going on we'll find it."

"Good," said Gar "in the meantime I need to try and calm everyone in the school down before things get worse."

Gar walked to the door to leave before Control Freak called back to him

"Hey Gar," he said "have you talked to Raven yet?"

Gar stopped dead in his track and looked at the ground

"Still working on that." He replied as he continued out of the library

Gar walked along the path to the main building of the school taking him past the gym section of the complex. Still going over how he was going to talk to Raven about... whatever it was that was bothering her. He supposed he could say he was sorry, but he didn't really know what he was suppose to be saying sorry for. There was something that was nagging at him and making him feel guilty but he hadn't quite put his finger on it. That wasn't good enough, if he went up and apologised to Raven when he didn't know what he was apologising for then she'd only get more angry at him. So confided to his own thoughts about this, Gar didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary around him. That was until e was knocked of his trance by the gym complex of the school when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Logan!" It screamed

It was Mr. Games. Gar turned around to see the angry look on his face, his eyes bulging out so much Gar swore he could see the red veins forming around the pupils. The gym teacher stomped over to him and yelled his lung out at Gar.

"Did you really think you could get away with it you little asshole?!" the coach shouted "How dare you even show your face here! Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you actually think its funny?"

"What are you talking about sir?" Gar asked

"I'm talking about how you set the gym on fire!"

Mr. Games pointed to the gym building, flames pouring ouf the small windows on top and smoke billowing out with them as a group of students surrounded the building watching. Fire was practically bursting the glass of the gym's windows to pieces as it sent ash down on the onlookers below.

'How did I miss that?' Gar wondered within the corners of his mind.

"Whoa," Gar voiced aloud "when did that happen?"

"I know you didn't do this alone you little bastard!" Mr. Games cried "You probably got those damn nerds to help you too!"

"Excuse me sir," Gar said back "but I wasn't anywhere near the gym, I didn't set fire to it and the nerds didn't do this either."

"You little liar," Games shouted back "I remember how you and those pencil pushers ruined our game a month ago! I wouldn't put it past your little four-eyed friends to do this!"

"Well sir," Gar told him "maybe if you stopped teaching your students to a bully people the nerds and I wouldn't have had to do that to the team."

"Don't lecture me about bullying son!" said Games defiantly "I know bullying, it builds character and teaches kids to stay in line and know their place."

"Oh sure, picking on weak kids, giving them wedgies, stuffing them in lockers and beating them up, yeah that really builds character sir." Gar mocked back "Your jocks just push people around because they like shoving their weight around like they own everyone. Maybe if you weren't so busy putting cameras in the girl's locker room you'd understand that."

Mr. Games was about to shout back at Gar when they heard a cry of help from inside the gym. People were still inside.

"I'm going in." Gar said as he heard the sound

"Oh so that's why you started it huh?" Mr. Games shouted back "To play the big hero."

Gar looked back at the jerk of a teacher.

"Believe what you want, just call the fire department or something."

Gar bursted into the ablazed gym, the banners and wooden floor were already helping the fire along. Gar ran over to the nearby fire extinguisher case and pulled the cord. The glass shattered and Gar pulled out the extinguisher. Gar the surveyed the gym and saw one Jock trapped under a collapsed wall rack. Fires were already starting up near him. Gar quickly ran over and sprayed them out before getting to the side of the collapsed rack and lifting it off the jock. The kis said thank you and quickly headed out of the gym. Gar released the rack and let it fall on the floor. Grabbing the extinguisher again Gar ran over to each little fire that was raging in the gym. Snuffing out the burnning fallen banners and ablazed basketball hoop nets. Soon he fought his way through the flames to reach another trapped student, Terra. She was trapped as a wall of flames raged near her. Gar quickly put them out and helped Terra off the floor.

"Gar you came." She said happily "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." He replied "Now get away from the fire while I put the rest of this place out."

Terra did as she was told and Gar moved through the flames putting them out as he made it to a fallen basketball hoop stand that had trapped Jeffy (Private Rageworth). Gar lifted the hoop up enough to allow him to escape.

"Whatever," he responded "could've gotten out myself."

Jeffy made his way to get out from behinf the collapsed hoop when burning piece of the roof fell in fron of him and trapped him behind it.

"Ahh!" He screamed "Uh Gar, mind helping me again?"

Gar just shook his head at the scene and doused the flames, but gave the private a good foaming too.

"Thanks." Jeffy replied rather annoyed whiping off the foam.

"Just get out of here." Gar told him

Jeffy left and Gar went over to ask Terra what had happened.

"I don't know." she said "But I saw some guy downstairs. Didn't know who he was."

"A guy?" Gar said perplexed "I'll check it out, but you get out of here okay."

Terra nodded and left the gym. Gar followed her lead and got down to the boy locker room.

"Admit it!" a voice shouted "You wish you could've done it."

Before Gar could find the voice and black blur sped at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Outta my way school boy!" He shouted as he made his way for the back entrance

"Hey get back here!" Gar said running after him

"I regret nothing!" The guy shouted as he bursted out the door.

By the time Gar had gotten out the back entrance the guy in black was no where to be seen.

"Who the hell was that?" Gar asked

Later Gar was pondering the that same question again as he checked in with the Nerds.

"He didn't look like a prefect at all." Gar told them "I don't know who he is but something he said may give us a clue."

"What?" Control Freak asked "So he called you a school boy."

"Sounds like he doesn't attend the academy." Gizmo added

"If thats the case we're looking at someone from the outside." said Seymour "That mean we can only be dealing with one thing...the Dropouts."

"The same losers who the Nightwings were fighting for turf over?" Gar asked

"Possibly." Seymour concured

Now things were getting very interesting, question was were the prefects and dropouts working together? And more importantly if they were how could they prove it?

"Man." Gar thought "Raven is way better at this whole planning thing then me."

And that thought reminded him that he still hadn't figured out what he suppose to be apologising for. He had been so preoccupied with saving the gym he'd practically forgot about it. He needed to calm down the school fast and find a way to get Raven to stop hating him.

"I'm gonna try and ask Dick to tell me what he knows about the Dropouts." Gar told the nerds "And if that doesn't work maybe Wally can direct me to whoever his contact was."

"I doubt Dick wants to speak with you." Control Freak told him

"I have to try dude," said Gar "any help would be appreciated right now."

Gar did go to Dick for advice, but Control Freak was right to doubt Dick. As soon as he arrived the chop shop Gar could tell Dick wasn't at all happy to see him.

"You got a lot of nerd showing up here jerk." he told Gar "I've lost my gang, my popularity, my slums, the only thing I got left is my girl. Still surprised you didn't want her. That and your little nerds friends helped that stupid rich boy slime me. When are you just gonna stop persecuting me?"

"Oh shut up hypocrite," Gar said back "you were the one persecuting people before me and my friends knocked you down a peg. Besides I could care less about your problems now I need to know about the dropouts."

"Those losers suck ass," he told Gar "what else is there to know besides the fact they control the slums and the downtown industrial district thanks to you."

"Listen someone is messing with the school and I think its them." Gar explained "If you don't help me we could have a huge school yard rumble riot on our hands."

Dick just smirked at this

"Good," he said "then at least I can beat up people again."

Gar just snorted at the jerkwad and stormed away.

"Thanks for nothing robin boy." Gar called back, he could hear Dick growling through his teeth

Gar decided that he needed to go to his trump card, Wally. Hopefully he was in a better mood then Dick. He found Wally at the mini-mansion after being allowed to come inside. Wally stood at the back of the hall awaiting him as he entered.

"So you decided to make time for me." Wally said rather monotone "How nice of you. I suppose you won't be staying for long since you have new buds to hang with."

Gar sighed deeply, he did the apologising thing again.

"I know Wally, I'm a jerk." Gar replied "I abandoned you like my other friends when I became popular and was blind to the fact because of my swelled head. What do you want me to do to make-up for it all then?"

Gar half-expected Wally to give him some assine quest to go on or something, luckily that wasn't the case.

"Apology accepted." Wally responded "Although I still will never understand why you started hanging out with your new friends more considering I was just as popular as any of them. I mean why didn't I get into the circle?"

Gar just cocked his eyebrow at all this

"Well the new posse said they didn't really respect you because you were such a snob." Gar responded "Now I tried to tell them you were okay, but then they brought up the whole fact you flirt with girls left and right so...yeah."

Wally laughed a little at this.

"Yeah I'll admit I was a casnova." Wally admited "Those days are over now though, so much for that."

Gar was still confused

"So you're not that mad at me?" He asked

"No," Wally responded "just peeved you took your status to your head is all."

"This coming from a snob." Gar replied

"Meh," Wally shrugged "its true, I'm a snob. However theres something some people don't know. You see no matter how much my bank account grows, no matter how much I advance politically, no matter how many races I win or how many high powered friends I get, I'm always sure I never forgot the one thing...myself."

Gar was still confused

"You see Gar," Wally explained as he walked over to him "its not about how successful you are or how popular you are in life. What really matters is who you are inside. And Gar I knew you weren't a pompous windbag, so I knew you'd eventually come around. Unfortunately I believed it would be by July something, meaning I owe Vox five bucks."

Gar smiled at him

"Well I can tell you its good to be back to my normal uninflated head self." He told Wally

The prep returned the smile to Gar and then got straight to bussiness

"Now I assume you didn't just come here to apologise then." said Wally

"No," Gar told him "you see I think the dropouts are behind the recent crap going on here at the school and I need to find a way to prove it to everyone."

Wally scratched at his chin a little.

"You know I may be able to help you out, and in turn help me out."

"Huh?" Gar said confused as he looked at Wally

The prep began to explain

"Recently our entire trophy collection was stolen from our private gym." Wally told Gar "The others think it has something to do with Dick and his disbanded Nightwings getting back at us for the slime thing that we didn't pull on him. I however don't think it is them but someone trying to frame them."

"What makes you say that?" Gar asked

"It didn't look at all like a Nightwing heist." Wally explained "When they steal things they leaving behind some kind of calling card. Dick always liked leaving an obscene gesture like a cartoon character giving us the finger. But this time there was nothing, not even a hint of hair gel on the scene."

"So why don't you explain this to the other preps?" Gar asked

"I tried," Wally told him "but they refuse to think anyone else could have a grudge against us. I think I know someone who can tell us who the real culprits are though."

Gar caught on to his idea

"Your contact again?" He asked Wally

The prep nodded and handed Gar a piece of paper with a street name on it.

"Go to this place and wait in the third alley from the right," Wally told him "I already placed a call to her to meet someone there. i was going to send Vox, but you seem to have mor einfo then either me or him."

"Why can't you go yourself?" Gar asked taking the paper

"I would," said Wally "but the other preps are on my back everywhere I go. They want me to take action against the Nightwings and I fear they may do it themselves if I leave them alone for at least a second. So while you find out whose behind this and I'll try to calm them down."

"Works for me." said Gar taking his leave "Just hang tight dude, we'll fix this sooner or later."

Gar was at the door when Wally called over to him

"Gar!" He said catching his attention "Have you-"

"Talked to Raven?" Gar finished for him "No, but I'm working on that."

Gar quickly left the mansion, leaving a serious looking Wally behind.

"Work on it fast kid." He said to no one "You have no idea how lucky you are."

Gar followed Wally instructions to the alley way in the industrial district of town. There he waited by a large dumpster for Wally's contact. It wasn't very plesant for him since it smelled horrible. It was a few minutes before anything happened.

"Psst."

The sudden voice came from behind the corner at the back of the alley. Gar peaked over to where the voice had resonated to see who was there. Out from behind the corner appeared a girl with a purple hoodie and pink hair which were done in pigtails.

"You the guy Wally sent?" She asked

Wally never said the contact was a girl...did he? Whatever the case she was here, what did it matter.

"Yeah thats me, you're Wally's contact right?" Gar asked

The girl smirked at the question

"Contact, partner, secret girlfriend, take your pick." She said "Wally only uses the first one in public. He has a strange way of showing affection."

Gar was stunned at this revelation. Wally had a dropout for a girlfriend? He always knew Wally wasn't a classist, but this just cemented the fact. Still there was a question nagging at him.

"If you're Wally's girl how come you're on the streets?" Gar asked

"Wally's trying to pull some string to get me on the inside." she explained "You think its cool sleeping in a warehouse? I have a ratty old mattress for a bed with a sleeping bag for a blanket. Its like one step above the cardboard box."

Gar put up his hands as she went on.

"Okay okay, I get it being homeless sucks." Gar responded "So you got a name?"

"Just call me Jynx." She told him flatly

"Why?" Gar asked

"Because I said so." She answered "Its my street name okay, big whoop wanna fight about it?"

"No." Gar responded

"Good," Jynx said happily "now you wanted to know some stuff about my fellow dropouts?"

"Yep." Gar told her

"Well good cause I got answers for ya." She began "First the guys in the gang have completely shunned us out of the main hideout, the abandoned toxic waste disposal dump."

Gar perched an eyebrow in disbelief

"The dropouts hang out there?" Gar said surpised "Why?"

"I have no idea." Jynx told him "they say its highly dangerous atmosphere keeps the guys we don't like out. I think they've just gotten use to smelling like crap."

"Any idea what they've been working on?" Gar asked

"No," she said "but I think it does have something to do with your school."

"Why do you say that?" Gar asked

"Because our big honcho X suddenly remembered his hatred for Rageworth for kicking him out." Jynx told him "Something about stealing one the Principal's stuffed animals, never asked why he would do that. Maybe he wanted to piss the dude off."

"So if I get inside the toxic disposal plant I can find out what X is up to?" Gar asked

"Nah," she told him "thats just where they plan their stuff. The execute and prepare their schemes at the docks and the adjecent warehouses. You can probably find what you need to prove the dropouts are causing the stuff I hear is happening at your school."

"And get everyone to stop trying to tear each other apart." Gar finished for her

Jynx shrugged

"Well thats boring, but hey suit yourself." She said turning to leave "Now excuse me a need to go met up with my friends Argent and Bee."

"More street names?" Gar said rather annoyed

Jynx looked back at him

"Fine Toni and Karen!" Jynx said annoyed "But you're not getting my real name, thats for only me and Wally to know."

"Fine then," Gar shrugged "I'm headed to docks."

"Good luck." Jynx called out as Gar ran out of the alley

Gar had reached the dock warehouses and had snuck in through the back. Gar snuck past some of the patrolling dropouts as he made his way across the storage floor and up to the top of the stairs at the back of the building. There he saw something rather familar, a blue big blue box like the one at the library. But this time someone was putting rats inside the box, dropouts. The two thugs were laughing as they plopped the rodents inside.

"That library stunt was just a test run." Said one of them "Wait till we unleash the next half of these little pests."

"In you go." Said the other putting another rat inside "Man this is gonna be so sweet."

Gar had his proof that it was the dropouts who did the rat thing at the library. He took out his camera and took a picture of the two street thugs before slipping away into the back room nearby. There he found the head office room, peering through the doorway he saw another dropout stirring something in a large barrel with a shovel.

"I wish I could've seen that dumb Nightwing's face when this slime messed up his stupid hair." He chuckled "Good thing we got a copy of the tape or we never would've known how to make this stuff like the very same brand that got those stupid jocks at the carnival."

These comments seemed rather conveinet to Gar, but he just ignored them and took the picture of the dropouts as he stopped stirring and pulled out a shovel full of goo. Gar quickly retraced his steps out of the warehouse and made his way to the docks. There he saw something taking place on a small barge out on the water. a group of dropouts were standing around a pile of golden objects. Taking a look through his camera and focusing a bit Gar saw that they were indeed the prep's missing trophies. He saw one of the dropout take a lighted match and throw into the pile. The trophies started burning as the dropouts cheered. Nothing he could do to save the trophies all he could do was take a picture and get out of there.

Gar met back up with Wally at the mini-mansion and handed him the photos. After taking a quick look through all of them Wally shook his head.

"I still don't get why the dropouts would suddenly start going after the school." Wally said rather flustered "It makes no sense."

"Well they did Wally." Gar responded "They slimed Dick, sicked rats on the library, burnt the gym and took your trophies. But what the dropouts said makes me think they're working with someone here."

"Who?" Wally asked

"I'm banking on the prefects for the most part, but they in order for both of them to work together they need some kind of brain telling them what to do."

Wally caught on to what Gar was saying.

"You think its Malcom?" Wally asked

"He's the only one who could benefit from school wide chaos along with the prefects and the dropouts." Gar said counting each of them off "Apparently Roy was right to warn me about him. I should've cared about what Malcom was doing. We all should've, now we're gonna pay the price."

"Not if we can stop him." Wally told Gar in a defiant voice "I mean we've done stuff like this before, Adie, Dick, Atlas, we can handle Malcom."

"I hope your right Wally." Gar said cautiously "I do hope your right."

(Principal's office)

Blackfire: The intrigure and suspense is killing me! And when the hell is Gar going to apologise to Raven! This is driving me nuts!

GR: Relax there isn't much left we have to do Blackie, we just have two little things to do before this is over.

(GIR runs in with a DVD)

GIR: I made a video! Starring me and my best friend Pain!

(Pain walks in with his head held low.)

Pain: Dad, please kill robot and then kill me. My life is over.

GR: Why whats ont he movie?

(GIR puts the disc in the DVD player and a theme song from "Doraemon" plays with the title 'GIRamon' displayed GIR and Pain. First both GIR and Pain are blowing bubbles with one another. Pain is real just sitting there sulking while they both float on a giant pink balloon.)

Pain: Please kill me.

(As a Japanese lady sings the two float on their balloon through the city of Tokyo Suddenly GIR sticks a some mini chopper blades on Pain and they both fly off of the balloon and up into the sky. GIR looks happy while Pain crys to himself at the humilation. They float off into the sunset while Pain tries to kill himself by removing the mini-chopper blades to no avail.)

GIR: YAYYY!

Pain: Dad please kill me. Do this as a request for me.

GR: Sorry son, assisted suicide is illegal in several states and counties. Can't help you.

Pain: Oh screw you then.

Gar had pretty much given up on finding out what he did wrong and tried to talk to Raven himself, hoping it would at least give him a clue. So he had looked throughout the halls of the school and finally found Raven at her locker. He got in front of her and tried to talk to her.

"Raven can we talk please?"

Raven looked past him and started walking the other way

"Please Raven," Gar told her "I know something is really bugging and I know thats it all my fault, I just want to make it up to you."

"Do you even know what you're suppose to be apologising for?" Raven asked him

"No," Gar told her "but I'm working on that."

Raven just looked at him with cold dead eyes and started speaking angirly at him

"If you want to figure this out so bad go talk to your precious Terra." She told him "Maybe then you can figure it out."

Raven stomped off past Gar. He tried to stop her, but it was no use. She was now completely ignoring him. Gar decided that the best he could do was to go find Terra and figure this out. Raven had suggested it in any case, maybe it was a clue.

When Gar caught up with Terra by the football field she was surprised to see him.

"Hey Terra," he said "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh, okay." she said "Hey I never got to thank you for saving me from the fire yesterday."

"I think you did after I saved you." Gar told her

"Oh right, well anyway thanks again." Terra tried to walk away but Gar pulled her back

"Listen Terra, I need to ask you about a problem I have with a girl."

Terra suddenly slapped her head.

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?" Gar asked

"Gar look I'm sorry you actually thought that kiss on the cheek was for real, but it wasn't."

"Huh?" Gar was confused as to what she was talking about.

"Remember Gar," Terra said "I kissed you on the cheek after you beat up the jocks."

Gar remembered

"Oh yeah!" He said surprised "And you said you knew I was going to beat them and we walked back to the girl's domitory after the partying."

"Well actually Gar I didn't really care whether you won one way or the other."

Gar was shocked at Terra's words.

"What?" Gar said surprised "But you said-"

"Gar really," Terra stopped him "I didn't care. So what if the jocks were jerks if you won it wouldn't have affected me and if you had lost it wouldn't have affected me either."

"But-"

"Let me finish Gar," Terra told him "The truth is I was rather indifferent about you and your friends. I didn't care about the bullying the guys here were doing and I was perfectly happy to just go with it. You changed and I don't have to, thats good too."

"Wait," Gar began "so you didn't kiss my cheek because you liked me?"

"No."

"And you didn't admire that I stopped the fighting."

"No." Terra said "I'm not like you Gar, I don't share the same interests you do. You don't really know me."

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked

"I'm not cut to be a hero, I'm not out to save to world. I'm just a girl with a biology test in half an hour and I haven't studied."

Gar stood stunned as Terra walked away from Gar, but he wasn't about to let her leave without getting an answer first.

"So what was all that kiss stuff about anyway?" He called out

Terra turned and looked at him

"Oh some guy paid me to do that once." Terra explained "You just hanged out with me all by your own after that. I never knew why."

Gar thought it over in his mind, he did intentionally hang out with her more. That kiss made him think she liked him and that in turn made him want to hang around her. And now it turned out that it was all for nothing, he wasted all that time with Terra when he could've been with Raven...wait did he just think he could've spent time with Raven?

'Say who paid Terra anyway?' Gar wondered

He repeated the question out loud to Terra.

"Who paid you to do it?" Gar asked

Terra looked back a final time and answered

"Some hyperactive little brat named Malcom I think." She said "I'd only do it though if he paid me a hundred bucks."

With that Terra left the field and a dazed Gar staring at the ground, he had wasted his time with a girl who wasn't interested in him, forgotten about his friends, pissed Raven off, Malcom was behind it all and worst of all...

"I'd have to pay girls a hundred bucks to kiss me!" Gar yelled aloud

"Lips would have cost a thousand." Terra's voice called back

Gar stomped on the ground, angry at himself, angry at Malcom, angry at all the time he wasted! Malcom did this! He screwed everything up! But why? Why'd he do it? What was there to gain besides distracting Gar? Gar quickly thought back to that night and the kiss, how surprised he was at it, how he saw Raven stomp off after it, how she yelled at him when he caught up to her, how pissed she was at him for what had happened...because Terra kissed him. Then, the clogged thinking cog in his brain finally turned and Gar suddenly realised how oblivious and stupid he truly was.

"Oh my god thats it!" He said, and taking his fist he punched himself "Moron!"


	17. Chapter 17

We're gonna do something different for the start of this chapter. Its about the Terra/BB/Raven triangle that lasted...like one chapter. You see like the 'cutting' thing I so ruthlessly pwned...yeah triangles are a cliches of high school fan-fics. I don't know triangle never seem that interesting to me. It adds drama sure, but in the end you, the author and everyone else can pretty much guess who the character is gonna end up with before the end based on the author's history. Thats not to say I hate triangle stories, hell I just used one even if only for the purpose of parody, its just I find some reviews that plead for the author to put the two characters back together a little...I don't know funny to me I suppose. I mean of course my fave pairing will happen either way, its not like I'm abandoning the pairing I'm just adding meat to the story. Everyone stop getting so worried about triangles, you and I both know whose gonna end up where. They're drama, and thats all. An drama is always easily parodied...because its redundant

As for Terra, why is she such a complete bore in this chapter? Simple, I'm sick and tired of people demanding she become a Titan again. Look the writers and creators of Teen titans themselves have said that Terra was not cut out to be a super hero. That was the whole point of Things Change! Terra wasn't cut out to be a super hero! Not everyone has the same drive and determination to do great things. Terra can still do great things I suppose but she's more suited to civilian life. Let her be an ordinary girl, have an ordinary life, to some people a day at the mall, a slumber party with friends, a nice friendly chatroom conversation, its a slice of heaven. And as for BB/T fans, forcing Terra to return to Super Heroing just for Beast Boy makes Terra selfish. Terra should come back to being a super hero because she wants to help people in general not because Beast Boy wants her back or because she wants Beast Boy back. Heroes aren't suppose be like that, they're suppose to serve mankind for the betterment of mankind. NOT THEMSELVES! You think Batman still does his thing cause he wants revenge? No! He does it cause he feels he has a responsibility to Gotham and its citizens. Even a vigilante Anti-Hero like The Puniisher battles evil because he feels its his duty, not because he's an angsty angry jerk who wants revenge. He just wants to punish the guilty. You think it would make Terra a good hero that the only reason she's doing any of this is because Beast Boy wants her to? Whats the goal then? The purpose? If she's only doing this for Beast Boy then she has no real reason to help citizens in need. She's just along for the ride. Terra should WANT to become a superhero not because of Beast Boy, but because she feels that its what she needs to do it as her duty and purpose in life.

Oh yeah and in the comics she was just plain evil...can we please drop it now!

Also I'm glad most of you liked the Orange cutting scene. If anyone has read a real crappy cutter fic you understand my anger. Especially when the cutter is a superhero. Imagine if Superman cut himself with kyrptonite every night. Would that makes sense to you? Then again there probably a fanfic out there right now that features either Spidey, or Wonder Woman, or Batman, or the Flash, or any number of heroes who cut themselves for some stupid reason or another. This isn't a triade against people who cut themselves, I'm not making fun of them. I think they need help from a family therapist, but thats not me to decide. I'm just making fun of cutter fics. Thats it. Also to Daenotsu...never doubt my judgement again...ever! Joking good buddy, its okay, if you actually believed Raven was cutting before you read the orange part then I have done my job well. Also if anyone is wondering why the hell it was an orange I used...meh some stupid internet flash called Emo Orange gave me the idea. I still don't get why I did it anyway.

With those major question and major plot points in the majority of reviews that were touchd by all you wonderful viewers answered its on to individual questions

JohnLennon: Here's my dictionary summary of the term Emo

Emo: A whinny wannabe goth style of counter-culture. Which in actuality is just another form of conformity because to be emo you are forced to wear black, make crappy poetry, be incredibly depressed, dye your hair black and listen to stupid music that is basically people complaining how much their lives suck arse. Their favourite sayings are "No one understands me," "Life sucks" and "You're a conformist." Goth style shall always be more awesome the emo...and punk music will always be cooler anyway...also Goth muscian voltaire keeps all his music surprisingly upbeat and funny...how I have no idea.

For more information check wikipedia for all the details

Acosta Perez: Oh yes the Duffman reference. To anyone confused as to who Vassili Zaitsev is, he was a great soviet hero Sniper in the second world war and succesfully killed over 200 Germans in his military career. In other worlds, he's the real world equivilant of an f'ing camping bitch. Thats video game lingo for a guy who waits for other players in a multiplayer match to come to him and usually uses a sniper rifle while sits on a high, nigh unreachable ledge. But its a legitimate strategy...and they were Nazis so who cares right?

Oh yes I adore Gar' moronity, its easy to do and makes him a great character... also it annoys me how long he usually takes to figure things out in fan fics. But I'm a BB fan, so sure me.

**G**lacier Alchemist: I am sorry for messing up your name...so very sorry. And yes Malcom is Malchior the dragon, the very same person you described in the review.

Kawaii Spider: Question, to be cute does the spider either have to be chibi or storybook-esque inorder to fit the definition of Kawaii? Sorry I just had to ask that. Have you ever seen a spider up close? Its not pretty.

Yes Chesire does eat rats...why I don't know. I just thought since she's pretty much an oddball I'd have her doing somethign like that. As for Kitten and Robin...as I said...those shippers are on crack, the pairing is the crack. Its a crack pairing. Ignore their insanity.

Oh so you have played Bully too! Damn, thats another person who did not have to go to youtube just to find all the stuff that fellow gamers pulled from the game and posted there. Why must you all be so bloody rich to own a PS2! All I have of the past generation are the Xbox and Gamecube. Oh sure the PS2 is selling for like what $150 dollars or something but I can't get it because I'm broke. Need day job...other then this.

In any case, yes, Malcom and Gary are rather alike. Yet another job I suceeded in. Oh and I'm glad you like the orange thing.

vinsion: While you may see some minor obstacles with Gar and Rae in this, you'll be plesantly surprised by everything, I promise.

FennecDaFox: I try to at least make things seem sense to people. Or at least to me in some cases. I don't like leaving open ends you know.

As for the mushy talk, yes you get it in this chapter. And yeas it has been ripped off from every other mush talk in existance. As the characters will point out...its all rather corny. At least I admit that.

sgtfaust: Terra didn't really know why Malcom wanted her to kiss Gar. She just did it because she's borinmg and she needed the money for shoes...or something I don't know.

Daenotsu: Since I did such a good job in tricking I'm letting this lack of faith slide my friend. That was the whole point of the last two chapters. Now its time to wrap things up to a full completion and basically jsut get on with this bullcrap.

Yes, it is easier to control chaos, as weird as that sounds. With everyone busy fighting each other no one will care to try and take Malcom on...same mistake Gar made in chapter 16, well actually its still chapter 16 but a different part...oh screw it. I don't get it either. We'll just call it chapter 17 by nature and entile it part 2 of chapter 16.

Anywho I enjoyed writing Kitten's fall from grace, we all need a druggy cheerleader joke once in awhile don't we?

So enough of this, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and now heres the rest of it all, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Fall and Rise of Garfield Logan

Part 2: Expelled!

Roy was walking along the pathway to the school when he saw Gar rush over to him in a mad panic frailing his arms around like it was the end of the world.

"Roy! Roy!" He screamed as he got close and grabbed him by the shoulders "I think I know why Raven is pissed off at me!"

"Stop shaking me!" Roy pleaded

Gar did so and when he did so he blurted out his hypothesis

"Raven has a crush on me!"

Roy just looked at Roy, totally unshocked at the revelation.

"I know, it sounds crazy, completely insane and totally ridiculous," Gar told him "but its true! Why else would she be so ticked off that Terra kissed me."

Roy just kept looking at him unshocked

"And I also realised something else too." Gar explained "I figured out why I was always so guilty when Raven got mentioned, why I was making those stupid jokes, why I kept comparing Terra to Raven, why I've had this repeating thought in my mind that I should spend more time with her. Roy, I think I have a crush on her too."

Roy was still unshocked

"And when Terra kissed me, Raven thought I was playing her all along. I was flirting with her ever since Christmas and I didn't even know it! God I feel like such a doofus, its like someone's hit me in the head with a 2x4 and now I can see it all so clear!"

Just then Roy's hand slapped Gar against the side of his head.

"OW!" Hw screamed "What was that for?"

"For taking so friggin long to figure it out!" Roy exclaimed at the top of his voice "DUH!"

Now Gar was shocked

"You knew?" He said

"Double DUH!" Roy told him "Everyone knew, everyone in the group at least. The nerds, Kole, Wally, Vox, everyone! Except you of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gar shouted

"Because if we did then you wouldn't have believed us." Roy told him "That and we wanted you to figure it out."

"Well it would've made things less confusing!" Gar shouted "Listen I got to go talk to Raven, we need to sort this all out before she totally starts hating me!"

Gar rushed off to find Raven, but was stopped short by a very big prefect.

"Principal Rageworth wants to see you Logan." The prefect said

"But I gotta-"

The prefect grabbed Gar by his shirt and dragged him into the school building.

They past several students and onlooking teachers as the prefect paraded Gar up the stiars to the principal's office. He shoved Gar inside the reception area and closed the door.

"Logan!" A voice cried from the office "Get in here."

Gar walked silently into the office and up to Rageworth's desk. The principal didn't look at all happy to see him, his posture was crooked and his eyes stared at him with comtempt and anger. Gar felt like he was going toget skewered for something any second. Better act calm.

"Um, you wanted to see me sir?" Gar asked

The princpal didn't answer the question.

"You've gotten into a lot of trouble over the past year haven't you Logan." Rageworth said with tinge of venom in his voice "I suppose I could look over the fights, the pranks you've pulled, the mischeif you did around town and of course the recent little football field you did a few months ago."

"Yeah I guess," Gar chuckled "barrel of laughs huh?"

"Not anymore Logan." Rageworth told him "I'm afraid I was wrong about trying to change your discipline problems. I assumed that I could somehow channel your deliquency into something useful. Instead you have only become worse. I'm afraid that Rageworth is not for you."

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked in loud tone "I haven't done anything wrong at all! All I've been trying to do is what your prefects and you failed to do. I tried to stop the bullying, the crazy fights, the violence, I was doing more for the school then anyone here! All my friends were! This place pratically rewards bullies and jerks, I just stand up to them."

Rageworth got to his feet and looked Gar in the face

"Listen boy," he said "don't try to play the hero here. This academic instatution has been under my family's care for years. To say to me that I'm not holding up my duties is insulting and is only making things worse for you right now."

"Why?" Gar asked

"The vandalisim at city hall boy I have it on good authority it was you." Rage worth said waving his finger in Gar's face "And this recent rash of other school misconduct, the gym going up in flames, the infestation of the library, the stolen school trophies and of course that slime stunt you pulled on Mr. Grayson.

"All that stuff wasn't me!" Gar pleaded

"Even the graffitti?" Rageworth implied

Gar knew he couldn't deny that if he had proof.

"Okay, so maybe that one. Who told you anyway?"

"A young boy took upon himself to inform us in the faculty of your misdeeds." Rageworth explained "Considering how he is a top student, has done great work with the school and has recently assisted me in my duites in his free time I find it hard to consider he would lie to me about this."

"Who is it?" Gar demanded

"A boy named Malcom Core I believe."

Gar's face was flushed, in complete shock, Rageworth was now on Malcom's side? This did not sound good at all.

"Malcom!" Gar shouted in disbelief "Malcom! Dude I may have spray painted some nasty words but that kid tortures people."

"It would be wise of you not to talk to the next head boy of this school like that Logan."

Now things were worse, Malcom was now the head boy! What the hell was going on here!

"Have you completely lost your marbles?" Gar asked in a rage "You've just given him what he's always wanted!"

"No, I have given him what he deserves. Now it is your turn." Rageworth waved his hand at the door "As of now you are expelled from Rageworth Academy!"

Gar felt like a brick had just hit him in the chest

"Expelled!" Gar said aloud

"Expelled for your violent and unorderly actions." Rageworth clarified "You are leaving this institution to pursue your academic education elsewhere. I tried contacting your mother, but she's still on a cruise. I will be writing her a letter in a few days after I get the paperwork finalized on your termination from our school doctrine. Until she returns to retrieve you I must keep you here on campus, but you are not allowed to wear the school uniform and you may not attend any classes. You're done Logan, finished."

Gar balled his fists in anger and turned to leave

"That's what you think." Gar grumbled as he slammed the office door behind him

(Back in the Principal's Office)

GR: Well I played that part pretty well.

(Blackfire comes out of closet)

Blackfire: Why exactly are we putting the psychopath as the head boy?

GR: Because this can only lead to more crazy high school hijinks...plus its part of the climax.

(Pain sits up on the desk)

Pain: Does the climax include the death of one said stupid robot.

(GIR drops down from ceiling and starts doing a stupid dance by shaking his butt in their faces)

GIR: I'm gonna be the next American Idol! YAY!

Pain: God I hate you.

GR: Haven't you tired fixing him?

Pain: Several times now. However his design flaws are practically built into his programming. If I messed around with him I could kill him.

GR: But don't you hate him?

Pain: OR...I could make him worse.

Blackfire: Define worse?

GIR: Who likes taco pie! (Throws pie in Blackfire's face)

GR: Oh shizzler. (Cranks a emergency air raid horn on his desk as Pain duck for cover)

Blackfire: I'm going to step out for a few seconds...please excuse me.

(Blackfire leaves through the back window and goes up into space. There she takes the nearest asteroid and chucks ittowards the the Earth with her super strength. Meanwhile in some stupid suberb a guy with a red beard and a viking helmet is typing away at his computer when a giant asteroid falls out of the sky, crashes through the roof and crushes him to death. Blackfire returns to Rageworth)

Blackfire: All better now

GR: So, you didn't blow up a planet this time.

Blackfire: No, and I told you it was a moon.

Pain: See we need to get rid of this nutzo robot, he's seriously pissing me off

GR: But everyone loves your interaction.

Pain: Because they love watching me suffer! Do I need to mention that Doraemon Parody last chapter?

Blackfire: No thats all still fresh in our minds.

GR: Well it doesn't matter, its good ratings. You two are still together as a subplot.

Pain: Damnit!

(GIR walks over)

GIR: Somebody needs a hug!

(Pain looks at him and punches the robot in the nose before stomping off.)

GIR: YAY! That hurt a lot!

Gar was fuming, he sat on the steps to the school with his head hung low. he wasn't at all happy with this turn of events, the moment of jubilation he felt before was now gone and was replaced with a feeling of utter failure. Gar had almost completely forgotten about what he was going to do before this happened to him...thats when Raven appeared in front of him.

"Hey." She said somberly

Gar just looked up at her, still moping. A few minutes ago he would've been totally happy to see her, but it wasn't a few minutes ago was it?

"Hey." He responded

Raven sat down beside him on the step, not trying to force him to say anything or doing anything. Gar didn't blurt out his revelation to her when she sat down and he didn't make a single stupid joke. They just sat there for a couple minutes, waiting for one or the other to break the ice.

"You got sacked huh?" Raven asked

Gar nodded at her response

"Guess news travels fast here." he said

Raven nodded herself

"Sorry about that Gar."

"Yeah well, theres nothing you can do about now huh?"

"Not that I can think of." she told him

It was few more seconds of awkward silence before Raven finally broke the ice

"Roy said you wanted to talk to me about something." She said "Accorcing to him you know why I was so pissed at you."

"Yeah, I do know." Gar said "Fact is if I tell you my idea and its wrong I'm gonna seem real stupid."

"Gar," Raven told him "for the last few weeks you were being pretty stupid."

"Do I need to go through the whole 'I was a jerk' thing again?" He asked waving his arms in the air "Cause I think everyone gets that I'm an idiot okay."

Raven shook her head

"So are you gonna tell me what you think is making me mad at you?" Raven asked

"Well if I tell you you're gonna deny it." Gar told her "I think its best if you tell me what you think I think is making you angry at me."

Raven perched an eyebrow

"Wait a second," She said "if I tell you what I think you found out how will I know you're just not bluffing to get me to reveal why I'm pissed off at you?"

"Well I just assume..." Gar said before stopping "nevermind I'll dance around it. I think that you thought that ever sicne Christmas I was flirting with you. Making those dumb jokes, trying to be on your best side, always being so damn shy and ridiculously weird around because I was playing dumb or something. Then Terra kissed me on the cheek, you thought I was toying with you all along because I could and you got totally pissed off. Then I started hanging out with Terra to convince myself that I did nothing wrong, but I ignored you and made things worse cause I didn't try to talk everything out with you and you got even more pissed off because now it was like I had dumped you for a hotter girl. And all that time I was making comparisions between you and Terra and you always came out on top and I was completely locking away my guilt until it grew and grew and pretty much spurted itself right out of mouth like it has just now."

Raven still looked at Gar stoically, as if she was unsure what to think of Gar's ramble.

"So I came out on top of Terra?" Raven finally asked

Gar nodded

"Why is that?" She asked "She's a cheerleader and everything."

"Yeah, but she's not you Rae." He explained "You're smart, you're fun to be around, you like talking with me, you like having me around, you're always there when I need someone, you can tolerate me, you don't treat me like an idiot, really in short Rae you're a very good friend who I like being a round more. Terra never seemed to actually like me that way and I only just met her. I don't know as much as I thought I did about her. But us, well we know eachother. We got to know each other, we pretty much grew into each other. Sure a girl might be your first crush but that doesn't mean she's right for you. You need to know a person, or any person, before you can make any kind of judgement call. We developed, evolved over the year. Terra and me stayed the same for all six or so weeks of the time we spent with each other. I like spending my time with you more then her Rae. I don't know why, but we just do."

of course Gar was lying about the last part, he wasn't going to say anything until Raen said it and confirmed it. She in the meantime was just looking at him, a small smile on her face.

"That was incredibly corny and you know it." she said

"I couldn't think of anything else." He responded "So there it is, I made it seem like you didn't matter to me and you were just a plaything. Truth is Raven you ain't, so don'ty think that way. You're my closest friend here...maybe more."

Gar mumbled the final part to himself as Raven scooched over to her.

"Gar," she said "before anything goes any further with this disscussion we need to resolve our problem here first."

"But I thought we just-"

Raven put a single finger over Gar's lips

"That part is done. You're forgiven Gar." She released her finger from his lips and continued "The fact is we can't end of this until we get you back in Rageworth." she told him

"But I've been expelled." Gar told her "How can I get back in?"

"You'll find a way Gar." She told him "roy told me you had gotten everyone looking into the stuff going on around here. You'll find out how to get back in Rageworth Gar, trust me."

Gar looked at the ground for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Raven

"And then..." He said "we can figure everything about us out?"

Raven nodded

"If thats where you want to go, yes."

"But," he asked "how do you know what I'm thinking about us precisely?"

Raven just smiled slyly at him, she lent over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"That answer your question?" Raven asked back

Gar rubbed the spot he'd been kissed at for a moment, he felt like he couldn't keep it in any longer. Now was the time to tell her he thought.

"Raven, I think I have a cr-"

"I know Gar." Raven said "But I need to be sure. I need to be sure that...that I can trust you to wait."

"Well whats the difference whether I wait or tell you now?" Gar asked

Raven just smiled and ruffled his hair around

"You're always in such a rush Gar." She told him "I just need you to concentrate on this for now...I'll be waiting when everything is finished."

Gar smiled at her

"And you said I was corny." He shot back

Raven chuckled a bit

"Best joke you've told in months Gar." She said getting up along with him "I just hope that that kiss on your cheek can tide you over till we see this through."

"It will," Gar said "knowing whats waiting at the end of this."

"See you then Gar." Raven said walking away

Gar waved solemnly at her as she left. She now had given him sentiment to succeed...he couldn't fail now.

The next morning, Gar was waiting for Roy outside the school. He could no longer wear the school uniform, so he was stuck wearing a purple and black sweater. The fact he was expelled was seriously making him angry. He needed to figure out how to get back into Rageworth...but how? Thats when Roy showed up.

"Hey Gar," Roy said waving his hands "Heard about your expelsion."

"Yeah everyone has." Gar complied "I've been up all night thinking how to fix that."

"All night?" Roy said surprised"Why?"

"Well its not like I have to worry about class anymore." Gar explained "Also I had a little insentive."

Roy just cockily grinned at this

"Oh, so you and Raven made up then?"

"Sorta," Gar said "but I guess you could say that we did."

"So whats the plan then?" Roy asked

"I have no idea." Gar told him

Roy was shocked to say the least

"How the hell could you have been up all night and not figured out a single idea?" He asked rather angirly

"Well give me a break Roy." Gar pleaded "Its not like I'm very good at this planning thing! That's Raven's area! I'm the go and do it guy!"

"I just thought you called me here to tell me your plan." Roy said

"I called you here because I figured you could help me Roy." Gar explained "I mean its like everything has crumbled down on me and now I have no friggin idea what to do to fix it all."

"You can just go and take down Malcom." Roy told him

"Without proof that he's doing this I'll get kicked out even faster Roy." Gar replied "All we know is that the dropouts have been screwing with the school. We can't really prove Malcom's involved."

"But the dropouts can." said Roy "If we can get them to talk-"

"I already thought of that." Gar said "Those guys live in a toxic waste dump Roy. I'll need help getting through to them, the nerds won't stand a chance and Wally can't be seen anywhere besides the mini-mansion right now. Everyone else practically hates me."

"You can't just give up Gar." Roy told him "If do then Malcom will have really won."

"Well who else will help me?" Gar asked "Is there anyone in this school that is big, strong and dumb enough to not actually know they have to hate me?"

The two boys rubbed their chins for a moment, thinking if their was someone who fit that discription, then they suddenly looked at each at the same time, pointed at one another and said at the same time...

"Mammoth!"

"He's probably at his house right now." said Roy alone

"Well then I better get over there and ask him to help me." Gar said "In the meantime you watch Malcom and find out anything you can from him."

"Sure thing Gar." Roy saluted "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

Gar ran off and out of the school as Roy headed in the opposite direction.

(Principal's office)

GR: Being the self critic I am, how come I never mentioned Mammoth that much until now.

Blackfire: He's boring and no one really cares about him.

GR: This is true. Oh well, he plays an important part in these last chapters. Lets begin then.

Gar arrived at Mammoth's house, it was rather diongy from the outside looks of it all, but Gar wasn't really expecting all that much.

"Hey Mammoth!" Gar yelled "Get out here. I need your help breaking into the Dropout's hideout!"

At that moment the garage door opened and revealed Mammoth on a large motorcycle...with the word police etched across it.

"Oh hell." Gar thought "What has he done?"

"Mammoth ride'em like cowboy!" Mammoth shouted "You ride my dad's moped to dropouts hideout and we smash stuff."

Gar just shook his head, it didn't take any brains at all to know Mammoth has stolen that motorcycle. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he was already in, but at this point with him being expelled and all he had little to nothing to lose. Gar ran up to the moped he saw leaning against the garage wall and started it up. As soon as he did Mammoth took off. Gar followed in close pursuit as they etched a ttrail through the streets to the toxic waste dump.

"He's crazy." Gar thought "If the cops figure out what he's done he's gonna go to juvie hall for the rest of his teen years!"

That thought was confirmed when Gar heard sirens up from behind them.

"Oh crap!" He said making the moped go faster to keep up with Mammoth. Evetually they came to the industrial complex and Gar watched as Mammoth continued to ride his motorcycle right at the front of the waste disposal dump. This wouldn't have been a problem, if there wasn't a huge barricade of asorted objects blocking his path. With roar, Mammoth crashed head long into the barricade resulting in flying wood splinters and a large fireball from behind as the motorcycle crasged to the ground and set itself a flame. Mammoth crawled out of the wreckage non worse for ware except for some tattered clothing. Gar sped up to help him but as soon as Mammoth heard the sirens he ran off. Gar assumed it was better this way, if Mammoth was caught he wouldn't be help to anyone. So as the behemoth led the polioce away Gar entered the now opened up toxic waste dump. He stopped the moped and got off and was greeted by a familar face...Jynx.

"What the hell?" Gar said "What are you doiung here?"

"I decided to try and figure out what was going on with X myself." She explained with her hands on her hips

"But how'd you get past the barricades?" Gar asked

"Oh there's a loose board on one of the fences." Jynx explained "I always go through there."

Gar couldn't help but feel a little cheated at this point, he just got Mammoth into major trouble for nothing. But he was in and there was no going back now.

"Okay whatever," Gar said "I really need to talk to X. See if my hunch is right and if he's working with someone at the school."

Jynx shrugged

"Heh, fine." She said "But you'll need to get past the other dropouts all over the place. They won't take to kindly to you being on their turf you know."

Gar nodded reluctantly at the statement.

"So what do you suggest?" Gar asked

"Follow me," She said motioning over to large smoke stack behind them "I can get you past some of them and introduce you to the girls. We'll get you close enough to do some damage"

Gar did as she asked and followed Jynx to the smokestack as a bunch of kids in street clothes rushed over and looked at their destroyed barrier, just missing the two by an inch. Jynx led him to the back of the smoke stack where two other girls were waiting in a corner. One was a black girl with yellow shirt and black pants, and two little bobs of hair sticking out on each side of her head. The other was a pale girl with black and red dyed hair as well as a black tank top and black skirt.

"This is Bee," Jynx said pointing at the black girl "and this is Argent."

"Karen and Toni right?" Gar asked remebering who they were.

The girls looked at Jynx with malice

"You told him our real names?" Argent said

"He wouldn't shut up unless I did." Jynx explained "He was way too confused to understand street names and stuff."

"Whatever." Bee replied "Can we please get on with the show already?"

"I'm with her, where's X?" Gar asked

Jynx pointed behind them to large building complex with huge bellowing smokestacks in fron of them.

"He's in there." Jynx said "The main wadte disposal building. The only entrance is from the top. We can distract the guards on the bottom while you sneak up and grab the key from the doorman and get inside."

"Sounds good." Gar said

"Just don't screw up kid." Argent warned "I'm not going to flirt with these losers just so you can get walloped to a bloody pulp."

"I'll be fine, trust me." Gar said

"Okay let's get this over with." Bee added

Jynx and her girlfriends struted over to the entrance of the building where the guarding dropouts were. The girls of course distracted the young, repressed horomone guards while Gar snuck past easily.

(Principal's Office)

GR: You think thatw as a bit much?

Blackfire: Nah, teenagers are hotbeds of sexually repressed anger and shame.

GR: Hm, whatever. Its just this story has gone on for months and I want the friggin thing to end before I go insane.

Gar climbed to the top of the large smoke stack at the very top of the building. As he got off the ladder and onto the grated top he panted heavily.

"Damn, that was a long trip." Gar said "Sometimes I wish I could just fly to the top of high ledges and stuff."

As soon as he had reached the top however he was ambushed by the dropout guarding the door to the inside of the building. He ducked under the one of the bigger dropout's punches and hit him in the shin. The dropout jumped around clutching his foot and Gar grabbed the key to the door from his belt. He ran past them all and to the door that led down into the building. He unlocked the door, quickly ran inside and then locked the door behind him. He heard the dropouts on the otherside shake the door in anger trying to open it. Gar ignored them and descended down the rusty stairwell into the depth of the building. It was a decayed, digusting cesspool. The only color Gar saw was green, probably from the left over fumes of toxic waste. He moved along the bridges of fallen debris which included pipes and dropped stariwells. Eventually, after shimming his way across one final pipe he came to a grated elevator with someone inside frantically pressing the button. It looked like a kid in a black hoodie with a red X over his chest and covering his face was a skull mask The kid took one look at Gar and continued to press the button wildly.

"Wait I just want to talk!" gar explained

The kid wasn't listening to him and the elevator soon descended downward. Luckily Gar found some nearby stairs and followed the kid down. He met up with him in a large control room withg several big panels, computers and pipes.

"You're X, right?" Gar asked "Listen I need to talk to you about Rageworth."

X still wasn't listening. He pulled down a pipe off the wall and held it like a club in his hand. Gar relaised he wasn't going to just talk to him at this point. He couldn't get close to X with that big honking pipe in his hands. Gar looked around the room for something to use, but all he could see was this big panel with a radioactive sign on it. Thats when he remembered how many times Raven told him to use his head when is these situations. Gar decided to rip to the panel off. the wall. The panel ripped off easily and Gar now held it like a shield. He charged in with is his arms and X tried to smash through it. Gar held off the pummeling on his shield and when X stopped pushed him back and right into a wall with it. X dropped the pipe and Gar charged at him again, smacking him with the shield and against the wall. X grabbed the shield in his hands at that moment and pushed Gar to the ground while he ran deeper into the complex.

"Come back!" Gar called after him, dropping the shield

He followed X down the stairs to a enclosed steel cage with gas spewing all around them from the outside broken pipees. The nutbar, X, now ripped off another pipe from the inside of the cage. As a green cloud spewed up from the bottom of the floor Gar followed X's lead and took his own pipe. He pulled it off the fragile plane of the wall and charged at X with full speed. the two clashed the pipes together and eventually Gar was thrown back. X tried to bring his pipe down on Gar's head, but he rolled out of the way and missed the strike. Gar stood up and smacked X across the back with the pipe and then charged at him, pinning him against the wall of the cage before slamming him into it once or twice. X pushed him of again and Gar and X met in the center as their pipes clashed once again against eachother. This time Gar pushed X off and hit him in the leg. X went down to the floor and dropped his pipe. Gar held the pipe abopve his head and threatened to slam it down on X.

"Okay! Okay!" He said "Stop already! I give!"

About damn time, Gar thought as he threw the pipe away.

"Okay pal," Gar said "my school is getting terrorized by you punks and everyone is at each other's throats because of it. And now the principal has gotten me expelled because he thinks I'm behind it all. I want answers, now. Who put you up to this?"

X just sat on the floor groaning to himself

"Hey kid you ain;t the only one with problems." X explained "My parents dropped me off at that dumb school and I got thrown out cause I stole some stupid stuffed animal from that stupid principal's office. Now I'm stuck in this stupid town forever. That little punk said he'd help me get back at them if I helped mess with the kid's heads. Now he's abandoned me too, saying I can suck garbage for all he cares."

"Who?" Gar asked again "Who said he'd help you get back at the school."

"I don't know." X replied "Some jerk named Malcom or something."

"I knew it!" Gar said aloud

That confirmed it, Malcom was using the dropouts and the prefects to screw with the school so he could take power as the head boy and run everything from there on. Gar wasn't about to let that happen.

"He said I'd be king of the school." said X

"Told me the same damn thing." Gar said to X "Trust me, it isn't so great." Gar held his hand out to X "Come on, get up."

X reluctantly took his hand and Gar brought him back up

"Weren't you just pummeling me before?" he asked

"Yeah, but you''re not the problem dude." Gar explained "Malcom is, and you're gonna help me stop him before its too late."

X peered down at his feet for a second

"I owe the little bastard a beat down anyway." He said "I'm in. Sorry about trying to kill you before."

The two shook hands

"No sweat," Gar said "now let's get out of here before the fumes make us start seeing pink elephants or something."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16: The Rise and Fall of Garfield Logan

Part 3: Schoolyard Rumble Mayhem!

Gar had exited the toxic waste dump with X in toe, he called the other Dropouts off and told them to beat it while he had a chat witgh Gar.

"Sorry about all the bullcrap we caused at your school dude." He said

"Its okay." Gar told him "Malcom's a manipulative ass. If you don't know him right he can screw you...big time."

X nodded in agreement

"Good point." He said "I'm not sure what his problem is exactly. Once he broke our pact I was afraid he was gonna send someone to shut me up. Thats why I was so freaked out about you showing up."

"Well now we have to fix this mess X." Gar explained "Meet me at the school in a few hours. We'll talk to Principal Rageworth and convince him that Malcom is the cause of this."

"What makes you think he's gonna believe me dude?" X asked "I stole his stupid stuffed animal out of spite! All he'll do is blame it all on us Dropouts and get us all in the crapper. We need to get Malcom to confess everything to the whole damn school."

Gar nodded his, understanding X's point.

"Okay then, I'll meet up with some friends of mine then." Gar said "You head on over to the school while we try and figure how to get Malcom to confess everything."

"Sounds good." X agreed "Hope you come up with something though before I beat the tar out of that little asscrack."

X left of towards the school and Gar headed out of the toxic waste dump on his own. He now had everything he needed to prove malcom guilty except Malcom's confession. He decided to head off to find the guys back at school so they could solve that dilema...however as he was running down the street to get to the school he was pulled back into an alley by a familar face...Jynx.

"What the heck?" He said surprised "Why'd you do that?"

"You were headed for the school...duh!" Jynx told him

"Well yeah duh!" Gar responded I got to meet up with my friends.

"You don't want to go there buddy."

Gar looked behind him to see who the voice was, it was Wally.

"Wally?" Gar said, even more surprised "I thought the other preps weren't letting you out of their sights?"

"They weren't," he explained with a somber tone "Until Adie busted in and took over the mansion in a coup d'etat forcing me to flee the damn campus."

"What?" Gar shouted loudly in anger "Well we gotta get back there and kick his ass!"

"He's not the only one you got to kick Gar." Wally explained

Gar was still confused

"What are you guys talking about? What the hell is going on at Campus?" Gar demanded to know. Jynx stepped up and explained it to him

"The whole damn school has broken up into a massive fight!" She said loudly "All the cliques, factions and gangs are fighting with each other as we speak!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gar shouted

"We're not." Wally told him "Theres bottle rockets flying, fire cracker going off, kids hitting each other with bats and chairs, its utter maddness dude! I was lucky to get out unscathed."

This had to be Malcom's fault. Gar knew it. It was his whole damn plan! First he got the prefects on his side, then turned the cliques against each other by getting them angry, now he was going to let the school run wild before he cleaned it all up and made himself campus king for good. Just like he tried before when he tricked Raven...and thats when Gar rememebered. He grabbed Wally by his shirt and shook him wildly.

"Where's Raven?" He asked in a panic "Is she okay? Is she with you? Tell me godamnit!"

Wally tried to calm his friend down

"I didn't see her get out Gar," He said "she's probably back at the school."

That proclamation didn't help Gar calm down though

"Damnit I got get over there!" He said "I gotta stop the fighting. Where's Mammoth? I'm gonna need his help."

"Mammoth's been hiding out in the meat processing plant." Jynx said "Word is he's terrfied about being sent to prison after that motorcycle stunt he pulled."

Gar perched an eyebrow

"Mammoth can comprehend prison?" He said "Yeesh, thats a real surprise."

"I'll head back to school and see what I can do to calm things down" Wally said "You find Mammoth and meet us there."

"Got it." Gar said taking off running

"Hurry Gar!" Wally shouted as he saw his friend dissapeer down the street "There isn't much time till this thing completely spirals out of control!"

As Gar dissapeered from sight Jynx turned to Wally.

"You're not gonna leave me here while you have all the fun are you?" She asked

"Baby," Wally responded "that is the last thing I would ever think of doing."

"Do we have to save your rich friends?" She asked

"Yes" Wally said flatly

Jynx just shrugged at his comment

"Fine," She said "but don't think I'm in it for that. I just want to punch some stupid kids up."

Gar ran down the street in desperate search of the meat processing plant where Mammoth was. All the while he kept repeating in his mind the hope that Raven was okay, that she was hiding somewhere safe, that she had escaped the school before things got too hot. But he was fooling himself. If anything Raven was fighting in the thick of things right now or trying to get the students to stop killing each other. How had things gone from so good to so bad so fast. he finally figured out his feelings for Raven and now this was happening to them. He needed to set things right before it was too late. He finally arrived at the meat processing plant and entered through the open garage door where the meat truck transported their frozen merchandise came and went. He found a cowering Mammoth by some boxes.

"I smell like meat." he said

"I know." Gar told him "Come on we got to get to the school."

"Why?" Mammoth asked

"Theres a huge fight going on and kids are beating each other up and stuff."

Mammoth rose to his feet at that moment and pounded his chest.

"Mammoth will stop fight! Mammoth will smash trouble makers! GRAAAH!"

He ran out the garage at full speed, grunting and roaring like the barbarian he was. gar could barely keep up with him as they ran past the potrolling police. The cops chased them on foot but could niether catch nor sustain their chase against Mammoth. When they tried cutting up ahead and blocking the crazy muscle bound oaf off, Mammoth charged at them and pushed them out of the way. Eventually Gar and Mammoth lost the cops through an alley and emerged on the otherside to find the school in front of them. Even from here they could here the fighting and rioting. Gar knew things were going to hell and fast. He saw X and a few other dropouts at the gate. He and Mammoth ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on man?" X asked "Its like Thunderdome or something in there."

"It's Malcom." Gar told him "He's gotten everyone completely pissed off and now they're fighting each other. And now that he has the prefects on his side he's gonna wait for it to become complete anarchy and then swoop in and establish his rule as school king!"

X and his friends all looked at each other in utter disbelief

"Is this kid psychotic or something?" X asked "I mean how exactly is causing all that gonna help him run the school?"

Gar explained further

"If he and the prefects keep instigating these fights all the time it will be more then enough for him to get his kicks and keep order." Gar said "And Malcom will be in complete control of all school policy when he's labelled as the one who keeps everyone in line."

"So how do we stop the kids from fighting each other?" X asked

Gar put his hands in the air

"This is America X," he said "we go in try and make them see reason, and if we don't we kick the snot out of them. Then we find Malcom and end this once and for all. We just have to get all the leading clique heads to either stop fighting or we just kick their asses. Thats why I have back-up."

Gar pointed to Mammoth who stepped in front of them

"Mammoth likes to hurt people...for peace."

X and his friends perched their eyebrows at the comment

"Sounds good." said X "But the gate's locked, how do we get in?"

Mammoth snorted, growled at the gate and then charged head long into it. The gate busted open as Mammoth's head collided with it. He got up and rubbed his head somewhat.

"That sorta hurt." He said

Gar motioned X and his friends to move into the school and they all ran inside and onto the campus. X and his buddies headed to one end of the school and left Mammoth and Gar do their thing. As the two made their way across campus they saw indivdual groups of kids running past them frantically, jumping over walls, punching each other in the face, pushing each other down, throwing them to the ground, kicking, punching, tugging each others hair, throwing fire crackers, hitting each other with bats and eggs, spraying paint in other people's faces, firing slingshots, you name violent act and the students were doing it. It truly was complete anarchy. Gar and Mammoth ignored the individual fights and essentially stayed out of them. They made their way over to the school gym where they hoped some thigns would be calmer. when they got inside they found a small contingent of kids in makeshift tents as they huddled against eachother in fear. Gar was confused as to what tents, and in general, the kids were doing here. Suddenly Seymour, Gizmo and Kole ran up to Gar in a panic.

"Gar thank god you're here!" Seymour said "Things have been going nuts!"

"No duh guys." Gar said "What happened?"

"From what I can gather it went like this." Kole began to explain "First a bunch of preps were out messing with the former Nightwings, demanding their trophies back and stuff. Suddenly Adie came out of nowhere and punched Dick Grayson in the face. Adie ran off before they could stop him but Dick took his aggression out on the preps anyway. Adie busted into the mansion with his goons and chased Wally out. By that time Dick and his buddies had decided that the jocks were in on things with the preps when Leonid tried to break up the fighting. Dick punched him to the ground and started wailing on any jock they saw as well as preps. Vic tried to get Leonid out of there and stop everyone, but Atlas decided to instigate everything further by saying Vic was a whimp and the jocks could beat anyone at anytime anywhere. Before you knew it there was a riot and the jocks started attacking us nerds. The chess club and Sci-Fi clubs are out there right now trying to hold them off and stop them from reaching us here."

"Where's Raven?" Gar asked

Kole looked down at the ground

"Last I saw her she was at the girl's dorm trying to get the other girls out of harm's way. She could still be there...I hope."

Gar was relieved, maybe she was safe at the girl's dorm

"Alright," he said "Raven would want us to stop the fighting before we went to save her. Come on guys we got to get out there and stop this before it gets out of hand. Where's Control Freak and Roy?"

"Right here!" Roy said as he bounded out of the gym's storage room. "Thank god you're here Gar, its compelte hell out there."

"Yeah I saw," Gar replied "and its all Malcom's fault. We got to stop him before its too late."

"Yes! We must stop him!"

Gar looked over at the bellowing voice and saw Control Freak deck out in his traditional role-playing gear. Only this time he held a staff in his left hand that held the head of Russell the Raging Racoon on top of it and a giant ruler sword in the other. Replacing his helmet was now blue hood covering his head and face make-up that made him look like he had a skull for a face.

"Control Freak?" Gar said surprised "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I reached Battle-Mage level 40 over the weeks you were gone Gar." He explained "My power has exceeded emensily. My lighting ball attack and my upgraded buffer and healing abilites as well as my advanced blade skills have-"

"Save it." Gar told him "Just follow me and help quell the fighting. Where do we need to start?"

"The jock hordes swarmed our library outpost and forced us here." Control Freak explained "We must retake it if we are to establish a foothold in this relm."

Gar shook his head, it wasn't because he dissagreed with Control Freak...it was because he was starting to understand what the hell he was talking about.

"Okay we knock the Jocks out of the library first then." He said "Roy you try and find out where Malcom is holding up while me Mammoth and Control Freak stop this riot."

"Sounds good." Roy said "I bet he's in the main school building I'll fight my way there."

Gar nodded looked to the door

"Okay guys," he said "lets do this."

Gar, Mammoth and Control Freak made their way through chaos of the school to the library building. Most of the kids were too busy beating each other up to notice them and that suited Gar just fine. They didn't need to worry about the small fry, all that mattered was stopping the head clique leaders from beating each other up. It would be like fighting them all over again, but it was the only way. They eventually made their way to the library and busted their way inside. There they found a bunch of jocks staring them down. Mammoth charged right thgrough the human barrier of athletes and they made their way to the back of the libray. They saw three jocks that looked very familar. Cinderblock, Steamroller and Atlas were all dancing around the spray painted lobby while they threw books on a bon fire.

"You fiends!" Control Freaks houted catching their attention "How dare you destroy the sacred tomes! I will make you suffer for your insolence!"

"Stuff it nerd!" Atlas said "You really think you can beat us?"

"We did it before Atlas." Gar told him

"Rules have changed nerd-lover." Atlas taunted "You got no army this time, no back up. Me?" Atlas snapped his fingers and withing an instant several faceless, emotionless jocks lept out from the various book sections in their sports jerseys "I got numbers on my side."

Gar balled his fist and prepared to fight, but he didn't get the chance. Within an instant, Victor rushed out of the crowd and blindsided Atlas with a body check pinning him against the wall

"I'm sick an tired of you and thick headed additude Atlas!" He shouted "Your bullshit ends now!"

Atlas pushed Victor off him in a rage

"I knew you were a nerd lover Vic! I knew it!"

"Like I care what you think asshole." Vic stated as he punched Atlas on the side of his mouth.

Atlas threw himself at Vic and the two started having at eachother with blow after blow. While this was going on Gar, Mammoth and Control Freak engaged the contingent of jocks that had surrounded them. Control Freak swung with his plastic sword at them as Mammoth crashed into them and swatted them away like flies.

"Destroy! Crush! Hurt!" He said

"He seriously needs to work on his speechcraft." Control Freak joked as he slammed down on the head of jock mocking him by calling him a 'n00b' and an 'artard.'

Vic and Atlas crashed each other into several bookshelves as they threw eachother across the room. Gar in the meantime avoided the blows of Cinderblock and Steamroller as he ducked under them and tried get them from behind. eventually Mammoth just collided into Steamroller and Control Freak hit Cinderblock at the back of his head. Gar gave them the thumbs up. Then he saw Atlas get thrown into the newly made pile. Cyborg stepped out of the bookshelves and rubbed his hands together.

"Booya!" He said jubilantly "That felt good! I've always wanted to wipe that damn smirk off Atlas' face."

Gar nodded at his friend

"Nice to see you finally showed Vic." Gar told him

Vic rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah, I just wish I did it sooner." He exclaimed "Now go, stop the other clique leaders before this really gets bad. I'll try and stop as many fights on the campus grounds as I can.."

Gar nodded and he, Control Freak and Mammoth departed from Vic outside as he went to break up a nearby fight. That was one jerk down, more to go. Gar knew where to head next. He led everyone to the mini-mansion and past all the fights that were going on in between. When they arrived Mammoth ran the two large double doors and roared in rage when they all rushed in. They saw Adie and two of his goons at the top of the stairs in front of them. Adie descended them, flanked by his friends. He was wearing a comfortable red playboy robe and held an unlit pipe in his hands.

"Ah Logan., how nice to see you." He said "You like my pipe? Its the West's great-grandfather's. Yet another thing I've taken from him today."

"Shut your trap Adie." Gartold him "You know you can't win. Your dad is coming at the end of the school year to take you away to military school. Hope you enjoy the hazing rituals cause I hear they're brutal."

Adie laughed

"You think this is about gaining back my title?" He said "This is about revenge! If I'm going down I'm taking a piece of Wally West with me and every last one of his associates! Especially you Logan! My father may take me away but at least I'll be able to take satisfaction in the fact that I still beat Wally West! I own the clique again! I don't care if its only for a few weeks! I still beat him! I won you idiot! I friggin won! And there nothing you can do about it!"

"I beg to differ old chum!"

Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs and Saw Wally, in a yellow kevlar fencing suit with a lighting bolt across it and a fencing sword in one hand.

"Wally?" Gar said surprised "What are you...?"

"Defending my family honor Gar," Wally said "what else?"

Wally slide down the stair wooden railing and landed right in front of Adie with his sowrd outstretched.

"You should never count your eggs before they're hatched old boy." He smiled at Adie "You haven't beaten me yet. I just went down to pick up my custom fencing gear."

"Ha!" Adie laughed "What makes you think I'm gonna bother fencing you?"

Wally held his chin

"Well for one, I remember how I beat you at the national fencing tournament a few years back. Never did recover from that defeat did you?" Wally asked getting under Adie's skin "Bet it naws at you every night while you sleep. Or is there another reason you suck your thumb like a toddler?"

Adie's face grew as red as his robe.

"Oh its okay Adie," Wally assured "So you suck at Fencing, no big deal. Just because I got the trophy and you didn't doesn't mean I'm better then you...just means that I don't suck at it."

In a rage Adie shouted his lungs out at Wally

"I'll show you who sucks at fencing!" he said

He tossed off his robe and revealed his own fencing suit, this one red. The two lackeys brought him a hearby fencing sword and a matching fencing mesh mask. He placed it on his face and pulled out the sword. Wally placed his mask on and the two squared off.

"En Garde!" Wally said aloud.

The two clashed swords across the floor of the mini-mansion, swinging at one another wildly with anger. Gar and the others watched the two fight, they still didn't understand what was going on.

"Can't we just smash?" Mammoth asked

"Nah," Gar said "This is a prep thing."

Wally attacked with a paree and a thrust, but Adie managed to dodge and block out of the way. The two swung their swords at another and interlocked with one another.

"You've been practicing." Wally said

"Sure have." Adie added

Wally kicked him away from him and swung his sword. Adie blocked and then thrusted his sword at Wally, who dodged and then knocked it aside before stabbing Adie's suit.

"Touche." He said

"No fair!" Adie said

"You were always a sore loser you know."

Adie grew more enraged and began to swing wildy at Wally, but he kept blocking Adie's blows as he was led back against the wall. Gar and the others now feared for their friend, thinking Adie was really going to slice him up. Thats when Wally swung his sword at the prcise moment bent Adie's fencing sword, the force of the swing knocked the fragile sword back and broke it at the hilt. The blade spun off and stuck itself into the wall. Adie looked at his broken sword that only had its hilt left and everything else gone. Wally tapped Adie with his sword and said "Touche" again. Adie screamed in a rage was about to punch Wally when he was hit on the back with what felt like a blunt object. He fell to the floor revealing to Wally Jynx behind the short tempered jerk holding a cricket bat.

"You know I could've just hit him and would've been done with it." Jynx told

"Thats no fun at all my dear." Wally explained

Gar and the others could see where this was going

"Can we leave before you two start kissing or something?" Gar asked

"Just go damnit." Jynx told them

The other obliged and left Jynx and Wally alone to do...whatever it was they did.

They now amde their way to the girl's dorm. Reason one because Gar wanted to see if Raven was okay and two because it was the last place they hadn't looked besides the main school building. The bolted into the dorm, not having to bust down the door cause it was open. When they got inside they saw dorm completely vandalised with toilet paper and spray paint everywhere. They saw the culprits, Dick Grayson and his gang of jerks. Talking to themselves how great this all was.

"What the hell is with you Dick?" Gar demanded "Why are wrecking up the school? What have the Girls ever done to you? Does it have to do with your insecurities in life?"

"Shut your trap Gar!" Dick yelled back "The Nightwings had a great thing going before you ruined it. By the time this day is done we're gonna be back on top again."

"We'll see about that knave." Control Freak threatened

As the two groups set themselves up to fight someone interrupted them.

"Dick!"

Everyone looked up at the stairs to see Kori, standing there rather mad and looking at Dick.

"What are you doing to our dorm?" She demanded

"Kori just go upstairs okay." Dick told her with a sigh "I'll explain later."

"No you will not." Kori said bounding down the stairs "I thought you'd stop ignoring me after the Nightwings were done, but all you do is groan on and on about how much you miss those days. You never treat me right! All you do on our dates is complain about everything! I am sick of it! I hate how you always treat me like I'm second only to your work! I demand to be treated as girl who is a friend!"

Dick was taken a back by Kori's sudden anger at him. His eyes were wide open and he was completely paralyzed with fear.

"But, Kori I-"

"No buts Dick," She told him "your rude and unbehaved conduct must end! I'm not going to let you act so cruel to me or my friends!" She grabbed Dick by the ear and led him upstairs " We're going to have a talk right now!"

As poor Dick was led away by his girlfriend, Gar shouted back to her.

"Kori!" he said "Where is Raven?"

Kori looked back and smiled this time, out of her angry mood.

"Oh I do not know." She said "Last I saw of friend Raven she was headed to the school to take care of 'the bussiness' with someone." She then turned back to Dick "Now excuse me, I must talk with my boyfriend about his...superiority problems."

With that Kori dissapeered up the stairs and slammed a door behind her. They could here yelling and screaming, but they didn't want to get involved.

"Poor dude." Gar said "I think he's had enough punishment for today."

The guys looked across at the two remaining Nightwings.

"Uh...we done?" One of them asked

"Yeah, we're done." Gar agreed "I gotta get to the school. Just stop fighting okay."

"Sure." The two responded

Gar and his group left the girl's dorm and Dick to his horrible fate at the hands of Kori's rage. They headed towards the school and entered inside. They found X standing over a couple of Mammoth's former thugs who were just fighting cause apparently old habits die hard.

"Well that was fun." X said

Gar and the other ran up to him

"We got the clique leaders." He said "Well actually other people got the clique leaders, but they're still taken care of."

"Okay then," X complied "I'll go out and see if I can break up any of the other fights that are still going on."

"And I'll deal with Malcom." Gar said

X left out the door, as soon as he did Gar turned around and saw two prefects come out of nowhere and jump him. The pounded him to the floor and took away his slingshot. They would've finished him, had Mammoth not roared at them and Control Freak had not started swinging his sword around. Thje two prefvects ran off to escape the two, this effectively left Gar alone. It didn't matter, he was gonna have to face Malcom alone anyway, he'd prefer it that way. But first he had to find Raven, he was hoping she wasn't in trouble. He suddenly heard a screech go over the intercom system. But the voice on the other end wasn't Mrs. Hive.

"Your attention please! Garfield Logan is retarded monkey with poop for brains!"

It was Malcom, taunting him from the intercom system like the coward he was.

"Get out here Malcom you little bastard!" Gar screamed "We got a score to settle!"

Gar looked behind him at the stairway and saw Malcom standing there with an intercom mike.

"Gar I've been waiting for you." He said "It was hard to keep you in mind with the fact I've been off my ritalin for 24 hours!"

"Where's Raven?" Gar demanded

"Oh you mean you're little bitch?" Malcom said "She's fine, I left her over in the girl's washroom. Couldn't have her messing with me could I."

Gar was enraged at Malcom balling his fist in anger and grinding his teeth

"I'm gonnna rip your skull out!" He said loudly

"Just try!" Malcom told him "Of course if you don't go fast, poor sweet little Raven is gonna have one major hole in her. I've set a fire cracker up with a super long fuse. It should be about 30 seconds till it blows and breaks little Raven's feet! Try and stop it if you can Garfield! I'll be at the clock tower's scafolding."

Malcom laughed as he ran up the steps, dropping his intercome mike. Gar would've followed him but he had to do something first.

Raven was in the bathroom, tied up in duct tape to the stall while a large firecracker's fuse slowly burned out as she sat there. She desperately tried to get out of her bondage but it was no use. She couldn't free herself. It was impossible to escape now and when firecracker went off she'd probably be paralyzed for life. She thought she was stupid for trying to stop Malcom alone, she should've asked Kori for help, she should've waited for Gar to come back, now she was going to pay for it all. Then the firecracker was lifted off the floor by a hand. Raven looked up and saw Gar looking over her.

"Hey Rae, good timing?" Gar said

Raven muffled the his name under the duct tape over her mouth. Gar had no time to talk though. He threww the fire cracker into the opposing bathstall and picked Raven up bridal style off the bathseat. Gar ran out of the room as fast as he could before the friecracker exploded taking the whole stall, toilet and rest of the stalls with it. Water spewed up from around them. Gar removed the tape on Raven's feet and hands and then pulled off Raven's mouth tape. It left a large red mark but raven didn't seem to mind.

"You okay?" Gar asked

Raven didn't say anything to him, she just placed her arms around his neckand pulled him close to her. Their lips touched as Raven kissed him passionately. Gar returned it with the same force of passion as he ran his finger down her back. Then, after what seemed like an hour or two, slowly let go.

"I thought I was done for." She said "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem Rae, I couldn't just leave you to get fircracker mulched" Gar said with a smile

Raven returned the smile

"Gar," she said "I know it obvious now, but... I love you. I feel like I always have loved you. I don't know why, I don't how, but...something about...you reminds me of something else."

Gar kissed the top of her head lightly

"I feel the same way Raven." he said "I'm sorry for not seeing it before, ignoring you and everyone else, for not trying to figure it out sooner, I'm sorry for so much that-"

Raven put a finger over his lips

"Gar, stop babbling." She told him

"Sorry." He replied

"And stop saying you're sorry."

Gar nodded and helped Raven to her feet. He grasped her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"Listen, get out of the school." He told her "This isn't over yet. I still have to stop Malcom."

Raven nodded

"I understand." She said "Be careful."

Raven gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck and ran off. Gar felt his cheek where Raven had kissed him.

"I'll see you soon!" He called to her before lookign ahead "After I kick Malcom's sorry ass."

Gar rushed to the top of stairs that led to the scafolding around the school clock tower. It was under minor repairs since it was getting rather old and school needed to be refurbished every few years. There Gar found Malcom looking at him from across the opposing ledge.

"MALCOM!" Gar screamed in anger

"Moron!" Malcom mocked

"Why'd you do this Malcom?" Gar demanded "Why the riot? Why all the deception? The plotting? The pitting people against each other? Why'd you pay Terra to kiss me to make Raven think I didn't like her?"

Malcom's sinister smile grew even larger at all this

"The answer to all your question is simple, why not?" He said "I won doofus! I tricked everyone! I got everyone at each other's throats! I tricked you, The Head, The Prefects, the dumbass kids in town, these stupid students and that bitch Raven! ME! I won! I won at last!"

"You're sad Malcom! Real sad!" Gar retorted, even more angry

"Who cares if I'm sad Garfield!" Malcom taunted pacing around the scalfolding "I run your world man! And don't you forget it! I ran your world man! It was so easy! Just get Gar to make everyone like each other and then tear it all away by opening the old wounds up again! You did all my dirty work for me Logan! You're like a puppet...only dumber!"

"Thats it!" Gar told him "We finish this now!"

"Be my guest!" Malcom picked up a brick from a nearby pile and chucked it at Gar. "Special delivery!:"

Gar dodged it and made his way across a small wooden voard that connected his platform to the other. Malcom had already ran up the ladder to a higher scafolding platform.

"You've only proven you're pretty damn slow this year! Ask anyone that! You'll never catch me!"

Gar didn't listen to hima nd kept chasing Malcom up the scafolding ladder when he reached the other platform. He looked up the ladder and saw Malcom pushing over a box of bricks over the side. Gar let go of one side of the ladder and avoided the falling bricks.

"You're too trusting Garfield." Malcom tautned as he kept walking away over another wooden board bridge "That's why it was so easy to manipulate you into thinking I was your friend. You're so nieve! You haven't changed that since day one."

Gar got to the top of the scafolding and looked across at Malcom on the other platform

"Poor little Gar," Malcom mocked "all alone at big scary Rageworth! Getting picked on by Dick and hios goons. Desperate for help! No friends at all, except for one nice guy named Mal who had no problems with him. And you needing any friend at all at that point, you were just so easy to fool! Just like that love-sick little do-gooding Raven!"

Gar was crossing the board when another brick slammed into his gut and sent Gar of the board. He grabbed into the board and pulled himself back up.

"You having fun yet Gar?" Malcom taunted as he ran away

Gar followed him further down the scafolding and up another ladder.

"And once we were friends," Malcom mocked from up high "it was all so clear! You had your wantings of popularity, of escaping the dismal pit of the one who was being bullied by getting the right friends. You turned to Raven for help in stopping the fighting, but I made sure it wouldn't be enough for you! I just had to get Raven out of the picture! Her goody-goody additude was all that was keeping the fame and power from going to your head. Best one hundred buck I ever spent was getting that boring cheerleader to kiss you!"

Malcom rolled over a wheel barrow over the side and Gar let go of one side of the ladder and dodged it. he swung himself back on.

"Once Raven was out of the picture you thought yourself the hottest kid in school! No one could touch you! But I was touching you all along! I knew that with your lack of intelligence you'd never be able to keep order in the school alone! Not without your precious friends! Good thing for me most of them just liked you cause of your sudden rise in popularity. It was so deliciously set up! I amaze even myself!"

Gar continued to follow Malcom up the ladder and pulled himself up onto the highest platform. Malcom called over from the top of the steps of the clock tower.

"Let Gar have his fun!" He bellowed "Let him waste his time playing D&D games and making lame jokes to Raven. Let him think Terra like him and that all his new found posse think he's cool. Then just wait for the right the right moment and take it all!"

Gar followed him through the bell tower as the bells began ringing. Suddenly the supports gave way on some of them and Gar had to dodge them.

"It fell together so perfectly!" Malcom mocked from the other side of the tower. "You wasted your time with your stupid friends while I plotted int he dorm waiting for my moment to strike at you and destroy you in the best possible way I could think of! Expelsion! What would your mommy think knowing even this school couldn't handle you! You'd probably end up in foster care! Or worse, homeless after she abandoned you as her son! Oh how exquiste it was to convince your posse friends that it would be so cool if someone actually spray painted the city hall, knowing they would rely that thought to you to see if you would actually go through with it! What pathetic fools! Just like you, easily manipulated and easily used! You wasted your time like a child while destoryed your life! Just like I destroyed Raven's heart, twice! In the first riot and this year! I may not love her, but I do love breaking her precious affections for others!"

Gar ran threw the gauntlet of falling bells as their supports gave way. Probably loosened by Malcom in advance too. Gar finally got to the other side and faced Malcom at the edge of the tower.

"So what now Gar?" Malcom asked "Beat me up? Problem is if I win you're just another punk! If you win you're be kicked out even quicker for beating up the head boy!"

"But why Malcom?" Gar demanded "Why did you do all this? Whats the point of it all? Why did you do this?"

"Because I can!" Malcom shouted "Because making little people like you and the morons that run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels so good! Because using you and Raven like pawns fills with more joy then anything! Its like a gift to me that keeps on giving!"

"But me and Raven never did anything to you!" Gar said approaching his enemy with anger in his eyes

"You would have if I'd given you the chance!" Malcom said "I was picked on long enough in my life time! I wasn't about to let that happen again! Not in this school! I resolved that if everyone was going be my enemy then I'd let no one be my friend! I turned the tables on the bullies! I struck back before any of them could! I pick on those who could've picked on me before they got the chance! Premptive strike Garfield! Thats what this is! A premptive strike so I can make sure not one last bully will ever pick on me again!"

Gar stared at him in disbelief

"Thats your plan!" He said "Become the head bully of the school so no one else will try to bully you again!"

"Duh idiot!" Malcom responded "I had friends like you once too, but then one of my friends Rory got pissed of at me for pulling a prank on him. He threw a big white book at me and said he never wanted to talk to me again! From that day forward I realised that I never wanted another friend again! Friends are for the weak! They just hold you back and make you sympathetic and soft! So if no one will be my friend they must all be my enemies! And if they're my enemies then I can't let them hit me first. I got to hit them first!"

"Then you're more pathetic then ever!" Gar told him "Did it ever occur to you that if you were just a nice, kind, good person you would've gotten actually friends that could've helped you keep the bullies away and you could've managed without all this manipulation! I mean you had more firends when you pretended to be a nice guy!"

"Who cares?!" Malcom said "Besides how'd you become an expert? You left your real friends remember?"

Gar looked at Malcom in the eye with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah I did," Gar told him "and I will never forgive myself for leaving them behind. I never knew how good I had it before" Gar felt his cheek with his hand for a second before turning back to Malcom "But now I do, and you can't take that away from me."

Malcom laughed maniacally

"Your stupid friends can't help you now Logan!" He chidded "Look around! We're all alone up here! I purposely led you up here so I could lead away from your friends and keep the odds even! Face it Logan! I'm smarter then you!"

"So you hate everyone and everyone hates you, genuis!" Gar replied

"The head likes me Gar!" Malcom said "I knocked him out, I tied him up, I turned his stupid school into a battle ground, got kids like you expelled unfairly, put even more into therapy and he still likes me! And there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Logan knew Malcom was right, there was nothing he could do about it, he was all alone up here, there were no friends to help him. and no one to hear Malcom's confession...or was there. Gar looked behind Malcom, thinking he saw something moving, and smiled. Malcom perched an eyebrow at this and turned to see a small toy helicopter, the intercom mike taped on its underside, and the button stuck in the on position.

Down on the ground Roy gave a thumbs up to Gizmo as he steered the joystick of the helicopter in place.

"Heard that confession loud and clear I think." Gizmo smiled

"And I got it on tape!" Control Freak smilled holding up the portable recorder.

Raven looked up at the clock tower and saw the shillouete of Gar and Malcom.

"Good job Gar." She said "Good job."

Back on the top of the tower Malcom was frantic

"Whose a moron now?" Gar asked Malcom "Moron."

Malcom screamed and ran at Gar the two struggled at the edge of the clock tower and the struggle fell over the edge and onto some scafolding below.

"I'm going to murder you Garfield!" Malcom said as he got up and pinend Gar against the wall. Gar pushed him to the floor and started pounding on him. Malcom pushed him off and the two sqaured of at each other.

"I can take you Logan!" Malcom said takling a swipe at him.

Gar met Malcom's fist with blow of his own to Malcom's face and punch to Malcom's stomach. Malcom rushed Gar and pinned him up against the railing of the scafolding.

"I'm gonna rip you apart Logan!" Malcom taunted "And when I did I'm gonna make that bitch Raven's life a living hell!"

Gar's teeth gritted at the remark and he pushed Malcom back into the scafolding. The platform gave way and the two fell onto the one below. Gar started punching Malcom furiously.

"I won't let you!" Gar shouted "I won't let you hurt her again! I won't allow it!"

"You don't have a choice!" Malcom said pushing Gar off and kicking him in the stomach.

Malcom threw Gar to the otherside of the platform and began kicking him while he was down. Gar rolled sideways and kicked his foot out. It hit Malcom in the crotch and he stumbled backwards. Gar punched him square in the face and dragged him by his white and slammed him into a wall. Malcom turned and once again pushed Gar up against the railing.

"You can't win Logan!" He said "Give it up!"

"Never!" Gar said pushing him back

The scafolding collapsed once again and the two landed on yet another platform, Garfield picked Malcom up and slammed him onto the floor several times before the psycho got out of his grasp and tackled him to the ground. He got his hands around Gar's throat and began to squeeze.

"I don't care if they put me into an institution for the rest of my life!" Malcom shouted aloud, his eyes bulging from his very skull "As long as you're dead I'll be happy!"

Gar was losing air and fast, his face was turning blue as he choked. Malcom's hands were squeezing the very life out of him he could feel it. He couldn't lift his hands to punch him. Gar felt that this was the end, no he couldn't give up, he couldn't lose. He wasn't about to let this sadistic psychotic nutjar win. Gar brought his hands to Malcom's wrist and slowly but surely pulled Malcom away from him. Malcom stared on in disbelief as Gar swatted Malcom across the face with his now free hand. He got back up and sent a staggering Malco back with blow after blow after blow on chest cavity. Malcom began coughing up blood after Gar punched him square in the mouth. He probably knocked out a tooth or something. But Malcom found his last remaining strength and somehow pushed Gar up against the final railing.

"Any regrets Logan?" Malcom demanded

"Yeah," Gar responded as Malcom held his shirt in his hands, he raised his fist "that I didn't do this sooner!"

Gar delivered a punch square across Malcom's face. The final platform gave way and they fell through a sky light below.

"GAR!" Raven screamed as she saw them both fall, she pushed her way past the crowd of people who had come to watch. All the while hoping, praying that Gar was okay.

Gar got up from the floor he landed on, Malcom didn't. He lay there groaning and moaning to himself. He was done. Gar had won the fight. He looked around at the room he had landed in, stuffed animals covered the walls.

'Oh boy' He thought

He looked over and saw Principal Rageworth, tied up in a chair lookign down at Malcom.

"Core!" He bellowed "I heard the whole thing over the intercome system! You're expelled!" He then turned to Gar "Quick boy, untie me."

"Yes sir!" Gar said as he walked over to Rageworth, he kicked Malcom in the side as he crossed "Sorry, didn't see ya there."

He went over and untied Principal Rageworth from his chair.

"I may have been wrong to judge you so quickly my dear boy." He said as he got up out of the chair and dusted himself off. "You may be a little rough around the edges, but you're a diamond in the rough boy. A diamond."

Giving Gar a playful tap on the side of his shoulder Rageworth, for the first time since Gar had seen him, smiled.

"Thank you sir." Gar complied

"Now be so kind as to take this trash out of my office." Rageworth said pointing at Malcom

"Yes sir." Gar complied and pulled Malcom out the door way of the office.

"So it was you who took care of this scoundrel eh?" Rageworth asked'

"Yes sir." Gar complied

Rageworth beamed even wider

"Well now I really do feel bad about judging you Garfield." he said "You're a school hero. Were it not for you I never would've seen this monster for what he was. I suppose, getting on in my age as it were, I just failed to see it."

"Its okay sir." Gar said "Happens to the best of us. But actually sir I did have some help from some friends."

"Really?" Rageworth said

"Yeah, Raven, great girl, super smart. But she and the other girls have some problems with that Mr. Games, I saw him putting a camera in the girl's locker room."

"Games!" Rageworth said surprised "Well he's fired! I hope he rots in hell!"

"And there were some nerds too, Gizmo, Seymour and Clarence, but we just call him Control Freak. They keep getting picked on by that jock Atlas and his friends."

"Well then I'm afraid Atlas is going to be getting two years worth of detention for that. No bullying is allowed in my school."

"Good to hear." Gar said "And of course there's Wally West. Funny guy, great personality. But his has this girl Jynx who can't attend school at the moment and he's really trying hard to get her in."

"Well who am I to stand in the way of that." Rageworth complied "Tell West to send her in and I'll fill out all the approriate paperwork for her."

"Great," said Gar "and of course theres Roy."

"Never heard of him." Rageworth admited

"Well he's pretty shy," Gar explained "had a few confidence problems in the past, liked to keep him to himself, but he's practically my best friend."

"Kept to himself eh?" Rageworth said "He must be a good student though?"

"Oh yeah! Very good grades sir." Gar complied

"Well he must be pretty smart, he should be headboy!"

Gar was rather proud of himself at this point, but there was one last thing.

"And what about that whole expelsion thing you were gonna tell my mom about?"

Rageworth perched and eyebrow and then laughed

"Oh Garfield please," he said "when were you expelled?"

"Never I suppose." Gar replied

"Then it never happened." Rageworth told him

Suddenly the door burst open and Raven rushed in, she saw Gar and ran over to hug him.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" She said

"Its okay Rae." He said "Everything is fine now. Rageworth says I can comeback to school. Malcom's been expelled. Everything's okay."

Raven hugged him tighter

"I knew you could do it Gar! I always knew you could!" She said "You were brillant simply brillant!"

Gar looked at Rageworth

"Uh sir..."

"Oh yes of course go on then." He said "Go have fun. I'll deal with Mr. Core here."

Raven and Gar left the office hand in hand and shut the door behind them.

GR: I love happy endings

(Blackfire stumbles out of the closet)

Blackfire: God I thought they'd never leave.

GR: I thought we'd never get done.

GIR: Let's party! Fanfic is done! (Starts up rocket boots)

Pain: Oh hell! (Grabs Gir and tries to stop him from taking off, Gir does so anyway and they fly around the room like idiots)

GR: This won't end well.

Outside Gar and Raven met the cheers of everyone as they got on the front porche. Everyone was in jubilation over everything and it felt like a huge cloud had been lifted off the school. For once in a long time everyone was truly happy...well except Malcom and the other bullies but w cares about them?

"Things are gonna be different now you know?" Raven said to Gar

"Yeah they are." He repsonded "But as far as I'm concerned..." Gar squezzed Raven's hand "...I think we'll manage."

Raven and Gar smiled at each other, before Gar pulled Raven into a kiss and dipped her on her back. The crowd whooed the couple as Raven put her arms around Gar's neck. It was the happiest either of them had ever felt. From now on Rageworth would never be the same again. there would be peace, safety, a bully free enviroment, actually good food in the cafeteria. Everything was as it should be. And thats when a robot carrying a baby in a diaper and an army helmet landed in front of Gar and Raven

Pain: OUCH!

GIR: Again!

Pain: No never again!

Gar, Raven and everyone looked thse two things with awe.

"Ahh...what the hell?" Gar asked

Pain: Oh crap...this is gonna need a lot of explaining.

GIR: Who wants cupcakes?

"That sounds familar...like something that green stuffed dog at the carnival would say." Gar thought aloud

"How come their voices aren't being given narration?" Raven asked

Pain: Crap! Wheres that damn MIB memory eraser?

(Pain Rumages through diaper)

GIR: We're doomed aren't we?

Pain: At this moment I don't care, I'm just hoping they kill you first.

"Wait a second..." Said Gar pointing at the two newcomers "Something is screwy here...hey do you get the feeling that..."

Raven: (Suddenly Breaks out of mind control) Oh crap. We've been had!

Dick stumbled out of the crowd and shouted at the school with a raised fist in anger

Robin: GENERAL RAGE!

(Principal's Offiice)

(GR is burning all documents and stuffed animals)

GR: We're so totally F'ed in the A right now Blackie.

Blackfire: You know those papers have nothing on them.

GR: Its for dramatic effect...I regret nothing!

Blackfire: We're gonna have to face them you know.

GR: Not as long as I have my escape hatch!

Blackfire: We don't have one.

GR: Damn you're right...well I better get my riot shield then.

Stay tuned for epilogue!


	19. Chapter 19

And now the thing I do when all is said and done, the epilogue. As for your questions in your reviews and comments I will try to answer them in either private messages or here if you are not logged in. For the sake of arguement though, JohnLennon was right, the song does fit Gary and Malcom. I listened to it. As always may John Lennon live on in everyone. Beatles were cool. Still like Elvis though. Original King of Rock n' Roll.

Stay tuned to see if any of your reviews are answered here.

* * *

School Daze Epilogue

(GR exits school behind white flag and riot sheild in front of a mob of angry Titans)

GR: Okay everyone! I understand you anger and possible wish to rip my skull out and beat me to death with it...but is it really all that bad?

Robin: Yes its bad! You made us crappy teenage stereotypes!

GR: Did not bird boy. You were technically the biggest stereotype of any of them...well maybe Control Freak was bigger but what you gonna do? He's a nerd.

Control Freak: Its true and I'm not ashamed of it.

GR: I think you're just pissed cause I made you act like a jackass

Robin: Thats one of the reasons, besides manipulating our minds and trapping us in this school for almost an entire year!

GR: At least you got an education.

Robin: I didn't learn anything!

GR: Well thats because your character kept skipping class...and nobody really remembers anything the learnt in high school.

Star: But brother-in-law Rage, why us? Why not another teenage superhero group or show?

GR: Uh duh, cause your high school AU's are the worst. Sure if I picked Avatar or Justice League or the Young Avengers or the Runaways it probably would've got the same results...but no one else besides you guys has such potentious overwhelming crappy cliche stereotypes and stupid plot points. I need only point back to the orange cutting scene and Robin's jerk OOCness throughout this fic to prove that.

Robin: Why was I out of character?

GR: Duh, because I'm still sick of your show boating. It was time to let a new superhero take the reigns away from you.

BB: So thats why I was the main character?

GR: Yes, that and you signed this contract here. (Holds up contract) Officially signing over your movie career to me from now until forever.

BB: You know you could've just asked me first before you did this.

GR: Maybe, but then it would've been super boring.

Raven: And our little romance plot?

GR: Oh I just had to do that. I mean seriously, you guys are the only reedeming quality of most AU's in high schools...even if the scenes are super fluffy.

Cy: Okay so you brain washed us, threw us in a crappy school, got your movie made, parodied AU high school fanfics and knocked Robin down several pegs, are you done yet?

GR: Pretty much I suppose. And of course everyone gets paid for their time in cupcakes! (Everyone shouts yay) Except Robin cause I don't like him.

Robin: Screw you.

Speedy: On the plus side, I got my confidence and self-esteem back!

(Chesire sneaks up behind him)

Cheshire: Glad to hear that sexy.

Speedy: (Watches as Cheshire's claws wrap around him) Oh crap.

(Pain walks up to Starfire)

Pain: Please take your robot back! Please I can't live with anymore! He's sucking out my very soul!

GIR: I wanna play scrabble!

(Starfire pulls out a taco and waves it in front of GIR. He jumps into her arms and starts eating it with glee.)

Star: I am glad that you took care of GIR while your father was warping our minds Nephew Pain. It is most mature and responsible of you.

Pain: Yeah whatever, just take him away! Get rid of him, god! I can barely stand anymore time with him as it is! He's like a parasite! A sould eating parasite!

GIR: Bye Bye best friend Pain!

(Star walks away)

Pain: Geez thank god thats over.

GR: Until of course we bring him back to boost ratings.

Pain: What?

GR: Well you two were so popular I decided to pitch a series to Nickelodeon. We're gonna call it "Pain & GIR." We've already signed up for the first 40 episodes!

(Pain looks up into the heavens)

Pain: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

GR: Oh relax, its not the end of the world.

Pain: I'm just gonna go wallow in a dark corner until my life on earth ends.

BB: So are we done here?

GR: Well with the movie yes, but unfortunately high school never really ends. I mean haven't you heard the "Bowling for Soup" song?

Robin: No and I don't care to hear it.

GR: Like I give rat's ass about your opinion. Hit it Blackie!

(Blackfire stands by speakers)

Blackfire: You got it baby!

(Plus in speakers and background music of "High School Never Ends" by Bowling of Soup plays. GR steps on stage with guitar and Blackfire playing base beside him)

GR: _Four years, you think for sure,_

_Thats all you got to endure!_

(Pans to Robin)

_All the total dicks_

(Pans to Kitten on Sidewalk)

_All the stuck up chicks!_

_So superficial so immature!_

_And then when you graduate,_

_You take a look around and you say "HE WAIT!"_

_This is the same place that I just came from I thought it was over,_

Ah thats just great.

Blackie & GR: _The whole damn world is just as obssessed_

_With whose the best dressed _(Pans to Starfire)_ and whose having sex _(Pans to BB & Rae)

_Whose got the money _(Pans to GR himself)_ who gets the honeys, _(Pans to Kid Flash)

_Whose kinda cute (_Kole_) and whose just a mess! _(Cinderblock)

GR: _And you still don't have the right clothes_

Blackfire: _And you don't have the right friends_

Both: _Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends, _

_High School never Ends!_

BB: Why do I get the feeling this song has a lot of truth to it?

Raven: Because it is.

BB: Damn, you're right...now I really hate high school.

Raven: Lets never repeat this incident again.

BB: Agreed

GR: _Check out the popular super hero kids!_

Blackfire: _You'll never guess what Jynxie did!_

Jynx: Its a lie! I don't use sex toys! Did I say that out loud

GR: _How did Argent loose all that weight?_

Blackfire: _And my sister has a baby, _(holds up picture of Nightstar)

GR: _So I guess Robin's straight._

(Robin fumes)

Blackie & GR: _And the only thing that matters,_

_Is climbing up that social ladder,_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive,_

_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five!_

GR: _Starfire, she's the prom queen._

Blackfire: _Control Freak, captain of the chess team!_

GR: _Beast Boy the clown!_

Blackfire: _Cyborg the Quarterback_

GR: _Seen it all before,_

_I want my money back!_

GR & Blackie: _The whole damn world is just as obssessed_

_With whose the best dressed _(Jynx)_ and whose having sex _(Blackfire)

_Whose in the club _(Aqualad)_ whose on the drugs _(Speedy)

_Whose throwing up before they digest! _(Once again, Kitten)

GR: _And you still don't have the right look_

Blackfire: _And you don't have the right friends,_

GR: _And you still listen to the same s--t you did back then! (GR holds up 1950's tunes...as well as classic video game theme soundtracks)_

GR & Blackfire: _High School Never Ends!_

Raven: Say aren't we forgetting something?

(Malchior blasts out of the school in his pissed of dragon form)

Malchior: WA HA HA HA! Now I shall pick on others to do my bidding! (AKA. Bullying someone into doing your homework)

BB: Oh come on!

(Titans go off to fight Malchior)

Blackie & GR: _The whole damn world is just as obssessed_

_With whose the best dressed _(Starfire)_ and whose having sex _(BB & Rae)

_Whose got the money _(GR himself)_ who gets the honeys, _(Kid Flash)

_Whose kinda cute (_Kole_) and whose just a mess! _(Malchior)

GR: _And I still don't have the right look, _

_and I still have the same old friends,_

_And I'm pretty much the same kid I was back then!_

(Blackfire puts arms around him)

Blackfire: Good to know.

GR: _High school never ends!_

(Titans battle Malchior while Raven pulls out the book and curses him)

Malchior: Here we go again! (Gets sucked into book as song ends)

After defeating Malchior, GR left Jump City and it soon returned to normal. After wasting most of their year in petty high school squabbles, most of the bad guys abandoned their quests for total domination of the city. Although Control Freak still gets into fights at Sci-Fi conventions over which is the superior captain of Star Trek. All the other assholish villians still act up, because hey High School just made them bigger jerks.

As for Raven and Beastboy, they enjoyed looking at their moments together at Rageworth in the custom made yearbook GR sent them and all the Titans. It congragulated them all on graduating from Rageworth Academy...except Robin because he got an F on his final exam.

Pain is trying to pass a restraining order on GIR and is desperately trying to get the Nickelodeon show that stars them pulled before they begin shooting. Gir keeps calling him up, eventually Pain has smashed every phone in the house and demands his parents use private numbers from now on.

GIR has now become a stable at Titans Tower, Silkie is afraid of him and the other Titans find him annoying, but Starfire loves him so they can't do anything about it.

Control Freak is still a huge nerd.

Blackfire and GR still have flip the coin night at their house, but Blackie refuses to ever do any activities that require her to remain underwater for a long period of time.

Robin is no longer a super showboating dick and has laxed back into a more responsible role as team leader allowing everyone to get a fair chance to save the day...but GR still doesn't respect him.


End file.
